<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Après la Pluie by Temi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063938">Après la Pluie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi'>Temi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Kurama est un chat, M/M, Politics, Romance, alternative universe, team jiraiya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. Quand Sasuke est entré en prison, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait toujours le jour où Nagato a eu son accident de voiture. Et aussi quand Naruto a été poignardé. Et quand Itachi a perdu la trace de son frère. Quatre ans plus tard, il pleut encore. Il pleut tout le temps à Ame, de toute façon. Slash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Karin, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Nagato | Pain/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour tout le monde !<br/>Encore un Univers Alternatif pour votre plus grand plaisir, du moins, je l'espère.</p><p>Quelques précisions :</p><p>• Cette fanfiction est construite avec deux lignes de temps. Les chapitre impairs suivront la ligne de temps de Nagato et Itachi. Les chapitres pairs suivront la ligne de temps de Naruto et Sasuke.<br/>Il arrivera donc que certains chapitres finissent à une date et que le suivant revienne en arrière.</p><p>• C'est la géographie présente dans Naruto, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de ninjas.</p><p>• Les différences d'âge ne sont pas respectées.</p><p>• Les conversations par message ne sont pas nécessairement mises dans l'ordre chronologique. La plupart du temps oui, mais parfois non. Elles peuvent être utiles à l'intrigue ou n'avoir absolument rien à faire sauf de la mise en contexte.</p><p>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">24 septembre</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>— <em>… Voilà, nous désirions seulement vous prévenir qu’il a été libéré et placé sous contrôle d’un bracelet électronique. Cependant, il n’a pas souhaité reprendre contact avec vous.</em></p>
<p>— Très bien, je vous remercie.</p>
<p>Il raccrocha et tendit son visage à la pluie perpétuelle d’Ame, sa capuche glissant de ses cheveux alors qu’il relevait la tête. Les différentes nuances de gris qui s’amoncelaient dans le ciel annonçaient un orage qui éclaterait prochainement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son téléphone qu’il rempocha et il s’appuya contre le mur quelques instants. Il avait besoin d’accuser le coup.</p>
<p>Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent et il laissa un soupir lui échapper alors que ses yeux scrutaient avec attention l’enclume de nuages qui s’accumulait au-dessus de sa tête.</p>
<p>Bien sûr, Itachi n’avait pas l’intention de s’appesantir inutilement sur son sort ni sur la nouvelle mitigée qu’il venait de recevoir. Consultant sa montre, il constata que sa pause s’était achevée une dizaine de minutes auparavant et il chassa ses idées noires, se présentant devant le capteur des portes automatiques pour qu’elles s’écartent, épongeant d’un revers de manches inefficace l’eau de pluie qui gouttait des mèches encadrant son visage. Il jeta un regard au réceptionniste de son entreprise et pénétra dans l’ascenseur, saluant le collègue de l’après-midi d’un hochement de tête.</p>
<p>— Comment vas-tu ? demanda Kisame en appuyant sur le bouton.</p>
<p>— Je vais bien. Et toi ?</p>
<p>Kisame renifla. Il parlait légèrement du nez – rougi par le rhume – et sa voix était un peu fébrile.</p>
<p>— Encore enrhumé. Comme à chaque fois qu’il pleut dans cette ville. La réunion avec le département marketing promet d’être explosive. Deidara va nous présenter sa nouvelle campagne.</p>
<p>— Les lobbyistes, soupira Itachi, tellement fatigants… C’est à se demander pourquoi nous l’apprécions.</p>
<p>Kisame ricana et les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent à son étage. Il sortit, une petite tape affectueuse sur l’épaule d’Itachi.</p>
<p>— Bon, on se tient au courant, pour le verre mensuel. Fais attention de ne pas prendre froid. Il est coriace, le rhume, cette année.</p>
<p>Itachi le remercia doucement et l’ascension jusqu’à son niveau continua, lui permettant de se perdre dans ses pensées, qu’il ne quitta pas vraiment jusqu’à ce qu’il débauche.</p>
<p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu’il sortit de la tour où il travaillait. La pluie n’avait pas cessé et il laissa un soupir glisser entre ses lèvres avant d’ouvrir son parapluie pour se protéger. Une voiture de police passa à toute allure devant, sirène hurlante, filant vers les quartiers bas. Il la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse puis il s’engagea dans la direction opposée, remontant l’avenue qui le ramènerait chez lui.</p>
<p>L’humidité s’infiltrait partout, un léger vent balayait le bloc, il pressa le pas afin de pouvoir rentrer et se mettre au sec le plus rapidement possible.</p>
<p>Sa supérieure avait remarqué qu’il n’était pas vraiment concentré sur son travail et il avait redoublé d’efforts pour rétablir son implication sans réussir à chasser de ses pensées l’appel qu’il avait reçu.</p>
<p>Il savait pertinemment que s’y attarder plus que de rigueur ne serait pas constructif, pourtant il ne put empêcher son esprit d’y revenir le temps de sa marche à travers les rues quasiment désertes.</p>
<p>La clameur parvenant de certains bars atteignait ses tympans sans arriver à l’arracher à sa réflexion, dans laquelle surnageait vaguement une appréciation de l’architecture des endroits qu’il traversait.</p>
<p>Le quartier où il vivait était plutôt joli, multipliant les canopées pour couvrir des promenades où des lampes à UV permettaient à des plantes et des fleurs odorantes de pousser malgré la pluie perpétuelle.</p>
<p>Il laissa un nouveau soupir lui échapper. Depuis ses dix-neuf ans, sa relation avec son cadet s’était dégradée progressivement, jusqu’à sa destruction, quatre ans plus tôt, actée par l’appel qu’il avait reçu en début d’après-midi. Il eut une pensée pour ses parents et quelques regrets mordirent son cœur quand il franchit la porte de son immeuble.</p>
<p>Ame était une jolie ville et il aimait y vivre. Elle était paisible, moderne et dynamique. Il était facile de se perdre dans une foule d’anonymes et on pouvait passer son existence à frôler des personnes qui ne signifieraient jamais rien. N’avoir aucun nom, aucun visage pour les gens qu’il côtoyait au quotidien était pour lui un réel soulagement : il avait toujours préféré l’ombre à la lumière.</p>
<p>Ses pensées revinrent sur Sasuke et il resta quelques secondes figé dans l’ascenseur même après que la machine eut signalé l’arrivée sur le seuil de son étage, son parapluie gouttant sur le sol déjà humide. Il finit par secouer la tête dans une tentative peu concluante de se convaincre qu’il avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu puis il s’engagea dans le couloir jusqu’à l’entrée de chez lui.</p>
<p>Quand il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, activant l’interrupteur et se délestant de son manteau sur le crochet prévu à cet effet, une certaine lassitude apparut sur ses traits. Son cœur se serra quelque peu dans le silence et il abaissa les paupières, se déchaussant et avançant sans bruit jusqu’à la salle de bains pour saisir une serviette. Il dénoua ses cheveux, posa le tissu éponge dessus et frotta pour en absorber l’humidité, son regard fatigué tourné vers le seuil de la chambre de son frère.</p>
<p>Cela faisait quatre ans que Sasuke avait quitté l’appartement, pourtant Itachi continuait à régulièrement changer les draps, faire la poussière et aérer. Comme s’il allait revenir.</p>
<p>La descente aux enfers de son cadet avait été inexorable et tout ce qu’il avait tenté pour l’en empêcher s’était soldé par un échec. À présent, il habitait seul dans cet appartement trop grand pour lui et repoussait toujours le moment de débaucher pour éviter au maximum d’affronter la solitude dans laquelle il vivait.</p>
<p>Septembre touchait presque à sa fin.</p>
<p>Itachi tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la cuisine, farfouillant dans les placards à la recherche de n’importe quoi de rapide à préparer. Il trouva facilement, mit le micro-ondes en fonction et il se rendit dans le salon, où il démarra son ordinateur portable avec un soupir.</p>
<p>Il allait encore se coucher trop tard : il n’avait que trop repoussé l’écriture d’un papier très attendu par la communauté scientifique. À présent, il avait tout le temps nécessaire à consacrer à ses recherches, ricana-t-il intérieurement.</p>
<p>Estimant que penser à son cadet n’était pas la meilleure idée, il fit défiler le document qu’il avait commencé à rédiger et s’accorda dix minutes pour manger.</p>
<p>À vingt-six ans, Itachi Uchiwa était presque parfaitement satisfait de son existence.</p>
<p>À la condition, bien entendu, d’oublier la problématique avec son frère.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Izumi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">16:21</span><br/>
<span class="text">Mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée, je vais pas pouvoir venir, ce week-end, finalement, je pense décaler au week-end suivant. Tu m’en veux pas trop ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Non.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">16:36</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Avec ma team, on part en tournoi, il y a eu un désistement, donc on est en lice. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée… On s’appelle, ce soir ? 😏🍑</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">17:07</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Non, je vais rentrer très tard et je suis fatigué de jouer à ces jeux.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">17:33</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Quelqu’un est de mauvaise humeur, à ce que je vois. Je te laisse tranquille ! À plus tard !</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">10 octobre</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d’Uzumaki Naruto, je suis probablement en train de manger des ramens ou de botter le cul de Sasuke, n’hésitez pas à laisser un message, je vous rappellerai ! »</em>
</p>
<p>Le signal sonore résonna dans l’oreille de Konan et elle sourit des accents si joyeux de la voix du petit blond. Elle avait mis l’appel sur haut-parleur et Yahiko prononça sur le même rythme qu’elle un tonitruant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, NARUTO ! » qui emplit le salon où ils étaient installés.</p>
<p>— J’espère que tout va bien pour toi, mon grand, continua-t-elle avec affection. On a vu ton nom dans les crédits du dernier film de Killer Bee, il paraît que tu étais la doublure de Nawaki Senju, félicitations ! On est ravis que tu aies réussi à te démarquer ! Continue de t’accrocher à l’école, c’est bientôt fini !</p>
<p>— Et donne de tes nouvelles de temps en temps ! renchérit Yahiko. Que la célébrité ne te monte pas à la tête !</p>
<p>— Des bisous, mon grand !</p>
<p>Konan raccrocha et jeta une œillade pleine de reproches à Nagato qui restait prostré dans son fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Il avait perdu du poids, encore, et il n’avait probablement pas bougé depuis un long moment. Ses deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un bref regard inquiet. Ses joues s’étaient creusées en même temps que son regard s’affadissait et il n’était plus, à présent, qu’une pâle copie de l’homme qu’il était trois ans auparavant.</p>
<p>Balayant la pièce des yeux pour constater qu’il y avait un certain laisser-aller, Konan pinça les lèvres et les ouvrit finalement, mais Yahiko lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied :</p>
<p>— Tu aurais peut-être dû lui parler, tu ne penses pas ?</p>
<p>Nagato tourna lentement la tête vers ses amis, puis il ferma les paupières.</p>
<p>— Il ne souhaite plus me parler, rappela-t-il. Il me déteste.</p>
<p>C’était peine perdue et les deux autres le savaient pertinemment. Les événements d’il y a trois ans avaient provoqué une cassure nette entre Naruto et Nagato et il allait être des plus compliqués de les rabibocher. Et connaissant l’entêtement de l’un et de l’autre, la tâche paraissait tellement herculéenne que personne n’avait pour l’instant osé s’y atteler.</p>
<p>Yahiko se rapprocha de Nagato, faisant pivoter son fauteuil, lui collant d’office une tasse dans les mains.</p>
<p>— Tu as renvoyé ton aide à domicile, tança-t-il d’une voix mécontente. Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas impotent, rétorqua Nagato, ses cheveux auburn frôlant son visage alors qu’il se penchait en avant pour toiser ses amis. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on vienne m’aider à me laver.</p>
<p>— Tu dis ça, argua Konan, mais c’est la troisième fois de suite que tu es vêtu de la même façon quand on vient te voir.</p>
<p>— C’est ma tenue d’intérieur. Je vais <em>bien</em>, Konan. Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter de moi tout le temps, je vais bien.</p>
<p>Yahiko posa la main sur l’avant-bras de sa petite-amie quand elle fit mine de protester et il hocha la tête. Instantanément, Nagato se détendit et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, accepta de porter à ses lèvres la tasse que son ami lui avait donnée. Konan n’ajouta rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur la rose en origami qu’elle avait commencé à plier en entrant dans l’appartement.</p>
<p>C’était une habitude qu’elle avait. Autrefois, elle déposait toujours trois fleurs, mais à présent, il n’y avait plus qu’une personne qui vivait régulièrement en ces lieux.</p>
<p>— Le docteur t’a dit quand tu pourrais reprendre le travail ?</p>
<p>Nagato soupira. Les séquelles de l’accident étaient encore très imprégnées sur son corps, il demeurait faible et, même s’il retrouvait des forces, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir encaisser les contraintes physiques imposées par son emploi.</p>
<p>— À vrai dire, il n’est pas très confiant, il pense que c’est prématuré d’envisager de suite un retour à l’emploi et je pense que mon kiné confirmera.</p>
<p>— Mais alors, que vas-tu faire ? s’enquit Konan. Tu veux venir travailler avec moi ?</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Non merci, Konan. Je pensais reprendre les notes de Papa et essayer d’écrire le second volet de la trilogie du <em>Ninja tenace</em>. Je ne pense pas réussir à lui donner une suite convenable, mais j’en ai besoin. Avec l’argent qu’il m’a laissé, je peux vivre confortablement plusieurs dizaines d’années et bien qu’il soit parti, la saga des <em>Batifolages</em> continue à se vendre.</p>
<p>Konan secoua la tête, dépitée.</p>
<p>— J’en ai encore vendu quatre rien que la semaine dernière. C’est navrant. Ces livres sont des navets complets et ils sont tellement populaires, alors que <em>Les Chroniques d’un ninja tenace</em> était une histoire de fantasy merveilleuse. Elle avait un réel message à délivrer, c’est tellement dommage qu’il n’ait pas eu le succès qu’il méritait avec cet ouvrage. Quand aura lieu ton prochain rendez-vous chez le médecin ?</p>
<p>— Le 2 novembre.</p>
<p>— Je t’y conduirai, affirma Yahiko.</p>
<p>— Et d’ici là, tâchez de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi.</p>
<p>Nagato savait pertinemment qu’il disait ça dans le vide.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Itachi ❤️</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">20:00</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Je pense qu’il faut qu’on discute. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">De quoi veux-tu parler ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"> Oh pitié, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. T’es bizarre depuis fin septembre. Je suis venue trois week-ends de suite, tu ne m’as pas touchée une seule fois, tu ne réponds plus à mes sous-entendus, t’es complètement ailleurs.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b> Vu </b> 20:02</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">20:45</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Réponds-moi.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b> Vu </b> 20:46</span><br/>
<span class="time">21:46</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Ça sert à rien de m’ignorer, je vais insister jusqu’à ce que tu me répondes et s’il le faut je me déplacerai en personne.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b> Vu </b> 21:53</span><br/>
<span class="time">22:08</span><br/>
<span class="text">Je suis au travail. Et j’ai déjà répondu à ça. Je suis fatigué de jouer à ce jeu.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"> Quel jeu ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Celui où je te fais croire que j’ai du désir pour toi. Parlons-en plus tard. Je suis toujours au travail.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">22:23</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Non, je pense qu’on s’est tout dit. Je préfère encore mettre fin à notre histoire ici.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b> Vu </b> 22:43</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">2 novembre</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>— Cinquante-huit kilos pour un mètre soixante-seize, sanctionna le médecin d’une voix tout à la fois sévère et paternaliste. C’est beaucoup trop peu, monsieur Uzumaki. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu du poids depuis notre dernière rencontre.</p>
<p>Nagato descendit de la balance en se tenant au mur, s’avançant près du portemanteau sur lequel il avait abandonné ses vêtements et Yahiko s’approcha de lui pour l’aider à se rhabiller, avant de lui donner sa béquille.</p>
<p>Ils sortirent de la salle d’examen pour revenir s’asseoir en compagnie du médecin et Yahiko posa ses mains croisées sur le bureau.</p>
<p>— Combien a-t-il perdu ? Trois, quatre kilos ?</p>
<p>— Exactement. Monsieur Uzumaki, avez-vous une bonne alimentation ?</p>
<p>Les visites chez le médecin étaient une purge. L’homme face à lui ne faisait que lui dresser une longue liste de reproches sur son état de santé, donnant à Yahiko – qui l’accompagnait systématiquement – l’impression nette qu’il se laissait mourir à petit feu.</p>
<p>— Je me nourris régulièrement, répondit-il.</p>
<p>Cette justification ne parut convenir qu’à lui, puisque le médecin haussa les sourcils alors que son ami fronçait les siens.</p>
<p>— Qu’entendez-vous par régulièrement ?</p>
<p>Nagato humecta ses lèvres, un regard en coin porté vers son ami.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas vraiment fait les comptes. Je mange au moins une fois tous les deux jours, en tout cas.</p>
<p>Yahiko hoqueta, horrifié et il tourna la tête vers Nagato, le foudroyant des yeux.</p>
<p>— Comment êtes-vous, au niveau du sommeil ? enchaîna le médecin en prenant des notes. Vous semblez fatigué, avez-vous mal au point que ça vous empêche de dormir ?</p>
<p>— Mon sommeil est décousu. J’ai des difficultés à m’endormir et je dors par tranche de quatre heures. Parfois, j’arrive à en avoir deux dans la journée, mais rarement. Pas à cause de la douleur. Elle est supportable.</p>
<p>Le médecin soupira, déchaussant ses lunettes et repliant les branches avant de les poser sur le bureau. Il pianota sur son clavier d’ordinateur, inscrivant ces nouvelles données dans le dossier médical, puis il observa Yahiko, et reporta son regard sur Nagato.</p>
<p>— Pour être tout à fait sincère, je n’envisage pas de vous prescrire des somnifères médicamenteux. Vos antécédents psychologiques ne permettent pas une telle décision. Je vous propose donc un traitement homéopathique.</p>
<p>Nagato leva les yeux au ciel, mais les tremblements des mains de Yahiko l’empêchèrent d’expliquer au charlatan qui lui faisait face ce qu’il pensait des pseudosciences et de son ton paternaliste.</p>
<p>Il promit d’essayer du bout des lèvres, sa tête hurlant que non, bien sûr que non. Quand le médecin signa finalement la feuille de son bloc d’ordonnance, tenant le papier à Yahiko comme s’il était son infirmier, Nagato serra les poings. Il ne dit rien de plus, fatigué par avance de devoir expliquer qu’il était un adulte, tout de même, et qu’il pouvait s’occuper lui-même d’acheter ses médicaments.</p>
<p>Ils sortirent du cabinet et, à l’extérieur, Yahiko ouvrit un parapluie, tendant son bras à Nagato qui s’y accrocha avec reconnaissance. Ils marchèrent lentement dans un silence pesant puis son ami se fendit d’un soupir, levant sa main gauche pour désigner un établissement se trouvant au coin de la rue.</p>
<p>— Konan nous attend pour déjeuner.</p>
<p>Ils traversèrent et retrouvèrent effectivement leur amie assise à une table dressée pour trois personnes. Elle leva les yeux du livre qu’elle était en train de feuilleter quand elle les vit arriver, le rangeant dans son sac à main, pendant qu’ils se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements humides sur le portemanteau, le parapluie allant déverser son eau dans une rigole prévue à cet effet. Yahiko tira la chaise de Nagato pour l’aider à s’installer et Konan attrapa la main de son ami, la serrant doucement.</p>
<p>— Alors, comment vas-tu ?</p>
<p>— Je vais bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?</p>
<p>Son sourire s’accentua quand elle répondit :</p>
<p>— Je vais bien aussi. J’ai pris la liberté de commander pour vous.</p>
<p>— Moi aussi, je vais prendre une liberté, annonça Yahiko en s’asseyant à son tour. Celle de passer chez toi tous les midis et tous les soirs pour être certain que tu manges.</p>
<p>Nagato soupira et baissa les yeux.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je t’assure.</p>
<p>Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Intrigué, il glissa sa main sur l’objet, le tirant de sa doublure et il sentit ses couleurs le quitter en lisant l’aperçu de la notification.</p>
<p>— Apparemment, ce ne sont pas les seules libertés que vous prenez avec ma vie.</p>
<p>Il tendit l’appareil alors que sur l’écran s’affichait nettement <em>« Œil de Lune : Confirmation d’inscription ».</em></p>
<p>Ses deux amis eurent la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassés, puis Yahiko se fendit d’un sourire.</p>
<p>— Oui, on a décidé qu’il était temps que tu rencontres d’autres gens.</p>
<p>Déverrouillant son téléphone pour finalement ouvrir le mail qu’il avait reçu, Nagato le parcourut des yeux avec une expression agacée.</p>
<p>— Un site de rencontres amicales et amoureuses.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Que se passe-t-il ?</p>
<p>Le jeune couple échangea des œillades et joua des sourcils en direction l’un de l’autre et finalement, c’est Konan qui prit la parole.</p>
<p>— On voudrait simplement être sûrs que tu ne seras pas tout seul quand…</p>
<p>Elle sourit doucement, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Yahiko.</p>
<p>— Je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle. Et avec un petit bébé, on aura nécessairement moins de temps pour te voir alors… On veut seulement s’assurer que tu auras quelqu’un à qui parler si aucun de nous ne peut.</p>
<p>Cela partait d’une bonne intention, aussi choisit-il de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de la formulation et du fait qu’ils aient pensé qu’il préférerait discuter avec un parfait inconnu plutôt qu’eux. Yahiko lui lança ce regard auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser en saisissant ses doigts pour les joindre à leurs mains liées.</p>
<p>— Ne dis pas non de suite, s’il te plaît, au moins, remplis ton profil, pour nous faire plaisir.</p>
<p>Nagato acquiesça avant de sourire.</p>
<p>— Tu accoucheras quand ?</p>
<p>— En avril prochain, informa Yahiko. On est en train de faire les démarches pour avoir un appartement plus grand et une chambre pour Bébé.</p>
<p>Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Nagato.</p>
<p>— Je suis heureux pour vous.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header"> Team Jiraya </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Yahiko</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Il est de notre côté !</span><br/>
<span class="text"> <span class="u"> Le réalisateur Killer Bee prend position ! Retour en images </span> </span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b> Vu par tout le monde</b></span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Il était à proximité de la porte quand des coups secs et rapides furent frappés dessus. Vu qu’il n’attendait personne, il jeta un regard perplexe à son reflet, s’observant à la dérobée dans l’immense miroir posé à l’entrée. Les cheveux dénoués, en tee-shirt et en caleçon, une cuillère pleine de glace au chocolat entre les lèvres, ce n’était pas forcément la tenue idéale pour recevoir quelqu’un, mais Itachi se dit qu’il était de toute façon trop tard pour s’inviter chez les gens.</p>
<p>Il allait ignorer l’appel quand une voix retentit derrière le battant.</p>
<p>— Je sais que tu es là, ouvre !</p>
<p>Étonné, il porta la main à la clenche qu’il abaissa avant de tirer sur le battant, laissant Shisui s’ébrouer sur le seuil, trempé de la pluie glaciale qui tombait à verse à l’extérieur. Son cousin et meilleur ami retira son manteau d’une main, ferma le battant de l’autre, lui portant un regard tout à fait inquiet.</p>
<p>— Ça va ? Non, ça va pas. Tu manges de la glace et j’entends le son de la télé. Tu ne fais jamais ça.</p>
<p>Itachi soupira, invitant son cousin à entrer dans le salon, ignorant l’œillade que ce dernier jetait à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. C’était devenu un rituel, depuis quatre ans. Itachi savait qu’un jour Shisui finirait par lui demander ce qu’il attendait pour reconvertir la seconde chambre de l’appartement en bureau, afin de pouvoir y travailler tranquillement, mais il espérait que ce jour tarderait le plus possible.</p>
<p>Absolument sans gêne, habitant quasiment là, Shisui s’engouffra dans le salon, ses yeux passant d’un objet à l’autre, comme s’ils allaient pouvoir lui raconter ce qui s’était joué dans l’espère de son meilleur ami plus tôt dans la semaine. Bien entendu, il ne détecta rien. La télévision était bien allumée, mais c’était la chaîne de documentaires qu’elle émettait, seule chaîne qu’Itachi acceptait de mettre en fond sonore quand il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son travail.</p>
<p>Ce dernier passa devant son ami pour retirer la paperasse accumulée sur le canapé, ranger son ordinateur et rallumer le plafonnier en déposant le tout sur la table à manger. Shisui s’installa dans le canapé et fixa sur lui des yeux scrutateurs.</p>
<p>— Bon, raconte.</p>
<p><em>Il vaut mieux abréger</em>, pensa Itachi en s’asseyant à son tour.</p>
<p>— Sasuke est sorti fin septembre.</p>
<p>Shisui parut décontenancé un instant. Il n’était pas vraiment venu pour ça, plutôt parce qu’Izumi l’avait appelé en larmes, baragouinant un charabia incompréhensible dans lequel surnageait le nom de son meilleur ami. Il avait alors deviné qu’ils avaient rompu et s’était déplacé pour témoigner du soutien à son cousin séance tenante.</p>
<p>Il ne dit rien, cependant, laissant Itachi continuer. C’était une technique qui fonctionnait plutôt bien, avec lui. Le silence. Le laisser vider son sac à son rythme.</p>
<p>— C’est son agent de probation qui m’a contacté, raconta-t-il. Il n’a pas souhaité rentrer à la maison. Il en a tout à fait le droit, puisqu’il est majeur.</p>
<p>Shisui haussa les épaules. Jusqu’à présent, il n’y avait rien de très étonnant, la relation fraternelle de Sasuke et Itachi avait toujours grandement conflictuelle. Il se positionna plus profondément dans le canapé, pivota légèrement le buste vers son ami, observant son profil, la vague de tristesse qui dansait au fond de ses pupilles et le pli amer que formaient ses lèvres. Il préféra donc ne rien dire, une fois de plus, pour le laisser finir.</p>
<p>— Et j’ai pris une décision importante, que j’aurais dû prendre depuis très longtemps. Celle de ne plus mentir.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec Izumi.</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour d’Itachi d’être surpris : il inclina la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés, la cuillère dans la main. Il la replongea dans le pot de glace qui fondait sur la table basse et porta la cuillère pleine jusqu’à lui, léchouillant la glace fondue qui menaçait de goutter sur ses cuisses nues. C’était une invitation à développer. Shisui roula des yeux et se leva, allant chercher une cuillère dans la cuisine et il revint, se rasseyant dans le canapé, non sans avoir subtilisé un peu de glace au passage.</p>
<p>— Elle m’a appelé, tout à l’heure, elle était en larmes. C’était un peu décousu, son discours, mais… Elle m’a dit des choses étranges, que ça faisait plus d’un mois que tu ne l’avais pas touchée, que tu n’avais plus de désir pour elle, qu’elle était certaine que tu ne l’aimais plus, donc qu’elle avait pris les devants et choisi de te quitter d’abord, que tu n’avais pas cherché à la retenir…</p>
<p>Itachi replongea sa cuillère dans le pot, fermant douloureusement les paupières. Voilà une conversation qu’il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir avec Shisui. Ni avec personne, à vrai dire. Il déglutit, attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.</p>
<p>— Je te l’ai dit, j’ai décidé d’arrêter de mentir. Notre relation était basée sur des mensonges.</p>
<p>Il y eut un silence éberlué et Shisui battit des paupières. Il parut réfléchir quelques minutes de plus, temps durant lequel Itachi réquisitionna le pot de glace sans le moindre scrupule. Quand son cousin finit par relever la tête, il lança :</p>
<p>— Donc si je résume bien, la sortie de prison de Sasuke t’a fait faire une introspection et tu as décidé d’arrêter de mentir. Cela a eu des conséquences sur ta relation avec Izumi et vous vous êtes séparés. Tu veux pas… Je ne sais pas, la rappeler et régler le problème ?</p>
<p>— Non.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ça ?</p>
<p>Itachi jeta sa cuillère dans le pot vide qu’il venait de reposer sur la table basse, puis il s’étira, son tee-shirt remontant et découvrant son nombril.</p>
<p>— C’est elle qui a rompu.</p>
<p>Shisui garda les lèvres closes, mais il n’en pensa pas moins que peut-être son cousin aurait pu essayer de faire les choses un peu mieux.</p>
<p>— D’où le pot de glace en sous-vêtements ?</p>
<p>— Non, pas vraiment, rétorqua Itachi, j’adore cette marque, j’en mange souvent.</p>
<p>Shisui fut de nouveau très étonné.</p>
<p>— Je ne savais même pas que tu aimais le chocolat au point d’en acheter de toi-même. Combien d’autres choses dans le genre as-tu cachées ?</p>
<p>Il n’obtint pas de réponse et posa ses pieds déchaussés sur le canapé, se tournant franchement vers son cousin.</p>
<p>— C’étaient pas des blagues, alors, cette histoire d’arrêter de mentir.</p>
<p>Shisui farfouilla sous le canapé pour en tirer un plaid qu’il étendit sur eux.</p>
<p>— Bon, commença-t-il d’un ton assuré. Ça fait bien trop de temps qu’on n’a pas pu discuter tous les deux, je reste là et on bavarde.</p>
<p>— N’as-tu pas un travail ?</p>
<p>Shisui sourit, lançant un clin d’œil à son cousin préféré.</p>
<p>— Mission diplomatique. Je retourne à Konoha demain. J’espérais que tu resterais plus longtemps, cet été, je n’ai pas eu le temps de rentrer de Suna que tu étais déjà reparti. Tu ne viens plus aussi souvent qu’avant et ça m’inquiète, surtout maintenant que tu n’es plus avec Izumi.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas envie que tu ne voies que moi, comme être humain, ce serait bien de diversifier un peu, surtout que, eh bien, maintenant que j’ai pris du galon, ça va être compliqué pour moi de me libérer aussi souvent qu’avant.</p>
<p>Bougonnant un peu, Itachi reporta son regard sur son cousin, retroussant une lèvre boudeuse.</p>
<p>— À force, on ne se verra plus que pendant les fêtes de fin d’année.</p>
<p>— Reviens à Konoha ? tenta Shisui avec un sourire.</p>
<p>Le visage du plus jeune des deux se referma brutalement et toute trace de la moue disparut, alors qu’il secouait sèchement la tête.</p>
<p>— Je ne pars pas loin de Sasuke.</p>
<p>La main de Shisui se leva, glissa sur le haut de crâne de son cousin, le décoiffant avec vigueur alors qu’il laissait échapper un rire amusé. Il savait très bien pourquoi son meilleur ami restait si peu éloigné de chez lui, ne s’absentant au maximum qu’une courte semaine. C’était la même raison qui le forçait à rentrer toujours plus tard, à s’épuiser au travail.</p>
<p>Shisui prit une seconde pour examiner les traits tirés d’Itachi, légèrement désapprobateur, puis il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je vais finir par demander ma mutation au Conseil d’État d’Ame, grommela-t-il. Pour être sûr que tu voies des gens. T’as la tête de quelqu’un qui n’a pas eu le moindre rapport humain depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>— C’est erroné, je suis sorti avec des collègues avant-hier, comme tous les mois.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, et vous parlez de quoi, avec tes collègues ? Du travail, je parie ?</p>
<p>Itachi hocha la tête, un peu à contrecœur, avant de froncer les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir des conversations futiles pour me sentir bien.</p>
<p>— Non, clairement, même avec des conversations futiles, tu te sens mal, rétorqua Shisui, pince-sans-rire.</p>
<p>Itachi se renfonça sous le plaid, son air boudeur revenant en force.</p>
<p>— De toute façon, c’est une impasse. Tu ne vas pas demander ta mutation rien que pour venir boire le thé avec moi, ce serait ridicule.</p>
<p>Le jeune officier laissa un air victorieux le saisir alors qu’il sortait son téléphone de sous le plaid.</p>
<p>— J’ai une solution, moi.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header"> DramaKiri </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">03:41</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> Désolée, j’ai pas été ouf, ce soir.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Sans déconner, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, t’as été tellement à chier. 50 cs 0/5 à 15 min. T’as focus n’importe comment, je te parle même pas de tes wards ni du moment où on s’est fait gank parce que t’as pas reculé. Bordel, t’étais tellement pas là, on aurait pu mettre un géranium avec ton casque, ça aurait fait le même effet. Tu faisais quoi ? Tu regardais frénétiquement ton téléphone en espérant que ton ex t’envoie un message ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> On part en national, là, et toi tu nous fais un plan pareil pour un type ? Il te rappellera pas.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Ok c’est foireux de se faire lâcher par son gars comme ça, mais Izumi, sérieux, réveille-toi. Il te méritait pas. Ça fait quatre ans que je suis ton support, quatre ans que je rêve de ce moment où on s’élèvera enfin, ensemble, tous les cinq et où je te regarderai briller au sommet. Lâche pas maintenant. Pas pour un connard de ce genre. Il te méritait pas, ce mec, tu te prends la tête pour un gars qui s’en contrefout de toi.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Je suis désolé de faire du drama dans la team. Ça me flingue que tu te mettes dans un tel état pour un type qui s’est jamais intéressé à qui tu es vraiment et qui t’empêche de briller comme tu le mérites.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours et ça me détruit de te voir te mettre dans un tel état, parce que moi, jamais je t’aurais laissé partir. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Quoi ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Laisse tomber, j’irai mieux demain. Oublie ce que j’ai dit. Rendez-vous même heure pour l’entraînement. Ramène ton cerveau, cette fois.</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">26 décembre</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Un brouillard épais s’était levé dans la ville et les plaques de verglas qui s’accumulaient dans les rues rendaient les automobilistes prudents. L’après-midi était déjà bien installé quand Nagato franchit la porte de chez lui, cahin-caha, traînant derrière lui une petite valise.</p>
<p>Les quelques jours passés dans le nouvel appartement de Konan et Yahiko lui avaient fait énormément de bien. Il se sentait apaisé et l’atmosphère des fêtes de fin d’année n’y était pas pour rien.</p>
<p>Il aimait cette période, quand les rues se couvraient de blanc et que l’air sec et froid fouettait les joues. Il aimait les longues promenades dans les allées de la ville, emmitouflé dans un manteau chaud et une écharpe en laine, la tête protégée par un bonnet.</p>
<p>Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus fait. Avec sa béquille, il craignait de ne plus avoir autant de stabilité qu’autrefois.</p>
<p>La température de son appartement avait drastiquement chuté les quelques jours où il avait été absent, il s’empressa de réenclencher le thermostat, déposant sur la table de la cuisine la quantité impressionnante de restes que Konan lui avait donnés.</p>
<p>Il se délesta de son manteau qu’il plaça sur le dossier d’une chaise et rangea le contenu des sachets, avant de se diriger vers le salon.</p>
<p>Son humeur ne s’étant pas dégradée depuis son retour, il se décida pour laisser sa chaîne Hifi diffuser de la musique qui envahit bientôt tout l’espace de la pièce.</p>
<p>Frissonnant légèrement, il attrapa son téléphone pour expédier un message à Yahiko et prévenir qu’il était bien rentré, puis il le posa sur la table basse, saisissant son carnet à la reliure de cuir que lui avait offert Konan.</p>
<p>Il se laissa porter par la musique quelques instants avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux roux, descendant et tâtant ses joues. Il avait l’impression d’avoir repris un peu de poids. Pas assez pour que ses amis cessent de lui porter des regards inquiets quand ils pensaient qu’il ne les voyait pas, mais suffisamment pour avoir un regain d’espoir.</p>
<p>Il feuilleta ses notes quelques instants, plaqua le carnet contre son nez pour respirer l’odeur du papier et hésita.</p>
<p>Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa pour saisir son smartphone, souriant quand, en le déverrouillant, il tomba nez à nez avec cette photo de Konan, Yahiko et lui d’avant l’accident. Il la contempla un long moment puis accéda à son journal d’appels, faisant défiler la liste de noms jusqu’à parvenir à Naruto. Il renonça finalement, avec un soupir exaspéré. C’était ridicule d’essayer d’insister comme ça.</p>
<p>Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, une fois. Il s’agissait du signal indiquant un nouveau mail. Il jeta un rapide regard sur la notification.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Œil de Lune : nous avons sélectionné des profils similaires au vôtre dans votre région ! »</em>
</p>
<p>Il ricana légèrement et, par amusement, il ouvrit le mail. C’était la troisième fois depuis que ses amis l’avaient inscrit contre son gré qu’il recevait un message lui suggérant un profil similaire.</p>
<p>La seule case qu’il avait effectivement remplie dans le formulaire était « pourquoi êtes-vous là ? », question à laquelle il avait répondu un cassant « parce que mes amis m’ont forcé la main ». Il n’avait mis ni photo ni information personnelle – hormis sa localisation qu’il ne pouvait malheureusement pas effacer, elle était extraite de son adresse IP – et son pseudo avait été généré aléatoirement par la machine.</p>
<p>Son profil était tout sauf complet, il avait la formelle intention de ne pas faire d’effort pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu’il y ait, dans les environs d’Ame, un quelconque profil similaire.</p>
<p>Il était profondément surpris de voir que, pourtant, il y en avait bien un, tout aussi vide que le sien, si ce n’est la réponse à la même question que celle à laquelle il avait accepté de se prêter. Un encore plus sec « Uniquement pour ma tranquillité d’esprit » s’étendait sous ses yeux et, amusé, il décida d’envoyer un message à ce profil inconnu.</p>

<p></p><div class="app">
  <p class="appmessagebody">
<span class="appheader">CorbeauDeLumière</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="preply">Cette maudite machine tente de me forcer la main. Les amis qui m’ont obligé à m’inscrire doivent s’être incarnés dedans, c’est déjà la troisième fois qu’elle insiste pour que nous fassions connaissance, elle est pénible.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><br/><p>Immédiatement après l’envoi du message, il regretta son geste, se fustigea et maudit les informaticiens qui n’avaient pas prévu d’option pour désenvoyer un mail.</p>
<p>Quand il parvint à se calmer – après tout, ça n’aurait aucune incidence sur sa vie, avec ou sans réponse, et au moins, ça prouverait à Yahiko et Konan qu’il faisait des efforts –, il s’enfonça dans son canapé, son carnet à la main, planifiant les scènes à mettre dans son futur roman.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header"> Sakura 😍 </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"> <b>Yesterday</b> 23:58</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> Tu fêtes la Nouvelle Année avec tes parents, toi aussi ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">00:04</span><br/>
<span class="text">Comme chaque année. Quel enfer. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Je suis presque médecin et je peux démonter des types qui font trois fois son poids, mais ma mère continue de me soûler avec l’endroit où je pose mes soutiens-gorges en me déshabillant. Mais qui ça intéresse, Maman, je casse des murs en leur collant des patates ! 🤜 </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ça s’arrange pas, dis donc ! Heureusement qu’il y a la résidence universitaire, sinon, c’est ta mère que tu aurais cassée. 😅 </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Elle m’énerve. Je peux essayer de me libérer si tu veux !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Nan, t'inquiète ! Au pire, j'irai chez Yahiko et Konan !</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Il avait revu à la baisse ses ambitions. Il ne mentirait plus <em>sauf</em> à la famille éloignée à qui il ne devait rien.</p>
<p>Le cinquième jour de ses congés s’annonçait aussi mal que les précédents et il en venait réellement à regretter de s’être laissé convaincre par Shisui de se déplacer jusqu’à Konoha pour les traditionnelles cérémonies du clan.</p>
<p>Il avait réussi à esquiver le cousin Obito avec brio, jusqu’à présent. C’était probablement ce membre du clan particulièrement qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, exactement, peut-être cette manie de vouloir nouer des liens de façon parfois excessive. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas imperméable aux jugements acerbes que les autres pouvaient porter sur une personne et Obito n’était pas le membre le plus apprécié de ses pairs, parmi les Uchiwa.</p>
<p>Il avait des avis qui tranchaient nettement avec les positions du clan, n’hésitait pas à entrer en conflit direct avec le chef, riait fort et vivait de façon à se faire remarquer. Ce n’était pas son poste d’enseignant à l’université de Konoha qui avait aidé à le faire mieux voir de la famille, bien au contraire : quand tous les Uchiwa s’épanouissaient dans des carrières militaires, ou presque, Obito avait choisi une voie radicalement différente.</p>
<p>Si cette orientation était notamment due à l’accident dramatique qui l’avait privé de l’usage d’une bonne partie du côté droit de son corps et de son œil gauche, il n’en restait pas moins que les sciences sociales n’étaient pas particulièrement plébiscitées chez les Uchiwa.</p>
<p>Et s’il n’y avait que ça… Son œil de verre était dérangeant. Quand le chef de clan avait demandé à Obito de cesser de porter le bandeau qui masquait son orbite vide, l’éclopé n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à donner sa préférence à un globe oculaire avec une pupille rouge sang. Son regard était à présent presque insupportable à soutenir.</p>
<p>Mais rien de tout ça n’était en cause dans le problème d’Itachi avec son cousin éloigné, de neuf ans son aîné. Il l’avait toujours connu ainsi et, d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, Obito était ce jeune au visage couvert de cicatrices et au sourire inébranlable.</p>
<p>Non, le véritable problème était cette manie de sans cesse lui demander s’il se portait bien, s’il avait besoin de parler, s’il voulait se confesser, s’il n’en avait pas trop sur l’esprit, s’il…</p>
<p>Alors, pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu’il était arrivé, il avait profité de la diversion offerte par la vibration de son téléphone pour s’esquiver, prétextant un mail urgent de son entreprise. Ce n’était pas si impensable que ça, bien loin s’en fallait. Il n’était pas rare, encore quelques années plus tôt, qu’il passe ses jours de repos sur son lieu de travail, pour finir quelque chose.</p>
<p>Depuis le changement de supérieur, ce n’était plus aussi facile de rester et de venir sur ses jours de congés. Anko était stricte sur les horaires, dans un sens comme dans l’autre et il avait de la chance de réussir à lui échapper, vu le nombre d’heures qu’il enchaînait.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, il savait que ce n’était pas Oto Corp. qui le contactait. Son téléphone n’avait en mémoire que son adresse mail personnelle, il laissait autant que possible le travail à Ame, évitant de le ramener avec lui à ses horripilants séjours en famille.</p>
<p>Si ce n’était pour Shisui qui s’agaçait tout autant – il était actuellement prisonnier avec une grand-tante du côté de sa mère qui radotait un peu et lui expliquait que ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur divine, si Itachi en croyait le texto désespéré reçu, tapé depuis le fond d’une poche de pantalon – cela ferait déjà longtemps qu’il aurait cessé cette mascarade et envoyé paître tout ce monde.</p>
<p>Il ouvrit le courriel et un air surpris se dessina sur son visage quand il constata qu’il s’agissait d’un autre membre contraint d’Œil de Lune. Il survola une première fois le mail. Il le relut, puis il réfléchit.</p>
<p>Communiquer avec cet inconnu lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour s’esquiver de la harde de cousins bruyants qui hantaient ces lieux en prétextant le message urgent au travail. Rien ne l’empêchait de mettre fin à l’échange quand il serait rentré chez lui, en sécurité loin de ces gens avec qui il ne partageait qu’un nom et qui pensaient que ça leur octroyait le droit d’être intrusifs.</p>
<p>Il se réinstalla en tailleur sur le lit, attrapant son téléphone à deux mains et commença à rédiger une réponse.</p>
<p></p><div class="app">
  <p class="appmessagebody">
<span class="appheader">PilierPain6</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="lpreply">Cette maudite machine tente de me forcer la main. Les amis qui m’ont obligé à m’inscrire doivent s’être incarnés dedans, c’est déjà la troisième fois qu’elle insiste pour que nous fassions connaissance, elle est pénible.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="preply">L’ami qui m’a forcé la main est suffisamment pénible pour compter pour plusieurs, alors je comprends ce sentiment. Faire connaissance ? Pourquoi pas ? Je crains qu’il n’y ait pas grand-chose d’intéressant à dire à mon propos. À vrai dire, je suis seulement un menteur pathologique qui essaie de se soigner. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En musique d'ambiance, si ça vous chante, vous pouvez mettre "On My Way" de Farruko.<br/>Il m'a été fait remarquer que le système scolaire manquait de clarté.<br/>Dans cet UA, il est possible de faire son supérieur dans le même établissement que son secondaire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 2</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Sora</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Ouais, rester amis, ça me paraît pas mal.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">De toute façon, on le savait que ce serait qu’une amitié avec du sexe.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">N'est-ce pas ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">00:11</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yep. On remet ça quand tu veux ! Bon courage pour la reprise des cours, Blondinet ! 💪 </span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <strong> 24 septembre </strong>
</p>
<p>Sasuke frotta légèrement sa peau au niveau de sa cheville droite, où le bracelet électronique mordait sournoisement son épiderme et il reporta son regard sur la femme chargée de son cas. Il la dépassait largement et elle semblait sans consistance, derrière ses cheveux bruns et son air affable. Shizune, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée, baissa les yeux sur son dossier.</p>
<p>— Le reste de votre peine s'effectuera donc sous le contrôle du bracelet à votre cheville. Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la ville, bien entendu, ni de recontacter vos anciens amis.</p>
<p>« Quels amis ? » retint-il. Il n'en avait plus depuis longtemps. Et si elle évoquait ceux qu'il pensait avoir eus avant la prison, il faudrait qu'elle soit plus claire : parlait-elle de ceux de l'école ou de la bande d'Orochimaru ?</p>
<p>Il laissa un sourire insolent frôler ses lèvres, relevant légèrement le menton, mais cela sembla glisser totalement sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle reprit son discours :</p>
<p>— Comme vous avez validé votre diplôme de fin de cycle l'année dernière, monsieur Sarutobi a accepté de vous réinscrire dans son établissement.</p>
<p>— Comme c'est généreux de sa part, rétorqua-t-il, la voix pleine de morgue, un sourcil ironique dressé.</p>
<p>Sa ponctuation était passée par-dessus la tête de Shizune et elle avait continué à lui présenter la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.</p>
<p>— Il est à présent nécessaire d'évoquer votre lieu d'habitation. Souhaitez-vous retourner vivre avec votre frère aîné ?</p>
<p>Il se mura dans le silence et Shizune consentit à lui porter un regard.</p>
<p>— Vous devez répondre, Sasuke, je ne peux pas présumer de votre choix.</p>
<p>Il s'avança sur la chaise et les menottes qu'il portait toujours aux poignets cliquetèrent. Le sourire un peu fou qu'il esquissa ne lui attira rien d'autre qu'un regard blasé.</p>
<p>— La seule chose que je veux avoir à faire avec lui, c'est quand je le tabasserai tellement fort que je lui ferai cracher ses dents. C'est assez clair ? Je passe toujours le test psychologique ?</p>
<p>Shizune éclata de rire en cochant une case sur le dossier.</p>
<p>— Vous êtes un jeune homme amusant, mais vous ne m'impressionnez pas. Donc un appartement non loin de l'école vous sera mis à disposition. Vos comptes seront bloqués et toutes vos dépenses seront contrôlées. Vous devrez passer voir Monsieur Sarutobi dès aujourd'hui, afin de récupérer votre uniforme. Votre bracelet électronique fera sonner les portiques de sécurité, prévint-elle. Vous subirez donc une fouille systématique à l'entrée de l'école.</p>
<p>Il remonta les manches de sa combinaison de prisonnier, laissant apparaître les tatouages sur ses avant-bras. Shizune se baissa, attrapant un sachet en plastique qu'elle posa sur la table.</p>
<p>— Voici les effets personnels que vous aviez en rentrant.</p>
<p>Elle ouvrit le sac, le retourna et son contenu se répandit sur la table.</p>
<p>— Le téléphone portable, lança-t-elle en le récupérant, vous ne pouvez pas le conserver. Il sera envoyé au Bureau des pièces à conviction et analysé par nos experts, à la recherche de vos deux comparses.</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. Elle poussa vers lui un collier, un anneau, une clé et une ceinture, ainsi qu'un briquet.</p>
<p>— Ça, vous pouvez le conserver.</p>
<p>Elle mit la main sur le portefeuille, le fouilla de fond en comble et le vida d'absolument tout.</p>
<p>— Vous pouvez conserver le contenant, pas son contenu.</p>
<p>— La photo de mes parents, au moins ?</p>
<p>Elle regarda parmi les papiers et attrapa une photo qui représentait la famille Uchiwa. Bien entendu, une brûlure au centre de l'image avait consumé le visage du fils aîné de Fugaku et Mikoto. Elle la remit dans le portefeuille et lui jeta à travers la table.</p>
<p>— On verra pour le remplir. Il est évident que les billets qui se trouvaient dedans sont considérés comme saisis.</p>
<p>Elle lui rendit également le baladeur mp3 que le sac contenait.</p>
<p>— Celui-ci, on a pu prouver qu'il ne provenait pas d'un de vos larcins. Il est donc à vous.</p>
<p>Sasuke tendit la main, attrapant le collier qu'il fixa à son cou, glissant l'anneau à son majeur droit. Il laissa la ceinture et le briquet, il les remettrait en enfilant ses vêtements.</p>
<p>Shizune replia le sac, le rangeant dans le bac qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Elle en tira un autre, plus grand, qui, cette fois, contenait les habits qu'il portait quand il avait été arrêté. Elle lui tendit et il l'attrapa de mauvaise grâce.</p>
<p>Elle se leva finalement, remportant avec elle ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de récupérer. Avant de franchir, elle se tourna vers lui.</p>
<p>— Habillez-vous sans tarder. Vos chaussures sont là. Sans lacet bien entendu, il faudra vous en racheter, je le crains.</p>
<p>Le sourire sur ses lèvres montrait qu'elle n'en avait cure.</p>
<p>— Je vous attends dans la pièce à côté.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Karin</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"> <b>Today</b> 09:14</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Je viens d'arriver à la maison, t'es déjà partie ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">09:27</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oui, je voulais pouvoir m'inscrire dans des groupes de TP convenables.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Hahaha, tu m'étonnes. Tu as suivi mes conseils ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">09:41</span><br/>
<span class="text">Autant que possible mais je me retrouve quand même avec la vieille en anatomie. Je vais souffrir, hahahaha. 😭 </span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>La journée continua exactement comme elle avait commencé : merdique. Les rues d'Ame ne lui avaient pas manqué une seule seconde durant le temps qu'il avait passé en prison. Il déambulait, les mains dans les poches, le corps engoncé dans un manteau un peu trop petit pour lui, avec cette femme gluée à ses talons. Ses chaussures n'avaient toujours pas de lacet, elles se décollaient de ses pieds, gênant sa démarche et son pantalon était trop ample pour lui.</p>
<p>Cette ville dégueulasse puait toujours autant la pollution et la grisaille semblait être partout sur les murs. Ils étaient en train de traverser les quartiers les plus pauvres, ceux qui ne parvenaient jamais à vraiment se nettoyer de cette odeur de pisse et il serra le poing. Derrière lui, Shizune tendit une main pour effleurer son épaule.</p>
<p>— Nous allons remonter le long du quartier. Votre logement se trouve à la prochaine intersection.</p>
<p>Quand elle vit le dégoût profond que lui inspirait son voisinage, elle se para d'un regard désolé.</p>
<p>— Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable, mais nous n'avons pas pu vous obtenir mieux.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi pas la résidence étudiante de l'école ?</p>
<p>Shizune exhala légèrement, pressant le pas pour être à son niveau. Elle désigna l'immeuble où il allait vivre d'un hochement de tête et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, grimpant d'un bon rythme les marches qui s'offraient à elle, forçant Sasuke à accélérer à son tour. Elle ne lui donna pas de réponse, ouvrit la porte du studio qu'il allait occuper et elle finit par fermer le lourd battant, luttant pour le faire passer dans son cadran : il était gondolé par l'humidité qui se respirait dans l'espace exigu et sombre.</p>
<p>D'un air contrarié, elle jeta un regard alentour. La kitchenette était ancienne, probablement pas aux normes, le réfrigérateur faisait un boucan de tous les diables et la seule fenêtre de l'endroit était tellement crasseuse qu'on pouvait compter les couches de pollens qui s'y étaient accumulées, mal rincées par la pluie continuelle.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête dans un mouvement lent et dépité, alors que Sasuke s'approchait du lit, tâtant le matelas à travers la couverture rêche.</p>
<p>— Ça ressemble presque à ma cellule, commenta-t-il en désignant les cafards qui couraient pour s'abriter de la présence humaine. Avec des colocataires en plus. Donc, pourquoi pas la résidence étudiante ?</p>
<p>Shizune déposa son sac à ses pieds, tirant une chemise cartonnée qui contenait le bail et la paperasse. Elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose en réfléchissant à comment tourner sa phrase puis elle humecta ses lèvres pour reporter son regard sur le jeune homme qui attendait toujours sa réponse, la toisant sans pitié.</p>
<p>— Uzumaki Karin.</p>
<p>Il fit une grimace et elle continua.</p>
<p>— Cette jeune femme est inscrite à l'école Sarutobi, elle suit le cursus de médecine sous la houlette de Tsunade Senju. Il est évident que, compte de tenu de votre passé commun et de la mauvaise influence que vous exercez l'un sur l'autre, il n'est absolument pas question de vous laisser dans une telle promiscuité.</p>
<p>Sasuke fut tenté de baisser la tête, saisi par la honte de ses agissements avec Karin. Et Sakura. Sa fierté lui interdit pourtant de montrer le moindre regret et il leva le menton, tenant la dragée haute à Shizune. Le regard plein de compassion qu'elle lui lança l'agaça plus qu'autre chose et il se détourna avec un jappement de dégoût.</p>
<p>— Et vous m'avez inscrit dans quel cursus ?</p>
<p>Shizune déposa les documents sur la table poisseuse de graisse mal lavée, en notant mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle ramène des produits de nettoyage au jeune homme sous sa charge, au moins pour cette semaine. Elle attrapa la demande d'inscription, consultant les choix qu'il avait pour son avenir.</p>
<p>— Plusieurs options se sont offertes, compte tenu de ton parcours scolaire. Le juge a d'office exclu la possibilité que tu te réinscrives en sport études.</p>
<p>Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à le tutoyer et elle se reprit rapidement.</p>
<p>— Pardon pour le tutoiement, il m'a échappé, s'excusa-t-elle.</p>
<p>Ce jeune homme lui faisait pitié. Il avait l'air paumé, un peu abattu et en proie à un doute terrible. Elle s'approcha de lui, tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus alors qu'il lui signalait d'une moue indifférente qu'il se fichait du pronom qu'elle utilisait pour lui parler. Lui aurait bien aimé retourner en sport études. Il masqua cette déception un peu trop tard, s'aperçut-il quand elle entreprit de lui expliquer.</p>
<p>— Le fait est que l'école Sarutobi est bien trop spécialisée dans les sports de combat. Le juge a estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de te donner une occasion de laisser exploser ta colère et de prendre le risque que tu sois de nouveau violent.</p>
<p>— Je ne faisais que me défendre, éructa-t-il en serrant les poings.</p>
<p>— Uzumaki Naruto, prononça-t-elle et il cessa immédiatement de monter dans les tours.</p>
<p>Il détourna les yeux, visiblement honteux, cette fois. Ses lèvres se descellèrent après plusieurs minutes d'un silence durant lequel de nombreuses émotions le traversèrent, le faisant trembler.</p>
<p>Il prit le temps de toutes les ravaler, de les masquer et ce fut un murmure qui sortit de sa bouche :</p>
<p>— Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait gardé des séquelles de ça…</p>
<p>Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, totalement consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'évoquer la victime du jeune Uchiwa.</p>
<p>— Il n'a jamais déposé plainte, vous savez, avoua-t-il. Sans ça, j'aurais probablement pris bien plus de ferme. Coups et blessures avec intention de donner la mort, ça va faire dans la décennie de mitard, d'après mon avocat. Alors avec le reste, j'étais parti pour du quinze ans de placard minimum… Je… Ah, peu importe, vous ne devez même pas savoir de qui je parle et–</p>
<p>Shizune souffla et l'interrompit.</p>
<p>— Il n'a gardé aucune séquelle de son agression, informa-t-elle. Il va bien. Il est actuellement inscrit à l'école Sarutobi.</p>
<p>Le faible sourire soulagé qui apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke et la lueur troublée dans son regard brisèrent le cœur de Shizune. Il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Donc le cursus ?</p>
<p>— Les deux choix restants sont biologie et économie.</p>
<p>— Pas biologie, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait absolument aucune réplique.</p>
<p>Il était pour lui impensable de faire des études qui ressemblaient à celles de son frère, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que l'école Sarutobi ne valait pas – et ne vaudrait jamais – celle dans laquelle son aîné avait fait tout son cursus scolaire.</p>
<p>Une flammèche de colère vibra dans ses prunelles et Shizune hocha la tête patiemment.</p>
<p>— Alors économie, désamorça-t-elle. Nous allons à présent régler quelques détails et ensuite, tu iras chercher ton uniforme. Je reviendrai demain matin avant le début des cours pour te déposer quelques affaires.</p>
<p>Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse affolante. Quand il rentra finalement dans le taudis qu'il devrait désormais appeler « chez lui », il s'effondra sur son lit, tirant de sa poche son baladeur mp3. Il tenta de l'allumer et eut un rictus satisfait quand l'écran de l'appareil s'éclaira.</p>
<p>Shizune l'avait chargé.</p>
<p>Il secoua l'appareil, qui commença à diffuser une musique en aléatoire et Sasuke resta allongé sur son lit, s'en prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements, ses chaussures sans lacet s'étant fait la malle depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>Il avait connu bien pire qu'un appartement crasseux et la solitude. D'un revers de main, il essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et glissaient dans son cou et changea de chanson.</p>
<p>Il avait connu bien pire.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Shizune</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">19:55</span><br/>
<span class="text">« Je persiste à montrer mon désaccord quant à l'impossibilité pour M. Uchiwa Sasuke de se diriger vers un cursus scolaire lui permettant de contenir sa colère comme l'aurait permis le cursus sport études orienté sports de combat de l'école Sarutobi et je maintiens mon avis à propos d'un suivi psychologique.<br/>
Il me paraît aberrant de laisser ce jeune homme livré à lui-même alors qu'il est bien loin d'être aussi irrécupérable que semblent le penser mes supérieurs directs.<br/>
J'en appelle donc à votre humanité et réclame de meilleures conditions de vie pour mon protégé. Il n'est pas acceptable de le laisser dans cette situation, pas plus que je ne peux tolérer un tel manquement aux consignes reçues de la part de votre prédécesseur.<br/>
À titre de rappel, M. Uchiwa n'a pas été condamné pour coups et blessures avec intention de donner la mort, puisque la victime n'a jamais déposé de plainte. Il n'est pas prouvé que mon protégé a effectivement porté ces coups. Ainsi, le traiter comme s'il l'avait fait alors qu'il n'a jamais été jugé pour une telle chose est un scandale que je ne manquerai pas de faire remonter directement au clan Uchiwa.<br/>
Vous n'avez pas le droit d'outrepasser vos fonctions et de prendre ce genre de libertés avec mes protégés.<br/>
Vous trouverez en copie la lettre que je ferai parvenir dès demain aux autorités compétentes, si je n'ai aucun retour de votre part.<br/>
De mon côté, je me suis engagée auprès de M. Uchiwa pour lui garantir des conditions de vie les plus décentes et, en accord avec M. Sarutobi, je l'ai placé sous le mentorat d'un élève de son âge, plus avancé dans le cursus qu'il a choisi de suivre – choix fait par dépit, bien entendu.<br/>
Ayez la correction de traiter cet enfant selon son casier judiciaire et ses circonstances atténuantes et non pas en fonction de votre ressentiment envers son clan. »<br/>
À ton avis, à quel point je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, si je le dis comme ça ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Assez pour que je te propose une beuverie pour fêter ton licenciement.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Mais c'est une honte, comment il traite ce gamin, il me fait tellement de peine… 😢</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Quand Tsunade signala la fin de la réunion de prérentrée de l'ensemble des élèves de médecine, Sakura ne dut qu'à sa présence au tout premier de ne pas se fendre d'un « ah c'est pas trop tôt » en étouffant en bâillement.</p>
<p>À ses côtés, Karin lui adressa un petit sourire, la contemplant par-dessus ses lunettes et elle se pencha vers elle alors qu'un brouhaha émergeait de l'amphithéâtre qui s'étendait derrière elles.</p>
<p>— Tu me prêteras tes notes de l'année dernière ? demanda Karin d'une voix inquiète. Elle m'a mis la pression, la mère Tsunade.</p>
<p>Sakura avait toujours été dans les petits papiers de la directrice de formation et tout le monde savait qu'elle était une des rares élèves à avoir été invitée à faire tous ses stages dans la clinique privée de l'éminente doctoresse.</p>
<p>Rassemblant ses affaires, elle sourit avec douceur à son amie, hochant la tête.</p>
<p>— Je te mettrai tout dans la bibliothèque de l'étage. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en sortir.</p>
<p>Karin soupira, enfilant son manteau pendant que Sakura faisait de même, l'observant à la dérobée.</p>
<p>Leur amitié avait mis du temps à se construire et la sororité inébranlable qu'elles avaient bâtie, elles l'avaient arraché à la pire de toutes les rivalités, la plus difficile à effacer.</p>
<p>Encore quatre ans auparavant, quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'école, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge pour se battre et ceux qui pensaient que les filles, quand elles se tapaient dessus, se contentaient de se tirer les cheveux avaient dû revenir sur leurs considérations tant leurs combats étaient violents.</p>
<p>Il leur avait fallu du temps pour en arriver à s'adresser la parole d'abord calmement puis aimablement. À présent, le seul regret qui demeurait chez Karin était d'avoir dû en passer par là pour finalement trouver celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.</p>
<p>Elle avait de la chance que le groupe d'amis dans lequel elle était ait décidé de l'intégrer comme si elle avait toujours été présente.</p>
<p>Elle finit par baisser les yeux, s'engageant dans les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, attendant que son amie arrive à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Elles bavardèrent un peu, évoquant les vacances d'été qui avaient touché à leur fin, la rentrée, nécessaire, mais douloureuse et Sakura lui saisit le bras, les pupilles brillantes.</p>
<p>— Il faut absolument que je te montre que ce j'ai ramené de chez mes parents, tu vas adorer !</p>
<p>Sautillant sur place, Karin laissa un rire impatient monter dans sa gorge.</p>
<p>— C'est le méga poster d'Utakata, c'est ça ?</p>
<p>Elles sortirent du bâtiment, émergeant sous la canopée de métal et de verre qui recouvrait le chemin jusqu'à la résidence où elles vivaient. Sakura lui tendit un clin d'œil en murmurant sur ses lèvres « grandeur nature » et les joues de Karin rosirent alors qu'elle replaçait dignement ses lunettes en toussotant.</p>
<p>Sakura marchait deux pas devant elle, les mains croisées dans le dos et elle se tourna :</p>
<p>— Je me disais qu'on pourrait l'afficher dans notre appart, t'en penses quoi ?</p>
<p>C'était dans la douleur qu'elles avaient appris que leurs goûts en matière d'hommes étaient très similaires, quasiment identiques. Il leur avait fallu du temps, mais elles avaient choisi de baser leur amitié sur ce point commun plutôt que de le laisser les déchirer.</p>
<p>Elles avancèrent tranquillement sous la canopée, heureuses d'être au sec quand leurs camarades devaient s'entasser sous des parapluies afin de se protéger de l'averse. Le silence entre elles était confortable.</p>
<p>Sakura laissa un rire lui échapper quand elle repensa au festival auquel elles avaient participé toutes les deux pendant l'été afin de voir sur scène ce chanteur qu'elles aimaient tant.</p>
<p>Cette passion pour le chanteur pop faisait souvent se crisper le reste des habitants de l'étage où elles vivaient : elles pouvaient passer des heures à écouter ses CD.</p>
<p>L'année passée, une heureuse coïncidence avait fait se retrouver sur le même palier l'ensemble de la bande. Ils étaient auparavant disséminés dans les six différentes résidences universitaires de la ville, mais cette année, ils avaient tous réussi à obtenir la même.</p>
<p>C'était ainsi que Shikamaru, Neji et Naruto avaient emménagé dans le même appartement, celui dans lequel ils faisaient des soirées, alors que Karin et Sakura partageaient celui qui se trouvait en face. À côté d'elles, on retrouvait Hinata – qui vivait seule –, plus loin, Sai occupait également un appartement.</p>
<p>Ils avaient donc, en toute logique, décrété que l'étage entier leur appartenait et, en un an, ils s'étaient approprié les lieux, édictant des règles de vie pour éviter de se faire arracher la tête par Neji, toujours beaucoup trop stressé par ses études.</p>
<p>Ce dernier arriva justement derrière elles, les saluant avec bonne humeur, les bras chargés d'une dizaine de livres, s'attirant ainsi les regards dépités de ses camarades de palier.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? s'enquit Karin en saisissant le premier ouvrage de la pile.</p>
<p>— Ce sont des livres, Karin, répondit Neji, moqueur. Tu devrais le savoir, il y en a plein dans ta chambre, même si ceux-là sont bien plus intéressants que tes mangas pornos.</p>
<p>La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en ponctuant la réplique par « c'est du yaoi, pas du porno » et consulta la quatrième de couverture de celui qu'elle avait attrapé, alors que Sakura se proposait pour l'aider à transporter ce qui paraissait être l'entier contenu de la bibliothèque universitaire jusqu'à leur étage. Il accepta avec plaisir et Karin garda celui qu'elle tenait en secouant la tête avec dépit.</p>
<p>— Ce que je demande c'est pourquoi tu as tout ça alors que la rentrée c'est demain ?</p>
<p>— J'ai pris de l'avance. Ces livres sont pris d'assaut et ils sont quasiment introuvables le reste de l'année, alors j'ai préféré les réserver avant la rentrée.</p>
<p>— C'est très spécifique, nota Sakura en baissant les yeux sur le titre de celui qui se trouvait sur le dessus de la pile qu'elle tenait. Ton sujet de mémoire a été validé, déjà ?</p>
<p>Neji sourit, se plaçant entre les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient écartées pour lui faire de la place.</p>
<p>— Oui et, si vous voulez tout savoir, mon directeur de mémoire sera monsieur Sarutobi en personne, se rengorgea-t-il avant de porter un regard curieux au dernier étage de leur résidence. Tiens, Naruto est rentré ?</p>
<p>Sakura sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires et étranges pour son meilleur ami, à mi-chemin entre la passion brûlante et la fraternité la plus chaste. Elle déglutit, sentant ses joues chauffer un peu et elle suivit le regard de son ami, qui désignait une fenêtre du dernier étage.</p>
<p>— Sa chambre est ouverte.</p>
<p>Inconsciemment, ils pressèrent tous le pas, impatients de retrouver leur ami qui avait déserté leur résidence pour partir en stage de perfectionnement tout l'été. Ils franchirent le seuil de la résidence à la hâte et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, trépignant le temps de la montée.</p>
<p>Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sentirent tous les trois un sourire sincèrement ravi étirer leurs lèvres alors que la voix de leur ami leur parvenait depuis le grand appartement du fond. Il chantait et la mélodie leur parvenait jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur. C'était l'air d'une comptine qu'il avait apprise quand il était enfant et il la chantait étonnamment bien, quand on fréquentait le personnage.</p>
<p>À vrai dire, c'était lui qui était responsable d'au moins quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la bonne humeur de leur étage. Quand il n'était pas présent, c'était déprimant et calme. Si Shikamaru – qui n'était pas encore rentré – faisait mine d'être soulagé par le silence, tout le monde savait qu'il finissait par s'ennuyer de cette comptine qui résonnait souvent.</p>
<p>Naruto était haut en couleur. Il chantait comme il vivait : fort, de façon un peu désordonnée, et en le fréquentant, il montait souvent une drôle d'envie de chanter avec lui.</p>
<p>Karin et Sakura, après avoir rendu ses livres à Neji, se dirigèrent vers la porte de leur appartement, pour le déverrouiller et se délester de leurs sacs et manteaux, alors que Neji pénétrait chez lui, la porte restant généralement ouverte quand quelqu'un était présent.</p>
<p>Il déposa également ses affaires dans sa chambre, faisant un tour rapide de l'appartement à la recherche de son colocataire. Ne le trouvant pas, il haussa des épaules en direction des filles et elles tendirent l'oreille, avant que Sakura ne se précipite dehors de chez elle en direction de la buanderie.</p>
<p>Sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui ne s'arrêta de chanter que le temps de lancer un joyeux :</p>
<p>— Bonjour Sakura, salut Neji, salut Karin !</p>
<p>Il reprit sa chanson en resserrant ses bras sur Sakura, lui rendant son étreinte et, finissant son couplet, il finit par la relâcher.</p>
<p>— Vous avez déjà fini les cours ?</p>
<p>— C'est demain, la rentrée, corrigea Neji en lui tendant une main.</p>
<p>Naruto esquissa un immense sourire, saisit la main tendue avant de tirer dessus, entraînant Neji dans une étreinte avant de passer à Karin qu'il enlaça à son tour rapidement.</p>
<p>Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il paraissait plus grand que lorsqu'il était parti, sa peau s'était parée de jolies couleurs pendant l'été, dorant la peau de son visage et offrant un contraste tenace avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart et même là où elle se trouvait, elle avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de sa peau et de son parfum partout sur elle. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et elle secoua la tête, retenant avec ardeur le frisson qui la traversa quand elle l'entendit rire. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté quand il expliqua qu'il avait réussi à sortir major de son stage de perfectionnement et une tendresse nouvelle teinta ses yeux verts alors qu'elle contemplait son profil.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'amour qu'elle lui portait ne ressemblait à aucun autre, ni celui porté à un frère ni celui offert à un amant.</p>
<p>Naruto finit par se détourner de Neji et Karin, passant devant Sakura pour se poster devant la machine à laver et il retira son tee-shirt pour le mettre dans le tambour puis il enclencha le cycle.</p>
<p>La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sentit son regard se voiler de tristesse quand il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Naruto, s'arrêtant sur une large cicatrice qui lui mordait le flanc. Il se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard perplexe, ses cheveux lui tombant au niveau des sourcils. Il passa la main dedans pour leur redonner du volume et les dégager de ses yeux et elle lui sourit avant de réaliser :</p>
<p>— TU M'EXPLIQUES POURQUOI TU RENTRES UN JOUR OÙ TU PENSES QU'IL Y A COURS, TOI ?</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Temafurie</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">13:08</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tu seras là pour le couronnement de mon frère.</span><br/>
<span class="time">14:13</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Quelle galère.</span><br/>
<span class="time">15:55</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ton entrain est toujours aussi rafraîchissant.</span><br/>
<span class="time">17:11</span><br/>
<span class="greply">J'y peux rien si être le beau-frère d'un roi est une purge.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Naruto s'était installé en tailleur sur un des poufs de son salon, frottant douloureusement l'endroit où le poing de Sakura l'avait frappé, la paille d'une brique de jus de raisin coincée entre ses lèvres. Sa meilleure amie fixait toujours sur lui un regard dur, lui en voulant d'avoir failli rater la rentrée.</p>
<p>Karin s'était installée sur le canapé, s'allongeant de tout son long pour lire un manga, ses jambes passées par-dessus les genoux de Sakura, et Neji était en train de se préparer un thé dans la cuisine de l'appartement, depuis longtemps devenue la cuisine de tout l'étage, la vraie cuisine commune ayant l'inconvénient de se trouver à l'autre bout de l'étage, pas loin de l'appartement de Sai.</p>
<p>Les deux jeunes femmes, avant de retrouver leurs camarades, avaient tenu à installer leur poster grandeur nature, s'extasiant sur la beauté et la finesse du visage de leur chanteur préféré.</p>
<p>— Mais enfin, Sakura, j'allais tout de même pas partir avant d'avoir eu mon certificat de participation, bougonna Naruto. Papy Sarutobi était au courant que je risquais de sécher le premier jour, il aurait rien dit. Mais maintenant que j'ai ce certificat de combat chorégraphié, je vais pouvoir rappeler Bee, il m'avait promis un job si je décrochais ce truc.</p>
<p>— C'est pas une raison, crétin, tu aurais pu nous prévenir, s'agaça Sakura d'un air pincé.</p>
<p>Neji se rassit, posant sa tasse sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil de son choix, un livre posé sur ses genoux et Naruto râla.</p>
<p>— Ah non, tu vas quand même pas déjà te mettre à bosser ? La rentrée n'a même pas encore eu lieu, je voulais qu'on fasse une soirée tous ensemble, avant la reprise, moi !</p>
<p>L'autre jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, sa cousine pénétrant à son tour dans le salon pour saluer tout le monde.</p>
<p>— Voyons, Naruto, tu sais bien que mon cousin est un bourreau de travail, il est malheureux s'il s'arrête.</p>
<p>Neji s'étouffa dans son indignation, alors qu'Hinata pouffait et que Naruto se levait d'un bond pour la serrer dans ses bras, la faisant doucement rosir. Ce fut Shikamaru qui la sauva de cette étreinte embarrassante en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle, prononçant d'une voix laconique :</p>
<p>— Réunion de crise, tout le monde, c'est la galère. Vous devinerez jamais de qui je me retrouve tuteur pour toute l'année qui vient.</p>
<p>Il ménagea son suspens, le temps que tout le monde trouve une place autour de la large table basse, puis il se laissa tomber sur un des derniers fauteuils disponibles.</p>
<p>— Qui ça ? demanda Hinata.</p>
<p>— Sasuke Uchiwa.</p>
<p>Un silence de mort régna sur la pièce, tous les regards se portant vers Naruto qui gardait tête basse, la main crispée sur sa brique de jus de raisin. Karin retira ses jambes de Sakura, se redressant en position assise, portant un regard dur tant à Shikamaru qu'à Sakura.</p>
<p>La seule évocation de son nom suffisait à réduire la bonne humeur de tout le monde à l'état de peau de chagrin. Les doigts de Sakura trouvèrent ceux de Karin et elles les entremêlèrent, soutien inconditionnel devant le retour en fanfare de celui que personne ne souhaitait voir revenir, ou presque.</p>
<p>— Il est finalement sorti, souffla Neji en observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de Naruto.</p>
<p>Shikamaru hocha la tête d'un air grave et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en voyant Sai entrer, alarmé d'un tel calme, aussi soudain.</p>
<p>— Uchiwa est de retour, annonça Shikamaru au nouveau venu.</p>
<p>La réaction de Sai fut similaire à celle de tous les autres, ses pupilles cherchèrent automatiquement la silhouette de Naruto.</p>
<p>— Il n'est pas vraiment sorti, commenta Shikamaru d'un air las, il est en conditionnelle, avec bracelet électronique et tout le barda, quelle galère.</p>
<p>La main de Naruto se serra davantage, mais il ne leva pas la tête. Karin et Sakura ne se lâchaient toujours pas, essayant de garder une respiration calme et mesurée, comptant longuement les temps entre leurs respirations. L'une avait un voile bleu qui était tombé sur ses yeux, l'autre sentait son cœur tambouriner difficilement dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>— Je suis pas sûre d'être prête à le revoir, déglutit Karin alors que Sakura approuvait doucement ses dires.</p>
<p>Elle non plus n'était pas prête à croiser de nouveau le chemin de son ancien petit ami. Sai s'assit sur l'accoudoir, posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura.</p>
<p>— Alors on ne le croisera pas, affirma-t-il. L'école est grande, il n'est pas dans nos filières vu qu'il est probablement en économie, si Shikamaru doit s'occuper de lui. Le seul terrain miné sera le self, le midi, mais on vous protègera.</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent alors que les ongles de sa main gauche s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Shikamaru acquiesça aux paroles de Sai.</p>
<p>— Je pense, commença Sakura, qu'il faut qu'on fasse un vote. Histoire de se mettre d'accord sur la conduite à tenir avec lui.</p>
<p>— Vraiment, grimaça Neji, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il ne fait plus partie de notre cercle.</p>
<p>Naruto fit la moue et Neji ferma les paupières.</p>
<p>— Naruto, s'il te plaît. Après ce qu'il a fait à Sakura, ce qu'il a fait à Karin et ce qu'il t'a fait…</p>
<p>Le blond se leva brutalement et redressa la tête.</p>
<p>— J'ai oublié de laver mon uniforme. Le sujet est clos. C'est bien pour lui qu'il soit sorti.</p>
<p>Il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la buanderie et Sakura et Sai échangèrent un regard. Les deux savaient le mal que Sasuke avait fait autour de lui, quelques années auparavant. Personne n'avait été épargné, tout le monde avait subi, mais celui qui avait le plus dégusté était inévitablement Naruto, même Karin en convenait.</p>
<p>Pourtant, à cause de lui, elle avait écopé de six mois de travaux d'intérêt général avec inscription dans son casier judiciaire.</p>
<p>— Désolé d'avoir pourri l'ambiance, s'excusa Shikamaru, mais il fallait que je vous prévienne.</p>
<p>Sakura jeta un regard à l'endroit où Naruto avait disparu, mordillant sa lèvre avec angoisse puis elle reporta ses prunelles pleines d'inquiétude sur la silhouette du génie flemmard.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Naruto ?</p>
<p>Shikamaru haussa les épaules, feignant de ne pas se sentir concerné.</p>
<p>— On fait comme il a dit, le sujet est clos.</p>
<p>— Mais–</p>
<p>— Il a raison, Sakura, interrompit Neji. On lui parlera. Mais pas ce soir. Il faut qu'il digère la nouvelle.</p>
<p>— En attendant, tenta Hinata, il vaut mieux envoyer un message aux autres et organiser une soirée. Ça nous changera les idées.</p>
<p>Elle se fendit d'un rictus timide, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle aussi regardait régulièrement dans la direction où était parti Naruto avec inquiétude.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Les Étagiers</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">20:00</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text">Soirée, ce soir ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kiba</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Ce soir ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Lee</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh yeah ! Party Hard !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext"> Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sans alcool, pour toi, <span class="u"><b>Lee</b></span> ! Party hard, mais sans alcool ! 😱</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt">Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto aiment ça</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <strong> 25 septembre </strong>
</p>
<p>Le regard de Shizune heurta le nœud de cravate légèrement défait, les cheveux en pétard et les manches de la chemise roulées sur les avant-bras et elle secoua la tête. Sasuke soutint l'œillade par-dessus la tasse qu'il terminait, tendant son autre main pour saisir le parapluie qu'elle lui tendait.</p>
<p>— Tu devrais cacher tes tatouages.</p>
<p>— Ça te regarde pas.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il attrapait le sac à dos qu'elle venait de lui confier. Sa chargée de réinsertion confirma qu'elle l'avait empli de tout ce qui pourrait servir pour la première journée de reprise, affirmant qu'elle passerait dès le lendemain avant les cours pour compléter les fournitures scolaires.</p>
<p>Elle tendit une nouvelle fois la main, quelques billets dedans, « pour ton repas, ce midi », et il les rangea dans son portefeuille puis sortit de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.</p>
<p>Ses pieds traînèrent dans les escaliers, alors qu'il avait ses mains glissées dans ses poches et Shizune se retint de lui dire qu'il allait tomber s'il continuait. Elle avait terriblement envie de le materner, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il n'accepterait jamais un tel traitement.</p>
<p>Franchissant la porte du hall d'entrée, saisi par la grisaille ambiante et l'odeur écœurante des rues des Quartiers bas, Sasuke prit le temps d'examiner plus en détail son environnement.</p>
<p>L'immeuble qui faisait face à celui où il vivait semblait pencher un peu sur le côté. Plusieurs vitres étaient cassées et, sur la façade est, un tag ornait le mur. À sa droite, le feu de signalisation clignotait, hors d'usage et le voyant orange paraissait se superposer au deuxième « o » du tag qui ornait le mur <em>« Kono-assassins »</em>.</p>
<p>Au carrefour, à même le bitume, un autre slogan était tracé à la peinture <em>« La pluie : Les pleurs de nos morts sur les envahisseurs »</em>. Sasuke sentit ses sourcils se hausser légèrement.</p>
<p>— Que s'est-il passé dans ce quartier ?</p>
<p>— Il a été, il y a quelques années, le principal point de ralliement de groupuscules séditieux, répondit Shizune d'une voix distraite en consultant son téléphone à la recherche d'un plan.</p>
<p>Elle rata donc le sourire sarcastique du jeune homme sous sa surveillance, mais pas sa réplique :</p>
<p>— Et personne n'a semblé considérer que c'était dangereux de laisser un ancien membre de Taka dans un tel environnement ?</p>
<p>Elle sourit.</p>
<p>— Ils ne jouent absolument pas dans la même cour que toi. Ton groupe de bras cassés, même relié vaguement au cartel d'Orochimaru, ne leur arrive bienheureusement pas à la cheville.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement vexé par cette affirmation et elle se retourna, enchaînant d'une voix paresseuse :</p>
<p>— De toute façon, le groupe le plus important de ce quartier a été démantelé il y a presque quatre ans.</p>
<p>Il lui emboîta le pas quand elle commença à s'engager vers l'école, observant le paysage au passage, constatant que ce quartier différait en tous points du quartier de son enfance. Il n'y avait ni couleur ni chaleur, les habitants d'ici semblaient usés avant l'âge, même si la plupart ne semblaient pas malheureux. Ils étaient seulement résignés.</p>
<p>Shizune arrêta de marcher quand elle atteignit l'entrée principale de l'école, regardant à droite, puis à gauche, consultant sa montre et Sasuke tâta ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, en tirant une qu'il porta à sa bouche.</p>
<p>Sa chargée de réinsertion lui porta un regard désapprobateur alors qu'elle le voyait chercher un briquet et froncer les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait oublié le sien. Elle soupira, en attrapa un dans son sac qu'elle lui tendit.</p>
<p>— Garde-le, lança-t-elle. Mais essaie d'arrêter cette sale habitude. Ça jaunit les dents et fait une haleine atroce.</p>
<p>— J'en ai rien à faire, t'as qu'à pas renifler mon haleine.</p>
<p>Malgré tout, il évita de lui souffler sa fumée au visage, s'appuyant contre le mur près du portique de contrôle. Un vent léger agitait les feuilles de l'arbre qui surplombait la première canopée de l'école Sarutobi et il leva les yeux pour observer quelques secondes les mouvements lascifs des branches.</p>
<p>Shizune consulta sa montre avec un soupir.</p>
<p>— J'espérais qu'il serait en avance, pour éviter la cohue de la rentrée et t'épargner l'humiliation de la fouille devant tes camarades.</p>
<p>Sasuke haussa les épaules, désabusé.</p>
<p>— Pour ce que ça me concerne, ce que ces gens pensent de moi. Mon bracelet électronique va sonner, la belle affaire. Tant mieux, tous ces boulets sauront que je ne suis pas fréquentable et ça garantira ma tranquillité d'esprit.</p>
<p>— Ta solitude, corrigea Shizune dans un murmure désolé avant de se redresser. Oh, le voilà !</p>
<p>Elle désigna la direction par laquelle arrivait, la démarche tranquille, le sac à dos sur une épaule et le parapluie déployé, le jeune élève qui aurait Sasuke à charge. Shikamaru Nara avait déjà l'air ennuyé par cette tâche, pourtant, il s'approcha tout de même, saluant Sasuke d'un hochement de tête, se tournant ensuite vers la chargée de réinsertion.</p>
<p>— J'ai essayé de venir en avance, mais un de mes colocs a monopolisé la salle de bains pour se regarder. Je prends le relais.</p>
<p>Sasuke tira une latte sur sa cigarette, haussant un sourcil, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, avec humeur.</p>
<p>— Suis-je un foutu témoin dans une course ? Vous allez faire ça tous les matins ?</p>
<p>Shizune hocha la tête d'un air grave et Sasuke dévisagea Shikamaru.</p>
<p>— Et toi, tu vas le faire ?</p>
<p>— Ouais. C'est chiant, mais c'est comme ça. T'es un camarade de l'école et le vieux Sarutobi a réussi à m'avoir avec sa fraternité. Ça me fait chier, mais ouais, je le ferai, parce que t'es un camarade et que l'entraide, c'est une valeur que je défends. Tous les matins. Et si un jour, tu te pointes pas, je viendrai te chercher, c'est mon devoir.</p>
<p>Le mégot de Sasuke s'écrasa sur le sol, Shikamaru le suivit du regard, la gerbe d'étincelles qui en jaillit s'éparpilla sur le bitume mouillé et l'eau imbiba bientôt aussi bien le filtre que le tabac enroulé dans le papier à cigarette.</p>
<p>— J'aurais jamais cru entendre ce genre de mots sortir de ta bouche, Nara.</p>
<p>— Eh bien, que veux-tu, tout le monde grandit un jour.</p>
<p>Sasuke hocha la tête en direction de Shizune pour la remercier, puis il décolla son dos du mur, tournant les talons en direction du portique de sécurité.</p>
<p>— Sasuke, interpela Shizune, je passe chez toi ce soir.</p>
<p>Il leva la main, signifiant qu'elle ferait bien comme elle voudrait, puis il franchit l'arche de métal qui émit son strident.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Shikamaru, Neji</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">09:07</span>
<span class="breply">Vous avez pu parler à Naruto ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Neji</span><br/>
<span class="text">« Parler à Naruto » est une bien grande phrase pour exprimer ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Shikamaru</span><br/>
<span class="text">J'ai parlé, Neji a hoché la tête, Naruto a fait semblant de nous écouter puis il a décidé de faire comme bon lui semble.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Neji</span><br/>
<span class="text">Désolé, Sakura, il laissera pas tomber.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Je m'en doutais… 😅 Merci d'avoir essayé, les gars</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Le coup de pied le cueillit à la mâchoire, le réveillant d'un coup et il atterrit rudement sur le tatami, portant un regard éberlué à son camarade.</p>
<p>Noyé dans ses pensées, dans son appréhension, Naruto avait perdu le rythme et n'avait pas vu venir le coup de Lee et il le paierait par un superbe bleu sur la mâchoire. Un peu sonné, il resta à terre quelques instants, alors que son ami accourait près de lui en retirant son protège-dent, l'espace d'un instant.</p>
<p>— Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto, je pensais que tu l'esquiverais, mince, j'aurais dû mettre moins de force, tu vas être violet.</p>
<p>Maître Gai s'approcha d'eux en entendant les gesticulations de son élève préféré et s'accroupissant près d'eux, il porta un regard scrutateur sur Naruto.</p>
<p>— Tu aurais dû prendre plus de repos en rentrant de ton stage, ponctua-t-il, en effleurant la mâchoire endolorie. Tu n'es visiblement pas assez alerte.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé, Maître, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Vous avez raison, je manque de repos.</p>
<p>Il avait passé toute la nuit précédente à gamberger, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, à s'interroger sur la façon dont il devait accoster Sasuke le lendemain.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, ce dernier étant inscrit en économie, dans les bâtiments les plus excentrés de l'école, il y avait peu de risques qu'ils se croisent, mais Naruto ne comptait pas faire simplement ce que les autres avaient décidé. Alors il avait réfléchi aux mille moyens qu'il pourrait mettre en place, aux plans qu'il pourrait échafauder pour se soustraire à la surveillance accrue que Neji et Shikamaru exerceraient sur lui.</p>
<p>Il savait que ses amis ne pensaient pas à mal, bien entendu. Mais il avait besoin de parler à Sasuke, il avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre.</p>
<p>
  <em>« — Je te laisserai pas faire une telle connerie, s'écria le blond en saisissant le poignet de son ami qui se dégagea rapidement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Va chier, Naruto. »</em>
</p>
<p>Sur le tatami, il secoua la tête, agitant son protège-dents pour le débarrasser d'un excès de salive puis il le replaça alors que Maître Gai le considérait une seconde.</p>
<p>Lee tendit une main à l'homme à terre qui s'en saisit avec gratitude et l'enseignant tapa d'un air digne dans le dos de son élève préféré, avant de fixer de nouveau Naruto.</p>
<p>— Bon, tu sors.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il avant d'ôter de nouveau l'objet qui l'empêcher d'avoir une élocution claire. Mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Tu n'es pas dans le bon état d'esprit.</p>
<p>Le maître consulta sa montre et regarda le reste de ses élèves, avant de porter son regard sur Lee.</p>
<p>— Lee !</p>
<p>— Oui, Maître ?</p>
<p>— Qu'as-tu à dire sur Naruto ?</p>
<p>Droit comme un i, le menton relevé, les bras tendus le long du corps, le jeune homme se mit à débiter rapidement qu'il avait constaté que Naruto avait bien mis à profit son stage d'été, notant une légère faiblesse dans le bras gauche, mais une meilleure souplesse au niveau du dos et des appuis sacrément renforcés. Gai prit une mine réflexive ses doigts frottant son menton.</p>
<p>— Je suis d'accord avec ce constat. Ce cours permet de se remettre dans le bain. Or, tu es rentré de ton stage hier, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là. Va te reposer et tâche d'être plus en forme la semaine prochaine.</p>
<p>Grommelant, Naruto finit par quitter les tatamis, se tournant pour saluer, puis il récupéra ses chaussures en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Il prit une douche rapide, plus par réflexe que parce qu'il avait beaucoup transpiré, puis il enfila le pantalon noir de l'uniforme de l'école, passant la chemise blanche qu'il ne boutonna pas complètement. Col remonté, il passa la cravate par son cou, abattit le col, ajusta la cravate bordeaux, vérifiant dans le miroir de son casier qu'elle était bien mise.</p>
<p>Il frotta du bout de sa manche la trace de doigt qui était sur l'épingle et attrapa la veste grise. Il avait constaté, la veille, qu'un fil ressortait au niveau du liseré noir de sa manche droite et il avait oublié de le couper.</p>
<p>Soupirant, il porta ledit fil à ses dents et le sectionna d'un coup sec, récupérant son sac de sport et son sac de cours, mettant ce dernier sur son dos.</p>
<p>Il quitta enfin le gymnase, levant les yeux vers le ciel couvert, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Les nuages s'amoncelaient de drôle manière, pensa-t-il, comme formant les écailles d'un serpent immense et tortueux. Un sourire amer lui échappa quand il envisagea une seconde d'aller simplement sur le toit où ils avaient l'habitude de se battre, Sasuke et lui, quand ils étaient inscrits dans le secondaire, ici même.</p>
<p>Les gouttes qui commencèrent à s'écraser sur son front le firent changer d'avis. Ils n'avaient jamais accepté de passer des heures sous la pluie à se disputer, sauf le fameux jour où il avait écopé de cette vilaine cicatrice sur le flanc.</p>
<p>Les yeux mi-clos, il regarda le ciel, cillant quand les gouttes s'écrasaient sur son visage, les lèvres entrouvertes. Quatre ans avaient passé depuis cette dernière rencontre. Il ne s'était pas écoulé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à son meilleur ami, hanté par son échec à le convaincre de ne pas partir avec Taka.</p>
<p>Il se souvenait encore du regard brun de Sasuke, comme fou, de la main sur son cou qui serrait et du couteau à cran d'arrêt qui s'enfonçait dans son dos. Il y avait tant et tant repensé, se demandant ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour réussir à convaincre son ami.</p>
<p>Karin avait essayé de le sortir de cette boucle de souvenirs en lui expliquant que le Sasuke qu'il connaissait n'était déjà plus là à ce moment, mais Naruto refusait d'y croire. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, son premier ami, il refusait d'envisager qu'il se soit perdu sans qu'il ne devine rien de la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé.</p>
<p>Pourtant, Naruto n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'étincelle haineuse dans le regard brun quand il contemplait son aîné, il n'avait pas su lire les mâchoires crispées, il n'avait pas noté la rage toujours plus forte qu'il mettait dans les coups qu'ils échangeaient régulièrement, sur un tatami ou ailleurs. Il avait été nul comme ami.</p>
<p>Et il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Ses paupières se fermèrent brutalement. Il s'entendait encore.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Je te le promets, il rentrera à la maison. Concentre-toi sur ton machin, je m'occupe de Sasuke. »</em>
</p>
<p>Ses poings se serrèrent. Le temps de sortir de l'hôpital, de faire sa rééducation, de réaliser que cet enfoiré était parti sans se retourner, son parrain mourait dans un accident de voiture, le faisant perdre coup sur coup deux des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Une grimace douloureuse envahit son visage et il força à ne plus réfléchir à tout ça, refoulant la vague de colère qui pulsait contre sa tempe quand il repensait à Nagato.</p>
<p>Il rouvrit les paupières et se figea brutalement.</p>
<p>Devant lui, d'une démarche tranquille, les mains dans ses poches, ne portant ni sa cravate ni ses chaussures réglementaires, Sasuke avançait dans sa direction.</p>
<p>Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto chercha quelque chose à dire, observant Sasuke comme s'il contemplait un revenant. Bien sûr, il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'autrefois, le teint plus pâle. Il avait grandi, aussi, mais pas assez pour continuer de dépasser Naruto après sa poussée de croissance. Il avait remonté les manches de sa veste et de sa chemise, laissant voir les tatouages de Taka sur ses avant-bras et l'anneau noir à son majeur faisait ressortir l'ongle violacé qui se trouvait au bout.</p>
<p>Le temps que Naruto sache quoi dire, son ami était à son niveau, le dépassant, son regard ne parvenant pas à se détacher du blondinet trempé.</p>
<p>— Sasuke, murmura Naruto, je…</p>
<p>Il avala le reste de sa phrase, ne se souvenant plus ce qu'il voulait prononcer et le brun s'arrêta de marcher.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, lâche-moi.</p>
<p>Puis il reprit sa course, disparaissant dans le flot des élèves qui venaient de franchir les portes des différents bâtiments.</p>
<p>Le monde de Naruto parut s'effondrer autour de lui.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Les Étagiers</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">12:19</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="u"><b>Naruto</b></span>, tu viens manger avec nous ?</span><br/>
<span class="time">12:59</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="u"><b>Naruto</b></span> ?</span><br/>
<span class="time">15:00</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Quelqu'un a vu Naruto, ce midi… ?</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage par un petit message ou un petit cœur !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce chapitre a été écrit avec Powfu "Death bed (a coffee for your head)" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJPMnTXl63E</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> 27 décembre </strong>
</p>
<p>Lorsque l'aube se leva, emplissant la chambre de Nagato d'une lueur douce, il ouvrit un œil, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Il jeta un regard sur le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et se roula dans la couette, glissant ses bras sous l'oreiller pour le ramener un peu plus sous sa tête.</p>
<p>Sa nuit avait été étonnamment reposante. Il avait rarement la possibilité de dormir aussi longtemps et sans interruption. Il se sentait serein et le manque d'envie de se lever le saisissait à bras le corps, s'incarnant dans la couette qui s'enroulait autour de lui. Le visage perdu dans l'oreiller, les cheveux dans tous les sens, il prit le temps de savourer sa bonne humeur, laissant un sourire naître à la commissure de ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Le froid qui mordait la peau découverte de sa figure annonçait une nuit riche en chutes de neige et la blancheur de la lumière qui envahissait sa chambre ne faisait que confirmer cette impression. Ce jour naissant était un bon jour, il le pressentait.</p>
<p>Il se prélassa encore une bonne demi-heure, repensant à son programme de la journée, décidant finalement de le reporter à plus tard et il saisit son smartphone sur la table de chevet, bien décidé à prolonger l'instant avec la lecture d'un livre numérique qu'il gardait d'ordinaire pour les transports en commun.</p>
<p>Le mode silencieux du modèle de téléphone qu'il possédait prouvait une fois de plus son efficacité. Les notifications s'accumulaient sur l'écran d'accueil, mais il choisit de reporter à plus tard leur consultation, ne souhaitant que s'évader un peu plus dans l'histoire qu'il avait commencée si longtemps auparavant.</p>
<p>Depuis l'accident, il ne sortait plus autant qu'autrefois : ses livres numériques étaient donc restés dans sa liste de lecture, inachevés. Par réflexe, il massa sa jambe droite et la cicatrice qui la longeait de la hanche à la cheville, puis il tourna les pages de son ouvrage, revenant un peu en arrière pour se remettre dans l'histoire.</p>
<p>Nagato aimait les matins comme ça. Le passé et le poids sur son cœur ne l'avaient pas encore rattrapé, plus demandeurs en sommeil que lui, il pouvait se détendre sans être envahi de pensées mortifères.</p>
<p>La vision encore un peu floue, il attrapa ses lunettes de lecture, qu'il chaussa avant de se renfoncer davantage encore dans la chaleur de son lit, essayant comme il le pouvait de conserver une position confortable et la couette couvrant un maximum son corps.</p>
<p>Il prolongea le moment plus que prévu et s'arracha finalement de ses draps aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, enfilant une robe de chambre et des pantoufles. Quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir près de sa penderie, il se gratifia d'un sourire moqueur. Il ressemblait à un petit vieux. Il glissa son téléphone dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et saisit sa béquille, pour ne pas forcer plus que nécessaire sur sa jambe affaiblie.</p>
<p>Il n'eut bien entendu pas le cœur à se préparer un petit-déjeuner et se contenta d'éteindre la cafetière programmable, qui passait le café tous les matins à six heures avant de le garder au chaud. Attrapant une tasse, il se servit et se rendit dans le salon, s'asseyant dans le canapé, laissant la tasse refroidir sur le guéridon près de lui.</p>
<p>Il attrapa finalement son téléphone et, après une première gorgée de café brûlant, il consentit à consulter ses notifications.</p>
<p>L'actualité nationale annonçait l'arrestation d'un des chefs de file des indépendantistes, il effaça la notification avec un rictus moqueur.</p>
<p>Il soupira en constatant qu'à la fermeture, la bourse était un peu plus basse que prévu, mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans son exploration.</p>
<p>Il supprima sans même les consulter les notifications en provenance de ses réseaux professionnels et s'attarda sur les quatre textos que Yahiko lui avait envoyés : « Je passe ce midi. », « Bon, la voiture ne démarre pas, alors je passerai peut-être plus tôt », « Ah si, elle démarre », « À tout à l'heure ».</p>
<p>À moitié agacé, à moitié amusé, il expédia une réponse concise, non dénuée d'affection, puis il ferma légèrement les paupières, profitant du silence de son appartement. Une idée lui vint et il quitta sa messagerie textos pour se rendre sur son application de streaming musical, se redressant pour saisir la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi.</p>
<p>S'il s'appropriait tout le mobilier de son domicile, il s'agissait, en vérité, des investissements de son père. Malgré son décès, Nagato n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter l'endroit.</p>
<p>Yahiko et Konan lui avaient souvent demandé s'il ne voulait pas seulement venir vivre avec eux, mais il avait toujours refusé de quitter ce que lui avait laissé son paternel. Une nostalgie soudaine l'envahit et il la chassa en secouant la tête, choisissant une musique qu'il synchronisa avec la chaîne hifi.</p>
<p>La qualité sonore du matériel acheté par Jiraya permettait de vivre intensément chaque séance d'écoute musicale, aussi Nagato vérifia que le volume était à un niveau acceptable afin de ne pas importuner les voisins, puis il s'attela à la lecture de ses mails.</p>
<p>Il en ignora la plupart, attiré par un message en particulier, provenant de son partenaire de discussion, trouvé la veille sur Œil de Lune. Le message avait été envoyé à peu près à l'heure où la cafetière de Nagato se déclenchait.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Une question me taraude, tout de même. Qui choisit comme pseudo PilierPain6 ? »</em>
</p>
<p>Il esquissa un sourire et appuya sur le bouton de réponse, saisissant sa tasse pour boire un peu plus de café. Il percevait sans le moindre problème la touche d'ironie dans le propos et il la trouvait rafraîchissante : depuis l'accident, Yahiko et Konan n'osaient plus trop le bousculer et le taquiner de la sorte, comme s'il était en sucre et qu'il risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>« N'est-il pas trop tôt pour vanner ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C'est la génération aléatoire qui a choisi, je n'ai aucune envie d'investir plus d'énergie que nécessaire dans le choix d'un pseudo sur un site de rencontres… Et toi, CorbeauDeLumière, c'est quoi ton excuse ? »</em>
</p>
<p>La réponse lui parvint alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié de sa tasse de café, finalement plus réveillé et plus décidé à s'investir dans ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il ne la consulta pas immédiatement, préférant d'abord aller se vêtir – et avec d'autres habits que ceux qu'il portait la veille, sinon Yahiko allait lui passer un savon.</p>
<p>Il passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux auburn et, ses mains tâtant ses joues et son visage, il constata une fois de plus sa maigreur maladive. Il ferma ses yeux violets pour ne plus se voir, puis se détourna et quitta la salle de bains, retournant à son bureau, son téléphone serré dans sa main.</p>
<p>Il ouvrit la réponse qu'il avait reçue et un léger rire remonta le long de sa gorge alors que ses rétines la parcouraient.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Mon meilleur ami fait des clés de bras douloureuses. Je l'ai laissé choisir. Je ne m'explique pas ce choix, il devait sans doute s'imaginer que ça avait un côté mystérieux et inaccessible, il semble intimement convaincu que c'est intriguant et donne envie d'en savoir plus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et sache qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour vanner, quand c'est bien fait. »</em>
</p>
<p>Nagato ouvrit son carnet de notes, tirant la chaise face à la machine à écrire et il enfila la feuille, la mettant au bon niveau. Il avait toujours aimé le son de cette machine et une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il se souvint de l'air horrifié de son père quand, bien plus jeune, il avait entrepris de démonter totalement la machine pour voir comment elle fonctionnait.</p>
<p>Cette initiative s'était révélée salvatrice à de nombreuses reprises. Jiraya, à force d'écrire, avait cassé plusieurs marteaux qui s'étaient emmêlés, incapables de suivre le rythme de l'écrivain. Nagato avait souvent dû les remplacer.</p>
<p>Il se décida à écrire une page, donnant plus de force à ses doigts pour qu'ils puissent inscrire l'encre sur le papier. Frapper une machine à écrire et taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur ne demandaient pas le même équilibre dans la main. Les touches de clavier étaient beaucoup plus sensibles que les touches d'une machine mécanique.</p>
<p>Quand il fut arrivé au bas de la page, il analysa les différentes lettres, s'amusant du défaut d'impression qui apparaissait toujours les e accentués, puis il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut d'un énorme raté sur les a. Ils n'imprimaient pas. Il attrapa son téléphone pour répondre au message qu'il avait reçu, se décidant à délaisser l'écriture le temps de comprendre quel était le problème de cette fichue machine.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Argument valide. Yahiko maîtrise à la perfection la technique du regard de chien battu. Elle fonctionne très efficacement sur moi donc il s'en sert pour me soutirer à peu près n'importe quoi. Y compris m'inscrire sur un site de rencontres. Donc je comprends, même si ton ami privilégie de toute évidence une méthode plus guerrière. »</em>
</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">La Fine Fleur de Konoha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"> <b>Yesterday</b> 22:34</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Rin</span><br/>
<span class="text">Je ramène aussi mon appareil-photo !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 14:23</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Obito</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hier soir, c'était à quel point ? 😅 </span><br/>
<span class="time"><b><em>*Bakakashi vous a renommé "Obistrot"</em></b></span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Obistrot</span><br/>
<span class="text">C'était à ce point. 😅  </span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Une odeur sucrée d'orange et de cannelle se répandait dans toute la demeure, s'infiltrant sous la porte de la chambre d'amis, entêtante. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de Konoha rendaient la pièce qu'Itachi occupait très sombre, mais il était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche pour songer à se lever et activer l'interrupteur.</p>
<p>Le léger amusement qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le mail qu'il avait reçu avait depuis longtemps disparu. Il était contrarié, diffusément, de façon inexplicable, probablement parce que l'article qu'il lisait était très mal rédigé, mélangé à la présence hostile de son ex petite amie dans la demeure.</p>
<p>La lumière s'activa, il ne réagit pas plus que ça, ses doigts glissant sur le <em>trackpad</em> de son ordinateur afin de faire défiler la page qui s'affichait sur son écran. La voix de Shisui le saisit, essoufflée, alors que la porte de la chambre se fermait, mélangeant aux odeurs d'orange et de cannelle un fort effluve de transpiration.</p>
<p>— Donc, lança son ami en guise de salut, tu profites de tes vacances pour travailler ?</p>
<p>Les mains de Shisui se posèrent sur ses épaules et il leva la tête pour croiser son regard, esquissant un sourire. Le visage du nouveau venu était rouge d'effort et des gouttes de sueur dévalaient encore le long de ses tempes.</p>
<p>— Es-tu bien placé pour me faire la morale ? Vu l'odeur, tu reviens de ton dix kilomètres matinal.</p>
<p>Shisui retira ses mains des épaules d'Itachi se décalant légèrement pour observer l'écran de son ami, ses rétines parcourant les mots qui s'affichaient.</p>
<p>— La course à pied, c'est un plaisir, et autrefois, tu venais avec moi, je te rappelle. T'enfermer dans ce truc indigeste, c'est seulement ta façon d'esquiver la famille.</p>
<p>Il se redressa, épongeant son front de sa manche, s'attelant à ses étirements avec concentration, temps qu'Itachi mit à profit pour saisir son téléphone portable et répondre au message qu'il avait reçu. Il aimait mieux ça que réagir à l'accusation de Shisui.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Effectivement, la technique du regard de chien battu est destructrice. C'était celle que mon cadet utilisait le plus avec moi quand il était jeune.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Désolé si je tarde à répondre, je profite de mes vacances pour me remettre à jour sur la littérature scientifique et lire des papiers que je n'avais pas eu le temps de consulter, ce qui me fait une très bonne excuse pour éviter la plupart des discussions fastidieuses de ma famille. La dernière en date était entre une de mes tantes et un cousin au quatrième degré, je crois, à propos des preuves scientifiques de l'existence d'une mémoire de l'eau. »</em>
</p>
<p>Constatant que, visiblement, Shisui attendait qu'il réagisse, tenant son talon droit sur sa fesse, le dos bien vertical, il grimaça un peu. Il ferma son ordinateur portable, pivotant légèrement vers Shisui pour affronter son regard marron.</p>
<p>— Si par la famille, tu veux dire Izumi, alors non, je ne l'évite pas. Simplement, je ne pense pas avoir encore quelque chose à lui dire.</p>
<p>Shisui changea de jambe en lui portant une œillade sévère qu'il soutint sans hésiter.</p>
<p>— Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça dégénère à ce point-là ?</p>
<p>— Tu exagères, on n'en est pas venus aux mains, tout de même.</p>
<p>— Le mutisme dans lequel elle se mure dès que tu pénètres dans une pièce revient pour elle à te jeter un cocktail Molotov au visage et tu le sais mieux que moi, c'est toi qui gérais ses silences jusqu'à peu.</p>
<p>Itachi fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Tu m'avais promis de ne plus t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, Shisui.</p>
<p>— À partir de ton inscription sur le site et c'est pas rétroactif, rétorqua le jeune sportif avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Je ne t'ai posé aucune question depuis.</p>
<p>— Félicitations, tu as tenu un mois et demi, c'est un record pour toi.</p>
<p>Shisui leva les yeux au ciel, relâchant sa cheville et s'asseyant finalement sur le deuxième lit de la pièce, étirant ses bras vers le plafond afin de faire craquer ses vertèbres.</p>
<p>— Vas-y doucement sur l'ironie, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. De toute évidence, tu ne m'as pas tout dit et le mensonge par omission est un mensonge quand même. Ça la fout mal pour quelqu'un qui voulait se racheter une honnêteté.</p>
<p>— Et si je n'avais simplement pas envie d'en parler ?</p>
<p>— C'est la preuve qu'il faut que tu m'en parles, justement.</p>
<p>La logique était douteuse, mais la voix de Shisui était si assurée, son sourire tellement sincère et encourageant qu'Itachi se sentit céder. Il ouvrit la bouche, prononça un son et referma les lèvres aussi sec, détournant le regard.</p>
<p>— Personne n'a compris ce qu'il s'est passé, renchérit Shisui. Izumi est très jolie, hyper gentille, intelligente, rigolote, volontaire, tu la connais depuis toujours et… Bon, bien sûr, la relation à distance, c'est pas le plus confortable, mais pour vous, c'était idéal, comme vous aimez vos moments de solitude et que vous pouvez être un peu difficiles à vivre en période de stress… En plus, elle adore le sexe !</p>
<p>— C'est bien le problème, grommela Itachi. Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas.</p>
<p>Shisui pencha la tête sur la gauche en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perplexe.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu n'es pas gentil, intelligent, et tout ?</p>
<p>— Non.</p>
<p>— Oh.</p>
<p>Itachi laissa passer un silence puis secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Ce serait mieux que nous arrêtions là cette conversation.</p>
<p>— Non, pardon, excuse-moi, je vérifiais juste que j'avais bien compris.</p>
<p>Il prit une minute pour souffler un peu et se remettre du choc. Shisui n'avait jamais considéré une telle possibilité, pourtant, il avait eu plus que le temps de réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient poussé ce petit couple à se séparer.</p>
<p>Il avait été aux premières loges des frémissements d'émoi de son meilleur ami, quand il avait quatorze ans. Il avait assisté à leurs jeux de regards, aux tentatives discrètes et malhabiles et au moment où, finalement, ils s'étaient trouvés. Il avait assisté de loin à cet amour et connaissait les failles de cette union mieux que personne. Il savait Itachi trop travailleur et Izumi du genre à prendre sur elle sans un mot, elle avait eu à cœur de le protéger.</p>
<p>Même si, les derniers mois de leur relation, une fissure s'était élargie dans leur union – probablement à l'instant même où Izumi avait proposé de reconvertir la chambre de Sasuke en autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne pas laisser la pièce vide de vie ainsi, dans un tel gâchis d'espace –, ils restaient l'un des couples les plus soudés qu'il eût jamais connus.</p>
<p>Il était inconcevable que cette parole malheureuse pût à elle seule creuser ainsi la distance, même si, effectivement, il était très compliqué – voire carrément impossible – de faire entendre raison à Itachi dès lors que le sujet de discorde était son cadet. Tout le monde en avait pris son parti, Izumi la première, surtout vu ce qu'il s'était passé les années précédentes. Alors une telle annonce faisait à Shisui l'effet d'un coup de fusil dans l'épaule.</p>
<p>Le téléphone d'Itachi vibra très brièvement deux fois de suite et il y vit une échappatoire inattendue. Il s'en saisit, regardant le mail qu'il avait reçu.</p>
<p>
  <em>« La mémoire de l'eau… Ce qui m'épate le plus, c'est la capacité des personnes non renseignées à croire n'importe quel charabia abscons dès qu'il paraît empreint d'une scientificité factice. Il faut dire que les médecins n'aident pas franchement, pour certains, en prescrivant de l'homéopathie n'importe comment…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Attention, je ne dis pas que ça ne peut pas avoir des avantages, mais sérieusement… Mon médecin est un peu un charlatan de ce genre et je regrette de ne pas en changer à chaque fois et crois-moi que je le vois souvent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ça m'agace d'autant plus que la mère d'un des amis de mon frère est morte à cause d'un refus de soin, elle pensait que gober du sucre pourrait faire reculer son cancer. »</em>
</p>
<p>Il allait répondre, mais Shisui s'empara de son téléphone d'un mouvement vif, le séquestrant sans la moindre honte.</p>
<p>— Non, non, non, hors de question que tu t'échappes si facilement !</p>
<p>Shisui glissa le téléphone dans sa poche, essuyant un regard froid braqué sur lui sans rougir.</p>
<p>— Je veux le fin mot de cette histoire. Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas… ça ?</p>
<p>— Depuis toujours.</p>
<p>Éberlué, Shisui chercha ses mots rien qu'un instant, pour essayer de ne pas blesser son ami qui avait de nouveau dévié son regard vers n'importe où ailleurs dans cette pièce. À vrai dire, la direction que prenait cette conversation les mettait tous les deux particulièrement mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>Ils étaient des adultes, à présent, se motiva-t-il en saisissant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour jouer avec et masquer son malaise. Ils devraient être capables de parler de sexualité sans être morts de honte. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était néanmoins beaucoup plus facile à penser qu'à formuler correctement, alors il bégaya un peu sur sa réplique suivante.</p>
<p>— Mais… Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, si c'est seulement que tu prends pas de plaisir, c'est peut-être qu'elle s'y prenait mal. Ou toi. Ou… Je sais pas… C'est…</p>
<p>Oui, c'était très compliqué d'agir comme un adulte quand on avait passé toute sa vie à éviter ce genre de conversation. Les yeux d'Itachi se perdirent sur les murs, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures et c'est au plafond qu'il affirma :</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Je suis parfaitement fonctionnel et mécaniquement j'arrive à jouir. C'est seulement que je n'aime pas ça. C'est… À choisir, je préfère attendre le réflexe d'éjaculation nocturne plutôt qu'avoir un rapport sexuel. Je trouve ça fastidieux.</p>
<p>Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement, une étincelle de gêne brillant à l'intérieur et Shisui se ressaisit. Il lâcha le machin avec lequel il jouait pour tendre une main, tapotant le genou de son cousin.</p>
<p>— Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, si tu lui as dit de cette façon. À la réflexion, c'est vrai que ça ne t'a jamais vraiment intéressé, réfléchit Shisui d'une voix lointaine.</p>
<p>Il écarquilla les yeux, en proie à une soudaine révélation.</p>
<p>— Tu es peut-être homo ! Ça me pose aucun problème, bien entendu. Mais ça expliquerait !</p>
<p>Il fut déçu quand il vit Itachi secouer la tête et tordit sa bouche en une grimace réflexive.</p>
<p>— Tu devrais peut-être consulter un docteur. Je dis pas que t'as un truc pas normal ou… Enfin, si un peu quand même, mais…</p>
<p>— Va prendre une douche, rétorqua Itachi. Je suis peut-être pas normal, mais au moins, moi, je sens bon.</p>
<p>En réponse, il reçut un coussin en pleine poire et Shisui se leva, saisissant le téléphone qu'il avait réquisitionné. Il le déverrouilla, tombant nez à nez avec le fond d'écran choisi par Itachi – une photo de Sasuke et lui, un selfie pris par le cadet bien avant que leur relation ne se dégrade. Ça serrait un peu la gorge de Shisui de les voir aussi souriants et unis, d'ailleurs – puis, s'armant d'un sourire taquin, il affirma :</p>
<p>— Maintenant, voyons voir avec quoi tu pensais échapper à cette conversation.</p>
<p>Le téléphone lui échappa des mains avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa quête de potins.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Naruto 🍥</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:12</span><br/>
<span class="text">Joyeux Noël à tous les deux ! 🎅  J'espère que tout va bien pour vous !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time">12:34</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! 🎅 🎄 Tu viens dîner à la maison, ce soir ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Il sera là ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Oui 🙂</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Alors non. Je passerai un autre jour, j'ai un cadeau pour vous et pour le petit !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">J'espérais que pour Noël, on pourrait peut-être mettre ça de côté… Bon, tiens-nous au courant. Prends soin de toi.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <em>« C'est une honte que des personnes perdent la vie par un manque d'informations sur les traitements réellement efficaces. J'ai du mal à trancher et à savoir si c'est seulement dû à un manque d'instruction ou à de la bêtise pure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dans ma famille, par exemple, il y a de bons moyens de se renseigner, d'évaluer la fiabilité d'une information. Alors bien sûr, je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense avoir suffisamment de connaissances dans le domaine pour avoir une certaine autorité en la matière. Pourtant, certains de mon clan s'évertuent à ne pas écouter ce que je leur dis ou à me contredire sans cesse parce qu'ils ont lu sur internet une information abracadabrante et navrante qu'ils colportent sans vérifier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ces discussions stériles me mettent d'humeur exécrable. »</em>
</p>
<p>Le mot « clan » était resté imprimé sur ses rétines quelques secondes et un soupir discret avait franchi ses lèvres. Son interlocuteur était donc originaire du pays du Feu.</p>
<p>La relation entre les deux pays était complexe, faite tout à la fois d'alliance et de domination et chacun avait sa propre version de l'histoire. Si d'un côté, les habitants d'Ame et de ses environs considéraient bien souvent les habitants du pays du Feu comme des colonisateurs, ces derniers se complaisaient dans l'idée de sauveurs, comme s'ils avaient apporté une civilisation nouvelle aux habitants d'Ame, comme s'ils étaient des héros.</p>
<p>Personne n'ignorait, pourtant, que l'alliance ayant donné vie à la Confédération n'était pas régie par un rapport d'égalité, mais par un rapport de domination. Lorsque les Accords avaient été signés, vingt-deux ans auparavant, beaucoup de familles de Konoha, la capitale du pays du Feu, étaient venues occuper des places stratégiques à Ame et cela se voyait dans la composition des promotions des grandes écoles qui avaient ouvert leurs portes ou qui s'étaient délocalisées chez eux.</p>
<p>Nagato savait très bien qu'il était une exception et qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être adopté par son père. Originaire de Konoha, Jiraya avait pu offrir à son rejeton la meilleure des éducations et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il avait eu la chance de faire des études d'ingénierie dans une école de renom, d'accéder à un poste intéressant.</p>
<p>À l'inverse, Yahiko et Konan n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Si Konan avait pu devenir libraire et obtenir un emploi fixe, son compagnon, lui, vagabondait de chantier en chantier, en espérant finir par décrocher un poste pérenne.</p>
<p>Nagato releva les yeux de son téléphone, le verrouillant, puis il sourit à Yahiko qui posa devant lui un café brûlant.</p>
<p>Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, comme prévu, avec en fond sonore un des albums préférés de Nagato, d'un collectif d'électro nommé le Quintet du Son. Leurs ambiances musicales émouvaient Nagato même si ses deux meilleurs amis y restaient parfaitement insensibles, comme le prouvait la main de Yahiko qui avait fusé vers la télécommande pour baisser le son.</p>
<p>Le futur papa était venu avec des plats préparés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de débaucher suffisamment tôt pour cuisiner un repas pour son meilleur ami, et il le fusillait des yeux, constatant le tri sévère qu'il avait fait sur son plat, laissant de côté beaucoup d'aliments et ne mangeant que peu le reste.</p>
<p>— C'est demain que tu as rendez-vous chez la kiné, c'est ça ? Je t'y conduis ?</p>
<p>Nagato hocha la tête, remerciant son ami d'une voix chaleureuse, attrapant sa tasse par son anse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Yahiko le scrutait sans pudeur, analysant la couleur de ses cernes, ses joues creusées, ses yeux légèrement rougis et le tremblement de ses doigts. Il ne dit rien, cependant, se contentant d'exhaler en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>— Je vais faire des heures sup au boulot, à partir de la semaine prochaine, donc ce sera plus compliqué pour moi de t'accompagner à chaque fois. Tu ne voudrais pas demander des visites à domicile ?</p>
<p>— Pour qu'ensuite, Konan et toi me reprochiez de ne plus sortir ? sourit Nagato. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai en bus. Il y a une ligne directe qui me conduit de chez le médecin à la maison, l'arrêt de bus est devant.</p>
<p>Yahiko grimaça, peu sûr de vouloir accepter de laisser son ami se débrouiller, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de le contredire encore.</p>
<p>— Au festival des Cinq Kages, cet été, Le Quintet du Son sera là. J'aimerais beaucoup y aller.</p>
<p>— Tu sais qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance que je te laisse aller tout seul dans l'arrière-pays dans un camping qui attend des milliers de gens bourrés et drogués, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>— Reste à savoir s'il y a une chance que tu m'y accompagnes.</p>
<p>Embarrassé, Yahiko passa une main dans ses cheveux, attrapant une des mignardises qu'il avait disposées sur un plateau pour accompagner le café. Il croqua dedans, léchant la crème pâtissière qui glissa sur sa lèvre puis il sourit.</p>
<p>— Tu sais, avec le petit… C'est terrifiant, la sage-femme de Konan nous a expliqué comment allait se passer le post-partum et… Je vais pas pouvoir laisser Konan être toute seule avec le petit avec tout ce qu'elle va vivre, c'est tellement effrayant.</p>
<p>Il déglutit un instant et sa voix était un peu blanche quand il reprit.</p>
<p>— Tu te rends compte, elle va devoir porter des couches parce qu'elle va perdre du sang pendant longtemps. Et elle aura terriblement mal, parce qu'il faut que tout se remette en place et on espère qu'elle accouchera par voie basse et… enfin… J'espère que tu m'en veux pas.</p>
<p>Nagato eut un sourire un peu forcé. Bien malgré lui, il en voulait à ses amis de continuer à avancer sans lui. Il refoula cette pensée indigne au plus profond et tendit à son tour ses doigts vers les pâtisseries.</p>
<p>— Vous avez choisi le prénom ?</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Sasuke</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 08:45</span><br/>
<span class="greply">C'est toujours ton numéro ? J'imagine que non. </span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt">*Le message n'a pas pu être remis à tous les destinataires</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>L'ensemble du domaine Uchiwa était recouvert d'une fine couche de givre qui faisait craquer l'herbe sous les pieds de quiconque y traçait son chemin. Itachi était parvenu à s'esquiver dès la fin de la cérémonie dans le temple, avec la ferme intention d'aller vagabonder dans le lieu où il avait commencé sa vie.</p>
<p>Si ses parents avaient choisi de déménager à Ame quand il avait quatre ans, dès la signature des Accords, Fugaku ayant été désigné comme commissaire général sur place, Itachi conservait d'excellents souvenirs de ses vacances passées dans ce domaine.</p>
<p>Il avait un peu froid dans ses habits traditionnels, mais il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment, une pensée glissant vers Kisame qui s'éloignerait probablement de lui quand il admettrait s'être enrhumé pendant les vacances.</p>
<p>Il déambula jusqu'au lac, se souvenant parfaitement de son petit frère qui, autrefois, courait toujours devant lui, poursuivant un des nombreux chats errants qui vivaient sur le domaine. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut le ponton d'où Sasuke se jetait en été, dans un défi permanent de sauter toujours plus loin, « regarde, Grand Frère, je vole ! » et il décida d'aller s'asseoir au bord du lac.</p>
<p>Il resta quelques minutes au bord de l'eau, ses pieds frôlant la surface figée, le regard se perdant sur l'autre rive, avant qu'un miaulement surpris ne surgisse de sa droite. Quand il tourna la tête, ce fut pour croiser les pupilles fendues d'un petit chat au pelage roux et blanc. La démarche tremblante de l'animal lui suggéra qu'il était gelé, aussi décida-t-il de tendre la main, laissant au chat le temps de renifler, puis il l'attrapa pour le mettre sur ses genoux, lui caressant la tête.</p>
<p>Rapidement, l'animal se pelotonna contre lui, ronronnant, tentant de s'infiltrer entre les pans de son kimono en quête de chaleur. Attendri, il le laissa faire, le câlinant toujours sur le museau qui dépassait, les yeux tournés vers le ciel gris.</p>
<p>Il entendit la démarche qui arriva derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas hésitant sur le bois glissant, s'arrêtant avant de le rejoindre.</p>
<p>— Cookie ? interpela la voix de son cousin Obito et Itachi tourna la tête en faisant claquer sa langue.</p>
<p>— Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça, s'agaça-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me reconnais encore.</p>
<p>Obito sourit, faisant trembler la cicatrice qui dévorait le côté droit de son visage. Il désigna le bord, gardant ses mains liées, recouvertes par les longues et larges manches de son habit.</p>
<p>— Je voudrais te parler, je peux ?</p>
<p>Itachi hocha la tête, un peu intrigué. Son cousin ne recherchait pas vraiment le contact avec lui, à part de rares intrusions dans sa vie privée. Les liens privilégiés qu'ils avaient eus dans l'enfance s'étaient depuis bien longtemps distendus.</p>
<p>Obito n'était toujours pas stable sur ses appuis. L'accident qu'il avait eu dans son enfance avait laissé de lourdes séquelles, brisant en même temps ses rêves de devenir un grand général dans l'armée du pays du Feu. Prudemment, il se pencha, forçant sa jambe droite à suivre le mouvement, puis installé, il se crispa un peu.</p>
<p>— Comment tu fais pour poser ton cul sur ce truc froid sans broncher et… Est-ce que ton kimono ronronne ?</p>
<p>Itachi sourit et écarta légèrement le vêtement, révélant le petit animal qui s'était installé, plantant ses griffes dans l'épais tissu. Obito éclata de rire, s'attirant le regard outré du chaton qui se renfonça davantage dans le confort du kimono.</p>
<p>— Tu faisais déjà ça quand tu étais petit. Je te revois encore, avec ton serre-tête à oreille de chat, les bras serrés sur un chaton, m'expliquer d'un air si sérieux qu'il fallait absolument l'adopter parce que la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde des chats l'avait rendu orphelin.</p>
<p>— Tu m'avais raconté qu'avec ce serre-tête, je pouvais communiquer avec les chats et j'y croyais. J'y ai cru très longtemps. À ma décharge, j'avais trois ans, bougonna Itachi, et ma mère m'avait affirmé que tu disais la vérité. Tu voulais me parler ?</p>
<p>Coupant net son fou rire, Obito porta un regard oblique au profil de son cousin.</p>
<p>— J'ai, sans le vouloir, entendu ta conversation de ce matin avec Sushi.</p>
<p>Il vit le regard sceptique d'Itachi, tant pour le surnom octroyé à leur ami commun que pour l'irréalisme de son affirmation, se poser sur lui et il roula les yeux.</p>
<p>— J'ai écouté aux portes en fouinant un peu partout comme à mon habitude et je suis resté tout le temps que vous discutiez.</p>
<p>Il fit une pause, assez longue pour voir son cousin se crisper et se tendre et il lui offrit un sourire d'excuses qui se para très vite d'une taquinerie gentille.</p>
<p>— Je vais ménager un peu mon effet, parce que ça fait dix ans que j'attends qu'un tel moment arrive. Dix ans à encaisser les railleries des Uchiwa sur mon métier, dix ans que je ronge mon frein en me disant qu'un jour, je pourrai montrer à quoi je sers, et nous voici à ce jour tant attendu, celui où j'ai la clé du problème.</p>
<p>Seul le silence lui répondit alors que les yeux d'Itachi, embarrassés, faisaient leur maximum pour ne pas revenir sur lui. Il effaça donc toute taquinerie de sa voix et dénoua ses mains, les sortant de ses manches, la main droite tenant un livre qu'il tendit à son cousin.</p>
<p>— Shisui t'a conseillé de consulter un docteur et ce docteur, c'est moi.</p>
<p>Itachi baissa les yeux sur le livre et, devant l'insistance d'Obito, s'en saisit finalement, ses rétines parcourant le titre abscons.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>« Dans l'ombre de l'hétéronormativité : regards croisés sur les communautés asexuelles et aromantiques »</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>— Par le professeur Obito Uchiwa, titulaire de la chaire de Sciences Sociales de la Bijuu Université, membre émérite du laboratoire d'Analyse des Normes de la Bijuu Université, lut Itachi, un peu plus impressionné qu'il ne l'aurait admis par l'enchaînement de titres. C'est toi qui as écrit ce livre ?</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour d'Obito d'être légèrement agacé par la question relativement stupide qui lui était posée. Itachi le retourna puis le feuilleta comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien recouvert de mots et la surprise qui se lisait sur ses traits vexait vraiment l'autre homme.</p>
<p>— Je suis chercheur, grommela-t-il. Je sais que beaucoup dans la famille l'oublient facilement, mais j'ai un doctorat de sociologie, ce qui implique que j'ai soutenu une thèse. Je pense que ça doit te parler, ça, non ? Crétin de biologiste.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde sait qu'une thèse de sociologie est beaucoup moins difficile à produire qu'une thèse de biologie, rétorqua Itachi.</p>
<p>— Alors je t'invite à le faire, cher cousin, répliqua acidement Obito, ça ne devrait pas être hors de ta portée, puisque c'est si facile.</p>
<p>Il souffla très fort pour se calmer alors qu'Itachi lui lançait un nouveau regard étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où se trouvait l'insulte dans ce qu'il venait d'énoncer comme vérité générale. Le plus jeune secoua la tête, revenant sur la couverture.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi, ou ma conversation avec Shisui.</p>
<p>— Je suis sociologue du genre, spécialiste de la sexualité.</p>
<p>Le nouvel angle apporté par cette précision reporta les yeux d'Itachi sur le titre du livre et il l'ouvrit pour consulter le sommaire, avant de se tourner franchement vers son cousin, s'attirant un miaulement scandalisé.</p>
<p>— Que… Je ne comprends pas.</p>
<p>— J'ai passé plusieurs années à étudier les personnes qui ne tombent pas amoureuses ou qui ne ressentent pas de désir sexuel. Je suis chercheur, rappela-t-il, au même titre que toi. On n'observe seulement pas les mêmes choses. J'ai principalement mis à jour les mécanismes et les stratégies mis en place par les membres de ces communautés pour réussir à être englobés par l'hétéronormativité.</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, confessa Itachi d'un ton gêné.</p>
<p>Obito tendit la main, pour la poser sur l'épaule de son cousin.</p>
<p>— Je me doute, oui. En tout cas, je te le donne. Lis-le, ça te donnera peut-être des pistes.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu essaies de me conforter dans mon anormalité ? Je suis étonné, tu étais le premier à me supplier de retourner vers Izumi.</p>
<p>Obito grimaça au mot « anormalité » puis il soupira, laissant son cousin lui souffler :</p>
<p>— Alors tu n'as pas de solution à mon problème ?</p>
<p>— Non. Mais est-ce <em>vraiment</em> un problème ?</p>
<p>Pendant quelques instants, Itachi se souvint de la façon dont il avait organisé sa vie, des esquives régulières, des excuses répétées, mobiles et changeantes pour ne pas être trop régulièrement les mêmes, donc facilement repérables. Il se souvint comment il avait repoussé l'offre d'Izumi de vivre ensemble, alors qu'elle avait proposé de demander sa mutation pour le rejoindre, parce que vivre avec elle aurait été s'exposer un peu trop à ce niveau et il comprit ce qu'entendait Obito. À présent, non, ce ne serait plus un problème.</p>
<p>Il eut un sourire à destination de son cousin puis ils se décidèrent à rentrer, Itachi récupérant le chaton et ne parvenant pas à se résoudre à l'abandonner.</p>
<p>Obito se moqua de lui, gentiment, alors que le livre disparaissait dans la manche d'Itachi. Il s'appuya sur son cousin pour passer le chemin glissant, Itachi lui prêtant avec joie son bras et, parvenu sur un chemin moins givré, Obito se tourna vers lui.</p>
<p>— Tu as toujours été un garçon si gentil… Je me souviens encore de comment Sasuke en profitait tout le temps… Tu as… Tu as pu avoir des nouvelles de lui ?</p>
<p>Ils s'avancèrent doucement sur le chemin les reconduisant au cœur du domaine, Itachi vérifiant de temps à autre que le chaton était toujours sur son épaule. Il était si léger qu'il le sentait à peine.</p>
<p>— Tu peux m'en parler, à moi, insista Obito. Je ne te jugerai pas.</p>
<p>— Un sociologue ne juge pas, un sociologue dresse des constats et met au jour des mécanismes sans pour autant attribuer de valeur à ce qu'il voit, récita Itachi dans un soupir, je sais. Il va bien. Je crois. Je n'en sais rien. Il est sorti de prison fin septembre et n'a pas voulu rentrer à la maison. D'après ce que m'a dit sa chargée de réinsertion, il en a encore pour deux ans de bracelet électronique et il aura purgé sa peine.</p>
<p>Il déglutit, la gorge un peu serrée, prêt à dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit qu'à Shisui, jusqu'à présent.</p>
<p>— Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Le jour de sa fugue, un de ses amis a essayé de l'en empêcher. Sasuke l'a poignardé et le jeune homme a failli y laisser la vie.</p>
<p>C'était inconcevable, pour lui, que son frère soit passé si près de devenir un meurtrier, qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Naruto meure d'une hémorragie. Il avait eu de la chance, lui aussi, que Sakura Haruno, jeune étudiante en médecine et amie d'enfance des deux jeunes hommes, soit quasiment sur les lieux pour endiguer au mieux l'hémorragie en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance.</p>
<p>Obito lui porta un regard dépourvu de tout jugement, comme il l'avait promis. À vrai dire, ça arrangeait bien Itachi, il se débrouillait parfaitement tout seul pour se blâmer.</p>
<p>— Il n'a jamais porté plainte contre Sasuke, prétendant ne pas avoir pu voir le visage de son agresseur, donc Sasuke n'a jamais été jugé pour cet acte.</p>
<p>Il humecta ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je suis reconnaissant envers Naruto Uzumaki de ne pas avoir réclamé justice. Sans cela, Sasuke serait toujours enfermé.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ce serait mal ?</p>
<p>— Voyons, Obito, Sasuke a mal tourné, tu dois bien entendre ça dans la famille.</p>
<p>Le sociologue esquissa un petit sourire.</p>
<p>— Oui, enfin, les Uchiwa qui parlent de psychologie, si tu veux, c'est comme Kakashi qui me sermonne sur mes retards répétés : une histoire d'hôpital et de charité. C'est un peu tôt pour décider qu'il a mal tourné, il sort à peine de l'adolescence. Sasuke s'est un peu égaré en chemin, mais il n'a que vingt-et-un ans, ce serait dommage de le condamner de suite. Que celui qui n'a jamais fait de connerie lui jette la première pierre, tu ne penses pas ?</p>
<p>Il prit un silence durant lequel Itachi hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— J'en conviens, rajouta Obito, il fait pas dans la petite connerie, mais Pouik-Pouik a toujours été si mélodramatique et si intense…</p>
<p>Itachi éclata de rire, écoutant encore plusieurs minutes son cousin évoquer des souvenirs des démonstrations excessives de Sasuke quand il était enfant, capable de bouder des jours entiers, comme de rire à pleurer.</p>
<p>Arrivé à proximité de la maison où Itachi avait sa chambre d'amis, Obito lâcha finalement son bras, lui tendant un immense sourire.</p>
<p>— Ça m'a fait plaisir de bavarder avec toi, Cookie. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même si c'est seulement pour parler.</p>
<p>Itachi baissa légèrement la tête, déséquilibrant un peu le chaton dans son mouvement. L'animal lui donna un coup de tête, outré, puis tenta de se réinstaller.</p>
<p>— Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi, Obito, je te remercie.</p>
<p>Quand il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il occupait momentanément, il se sentait déjà plus léger. Il posa le petit chat à même le sol, le laissant explorer son nouvel univers. Le dîner était prévu pour plusieurs heures plus tard, alors Itachi se laissa tomber sur son lit, le livre confié par Obito serré dans sa main.</p>
<p>Il retira son téléphone de sous ses côtes quand il le sentit s'y enfoncer et réalisa qu'il l'avait totalement oublié tout l'après-midi. Un mail lui était parvenu l'heure précédente, demandant <em>« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » </em>et il sentit son visage se détendre.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Beaucoup mieux, oui, à présent que les célébrations familiales de fin d'année sont passées. Un chat m'a adopté. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais l'appeler. Et je suis en train de lire de la sociologie, c'est la première fois. »</em>
</p>
<p>La réponse, concise, ne tarda pas à arriver, lui tirant un léger amusement qui se mua en franc sourire : <em>« Pour le chat, je propose Kurama, c'est le nom du doudou de mon frère. Est-ce aussi vaseux que ça en a l'air, ce livre ? »</em></p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>« À vrai dire, non. Les études et les chiffres sont construits avec une méthode précise et scientifique et l'ensemble des protocoles sont décrits avec soin. Ça reste très interprétatif et l'analyse langagière me laisse circonspect. Mais ça a le mérite de mettre le doigt sur des éléments intéressants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L'ouvrage se nomme "Dans l'ombre de l'hétéronormativité : regards croisés sur les communautés asexuelles et aromantiques", par le professeur Obito Uchiwa. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gens, de façon générale, mais je dois avouer que cet ouvrage est vraiment passionnant. Il s'agit, dans cette étude, de montrer les mécanismes par lesquels les personnes asexuelles et aromantiques parviennent à dissimuler leur sexualité pour persister à correspondre à la norme hétérosexuelle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C'est fascinant, l'auteur a dressé une typologie des mécanismes d'évitement les plus courants. Il a même pu montrer une corrélation entre le genre, l'âge et les excuses choisies. Il semblerait que l'asexualité soit plus lourde à porter quand on est un homme qui se réclame de l'hétérosexualité.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas appris autant de mots en une journée. Il y a encore quelques heures, je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer qu'il existait une hétéronormativité.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ceci dit, il y a encore quelques heures, je ne considérais même pas les sociologues comme de vrais chercheurs. Alors, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais ça permet vraiment de prendre du recul et de voir les choses d'un autre angle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peut-être que je devrais envisager de m'intéresser un peu plus aux sciences humaines et sociales.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ou peut-être que la semaine est bien trop longue. Encore la Nouvelle Année et je rentre enfin chez moi… »</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ou un petit coeur si ça vous a plu !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapitre 4 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> 10 octobre </strong>
</p>
<p>L'amphi de mathématiques appliquées à l'économie avait été fastidieux. Comme entrée en matière et comme retour à la vie normale, Sasuke avait espéré quelque chose de plus galvanisant et passionnant, mais il avait dû composer avec un cours magistral reprenant en détail des notions déjà vues maintes et maintes fois dans les années précédentes.</p>
<p>L'ennui l'avait poussé à gribouiller en marge de son cahier, le faisant grimacer puis tourner la page l'air de rien. Il avait autant que faire se pouvait tenté de ne pas faire de vagues, de rester discret, malgré les regards répétés que portait sur lui Asuma Sarutobi, le professeur.</p>
<p>S'il avait essayé de sortir rapidement après le cours, l'enseignant l'avait interpelé d'un « Uchiwa, venez me voir » qui avait attiré l'attention sur lui.</p>
<p>Depuis la rentrée, des rumeurs à son sujet avaient pu se diffuser auprès de tous les étudiants et les regards avaient convergé vers lui, ramenant des murmures désagréables. Sarutobi ne pensait pas à mal, Sasuke l'avait noté de suite. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il trouvait ses marques convenablement, voir si son disciple préféré – Nara était le disciple préféré de quelqu'un, c'était inimaginable – avait bien pris en charge son arrivée, s'il n'était pas trop embêté par les mesures de sécurité.</p>
<p>Pourtant, c'était son interpellation au beau milieu de l'amphithéâtre qui posait le plus de problèmes. Au temps pour Sasuke qui aurait voulu être le plus discret possible.</p>
<p>Parvenu à l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre, il prit quelques instants pour tirer une cigarette de son paquet et l'allumer. Il la fuma le temps du trajet jusqu'à un endroit isolé sur un des toits des bâtiments où il se rendait depuis la rentrée pour déjeuner et passer sa pause de midi.</p>
<p>Il avait espéré s'y trouver seul, les premières fois, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Naruto. Dès le premier jour, ce dernier l'avait suivi. Alors Sasuke avait, comme ce jour, glissé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour mettre de la musique, couvrir la voix de Naruto, refuser de le regarder et prétendre qu'il n'existait pas.</p>
<p>Le sonore « Batterie faible » lui fit écarquiller les paupières entre ses bras et le son decrescendo signalant l'extinction de l'appareil lui coupa le souffle.</p>
<p>Bientôt, la musique dans ses oreilles fut remplacée par la voix de Naruto qui lui parvenait étouffée par les écouteurs. Sasuke jeta un regard par-dessus ses bras, le plus discrètement possible. Le blond était de dos, continuant ses cent pas et son babillage.</p>
<p>Sasuke exhala discrètement son soulagement, avant d'entendre vraiment distinctement le charabia de son ancien ami.</p>
<p>— … avec Sora… Je sais pas… C'était pas pareil ? … Je… J'ai rien dit aux autres… Mais c'était pas comme si j'allais l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Sasuke tressaillit et sa respiration hoqueta un peu, se perdant sur ses cuisses.</p>
<p>— Je veux dire, c'était pas ma première fois, j'en ai connu d'autres, mais… Là, c'était comme si… Les câlins après le sexe, c'est quelque chose. Dormir avec quelqu'un. Même en été, c'était si confortable…</p>
<p>Le brun ferma brutalement les paupières. <em>Tais-toi</em>, exigea-t-il silencieusement, foudroyant de ses prunelles son baladeur MP3 qui lui avait visiblement fait faux bond au pire moment. <em>Je t'en prie, tais-toi.</em> Il risqua un nouveau regard vers Naruto, pour le voir sourire avec tendresse, passant une main embarrassée dans ses mèches blondes. Puis shootant dans un petit caillou, glissant ses doigts dans les poches arrière de son pantalon d'uniforme, Naruto lui tourna de nouveau le dos, collant talons contre orteils, lentement, marchant sur un fil invisible, les bras tendus pour l'équilibre.</p>
<p>— J'ai rien dit aux autres, parce que… Déjà parce que Sakura est bizarre avec moi. Elle fait la gueule à chaque fois qu'une fille m'approche et…</p>
<p>Le poing de Sasuke se ferma. Alors ça y était ? Sakura avait remarqué Naruto ? Elle avait fini par se rendre compte à quel point il valait mieux que tous les autres ? Elle avait mis le temps… Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et il rapprocha davantage ses jambes de son torse, se repliant sur lui-même. Il voulait se lever, partir, refuser d'entendre son ancien ami lui raconter en détail à quel point il était heureux en ménage, à quel point elle avait de la chance.</p>
<p>— Mais le pire de tous, c'est Neji. Il est beaucoup trop protecteur depuis toi.</p>
<p>Le dernier mot tomba comme un couperet et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'amplifia. Il ne contenait aucune rancœur, aucune amertume, il était prononcé avec douceur, il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait et c'était encore pire pour Sasuke, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.</p>
<p>C'était le dixième midi depuis son retour. Et c'était la dixième fois déjà que Naruto venait le rejoindre, ne tenant pas compte de son absence de réaction et l'évidente distance qu'il avait mise entre eux dès le premier jour.</p>
<p>Pourtant, chaque pause déjeuner, Naruto était présent. Souvent, il ne disait rien, se contentant de manger en silence le bento qu'il avait sans doute préparé la veille, l'observant, minute après minute, cigarette après cigarette. Et Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien ami venait, jour après jour, repas après repas, en quête de sa compagnie, malgré le mur de sons qu'il avait érigé entre eux.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pourquoi ?</em>
</p>
<p>La question ne franchirait pourtant pas ses lèvres et il ne croiserait pas le regard de Naruto. Il refusait de s'y noyer une nouvelle fois. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ne devait pas se rendre compte que Sasuke avait <em>failli le tuer</em> et qu'il <em>n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner</em>.</p>
<p>Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Naruto parvenir au mur. Il poussa un soupir, fit demi-tour s'approchant de nouveau de Sasuke, puis il haussa les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Bah, de toute façon, y a pas vraiment de raison de leur dire. Sora est rentré chez lui, au Pays du Feu. C'était prévu comme ça, tu sais.</p>
<p>La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua alors qu'il forçait sa nuque à ne pas se redresser, à ne pas réagir, à ne rien montrer. C'était un hasard, si ce jour-là, précisément, il était arrivé à court de batterie et il n'était pas question pour lui de signaler qu'il écoutait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les monologues de Naruto, même juste une fois, accidentellement. Pourtant…</p>
<p>
  <em>« Lui » ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi, on aurait pu… ?</em>
</p>
<p>Sa main compressa un peu plus son baladeur MP3, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, pour ne plus sentir ses doigts trembler. Non. Il ne devait pas s'orienter dans cette direction.</p>
<p>Bien sûr que non, ils n'auraient pas pu.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ni avant ni maintenant.</em>
</p>
<p>Et c'était totalement de sa faute.</p>
<p>Il avait tout fait pour couper toute sorte de lien, il avait trahi, menti, trompé, il avait blessé, moralement et physiquement, il avait réalisé tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être finalement semblable à ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir quand il se contemplait.</p>
<p>Il tourna la tête, cessant d'observer les allées et venues de Naruto.</p>
<p>S'il avait été son frère, peut-être que, s'il avait été aussi parfait que son aîné, s'il n'était pas une complète déception, alors…</p>
<p>Il laissa un sourire amer tordre sa bouche et il ferma les paupières.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bien sûr que non.</em>
</p>
<p>Parce que s'il avait été son frère, il aurait été hétéro.</p>
<p>Parce que s'il avait été son frère, il aurait trouvé la bonne du premier coup. L'amertume s'accentua quand il se souvint de la petite amie parfaite de son aîné, une grimace le saisit. Combien de temps, maintenant, qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Que ce maudit feu d'artifice avait gâché la vie de Sasuke ?</p>
<p>À quand le mariage ? Le bébé ?</p>
<p>Peut-être que c'était déjà fait.</p>
<p>Il déglutit à l'image qui se dessina dans sa tête, un bonheur familial gerbant, son ancienne chambre remeublée, son existence effacée, des rires d'enfants dans les couloirs où il avait passé tant de temps à pleurer, à hurler sa haine du monde.</p>
<p>Mais Sasuke n'était pas Itachi.</p>
<p>Lui n'était que la version ratée et là où son frère réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, ou presque, lui échouait dans tout ce qu'il espérait.</p>
<p>Il bougea légèrement et son bracelet électronique se rappela à lui, mettant en relief toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Naruto méritait mieux que lui.</p>
<p>C'était la dixième fois que Naruto venait le rejoindre le midi. Et c'était la dixième fois que Sasuke ne changeait pas d'endroit pour prendre son déjeuner. Comme s'il recherchait un peu ce contact, comme s'il voulait savoir combien de temps Naruto le poursuivrait.</p>
<p>
  <em>Combien de temps avant qu'il s'épuise, qu'il se lasse et qu'il laisse tomber ? Qu'il me laisse tomber ?</em>
</p>
<p>— J'aime mieux éviter qu'il l'apprenne… Depuis qu'on est en coloc, comme c'est l'aîné, il s'occupe de nous tous. Comme s'il était pas assez stressé comme ça. Il a passé le concours d'entrée à Akatsuki, il est arrivé vingt-cinquième, on était tous franchement fiers de lui.</p>
<p>Sasuke n'était pas réellement impressionné. Il savait qu'il devrait l'être : ce concours était apocalyptique tellement son niveau était élevé et que seuls les vingt meilleurs grossissaient la nouvelle promotion. Il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette école hyper sélecte. Il connaissait les statistiques d'entrée, l'âge moyen des étudiants qui passaient les épreuves avec brio – dix-neuf ans —, les salaires en sortie, les entreprises qui recrutaient, combien de chefs d'État et ministres étaient diplômés par l'établissement, …</p>
<p>Il le savait parfaitement parce que son père n'avait cessé de tisser des discours gorgés de fierté autour de ces statistiques, portant sur son aîné un regard digne, un regard plein d'amour, avec ce geste empreint d'affection auquel il n'avait jamais eu le droit, cette caresse sur le haut du crâne, ce « tu es bien mon fils », consécration ultime, reconnaissance d'une existence, phrase qu'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir, malgré tous ses efforts.</p>
<p><em>Parce que</em> <em>son frère avait réussi à être premier au concours à l'âge de treize ans.</em></p>
<p>Une nouvelle grimace amère tordit sa bouche et il enfonça ses yeux dans le creux de son coude, épongeant les larmes qui commençaient à perler au bout de ses cils.</p>
<p>Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour où la lettre était arrivée, les informant que son aîné avait accompli un exploit qui serait probablement inégalé pendant longtemps. La fierté de ses parents était tellement puissante et lui-même n'était pas en reste.</p>
<p>Quand il était enfant, son frère était son modèle et son meilleur ami, la seule personne sur qui il n'avait jamais compté, le seul qui donnait de l'attention à ce qu'il aimait vraiment faire, à ces dessins qu'il passait des heures à peaufiner dans le calme de sa chambre.</p>
<p>Il se souvenait encore du dédain dans les yeux de son père quand il avait saisi le dessin que son cadet avait préparé pour l'aîné et qu'il l'avait froissé, grognant avec satisfaction qu'Itachi était à présent un adulte et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ces enfantillages. Le papier était tombé par terre et le jeune Sasuke avait contemplé la boulette pendant longtemps, comprenant diffusément que quelque chose venait de changer.</p>
<p>Il serra les poings à ce souvenir, se rappelant à quel point personne n'avait réagi, combien il s'était senti mal. Il avait arrêté rapidement après d'essayer de dessiner, pour tenter de montrer à son père que lui aussi était un grand et tous les croquis qu'il avait effectués en marge de ses cours dès lors avaient été sauvagement raturés, déchirés et jetés.</p>
<p>Particulièrement quand il avait commencé à remarquer que la silhouette qu'il esquissait était celle de son ami, toujours un rang devant lui, dont il ne voyait que le dos. Au fil des années, le profil crayonné avait perdu ses allures d'enfant et lorsqu'il était entré dans l'adolescence, il avait déjà belle carrure.</p>
<p>— Ce soir, on fait une fête à la maison, enchaîna Naruto. En semaine, c'est pas la meilleure des idées, mais les autres refusent de repousser, Neji hyperventile d'avance en prétendant que tout va bien, que ce sont ses allergies, mais personne ne le croit, il n'a pas d'allergie… J'aurais adoré que tu viennes, mais… Enfin, avec Karin et Sakura… Tu savais qu'elles ont pris un appartement ensemble ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Quoi ?</em>
</p>
<p>Les paupières de Sasuke s'ouvrirent, il s'arracha à ses pensées, risqua un nouveau regard sur la silhouette de Naruto.</p>
<p>— Elles sont très bonnes amies, maintenant, c'est tant mieux, c'était horrible quand elles se sautaient à la gorge dès qu'elles se voyaient dans les couloirs, t'as déconné sur ce coup-là…</p>
<p>
  <em>Je sais.</em>
</p>
<p>— Enfin, continua Naruto, sa voix se teintant de remords, ça aurait dû nous alerter sur… J'ai été un ami nul. J'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance de faire mieux.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais de quoi tu parles ?</em>
</p>
<p>C'était lui qui avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de Naruto vers lui, qui avait refusé les mains tendues, l'aide, qui l'avait mené en bateau tout du long, qui avait pris ses distances, emprunté un autre chemin, où il n'était pas, où il n'avait pas sa place, une route où il ne serait pas constamment ébloui par l'ardeur qui se dégageait de lui.</p>
<p>Et lui parlait d'être encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait été pour lui : un ami fidèle, digne ? Un jeune homme incroyable, battant, merveilleux et si beau ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu vas me tuer, si tu parviens à faire mieux.</em>
</p>
<p>Il avait tellement donné, tellement fait pour lui, il avait continué à croire en lui quand tous les autres, tous les autres, lui avait tourné le dos et il avait l'audace de se sentir coupable ? C'était le monde à l'envers.</p>
<p>— Un jour, je mériterai de t'appeler « mon meilleur ami », promit Naruto en direction du ciel.</p>
<p>
  <em>C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.</em>
</p>
<p>— C'est l'heure, j'ai cours, lança Naruto d'une voix guillerette en récupérant son sac déposé en arrivant. À demain ! J'aurai peut-être un peu de retard, j'ai une leçon de conduite, j'ai raté mon plateau le mois dernier, je dois repasser mon permis.</p>
<p>La lourde porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sonore et Sasuke bascula sa tête contre le mur, ne cachant plus son visage ni la tristesse infinie qui l'habitait. Comme il le craignait, les mots de Naruto étaient pour lui tout à la fois le pire des poisons et le meilleur des remèdes. Comme avant. Comme toujours.</p>
<p>— Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto…</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Les Étagiers</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text">Mais je comprends pas, c'est sur quoi, ton mémoire, <b><span class="u">Neji</span></b> ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Neji</span><br/>
<span class="text">L'utilisation du Destin comme ressort d'expression des traces laissées chez les survivants de la Troisième Guerre dans la littérature contemporaine d'Ame.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto&gt;</span><br/>
<span class="text">…</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b><em>*Naruto a renommé Neji "Beyoncé"</em></b></span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text">Pas désolé ! 😁 </span><br/>
<span class="time"><b><em>*Naruto a partagé un lien : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmc8bQoL-J0">Destiny's Child : Survivor</a></em></b>
</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <strong> 16 novembre </strong>
</p>
<p>La pluie tombait si dru que même son parapluie ne parvenait pas à tenir Sasuke loin de l'humidité. L'eau s'infiltrait doucement par capillarité, remontant le long de ses jambes de pantalon et il était déjà trempé à mi mollet, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait la moitié du chemin qui le conduirait vers les Quartiers Hauts, où se trouvait le cabinet de Mei Terumi, sa psychologue.</p>
<p>C'était la première fois qu'il allait la voir, ce samedi. Shizune était si contente quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle lui avait obtenu une avance des frais pour qu'il aille consulter qu'il avait cru qu'elle lui faisait une plaisanterie. Y avait-il réellement de quoi se réjouir à l'idée qu'il allait devoir, toutes les deux semaines, s'épancher sur sa vie et ses ressentis dans le cabinet d'une femme qui ne comprenait probablement rien à ce qu'il vivait ?</p>
<p>Il grogna, rabaissant son parapluie un peu plus bas quand une voiture fusa à toute allure dans la rue, roulant volontairement dans une flaque immense pour éclabousser les passants.</p>
<p>— Connard, siffla-t-il en dardant un regard furieux sur le véhicule.</p>
<p>Il détestait ces quartiers. C'était moche, puant et mal famé. Et même s'il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il en était là, une part de lui refusait de l'admettre.</p>
<p>Il tourna au carrefour pour s'engager sur une avenue, prenant garde de marcher le plus loin possible du bord de la route. Il ne savait pas encore comment son bracelet électronique pourrait réagir à trop de pluie. Un rictus froid déforma ses lèvres quand il s'imagina, terrassé par un coup de courant délivré par l'appareil qui dysfonctionne et le retour en prison.</p>
<p>Secouant la tête en tentant d'écarter ces pensées qui lui arrachèrent un frisson – oh non, il ne voulait pas y retourner, il était bien trop content d'avoir réussi à sortir – il leva les yeux, cherchant le numéro au-dessus des portes, puis il reprit sa marche.</p>
<p>Elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas le soûler, la psy. Il n'était pas là pour copiner avec elle, il était obligé d'y aller et s'il avait pris la peine de se déplacer, c'était uniquement parce que son bracelet électronique renvoyait sa position et que s'il ne le faisait pas, Shizune allait lui crier dessus. Pas qu'il accordait la moindre importance à l'opinion de Shizune.</p>
<p>Il poussa une lourde porte et referma son parapluie, l'abandonnant dans le pot prévu à cet effet, puis il s'ébroua pour essorer ses cheveux, avant de s'avancer vers le secrétariat. L'employé avait une tête bizarre, un peu perverse, avec son bandeau sur l'œil et ses cheveux bleus, mais Sasuke n'y prêta qu'une attention réduite pour dire :</p>
<p>— J'ai rendez-vous avec Terumi.</p>
<p>L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et feignit de ne pas l'entendre, replongeant dans son ordinateur, le silence uniquement brisé par les clics de la souris.</p>
<p>— Hé, interpela Sasuke, vous avez entendu ?</p>
<p>L'homme, sans redresser la tête, désigna une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit "Pour obtenir ce que vous souhaitez, merci d'user des politesses de base. Avec un sourire, ça ira encore plus vite." Sasuke jura entre ses dents, résistant à l'envie de taper du poing contre le comptoir. Il souffla une fois, avant de grogner et de prononcer d'une voix polaire :</p>
<p>— Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Terumi.</p>
<p>— Bonjour, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Vos nom et prénom, je vous prie.</p>
<p>— Uchiwa Sasuke.</p>
<p>— Je m'appelle Ao. Je suis le secrétaire personnel du docteur Mei Terumi, se présenta l'homme. Je vois que vous avez effectivement rendez-vous dans quinze minutes.</p>
<p>Sasuke lui lança un regard frigorifique par-dessus le comptoir.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment que j'ai rendez-vous, personne vient ici pour passer le temps.</p>
<p>— Je vais vous demander de patienter dans la salle d'attente, je vous prie. Le docteur sera prêt à vous recevoir dans une vingtaine de minutes.</p>
<p>— J'ai rendez-vous dans quinze minutes, pas vingt.</p>
<p>— Apprenez la patience, une fois que vous aurez intégré la politesse, jeune homme. Ici, vous n'êtes le leader d'aucun gang. Bonne journée.</p>
<p>Le sourire d'Ao sonnait incroyablement faux. Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke remarqua la tension dans les épaules et la carrure de l'homme. En découdre avec lui était probablement une idée que seul un idiot aurait, il avait la gestuelle d'un combattant aguerri.</p>
<p>Sasuke se détourna, rejoignant la salle d'attente. Dans la pièce qui comportait quelque cinq sièges vides, il y avait un distributeur de boissons chaudes gratuites et sur chaque place, il y avait un linge.</p>
<p><em>Il faut vraiment que ce soit un pays de merde pour qu'on prévoie des serviettes pour se sécher</em>, pensa-t-il en en attrapant une pour ses cheveux.</p>
<p>Cette manie lui rappelait celle de son aîné, qui avait accroché, dans leur – son – appartement, des morceaux de tissu éponge sur les patères destinées à recevoir leurs manteaux. Pour Itachi, avoir une serviette à portée de main pour se sécher en rentrant évitait de mouiller le reste du logement. Il contracta les mâchoires et abandonna finalement le linge après avoir débarrassé ses cheveux d'un maximum d'humidité.</p>
<p>Il finit par s'approcher du distributeur pour l'observer, contemplant avec envie les volutes de vapeur d'eau dessinées au-dessus d'une tasse. Le froid qui le saisissait rendait les boissons chaudes gratuites extrêmement tentantes.</p>
<p>Le mode d'emploi de la machine indiqua qu'il fallait d'abord s'adresser à Ao et lui demander poliment et avec un sourire la clé pour activer le service, aussi Sasuke renonça, sans remarquer que le secrétaire l'observait avec attention, avant de taper sur son dossier.</p>
<p>Ao en avait vu, des jeunes comme lui, venir dans le cabinet de Mei. Elle en avait repêché qui avait un passé plus lourd. Pour autant, dans les manies d'Uchiwa, dans sa façon de bouger, de parler, il y avait une violence contenue, un mépris d'autrui et de lui-même. Et cela rendrait la guérison bien plus difficile que prévu.</p>
<p>Mei avait juré à Shizune de ne jamais communiquer sur son nouveau patient. En temps normal, les autorités avaient tous les droits pour demander la copie des dossiers – le secret médical n'existait pas vraiment à Ame, quand on était un repris de justice – et il était certain que celui-ci était attendu au tournant.</p>
<p>Le secrétaire jeta une œillade en coin à l'enfant, le contemplant faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, son regard revenant sans cesse sur la machine à café, la serviette en boule sur le siège qu'il avait choisi. Celui-ci serait coriace, même pour Mei. Elle était talentueuse, c'était certain, cependant, un tel morceau serait compliqué.</p>
<p>Il y avait tant de colère, chez lui. Tant de peur, aussi. Il nota avec déférence toutes les observations qu'il pouvait faire dans le dossier, prenant garde de faire des enregistrements réguliers de ses commentaires.</p>
<p>C'était une technique courante qu'ils employaient tous deux. Lui aussi était psychologue, mais il détestait les patients, leurs maux, supporter l'étalage constant de leurs faiblesses. Après toute une carrière à les écouter, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il aimait analyser la psyché des gens, mais il n'aimait pas les patients. Alors cet arrangement lui convenait très bien. Dresser les premières conclusions pour Mei, et elle se chargeait de les sauver. C'était un boulot taillé pour elle, lui-même n'avait pas les épaules.</p>
<p>« Impatience », nota-t-il, « colère », « orgueil », « malpoli » – il souligna le terme –, « incapable de demander de l'aide si elle est formulée comme telle ».</p>
<p>Il entendait déjà son associée se moquer de lui de sa voix douce et dangereuse, lui qui détestait les manquements à l'étiquette et aux protocoles. Il lui avait souvent reproché d'avoir rendu Chojuro trop faible et incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même à force de le couver, et elle ne s'était pas privée de lui rire au nez quand il avait fini par s'en sortir. Elle aussi avait un mauvais caractère.</p>
<p>D'ailleurs, c'était probablement pour ça qu'elle était si bonne dans son métier. Elle avait le tempérament d'un bulldog croisé à un ours affamé. Il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.</p>
<p>Ao retint un sourire. Il avait hâte de voir la confrontation entre ces deux-là.</p><hr/>
<p><strong> <em>Hinata</em> </strong> <em> [14:23] :<br/>
</em> <em>Pièce jointe : « affiche conférence »<br/>
</em> <em>Oh mon dieu ! Il va venir en conférence ici ! Es-tu d'accord pour m'y accompagner ? J'oserai jamais y aller seule…</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> [14:24] :<br/>
</em> <em>Ça tombe le jour de mon oral de soutenance…</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Hinata</em> </strong> <em> [14:26] :<br/>
</em> <em>Flûte.</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> [14:27] :<br/>
</em> <em>Demande à Naruto de t'accompagner ?</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Hinata</em> </strong> <em> [14:28] :<br/>
</em> <em>Oh non, ça ressemblerait à un rendez-vous, je ne pourrai jamais lui demander une telle chose.</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> [14:29] :<br/>
</em> <em>PERSONNE ne considère qu'assister à une conférence est un rencard. PERSONNE.</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> [14:31] :<br/>
</em> <em>Surtout pas une conférence qui s'appelle « Des genres, des sexes, des normes ». Obito Uchiwa n'est pas une rockstar, tu sais. C'est un sociologue, c'est tout.</em></p><hr/>
<p>Sasuke observa la psychologue d'un œil torve, quand elle daigna ouvrir la porte pour l'accueillir dans son bureau et il prit place sur un fauteuil confortable et luxueux, la dévisageant sans honte. Elle paraissait jeune, pour ses trente-quatre ans – il avait fait des recherches pour s'assurer qu'il aurait affaire à quelqu'un de compétent. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de lui parler, bien sûr, mais quitte à perdre son temps, autant que ce soit auprès de personnes qui savent ce qu'elles font – et elle avait des cheveux châtains incroyablement longs.</p>
<p>Dans les yeux verts de la femme, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était une lueur qui lui était familière, comme si elle était cassée à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression de voir son propre regard et il se demanda vaguement si elle était vraiment faite pour ce métier.</p>
<p>— J'ai pas l'intention de vous parler de mes problèmes, lança-t-il après trois minutes d'un silence pesant.</p>
<p>— Comme tu le souhaites.</p>
<p>Dans la voix de Mei Terumi, il y avait tant d'autorité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remonter le menton d'un air fier, uniquement dans le but de la défier.</p>
<p>Il attrapa son sac, le posant sur ses genoux et il fit coulisser la fermeture Éclair pour saisir son carnet à dessin et un crayon. Son sac retourna sur le sol et ses pieds atterrirent sur le bureau de la psychologue qui esquissa un sourire dangereux, mais ne dit rien. Il tourna les pages du cahier et reprit son dernier dessin où il l'avait laissé.</p>
<p>Il passa toute la séance à crayonner sans prêter un regard à la femme qui, elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Finalement, elle bougea, se redressant pour écarter son fauteuil, puis elle lui tendit un sourire.</p>
<p>— La séance est terminée, M. Uchiwa.</p>
<p>Il traça un dernier trait avant de refermer son carnet, le rangeant dans son sac qu'il empoigna le glissant sur son épaule, tendant un rictus ironique à la psychologue.</p>
<p>— Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me raccompagner.</p>
<p>Il sortit du bureau sans la saluer et descendit le plus rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée, récupérant son parapluie et claquant la lourde porte sans douceur.</p>
<p>Dehors, la pluie s'était calmée, mais ce fut autre chose qui attira son attention. Au croisement, un peu plus loin, des policiers dressaient une barrière pour empêcher l'accès à la rue qu'il comptait prendre pour rentrer chez lui.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha prudemment d'un agent, lui tendant sa carte d'identité, avant de dire :</p>
<p>— J'habite par là-bas, que se passe-t-il ?</p>
<p>— Sécurisation des lieux. Prenez un autre chemin, monsieur, lui lança l'agent après avoir vérifié son identité.</p>
<p>L'information était très évasive. Sasuke resta près de la barrière, son regard dévia par-dessus l'épaule de l'agent et il comprit.</p>
<p>Un peu plus loin, dans la rue, une charge de police avait été lancée contre des manifestants – « encore ces foutus indépendantistes », pensa-t-il avec aigreur.</p>
<p>Il observa quatre d'entre eux courir le long de la rue. Le premier tomba et le deuxième se précipita pour l'aider alors que des agents les rattrapaient.</p>
<p>Les indépendantistes étaient très reconnaissables : ils portant des masques à la couleur porcelaine dissimulant leurs traits, et de longues capes blanches avec deux rayures rouges sur le bas. Sasuke observa les manifestants affronter les forces de l'ordre, répliquer coup par coup quand ils le pouvaient. Vite submergés, frappés de toute part, les manifestants choisirent la fuite, hurlant leur slogan « La Salamandre ne meurt jamais ! ».</p>
<p>Sasuke se détourna sans un regard de plus, empruntant un autre chemin, maudissant ces foutus indépendantistes et leur cause perdue.</p>
<p>Après tout, rien de tout ceci n'était son problème.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Le lézard 🦎</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text"><b><span class="u">Sai</span></b>, <b><span class="u">Karin</span></b>, <b><span class="u">Sakura</span></b> ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sai</span><br/>
<span class="text">Présent</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Karin</span><br/>
<span class="text">Présente</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text">Présente</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nickel, je suis rassuré. Rien de cassé ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text">Non, ça va.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Karin</span><br/>
<span class="text">J'aurais un gros bleu demain, mais rien d'inhabituel.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sai</span><br/>
<span class="text">C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus violents ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text">La lacrymo est plus sévère que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression.</span><br/>
<span class="text">J'ai les yeux explosés.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sakura</span><br/>
<span class="text">Mais plus ils y vont fort, plus ils nous donnent raison !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Karin</span><br/>
<span class="text">Et plus ils font peur. Le contrecoup risque de nous faire très mal.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sai</span><br/>
<span class="text">Karin a raison. Pour une fois.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Karin</span><br/>
<span class="text">Va te faire, <b><span class="u">Sai</span></b>.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Naruto</span><br/>
<span class="text">RDV dans ma chambre ?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Neji est à la bibliothèque.</span><br/>
<span class="text">On débriefera.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <strong> 20 décembre </strong>
</p>
<p>Emmitouflé dans un manteau chaud que lui avait donné Shizune la semaine passée, Sasuke contemplait la vue sur l'école Sarutobi et sur Ame, offerte depuis le toit où il se réfugiait chaque midi depuis la reprise des cours.</p>
<p>Dire qu'il s'était habitué à son nouveau rythme et à ses cours aurait été un affaiblissement de la réalité. Ce qu'il apprenait chaque jour était intéressant. Ce n'était pas un domaine vers lequel il aurait été naturellement, mais il ne regrettait plus vraiment de ne pas avoir continué ses études dans le sport : laisser entre ses mains une possibilité d'être de nouveau complexé par les talents impressionnants de Naruto n'aurait probablement pas été la meilleure des décisions et, à vrai dire, l'économie lui plaisait, il avait presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un choix de dépit.</p>
<p>Les dernières semaines avaient passé à un rythme à la fois soutenu et calme et une routine presque confortable s'était installée : les visites de Shizune, régulières, elle remplissait son frigo de tomate sous toutes ses formes.</p>
<p>Ça lui faisait du bien, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, d'avoir sa chargée de réinsertion qui veillait sur lui, presque comme l'aurait fait une mère. Elle s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas froid, qu'il mangeait bien, surveillait ses notes, lui portait un regard satisfait quand elle contemplait son bulletin et les appréciations de ses enseignants. Elle lui offrait des chocolats chauds de temps en temps et déposait régulièrement des paquets de cigarettes sur sa table, levant les yeux au ciel, s'écriant qu'il devait arrêter au plus vite. Et s'il l'envoyait balader, ce n'était plus avec autant de conviction qu'au début, c'était chargé de bien plus d'affection.</p>
<p>Elle avait promis de faire en sorte de lui obtenir un ordinateur, une connexion internet et un téléphone portable, mais ça rongeait sur le budget qu'il avait tous les mois, donc elle hésitait encore sur la démarche à suivre.</p>
<p>Alors, ce n'était pas sûr, mais c'était quand même un « peut-être », une projection dans l'avenir, une façon de montrer qu'elle serait là dans une semaine, dans deux semaines, dans deux mois.</p>
<p>Évidemment, il y avait aussi Shikamaru. Il prenait son rôle de mentor particulièrement à cœur et les samedis après-midi passés ensemble à la bibliothèque, durant lesquels le petit génie flemmard s'assurait que Sasuke comprenait bien les cours, l'importance du règlement, ça contribuait à lui apporter une stabilité qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, Shikamaru gardait avec lui une distance, un mystère qu'il avait vite élucidé quand il avait réalisé que l'autre garçon vivait dans le même appartement que Karin et Sakura. Ou peut-être que c'était un appartement différent. D'après ce que Sasuke avait compris, ils avaient à eux tous tout un étage dans une résidence universitaire et ça ressemblait plus à une colocation géante entre amis qu'à des logements individuels.</p>
<p>Shikamaru lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient soudés autour du trio composé par Sakura, Karin et Naruto. Dès lors, avait-il déduit, s'il voulait avoir la possibilité de renouer des liens avec son ancien groupe de camarades, il lui faudrait obtenir le pardon de ces trois-là. Et, eh bien, pour Karin et Sakura, c'était très loin d'être gagné.</p>
<p>Il ne restait donc plus que le mystère Naruto et celui-ci s'épaississait chaque fois un peu plus.</p>
<p>Son ami n'avait pas raté un seul de leurs rendez-vous tacites sur le toit, bien que Sasuke ne lui adresse pas un mot de tout le temps où il était là. Depuis l'anniversaire de Naruto, Sasuke avait cessé d'écouter de la musique, préférant entendre ce que Naruto avait à dire, peut-être aussi pour le besoin d'entendre cette voix qui le prenait pour un journal intime.</p>
<p>Ça lui faisait un bien fou, plus que Shizune et ses taquineries, plus que Shikamaru et son indifférence pourtant si rafraîchissante.</p>
<p>C'était la voix de Naruto, ses récits, l'étalage constant de ses doutes, ses joies, ses convictions, qui permettaient à Sasuke de reprendre pied. L'enthousiasme inébranlable de Naruto avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Sasuke s'était senti sourire quand il était arrivé sur le toit, lui apprenant la grossesse de Konan. À vrai dire, il n'était pas certain que Naruto aurait été plus heureux s'il avait annoncé qu'il serait bientôt père, il avait parlé pendant près d'une demi-heure de la visite de Yahiko et Konan chez lui pour lui dire la nouvelle, déblatérant sans fin sur la coupe qu'il allait faire dans ses économies pour couvrir le futur bébé de cadeaux : il avait déjà promis aux parents de les aider à payer la chambre du petit.</p>
<p>Sur le moment, Sasuke s'était étonné que Naruto ne mentionne pas Nagato. Dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient très proches, comme deux frères, mais il n'avait bien évidemment pas posé la moindre question. Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas.</p>
<p>Il arrivait aussi que le blond ne parle pas. Parfois, il s'installait près de lui – mais à tout de même bonne distance – et il commençait à chanter, à fredonner l'air d'une musique, sans y associer des paroles et Sasuke savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.</p>
<p>Plus jamais Naruto n'avait reparlé du fameux Sora. Pourtant, Sasuke l'avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête, guettant des signes, sachant très bien que jamais il ne pourrait prétendre mériter Naruto. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à cette idée, d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé pour lui si…</p>
<p>Son carnet s'était couvert du visage de Naruto. Parfois, il ne dessinait que ses mains, que son regard, mais il ne les froissait plus. Il avait pris plaisir de reprendre contact avec ce loisir, même s'il se trouvait souvent frustré ne plus être capable de dessiner comme il en avait eu l'habitude autrefois.</p>
<p>Alors, c'était peut-être pas grand-chose, tout ça, ce n'était peut-être que trois personnes, mais c'était trois personnes qui lui avaient fait du bien, chacune à leur façon un peu particulière.</p>
<p>Shizune lui avait montré de l'affection, Shikamaru avait su lui prouver qu'il avait le droit à la rédemption et Naruto… Naruto paraissait être l'objectif à atteindre, comme toujours. Comme avant.</p>
<p>Un sourire s'imprégna sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retirait ses écouteurs.</p>
<p>Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Peut-être parce que c'était le dernier avant les vacances de fin d'année, qu'après il serait seul chez lui pendant deux semaines – Shizune lui ayant annoncé qu'elle ne serait pas à Ame pour les fêtes et il ne pouvait la blâmer de souhaiter retourner auprès des siens.</p>
<p>Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de parler à Naruto. Il ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire, mais il voulait voir s'il pouvait espérer au moins un retour de leur amitié, voir s'il pouvait reconstruire quelque chose sur les restes de ce qu'il avait détruit. Il voulait savoir si Shizune avait raison, s'il méritait d'être l'ami de quelqu'un, s'il était toujours capable d'être quelqu'un de ce genre pour une autre personne.</p>
<p>Et quelle personne…</p>
<p>Alors, c'était sûrement très crétin de vouloir être le meilleur ami de celui dont il était amoureux, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer plus et c'était déjà très bien.</p>
<p>Il frissonna dans son manteau, écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier de poche que Shizune lui avait donné (« Pourris ta santé si tu veux, mais laisse la nature en dehors de ça »). Consultant sa montre, son sourire s'accentua. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Naruto le saluer, s'ébrouant, laissant des gouttes d'eau envahir le toit couvert où ils s'installaient.</p>
<p>Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Naruto avait détourné un banc qu'il avait déplacé à l'endroit où Sasuke avait pris pour habitude de s'asseoir. Bien entendu, par pur esprit de contradiction, Sasuke s'était installé ailleurs, depuis.</p>
<p>— Tu comptes venir ici à toutes tes pauses déjeuner ?</p>
<p>Naruto fronça les sourcils, approchant ses baguettes de sa bouche. Il porta un regard au dos de Sasuke. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas vissé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se contentait de s'appuyer contre la rambarde en observant en bas.</p>
<p>— J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici, bougonna Naruto la bouche pleine.</p>
<p>Sasuke eut un rire amusé et daigna finalement faire face à Naruto.</p>
<p>— Bien vu. C'est une zone interdite. Aucun de nous n'a le droit d'y être.</p>
<p>— Alors on sera punis ensemble.</p>
<p>Naruto ne semblait pas perturbé par cette affirmation. Il avait seulement haussé les épaules, indifférent à ce sort, comme si…</p>
<p>
  <em>Comme s'il était content qu'un « ensemble » puisse exister, même pour une punition.</em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke soupira, faussement agacé.</p>
<p>— Tu vas faire ça combien de temps ? C'est parce que t'as pas d'amis que tu viens m'emmerder ?</p>
<p>— Non, c'est parce que t'es mon ami aussi.</p>
<p>— Tu es un crétin fini.</p>
<p>— On fait la paire, alors, sourit Naruto avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre d'un hochement de tête.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>CorbeauDeLumière</strong> [15:06] :<br/>
Quand j'étais jeune, je rêvais d'être pédiatre, pour sauver des enfants et être celui qui parviendrait à les faire rire de nouveau. J'aimais tellement le rire de mon frère que je voulais que tout le monde puisse entendre des enfants rire comme lui. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vous</strong> :<br/>
Comment passe-t-on de pédiatre pour sauver la nouvelle génération à biologiste dans un laboratoire privé ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>CorbeauDeLumière</strong> [15:09] :<br/>
Mon père avait une conception très traditionnelle de ce que doit être un « homme de ma trempe ». S'occuper d'enfants n'en faisait pas partie. Au départ, il souhaitait que j'embrasse une carrière militaire, comme l'a fait mon cousin et comme lui-même l'avait fait, je m'en sors plutôt bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>CorbeauDeLumière</strong> [15:10] :<br/>
Je me rends compte que mon précédent message laisse entendre que mon père était un mauvais père. Ce n'est pas le cas, c'était un homme souriant qui croyait en moi et que je remplissais de fierté. Il était dur, mais uniquement pour essayer d'obtenir le meilleur de ses enfants. Je n'ai de lui que de bons souvenirs. Il était très traditionnel, mais c'était un homme bon envers moi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>CorbeauDeLumière</strong> [15:15] :<br/>
Et toi ? Comment occupes-tu tes journées ?</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Vous :</strong><br/>
Avant, j'étais ingénieur.</em> <em><br/>
J'imagine que je le suis toujours un peu, mais pour certaines raisons, je ne peux plus exercer ma profession. J'ai toujours voulu travailler dans la mécanique et l'électronique. Je voulais réparer des choses et créer des objets qui permettraient aux autres de mieux vivre.<br/>
À présent, j'essaie de me faire passer pour un écrivain. Sans trop de succès.</em></p>
<p>
  <em><strong>CorbeauDeLumière</strong> [15:17] :<br/>
On a tous nos petits péchés mignons et un refuge, alors pourquoi pas l'écriture ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vous :</strong><br/>
Mon refuge serait plutôt la musique. Je ne suis pas capable de jouer du moindre instrument, mais je suis passionné de musique. Mon véritable péché mignon, c'est m'installer dans mon canapé, chausser mon casque qui vaut plus cher que ma maison et me laisser porter pendant des heures entières.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>CorbeauDeLumière</strong> [15:23] :<br/>
Je trouve ça intéressant. Je n'ai moi-même pas beaucoup de goût pour la musique, je ne suis pas sûr d'être suffisamment instruit pour l'écouter convenablement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vous :</strong><br/>
Mon père disait toujours que pour écouter de la musique, on n'a besoin de rien d'autre que de ses oreilles et d'un peu de cœur. Alors si tu es correctement pourvu de ces deux accessoires, il y a de grandes chances que tu sois apte à écouter de la musique.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vous :</strong><br/>
Attends, je vais te faire découvrir des morceaux que j'adore !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Vous :</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>Commençons simple : écoute ça !</em><br/>
<em>'Lien partagé : La Ballade de Konoha'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La musique citée correspond au titre d'une fanfiction sur le fandom Naruto, "La ballade de Konoha" par RatselGott, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous invite franchement à la lire, elle est vieille mais excellente !<br/>J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez des questions !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 5</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> [21:52] :<br/></em> <em>Tu avais raison.</em></p><p><em><strong>Shisui</strong></em><em> [21:53] :<br/></em><em>Oui. Bien entendu. </em>😛</p><p><em><strong>Shisui</strong></em><em> [21:54] :<br/></em><em>À quel propos, cette fois ? </em>😊</p><p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> [21:55] :<br/></em> <em>La course à pied me manquait.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> [21:56] :<br/></em> <em>J'avais oublié à quel point ça me plaisait.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Shisui</strong> </em> <em> [21:57] :<br/></em> <em>Tu devrais m'écouter plus, tu sais. J'ai toujours raison.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> [21:58] :<br/></em> <em>« Toujours » est abusif. Accordons-nous sur « souvent ».</em></p><p><em><strong>Itachi</strong></em><em> [21:58] :<br/></em>😛<em><br/></em></p><p><em><strong>Shisui</strong></em><em> [21:59] :<br/></em><em>Tu es de bonne humeur, ce soir ! </em>😮<em> Tu as utilisé un emoji !</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>29 janvier</strong>
</p><p>Des murs hauts, une odeur de désinfectant à la menthe et des douleurs dans la jambe. C'était ainsi que Nagato aurait décrit le cabinet de sa kiné si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question à cet instant. Les exercices du jour étaient douloureux, visant à rééduquer sa jambe, à fortifier les muscles et même si elle était très encourageante, d'une grande bienveillance, Nagato souffrait.</p><p>Il serra les mâchoires, ferma les paupières et respira profondément pour forcer le mollet à bouger, tirant sur l'élastique de force, recommençant autant de fois que lui demanda sa kiné qui restait près de lui. Quand il eut fini, alors qu'il épongeait son front recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, elle lui adressa un sourire.</p><p>— C'était difficile, aujourd'hui, nota-t-elle.</p><p>— Oui. C'est un mauvais jour. J'ai eu mal, cette nuit, la douleur irradiait de la cuisse jusqu'à la cheville.</p><p>— Sur les deux jambes ?</p><p>— Sur la droite. La gauche, ça allait.</p><p>Il boitilla jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit et elle s'agenouilla près de lui.</p><p>— Je peux ?</p><p>Il hocha la tête et elle remonta son survêtement, passant ses doigts sur la peau couverte d'une large cicatrice qui descendait sous la chaussette et sillonnait la chair bien au-delà de la frontière du tissu. Elle savait qu'elle se perdait sur la hanche, mordait le ventre, serpentait dans le dos et s'étendait jusqu'au bras gauche.</p><p>L'homme avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir si peu touché, constata-t-elle une nouvelle fois en palpant la cuisse, puis le mollet.</p><p>— Bon, nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, je pense. Votre ami ne vient pas vous chercher, cette fois ?</p><p>Nagato replaça le tissu pour dissimuler sa cicatrice et tendit un sourire à son médecin.</p><p>— Il travaille beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Konan attend un bébé. Elle reste à la maison pour éviter le moindre problème. Je vais être parrain, dévoila-t-il avec bonheur avant de grimacer quand il bougea difficilement.</p><p>— C'est une excellente nouvelle, je suis heureuse pour vous !</p><p>Dans la poche de sa veste, le portable de Nagato vibra bruyamment et il tourna la tête vers le vêtement, la kiné suivant son regard.</p><p>— Vous avez été très demandé, ce n'est pas coutumier, pour vous.</p><p>— Non, en effet, je suis habituellement plutôt solitaire, mais je discute avec quelqu'un depuis quelque temps, et il me… Il me plaît et…</p><p>Gêné, il baissa les yeux, tentant de retenir un sourire qui se changea en grimace quand il essaya de se lever pour rejoindre le bureau de la kiné afin de faire le point de fin de séance.</p><p>— De toute façon, trancha-t-il, c'est pas une histoire intéressante.</p><p>Elle n'insista pas, malgré l'œillade bienveillante qu'elle lui offrit, et le libéra rapidement. Il sortit du cabinet en s'appuyant sur sa canne, la démarche claudicante et une sensation de gêne inscrite dans sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'arrêt du bus qui le ramenait chez lui, il consulta les horaires, puis tira son téléphone de sa poche pour ouvrir la notification d<em>'Œil de Lune</em>. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les quelques lignes de son partenaire de discussion puis rangea l'appareil en voyant son transport approcher.</p><p>Arrivé chez lui, il s'allongea sur son canapé et oublia de répondre.</p><hr/><p><em><strong>Karui</strong></em><em> [18:32] :<br/></em><em>Hey ! Dis-moi, on peut échanger nos services ? </em>😊</p><p><em> <strong>Karui</strong> </em> <em> [18:33] :<br/></em> <em>J'ai un empêchement et je ne peux pas bosser ce soir.</em></p><p><em><strong>Naruto</strong></em><em> [18:34] :<br/></em><em>Désolé, ma belle, je peux pas. J'ai pas droit de servir les Quartiers Hauts </em>😕</p><p><em><strong>Karui</strong></em><em> [18:34] :<br/></em><em>Merde, c'est vrai, pardon, j'avais oublié </em>😖</p><p><em> <strong>Karui</strong> </em> <em> [18:36] :<br/></em> <em>Tu penses que Kiba serait ok ?</em></p><hr/><p>La première impression qu'Itachi eut du bar <em>lounge</em> quand il entra dedans, refermant son parapluie en prenant soin de l'égoutter au-dessus de la rigole prévue pour recueillir l'eau de pluie, fut l'odeur de houblon. Ce ne fut qu'après que la musique vaguement familière atteignit ses tympans, le faisant abaisser sa capuche et tendre l'oreille en direction du son, fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Ses rétines parcoururent la salle, à la recherche de ses collègues qui avaient déjà pris place sur une banquette au fond de l'établissement et, de loin, Deidara lui adressa un signe de tête, prévenant vraisemblablement Kisame de son arrivée, car ce dernier se tourna vers l'entrée pour le dévisager.</p><p>Saluant l'homme derrière le bar, Itachi traversa l'endroit d'un pas rapide et silencieux, prenant garde de ne déranger aucune des conversations en passant près des tables, puis il finit par rejoindre ses anciens camarades. Il ôta son manteau, fouillant dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone et, avant de vérifier ses notifications, il salua les deux autres.</p><p>— Bonsoir.</p><p>— Tu n'as eu aucun mal à trouver ?</p><p>— Non, répondit-il à Kisame en inclinant la tête avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tes explications étaient très claires, je te remercie. Suis-je en retard ?</p><p>— Nan, lança Deidara en portant sa pinte à ses lèvres. On était un peu en avance.</p><p>Itachi lui adressa un léger sourire avant de porter son regard sur son téléphone, examinant la notification tronquée qui apparaissait sur l'écran d'accueil.</p><p>
  <em>« Je t'assure que ce roman vaut le détour. Je sais que tu as un préjugé sur l'auteur, mais ce roman te fera changer d'avis. Ce que je te propose, c'est de te prê… »</em>
</p><p>Le reste du message était coupé et il pinça les lèvres, choisissant de le consulter quand il serait rentré chez lui, après son rendez-vous avec ses collègues.</p><p>Les trois anciens d'Akatsuki se réunissaient une fois par mois, sélectionnant à tour de rôle l'établissement dans lequel ils se retrouvaient. Si Kisame avait une appétence particulière pour les brasseries en tout genre, Deidara les conduisait régulièrement dans toutes les caves à vin de la ville, regrettant de ne pouvoir leur faire découvrir certaines merveilles de l'arrière-pays. Itachi, quant à lui, portait souvent son choix sur des restaurants spécialisés, dans les Hauts Quartiers, avec le projet plus ou moins secret de tous les essayer au moins une fois.</p><p>L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bar finit par s'approcher de leur table avec un sourire un peu inquiétant et c'est avec un accent de Kiri qu'il s'exprima :</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?</p><p>Itachi lui porta un regard, avant de pivoter vers Kisame.</p><p>— Que me conseilles-tu ?</p><p>— Mets-lui ta dernière brune, Mangetsu.</p><p>— En pinte ?</p><p>— En demi, corrigea Itachi, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans que vous ayez à me porter, précisa-t-il à ses collègues.</p><p>Le dénommé Mangetsu hocha la tête.</p><p>— Une <em>Lanterne au Démon</em> en demi, répéta-t-il en contemplant les deux autres. Je vous remets ça ?</p><p>— Va pour une deuxième tournée, approuva Deidara, je suis pas contre rentrer chez moi en rampant.</p><p>— La même, tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour me faire tomber.</p><p>Mangetsu se détourna et Kisame sourit à Itachi.</p><p>— Je le connais bien, ce gars-là. La brasserie est récente, il a ouvert il y a peu, mais il vient de chez moi. Il a sa petite clientèle, là-bas. Il fait partie des sept célèbres Brasseurs de Kiri.</p><p>Impressionné, Itachi se tourna vers le serveur qui était retourné derrière le comptoir, s'attelant à la préparation de leurs commandes. Ses rétines glissèrent sur les cheveux blancs et la petite taille de Mangetsu, s'occupant plutôt d'observer ses mains. Il n'était pas question pour lui de juger quelqu'un sur son apparence. Il savait mieux que personne que le physique n'était pas bon témoin.</p><p>Cependant, les gestes assurés de Mangetsu respiraient l'expérience, en dépit du jeune âge annoncé par ses traits fins. Itachi finit par s'en détourner pour reporter son attention sur ses collègues. Deidara se pencha légèrement sur la table, baissant la voix.</p><p>— Bon alors, maintenant, ça fait plusieurs mois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut, Anko Mitarashi, comme cheffe ?</p><p>Itachi baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, appuyant sur le bouton de verrouillage pour éclairer l'écran, puis il les leva sur Deidara.</p><p>— Elle est très bien. Sévère mais juste, à l'écoute de son équipe, très qualifiée. Très sarcastique. Elle s'acharne à alimenter la salle de pause en sucreries. Je n'ai rien à redire sur la décision de nos supérieurs, de toute façon.</p><p>Kisame eut un jappement contrarié.</p><p>— Ça aurait dû être toi, grogna-t-il, frustré pour son camarade d'école. Tu aurais dû avoir le poste.</p><p>Itachi parut considérer l'option, puis il la rejeta d'un geste de la main.</p><p>— Je ne suis en poste que depuis quatre ans et je suis encore jeune pour prendre la direction de tout un laboratoire. La présidence a dû estimer que j'étais trop vert pour assumer de telles responsabilités.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Deidara de montrer de l'agacement alors qu'il se rejetait sur le dossier de la banquette, son verre à la main, qu'il finit par vider d'une traite.</p><p>— C'est ridicule. À ton âge, ils n'avaient ni tes diplômes ni ton expérience.</p><p>Itachi humecta ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à répliquer, quand Mangetsu revint vers eux. Il ne prit donc pas la parole, laissant le brasseur déposer devant lui un sous-verre sur lequel il installa le demi, puis, récupérant les récipients vides, il fit glisser une deuxième tournée devant Kisame et Deidara.</p><p>Quand il commença à se détourner, Itachi l'arrêta :</p><p>— Excusez-moi, la musique, je la connais, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre de nom dessus, pourriez-vous m'éclairer ?</p><p>Étonné, Mangetsu reporta son regard sur Kisame.</p><p>— Tu m'avais caché des amis aux connaissances pointues en électro, toi, lança-t-il un peu soufflé avant de répondre à Itachi. C'est le duo Izumo &amp; Kotetsu. Très peu réputés, mais…</p><p>Itachi chercha dans ses souvenirs de ses conversations sur <em>Œil de Lune.</em></p><p>— Hum, oui, ils ont eu leur part de succès après un <em>featuring</em> avec Gengetsu Hozuki, le saxophoniste du Quintet du Son, se rappela-t-il.</p><p>L'homme avec qui il discutait depuis un mois, à présent, était intarissable au sujet de la musique électro, et Itachi écoutait absolument tous les morceaux que son camarade de conversation lui présentait. Certains titres étaient très étranges, d'autres l'avaient marqué pour les sentiments qu'ils éveillaient en lui, notamment ce <em>featuring</em>.</p><p>— Une ambiance oppressante, vraiment très particulière, mais qui paraît manquer quand elle s'arrête, commenta-t-il à l'adresse de Mangetsu qui se fendit d'un sourire ravi.</p><p>— Revenez quand vous voulez, affirma le brasseur, c'est agréable d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui a de bons goûts musicaux.</p><p>Le regard appuyé qu'il lança à Kisame amusa grandement Deidara, et Itachi secoua la tête.</p><p>— Hélas, je ne suis pas l'expert que vous cherchez, je ne fais que singer les dires d'un ami passionné. Je ne connais guère que les quelques titres qu'il me propose à l'écoute.</p><p>Mangetsu conserva son sourire :</p><p>— Eh bien, il a le goût sûr et vous, des amis de qualité.</p><p>Les trois collègues le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis ils saisirent leurs verres, les entrechoquant pour trinquer :</p><p>— À Itachi qui est chaque jour plus surprenant, gronda Kisame d'une voix satisfaite.</p><p>Ils avalèrent une gorgée et Itachi fronça les sourcils en analysant le goût qui persistait sur ses papilles. La bière brune était épaisse, plus crémeuse que liquide et elle contenait des morceaux qui se glissaient entre les dents, constata-t-il avec dépit en passant sa langue sur ses prémolaires. L'amertume de la boisson resta sur le fond de sa gorge, dévoilant une note sucrée inattendue.</p><p>— Elle est bonne, affirma-t-il en prenant une autre lampée.</p><p>Ils burent en silence un long moment et Itachi finit par réaliser qu'il buvait trop vite quand sa tête tourna subitement alors qu'il l'inclinait légèrement. Frottant ses yeux, il observa le fond de son verre pour remarquer qu'il l'avait quasiment terminé. En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il devrait se faire raccompagner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Son doigt glissa sur le bouton de verrouillage de son téléphone et il contempla la notification. Kisame pivota vers lui.</p><p>— Je ne te savais pas intéressé par la musique.</p><p>— Je ne le suis pas, répondit Itachi, la langue un peu déliée par l'alcool. C'est une de mes connaissances qui m'en parle beaucoup.</p><p>— La même connaissance qui t'a envoyé ce message auquel tu meurs d'envie de répondre depuis que tu es arrivé ?</p><p>Deidara avait mis le doigt dessus. Itachi retira la main de son téléphone pour la poser sur la table.</p><p>— Ça peut attendre.</p><p>Kisame hocha la tête. Deidara bouda un peu. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir lire la conversation : il avait reconnu l'icône d'un célèbre site de rencontres et pour qu'Itachi télécharge cette application sur son téléphone, c'était que son interlocuteur devait être particulièrement épicé.</p><p>— Tu comptais nous le dire un jour, pour ta rupture avec Izumi ? reprocha Kisame en lui jetant un regard en biais.</p><p>— Je n'ai pas estimé que c'était nécessaire. C'est elle qui a rompu.</p><p>— C'est bizarre, commenta Deidara. Comme ça, d'un coup ? C'est parce que tu as refusé de lui faire un gosse ?</p><p>Étonné, Itachi papillonna des cils.</p><p>— Je n'ai pas… Elle n'a rien demandé de tel.</p><p>— Ben si, contra Deidara. Quand elle t'a suggéré de vider la chambre de ton frère pour en faire autre chose, elle ne pensait pas à une chambre d'enfant ?</p><p>Le plus jeune des trois avala le reste de sa bière avant de reposer le verre sur son support en réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Ce n'est pas à exclure, effectivement. Elle en avait parlé lorsqu'elle avait terminé ses études pour être avocate, la suite logique aurait donc dû être de s'occuper de leur vie de famille. Il soupira doucement.</p><p>— Ma réponse aurait été la même. La chambre de mon frère reste la chambre de mon frère, quoi qu'elle ait voulu mettre à la place. Qui vous a dit qu'on avait rompu ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir évoqué à Oto Corp.</p><p>Kisame désigna son téléphone.</p><p>— L'icône est reconnaissable, c'est <em>Œil de Lune</em>, un site de rencontres assez célèbre. Tu es beaucoup trop droit pour envisager de faire des rencontres en étant engagé dans une relation. Donc si tu te mets en quête d'une nouvelle partenaire, c'est que tu as quitté l'ancienne.</p><p>— Bien observé, complimenta Itachi. Mais mal interprété. C'est Shisui qui m'a inscrit, compléta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Il s'inquiète de l'état de ma vie sociale. J'ai commencé à correspondre avec quelqu'un pour échapper à ma famille aux vacances de fin d'année.</p><p>— Celles qui sont terminées depuis presque un mois ? s'amusa Deidara. Pourquoi continuer, alors ?</p><p>— Échapper à mes démons, proposa Itachi. C'est plus facile de vivre dans mon appartement avec le son des notifications. C'est une personne intéressante, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.</p><p>Il n'aurait probablement jamais révélé une telle information s'il avait été parfaitement sobre.</p><p>Quand il était rentré chez lui, à la fin des vacances, il avait constaté que les sons émis par son téléphone permettaient de rythmer le silence pesant qui régnait en maître dans son appartement. Son interlocuteur était, en plus, quelqu'un qui piquait sa curiosité. Il laissait échapper des demi-confessions qui manquaient d'un prolongement et qui se révélaient frustrantes mais qui tenaient en haleine.</p><p>La richesse de sa culture, qui s'étendait sur bien des domaines, étonnait sans cesse Itachi. Lui-même avait des savoirs, bien entendu, mais il avait eu tendance à les resserrer sur certains sujets, très spécifiques : il était un spécialiste, après tout. À vrai dire, leurs domaines de connaissance se répondaient et chacune de leurs conversations ouvraient des pistes de réflexion et d'approfondissement qui, <em>eh bien</em>, l'aidaient à mieux supporter qui il était.</p><p>C'était ainsi qu'il en était venu à rythmer ses soirées de la playlist du jour offerte par son interlocuteur.</p><p>N'y tenant plus, il saisit finalement son téléphone pour ouvrir le message qu'il avait reçu.</p><p>
  <em>« Je t'assure que ce roman vaut le détour. Je sais que tu as un préjugé sur l'auteur, mais ce livre te fera changer d'avis. Ce que je te propose, c'est de te prêter mon exemplaire pour que tu puisses le découvrir. Je sais que ça risque de t'inquiéter, mais ce que je pense faire, c'est simplement le déposer en pick-up station et t'envoyer le code de retrait. Comme ça, nous n'aurons à échanger ni nos noms ni nos adresses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre, la séance chez la kiné a été plus rude que d'ordinaire, je me suis endormi directement en rentrant. Il me semble que c'était ce soir que tu étais de sortie, alors je te souhaite une bonne soirée ! Surtout, informe-moi de ce que tu veux, pour le livre. »</em>
</p><p>Souriant, il oublia un instant qu'il était avec ses collègues et commença à rédiger sa réponse.</p><p>
  <em>« Cette méthode me paraît tout à fait convenable, mais n'y crois pas trop, tout de même. Je n'attends pas grand-chose de l'Ermite aux Crapauds. Cependant, je consens à essayer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis avec des collègues de travail, l'un d'entre eux tenait absolument à me faire goûter une bière très particulière servie dans une brasserie des Quartiers Hauts. Elle est bonne mais très alcoolisée, je vais donc rentrer chez moi passablement ivre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS : Et merci le correcteur automatique sans qui je n'aurais pas été si lisible. »</em>
</p><p>— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il à ses camarades quand il s'aperçut qu'ils le fixaient.</p><p>— Es-tu ivre ?</p><p>— Pas encore, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Mangetsu qui revenait vers eux. Mais ça peut s'arranger.</p><hr/><p><em><strong>PilierPain6</strong> [08:14]:<br/>As-tu survécu à ta soirée alcoolisée ? Le dernier message que j'ai reçu de toi disait, je cite, « jz suus irvre er dbirn rzntrer. Jz ccroisnque ja tnaome jien zu syz jnai bzai v trop vi ». Même le correcteur automatique a renoncé. </em>😂</p><p><em><strong>Vous :</strong><br/>Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je tentais de dire, mais compte tenu de ma capacité à raisonner en étant alcoolisé, je gage que ce n'était pas important.<br/></em> <em>Je suis vivant, mais je n'en dirai pas autant du respect que mes collègues avaient pour moi, ou même du tien.</em></p><p><em><strong>PilierPain6</strong> [09:23]:<br/></em> <em>Rassure-toi, mon respect pour toi n'a pas bougé. C'était amusant. Et puis, je serais mal placé pour te juger, j'ai pris quelques jolies cuites aussi. Parfois, ça me manque un peu.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Vous :<br/></strong> </em> <em>Tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool ?</em></p><p><em><strong>PilierPain6</strong> [09:41]:<br/></em> <em>Non, ça fait mauvais ménage avec mon traitement. Mon médecin a été très clair à ce propos. As-tu reçu le code pour la pickup station ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Vous :<br/></strong> </em> <em>Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un SMS. Principalement parce que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné mon numéro de portable.</em></p><p><em><strong>PilierPain6</strong> [10:17]:<br/></em> <em>Ta mémoire a donc renoncé au même titre que ton correcteur ? Souhaites-tu que je fasse comme si cette soirée n'avait pas existé et que je le supprime ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Vous :<br/></strong> </em> <em>Hm non. À vrai dire, je préfère les SMS à cette application rose fluo si criarde et si voyante.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>4 février</strong>
</p><p>Yahiko fut le premier à passer la porte du Café des Six Chemins qui se trouvait sur la place de l'hôtel de police, à deux pas de l'hôpital. Il tint la porte ouverte pour que Konan la franchisse, puis Nagato qui referma son parapluie en bataillant de son unique main.</p><p>Pour lui, c'était un mauvais jour. Il s'était éveillé d'une humeur massacrante, la jambe traversée de part en part par une douleur à la limite du supportable. Il avait pris sur lui et s'était gavé de médicaments pour pouvoir tout de même honorer le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Yahiko et Konan.</p><p>Il les avait rejoints à la sortie de l'hôpital où Konan devait aller pour s'assurer que sa grossesse se déroulait normalement. La pluie qui tombait ce jour n'était pas aussi drue que celle de la veille, laissant parfois espérer quelques éclaircies pour ceux qui connaissaient mal Ame.</p><p>C'était le correspondant de Nagato qui avait suggéré cet endroit. Ça avait beaucoup amusé l'ancien ingénieur de savoir que son interlocuteur était un passionné de cuisine – il se refusait à l'appeler par son pseudo, CorbeauDeLumière, mais qui peut porter un tel surnom sans rougir ?</p><p>L'homme s'évertuait à essayer à peu près tous les restaurants d'Ame, tous les bars – avec ses collègues – et tous les cafés. Celui-ci était le premier qu'il lui avait suggéré, pour le remercier de ses conseils musicaux.</p><p>Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Nagato consacrait une heure par jour à créer pour son ami numérique une playlist contenant des incontournables. En échange, il recevait des conseils culinaires et des lieux à voir. Il avait retenu celui-ci pour sa proximité avec l'hôpital.</p><p>L'endroit était chaleureux et paraissait confortable. La première odeur qu'on sentait était un fort effluve de sucre et de chocolat : le café disposait d'un pâtissier à plein temps et était une invitation au copieux goûter.</p><p>Au comptoir, une vieille dame discutait avec une jeune femme qui essuyait des assiettes qu'elle replaçait dans les placards au fur et à mesure.</p><p>Ils s'installèrent à une table munie de deux banquettes moelleuses et leurs yeux frôlèrent les teintes acidulées des lieux, alors que Yahiko disait « c'est des couleurs comme ça que j'aimerais mettre dans la chambre du petit, regarde ce rose, il est beau, non ? ». Nagato hocha la tête en tendant la main vers une des cartes, pendant que Konan s'étouffait sur l'offre considérable de celle qu'elle avait déjà attrapée.</p><p>— Regardez, s'extasia-t-elle, on peut prendre une énorme part de gâteau à la nougatine. J'espère que je pourrais demander un supplément caramel.</p><p>— Absolument, commenta la serveuse en s'approchant. Bonjour, madame, messieurs, bienvenue chez nous ! Avez-vous choisi ?</p><p>— Je veux du gâteau à la nougatine, sourit Konan, avec du caramel et un thé à la bergamote et une touche de lait.</p><p>— Il paraît que vos pancakes à la banane sont délicieux, répondit Nagato, alors je veux bien essayer. Avec un café, s'il vous plaît.</p><p>— Un café également, s'il vous plaît.</p><p>La serveuse hocha la tête puis se détourna en sautillant pour lancer la commande aux cuisines avant de commencer à préparer les boissons. Yahiko l'observa quelques instants puis il reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami :</p><p>— Comment tu nous as dit que tu avais découvert cet endroit ?</p><p>— Je ne vous l'ai pas dit. C'est mon correspondant sur <em>Œil de Lune</em>. Il m'a conseillé pas mal de restaurants qui pourraient vous plaire, je vous offrirai un repas là-bas pour votre prochain anniversaire.</p><p>Il se tut quand la serveuse revint vers eux et déposa leur commande puis il reprit, sous les œillades amusées de ses amis.</p><p>— Alors, demanda Yahiko en jouant des sourcils, il est comment ?</p><p>— Très sympathique.</p><p>— Zut, commenta Konan, il manque du sucre.</p><p>Elle se leva pour rejoindre le comptoir, une main sur les reins, puis elle sourit à la personne qui se trouvait derrière pour lui demander une nouvelle buchette de sucre. C'est ce moment que l'autre cliente décida de se tourner vers elle, s'extirpant de son siège pour s'approcher.</p><p>La vieille dame caressa le ventre rond de Konan qui se tendit et lança un regard énervé à la seconde cliente, puis à celle qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Elle lui offrit une œillade désolée et la vieille s'émerveilla :</p><p>— Oh, vous allez donner la vie, c'est fantastique ! Vous allez pouvoir vous épanouir, une femme est incomplète tant qu'elle n'a pas d'enfant. Toute femme devrait être mère !</p><p>Hallucinée, Konan s'écarta un peu pour esquiver le contact de la main. Elle heurta un tabouret et la vieille ignora totalement la réaction de rejet qu'elle provoquait chez la jeune femme. Souriant, elle contempla la table d'où Konan venait, examinant Yahiko et Nagato, avant de demander d'une voix forte, les faisant se tourner vers elles :</p><p>— Lequel des deux est le papa ?</p><p>Une lueur agacée passa dans le regard de Konan et Yahiko grimaça d'amusement en entendant sa réponse :</p><p>— On ne sait pas encore. Le jour de la conception, on a fait un plan à trois. Comme c'était en levrette et que j'avais les yeux bandés, je ne sais pas lequel des deux a éjaculé en moi, les deux, je crois. Vous voulez prendre le pari ?</p><p>La vieille s'éloigna, terriblement choquée et elle trottina vers la sortie en grommelant « Les Natifs, ce sont vraiment des sauvages… ». Konan eut un air satisfait sur le visage alors qu'elle percevait les rires de Nagato et Yahiko. Elle lança un regard provocateur à la gérante qui leva les mains en signe de paix.</p><p>Konan attrapa ses buchettes de sucre supplémentaires puis retourna auprès des deux autres, s'asseyant comme elle le put en soufflant.</p><p>— Non mais vraiment, pesta-t-elle, de quoi je me mêle ? Et cette carne a l'audace de penser que c'est nous, les sauvages ?</p><p>D'un geste rageur, elle fendit la buchette au-dessus de sa tasse et le sucre s'écoula dedans, certains grains s'échappant tout autour de la soucoupe. Elle braqua sur Nagato un regard furieux.</p><p>— Je te retiens, toi, à vouloir écouter les conseils gastronomiques d'un inconnu…</p><p>— Ni lui ni l'établissement ne sont responsables de la clientèle catastrophique. Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas forcément la clientèle qu'on mérite.</p><p>Portant sa tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres pour finalement goûter la boisson, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de plaisir.</p><p>— En plus, il avait raison, cet endroit me plaît. La musique est sympa, le décor est apaisant et le chocolat est bon.</p><p>— Oui, on a bien compris que môssieur l'inconnu est la perfection qui ne peut pas faire d'erreur, grinça Konan avant de soupirer. Excuse-moi, la moindre contrariété me rend irritable pour la journée et cette vieille…</p><p>Elle grogna, coupant en deux la pâtisserie qu'elle partageait avec Yahiko et porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Sa mauvaise humeur sembla s'envoler d'un coup.</p><p>—Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-elle, la bouche encore pleine. J'accorde le point à ton inconnu, mais je suis toujours contrariée par la vieille.</p><p>Nagato eut un sourire amusé, en coin. La cloche fixée à l'entrée du café tinta doucement dans un silence de la musique et Yahiko soupira.</p><p>— En tout cas, l'hôpital a des places libres pour l'accouchement.</p><p>La gérante accueillit son nouveau client d'un « Bonjour Itachi, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu viens encore sans ton frère ? » et Nagato pinça les lèvres en contemplant ses deux amis.</p><p>— C'est hors de question tu ailles à l'hôpital, cette fois, Konan.</p><p>Yahiko soupira, repoussant l'assiette vers sa compagne qui louchait dessus avec envie.</p><p>— Vas-y, ma chérie, finis, je trouve ça trop sucré pour moi, offrit-il d'une voix douce avant de contempler son meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas rassuré non plus, mais nous n'avons pas les moyens pour la clinique privée, tu le sais bien, c'est pas pour notre bourse…</p><p>— Depuis que j'ai arrêté de travailler, précisa Konan, c'est déjà difficile de payer le loyer de l'appartement, alors si on devait en plus mettre de côté pour une clinique, on ne s'en sortirait plus…</p><p>Nagato frotta ses mains sur ses yeux, exaspéré le nouveau client passa devant leur table, les faisant taire un instant. Quand il se fut installé loin d'eux, Nagato regarda alternativement ses amis.</p><p>— Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? siffla-t-il.</p><p>Yahiko glissa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Konan, un peu mal à l'aise.</p><p>— Tu aurais insisté pour prendre dans tes économies pour nous aider.</p><p>— Et on ne veut pas que tu te mettes dans une situation embarrassante, renchérit Konan avec une grimace.</p><p>Nagato roula des yeux et tourna la tête, son regard parcourant le reste de la salle pour ne pas s'énerver. Il nota les gestes du client qui s'était installé deux tables plus loin, sur une banquette aux allures douillettes. La gérante lui faisait la conversation en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant lui. Nagato reporta son attention sur ses amis.</p><p>— Vous avez décidé de m'énerver, c'est ça ?</p><p>— Non, apaisa Yahiko en appuyant sa réplique d'un geste amical. Pas du tout… Mais comprends bien que… Enfin, c'est gênant, au bout d'un moment. Je sais que pas de ça entre nous, mais… Naruto nous a offert la chambre du petit, en incluant la table à langer, le lit évolutif, et les fringues, et même le mobile au-dessus du lit. On veut pas… On a déjà assez abusé de l'argent d'oncle Ji', on ne veut pas…</p><p>Le nom du filleul de son père fit grimacer Nagato. Il s'appuya sur sa main, détourna les yeux, ses rétines se perdant sur la table occupée. La gérante était repartie, laissant son client seul. Il avait retiré son manteau, dévoilant une chemise bordeaux à peine visible derrière le livre ouvert devant lui. Par réflexe, Nagato lut le titre de l'ouvrage et tourna la tête vers ses amis pour dire quelque chose. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, il s'interrompit pivotant vivement la nuque pour observer l'homme avec un déclic étrange au fond de son esprit.</p><p>
  <em>Il lit les Chroniques d'un Ninja Tenace. Non, ça doit être une coïncidence.</em>
</p><p>— Mais je m'en fous que ce soit gênant, lança-t-il avec un sourire. C'est mon filleul, non ?</p><p>Yahiko hocha la tête en laissant ses lèvres frémir et Nagato chercha le regard de Konan.</p><p>— Je veux seulement que tu sois bien installée. Laissez-moi payer la clinique privée. C'est mon cadeau de naissance ? tenta-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Je veux… Je veux seulement m'assurer que cette fois…</p><p>Ses rétines glissèrent sur le bois de la table, suivant rainures et nœuds, cherchèrent de nouveau sur l'autre client, observant l'ouvrage, le marque-page posé près de la tasse. Il ferma brutalement les paupières. <em>Mon marque-page.</em> Yahiko jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour contempler l'homme avant de hausser les sourcils en une question pour son ami. Ce dernier secoua la tête puis reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire :</p><p>— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider. Je sais que vous ne voudrez probablement pas que je vous aide à faire vos courses ou payer votre loyer, mais… Konan, Yahiko, vous vous occupez de moi depuis toujours, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, un peu. J'ai les moyens, je vous assure.</p><p>Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre sans ciller, sans dévier et ils finirent par céder d'un hochement de tête. Nagato lécha ses lèvres et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, surpris de constater qu'il avait reçu un message de son correspondant – un texto qui disait <em>« J'ai bien récupéré ton livre, je te remercie. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour ça, mais c'est fait. ».</em></p><p>Il leva la tête vers l'autre client, pinça les lèvres puis tapa une réponse concise en tendant l'oreille : <em>« Je te souhaite bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira, sincèrement. ».</em> Quand il entendit le téléphone de l'homme assis plus loin vibrer quasiment au moment où son SMS était déclaré remis, il se permit une œillade à peine plus appuyée.</p><p>Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un homme plaisant à regarder – probablement parce que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se consacrer à sa vie sentimentale –, pourtant celui-ci était à couper le souffle.</p><p>Il sentit une respiration fébrile lui échapper alors qu'il laissait ses rétines apprendre le visage de son correspondant, contempler l'allure élégante et ses mains posées sur le livre, les pages qui tournaient de plus en plus rapidement, traduisant la concentration de l'autre et la capacité de l'ouvrage à happer en lui quiconque découvrirait ses lignes.</p><p>Il dut se forcer à détacher ses yeux de lui pour revenir vers ses amis.</p><p>
  <em>Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit était envisageable.</em>
</p><p>Il hésita – devait-il aller se présenter ? – puis il choisit finalement que cette rencontre fortuite n'aurait pas de prolongement et qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas.</p><p>— En plus, sourit-il avec humour, c'est peut-être moi le père, j'ai mon mot à dire.</p><p>Yahiko laissa un rire sonore lui échapper, attirant sur eux tous les regards. Il grimaça d'excuses en direction de la gérante et baissa la voix.</p><p>— La tronche qu'elle a tirée était impayable, je voudrais la faire encadrer pour les jours où je suis triste.</p><p>Ils restèrent une heure de plus, avant de finalement quitter le café des Six Chemins, promettant à la gérante de revenir et Tamaki secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle par ce trio de Natifs.</p><hr/><p><em><strong>Sakura</strong> [11:11] :</em><br/><em>T'es encore avec lui ? </em>😤</p><p><em><strong>Naruto</strong> [11:12] :</em><br/><em>On dirait une maîtresse jalouse </em>😛</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sakura</strong> [11:13] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rien à voir. Mais on te voit quasiment plus, ces temps-ci, t'es toujours fourré dans ses pattes.</em>
</p><p><em><strong>Sakura</strong> [11:14] :</em><br/><em>Tu nous manques, tu sais. </em>💔</p><p><em><strong>Naruto</strong> [11:15] :</em><br/><em>On vit sur le même palier et je dors chez moi tous les soirs. Tu peux venir me voir à l'appartement ! </em>😁</p><p><em><strong>Sakura</strong> [11:16] :</em><br/><em>Tu sais très bien que c'est pas pareil. Pense à rester avec nous, de temps en temps. C'est difficile d'accepter que tu veuilles être ami avec ce salaud et c'est encore pire si tu nous abandonnes pour lui. </em>😠</p><p><em><strong>Naruto</strong> [11:17] :</em><br/><em>… Bon ok, vu ce qu'il t'a fait, t'as le droit de l'insulter. J'y penserai, je te le promets.</em>❤️<br/><em>De toute façon, là, je suis pas avec lui, je suis chez Hanzô et après je pars au taf.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dans la nuit du 14 au 15 février</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>« J'avais treize ans quand je suis entré à Akatsuki. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de t'expliquer tout « l'exploit » que cela représente. Je ne voulais pas passer ce concours d'entrée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À mes onze ans, déjà, j'étais tombé par hasard sur des annales de ce concours et j'avais trouvé ça tellement facile que ça m'avait fait peur, donc j'ai caché mes brouillons et je n'en ai parlé à personne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deux ans plus tard, mon père a voulu tester mes capacités, alors il m'y a inscrit. Il disait qu'il s'estimerait fier de moi si je parvenais dans le premier tiers des candidats. Je savais quelles épreuves il me faudrait rater et lesquelles réussir pour satisfaire sa demande sans montrer que je trouvais ça déjà trop facile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À cette époque, il n'était pas rare que je fasse les devoirs de mes aînés de Konoha, quand ils avaient trop de travail et ne parvenaient pas à tout faire. Il est arrivé que mon cousin, Obito, rende des devoirs que j'avais faits à sa place parce qu'il était dépassé par la quantité de travaux qu'on lui demandait de faire et que son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de tout donner de sa personne : il avait de lourdes séquelles d'un accident survenu dans son enfance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'avais tout prévu pour cette falsification, j'excellais déjà dans l'art de mentir. Mais au moment de partir, mon cadet s'est approché de moi et s'est jeté dans mes bras, me souhaitant bon courage et me promettant de me faire un joli dessin si j'arrivais premier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'adore mon frère et je n'ai pas su lui dire non, alors j'ai promis de faire de mon mieux et, devant ma copie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à lui, si mignon et à son air déterminé à me faire un joli dessin. Je n'ai pas falsifié mes épreuves et j'ai fait de mon mieux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis arrivé premier au concours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand on l'a appris, le visage de mon frère était brillant de joie, il s'est précipité dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son dessin et quand il me l'a tendu, c'est mon père qui l'a récupéré. Il s'en est débarrassé, affirmant que maintenant, j'étais un adulte et que je n'avais pas besoin de ces futilités. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Tu aurais dû voir le désespoir sur le visage de mon petit frère à ce moment, sa colère, sa frustration… C'était la première fois que je remarquais vraiment la différence de traitement qu'il y avait entre lui et moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai récupéré le dessin en douce, et je l'ai gardé précieusement (je l'ai encore : actuellement, il est dans un cadre sur mon bureau, au travail). J'ai toujours adoré les dessins de mon petit frère. Il avait énormément de talent et il m'inspirait tant, moi qui suis parfaitement incapable dès qu'il s'agit d'art, j'étais ébloui par les aptitudes de mon frère dans ce domaine. J'ai passé des heures entières à le regarder, penché sur sa feuille, tirant la langue, concentré, traçant les contours de ce qu'il dessinait… Quand je suis arrivé à l'école, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est d'accrocher ce dessin à la porte de mon casier, pour toujours me souvenir de ce qu'il m'inspirait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais il a arrêté de dessiner ce jour-là. Plus jamais il ne s'est assis devant son bureau, ses crayons à la main. Il a fini par les jeter, un an plus tard, disant qu'il était un grand, maintenant, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ça.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À ce moment-là, je ne passais presque plus de temps avec lui, Akatsuki m'avait totalement happé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire expérience de ma vie. Ça m'a coupé du monde extérieur, c'était un cocon confortable et tellement violent. On finit par se sentir confortable dans la violence, à vrai dire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La compétition y est très rude. Il n'est pas question de promouvoir l'entente et l'entraide et une personne que tu penses être ton ami peut très bien te prêter des notes caviardées, erronées, pour te voir échouer, parce que chaque mois, celui qui a moins que la mention bien est invité à quitter l'établissement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon âge m'a attiré des ennuis, les plus anciens essayaient de me faire partir, soit par pression psychologique soit par pression physique – je parle bien de rixes brutales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'ai cédé en rien. J'ai travaillé toujours plus dur, je me suis acharné, je suis resté déterminé, pas après pas, j'ai pris le meilleur de mes aînés, j'ai laissé de côté ce qui n'était pas important, tout ce qui n'était pas intéressant, tout ce qui ne menait pas à la victoire et à la première place, j'ai lutté, pas à pas, et ça a payé. J'étais le meilleur en classe, le meilleur sur le ring improvisé. Ça m'a rendu arrogant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À quatorze ans, j'ai eu mes premières disputes avec mes parents, mon père particulièrement. J'ai commencé à m'opposer à lui pour essayer de préserver mon frère. Je n'avais plus de temps pour jouer avec lui, pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, je ne pouvais faire que ça : exiger de mon père plus de patience, moins d'injustice, qu'il cesse de comparer mon cadet à celui que j'étais, aussi brillant qu'exécrable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je reprochais à ma mère de laisser faire. Elle n'essayait pas de faire changer mon père et n'offrait à mon cadet que des paroles creuses qui sonnaient faux face aux horreurs que lui disait mon père et je n'imagine même pas tout ce dont je n'ai pas été témoin, déjà bien trop pris par mes études.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je leur reprochais de trop penser à l'honneur du clan qu'on avait laissé derrière nous, à Konoha, je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de penser que l'image du clan passait avant le bonheur de mon cadet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puis ils sont morts tous les deux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu as dû entendre parler de cet attentat perpétré par le groupe indépendantiste Katsu contre l'hôtel de ville, le soir de l'inauguration, il y a douze ans ? Mes parents comptaient parmi les victimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'avais quinze ans quand je me suis retrouvé avec mon petit frère de dix ans à charge. Mon arrogance m'a laissé penser que je pouvais à la fois m'occuper de lui correctement et gérer les attentes démentielles de mon école donc j'ai repoussé toutes les propositions d'aide venant de mon clan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pourtant, je rentrais de plus en plus tard, je restais longuement pour travailler à l'école parce qu'à la maison, il ne cessait de me solliciter, m'empêchant de me concentrer. J'ai laissé mon frère livré à lui-même, je n'ai pas su le soutenir et l'aider quand il a eu besoin de moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'année de mes dix-neuf ans, j'ai commencé à fréquenter ma petite amie. J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps déjà et la réciprocité de mes sentiments m'a fait oublier que j'avais des responsabilités.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'étais tellement persuadé que je m'en sortais à merveille et j'ai raté tout ce qui était vraiment important. Je n'ai pas vu mon frère commencer à sécher des cours, commencer à fréquenter des personnes dont il aurait mieux valu rester éloigné, je n'ai pas vu les signes de gang, les nuits qu'il a passé dehors. En toute logique, je n'ai pas non plus vu sa première nuit au poste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le commissaire général lui a fait une fleur et ne l'a gardé qu'une nuit, classant l'affaire sans suite : mon père était le précédent commissaire général et lui s'est retrouvé catapulté à sa place à la mort de mes parents. C'est mon meilleur ami qui a récupéré mon frère au poste. Il s'est chargé de lui passer un savon, mon frère a juré de ne plus recommencer, j'ai pensé que l'histoire était close, alors je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé davantage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai raté absolument tous les signaux d'alerte et ceux que j'ai réussi à percevoir, je m'en suis détourné, me disant qu'il serait toujours temps de m'en occuper après ma thèse, me jurant qu'après ma soutenance, je règlerai tout ça, juste quelques petites années, quelques petits mois, ce n'était tout de même pas trop demander que de pouvoir terminer mes études, n'est-ce pas ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand j'ai émergé, j'allais soutenir ma thèse, mon frère se tenait devant moi, une haine tenace sur le visage, me crachant tout ce que j'avais raté, sa colère, sa douleur, l'enfer que c'était d'être le frère raté d'un homme parfait. Il m'a reproché des choses que je n'avais même pas suspectées, que je n'avais même pas vues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce jour-là, il a fugué. Il avait dix-sept ans, j'allais en avoir vingt-deux. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je sais qu'un an plus tard, il a été jugé et a été condamné à trois ans de prison et deux ans de bracelet électronique. Il est sorti fin septembre, m'a annoncé sa chargée de réinsertion. Mais il refuse toute sorte d'échange avec moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter de mentir ce jour-là. C'est pas facile, mais c'est nécessaire. Si j'avais agi différemment, si je n'avais pas voulu faire croire que je suis parfait, si j'avais eu l'humilité de reconnaître que je ne pouvais pas tout faire, peut-être que ça aurait été différent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai refusé d'écouter le meilleur ami de mon frère qui me disait qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas et au lieu de prendre mes responsabilités, j'ai laissé un gosse de seize ans essayer de sauver mon frère pour pouvoir soutenir ma foutue thèse en paix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aujourd'hui, je reste à la maison à attendre que mon frère rentre en essayant de me convaincre que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu alors que je sais pertinemment que j'ai tout fait de travers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu voulais savoir qui je suis ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voilà, je suis un lâche arrogant, un frère démissionnaire irresponsable et un sacré crétin. »</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Naruto</strong> [18:18] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je vais être en retard, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas. Je suis avec Sakura et Karin, on rentre à peine à l'école.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [18:18] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tu penses que j'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Naruto</strong> [18:22] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oui, mais t'es trop fier pour le dire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [18:24] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je n'étais pas inquiet. Lâche-moi un peu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [19:40] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tu vas passer chez moi, ce soir ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Naruto</strong> [19:44] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tu veux que je vienne ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [19:44] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non, pas spécialement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [19:45] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comme je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire comme si j'étais ton ami, autant que je puisse m'organiser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [19:45] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>J'ai du travail, tu sais. Pour les cours. Donc c'est mieux si je sais quand tu t'incrustes chez moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [19:55] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le mieux serait que tu ne viennes plus. Faisons comme ça.</em>
</p><p><em><strong>Naruto</strong> [20:00] :</em><br/><em>Je passerai après mon service.</em> 😁</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sasuke</strong> [20:03] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ok. À tout à l'heure.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Nagato papillonna des cils, ses rétines saisissant au vol quelques morceaux du message et il se frotta les yeux, à présent parfaitement éveillé. Se redressant dans son lit, il tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet qu'il alluma et les yeux pleins de sommeil, il revint au début du message, passant ses doigts libres dans ses cheveux, lissant les épis que le sommeil avait laissés dedans.</p><p>Lisant et comprenant finalement les mots qui s'affichaient, il quitta sa boîte mail pour ouvrir sa messagerie SMS et taper un court message à destination de celui qui s'appelait toujours « Corbeau » dans son répertoire :</p><p>
  <em>« Je suis réveillé, si tu veux parler de vive voix à un être humain. »</em>
</p><p>La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et Nagato appuya sur l'icône d'appel, avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille :</p><p>— Ça va ? demanda-t-il lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha, lissant toujours les draps du plat de sa main gauche.</p><p>— <em>Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit,</em> chuchota l'autre après le léger silence. <em>Tu n'étais pas obligé de...</em></p><p>La voix mourut dans le combiné et Nagato eut un sourire douloureux. Il y avait tant de fragilité dans ces quelques mots qu'il poussa un soupir.</p><p>— Je ne dormais pas, mentit-il sans honte.</p><p>Après tout, des deux, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le serment d'être toujours honnête.</p><p>— <em>Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle, je ne devrais pas...</em></p><p>— Dis-le-moi, alors, sourit Nagato en se redressant légèrement. Si la seule chose qui te gêne c'est que je ne connaisse pas ton prénom, il suffit de me le donner. Problème réglé.</p><p>Un rire bref et faible résonna dans son oreille et il ferma les paupières, savourant le frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se perdait sur sa nuque.</p><p>Il se renfonça un peu plus dans sa couette, laissant son regard se poser sur le plafond, écoutant son correspondant lui donner son prénom, puis il fronça les sourcils.</p><p>— Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour ton frère, lança-t-il. S'il ne veut pas te parler, toutes tes tentatives seront perçues comme une agression.</p><p>— <em>Tu dis ça pour me conforter dans ma position d'inaction ?</em> grommela Itachi.</p><p>— Non, pas du tout. Je pense que tu prends sur toi des choses qui ne sont pas de ta responsabilité. Bien sûr que tu as tes torts, personne n'est parfait et tout le monde commet des erreurs et… Enfin, tu étais jeune, tu étais son frère, comment peut-on t'accabler de ne pas avoir su être un père pour lui ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ton cadet soit prêt à entendre ton mea culpa. Pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, si ce n'est attendre qu'il vienne vers toi. Tu n'es pas une machine et...</p><p>Il cligna des yeux et s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre, un peu halluciné :</p><p>— Tu existes vraiment, tu es un vrai être humain.</p><p>— <em>Il semblerait que toi aussi</em>, affirma Itachi. <em>Je dois bien admettre que c'est étrange, je m'étais habitué à l'idée que mon journal intime me réponde.</em></p><p>— Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais il y avait des indices qui auraient dû nous mettre sur la voie.</p><p>— <em>Les pancakes à la banane, par exemple ?</em></p><p>— Par exemple. Je n'ai jamais vu une machine manger des pancakes à la banane.</p><p>Nagato se retourna dans son lit, s'étirant légèrement, faisant craquer une vertèbre. Il jeta un œil sur le réveil qui indiquait 3:45, puis il débrancha le téléphone, changea de main.</p><p>— Ça fait combien de temps que tu cogites comme ça dans ton coin ?</p><p>— <em>Quelques heures…</em></p><p>La voix d'Itachi faiblit et Nagato déglutit, jouant de ses doigts sur les draps, cherchant quoi dire pour apaiser celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Le silence s'éternisa alors que les secondes s'égrenaient, marquées par le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon qui s'entendait, étouffé.</p><p>— Tu veux en parler plus en détail ? osa-t-il au bout de trente secondes interminables.</p><p>— <em>Je n'aime mieux pas, je... J'ai déjà tout dit. Parle-moi d'autre chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'as-tu fait de ta Saint-Valentin ?</em></p><p>C'était vrai, ça, c'était la Saint-Valentin... Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas fêtée qu'il en oubliait souvent quel jour c'était.</p><p>— Dans ta bouche, ça sonne… Je ne sais pas, comme si j'avais quelque chose à raconter.</p><p>— <em>Tu n'as rien fait ?</em></p><p>— Pas vraiment, ça fait des années entières que je n'ai pas eu de raisons de fêter l'amour, soupira Nagato. J'ai regardé mon imprimante 3D déposer les différentes couches de PLA pendant environ une heure…</p><p>Le silence qui lui répondit le fit grimacer et il se sentit obligé de se justifier, mordillant sa lèvre, un geste nerveux l'incitant à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.</p><p>— Je t'assure que c'est très hypnotique, on se laisse vite happer par le mouvement de la tête d'impression et par son schéma de passage.</p><p>Il étouffa un bâillement, sa main droite vint frotter ses yeux et il se redressa pour replacer son oreiller correctement.</p><p>— Et toi ? Tu n'étais pas avec ta petite amie ?</p><p>— <em>Elle a rompu en octobre dernier.</em></p><p>— Ah. Pardon, décidément, j'essaie d'éviter un sujet qui fâche, je tombe sur un autre.</p><p>— <em>C'est rien. On n'était seulement plus faits pour être ensemble.</em></p><p>— À cause de ton asexualité ?</p><p>— … <em>Je réalise que j'ai parlé de ça à un vrai être humain et je suis soudainement très embarrassé.</em></p><p>— Dis-toi que tu en as parlé à un être humain qui regarde son imprimante 3D pendant des heures et qui est convaincu qu'il a passé une bonne soirée, ça permet de relativiser.</p><p>— <em>Tu ne me trouves pas bizarre ?</em></p><p>— Je suis mal placé pour juger de la bizarrerie des gens, rappelle-toi, je t'ai avoué il n'y a pas longtemps avoir donné un nom à la station de charge de mon baladeur mp3 et j'ai passé ma Saint-Valentin à regarder une imprimante 3D faire des va-et-vient pour imprimer un bateau.</p><p>— <em>Un bateau ?</em></p><p>— Je viens d'acheter l'imprimante, je devais l'étalonner… Le modèle classique à imprimer est un bateau, ça permet de tester le niveau de précision de l'impression. Il s'appelle Benchy, et il est vraiment super mignon.</p><p>— <em>Très bien. Moi, par contre, je te trouve bizarre.</em></p><p>— J'espère que c'est positif.</p><p>— <em>Curieusement, oui.</em></p><p>Il y eut une pause dans l'échange, durant lequel quelques sons étouffés parvinrent jusqu'à Nagato, comme des pages tournées.</p><p>— <em>Il faut que je te rende le livre que tu m'as prêté.</em></p><p>— Alors, il t'a plu ?</p><p>— <em>Je l'ai déjà relu deux fois</em>, avoua Itachi, un peu embarrassé.</p><p>Nagato eut un sourire éblouissant, changea de nouveau de main qui tenait le téléphone.</p><p>— Alors ?</p><p>— <em>C'est impressionnant. Chaque lecture me fait découvrir de nouveaux détails, je remarque des éléments qui m'apportent quelque chose de plus, un niveau de lecture supplémentaire... Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit la même personne qui ait écrit ces nullités absurdes de Batifolage. Ce roman est d'un tout autre niveau, il sent le vécu, les personnages sont humains et... La désillusion qu'on ressent chez l'antagoniste n'est pas sans m'évoquer certains grands philosophes qui ont longuement théorisé le désenchantement du monde, on sent la perte de la magie, on sent que la vie n'a plus de sens pour lui et on le prend en pitié et en même temps on se questionne...</em></p><p>Nagato hocha la tête tout au long du discours, ravi de l'effet qu'avait fait le livre sur son interlocuteur. Il entendait les respirations rapides, les mots qui se bousculaient, les vibrations dans la voix, qui appuyaient l'excitation ressentie à l'idée de pouvoir disséquer l'ouvrage, l'analyser et livrer ses conclusions.</p><p>— <em>Et quelle force, chez ce personnage principal, quel courage ! « Je suis résigné à ne jamais me résigner »… J'avais l'impression d'être le héros, d'être ce ninja inébranlable. Je n'en reviens pas, de la facilité avec laquelle je me suis identifié… Je me suis pris plusieurs fois, au travail, à me dire que si j'avais vécu dans un tel monde, j'aurais fait confiance à ce personnage et que je lui aurais confié ce que j'ai de plus cher sans hésiter. J'ai essayé de trouver le livre sur internet mais il est indisponible absolument partout, c'est une vraie rareté.</em></p><p>Itachi laissa un silence puis reprit rapidement.</p><p>— <em>En plus, ton exemplaire est dédicacé par l'auteur... Je crains de l'abîmer si je le relis encore. Il faut que je te le rende.</em></p><p>— Garde-le, je le connais par cœur. Et la dédicace... Eh bien, dis-toi que ce sont des mots que je pourrais t'adresser. Elle m'était destinée mais je suis d'accord pour te la prêter.</p><p>— <em>Tu t'appelles Nagato, alors.</em></p><p>— C'est donc ça, la force de l'intelligence du génie d'Akatsuki, se moqua doucement le susnommé.</p><p>Le rire qui lui répondit était bas, profond et sincèrement amusé. Un frisson le traversa, il remonta un peu plus les draps pour repousser la fraîcheur accentuée par sa fatigue.</p><p>— <em>Je n'usurpe pas ma réputation,</em> rétorqua Itachi avec humour.</p><p>Le sourire sur le visage de Nagato refusait de retomber, il restait accroché avec force.</p><p>— <em>Et l'auteur a écrit cet ouvrage pour son fils, apparemment, c'est ce qu'il dit dans son avant-propos. J'aurais aimé que mon père soit aussi bon, pour mon cadet.</em></p><p>Nagato déglutit, ne répondit pas et laissa son ami continuer.</p><p>— <em>Un jour, mon frère lui a demandé s'il pouvait s'inscrire au même cours de sport que ses copains à l'école. Et tu sais ce que mon père a répondu ?</em></p><p>— Hmmm ?</p><p>— <em>« Quand on n'a pas une tête bien faite, il faut cultiver le corps ».</em></p><p>— J'imagine qu'il le pensait comme un encouragement, mais... Ça veut dire en substance que ton frère est bête.</p><p>— <em>C'est totalement faux</em>, s'insurgea Itachi. <em>Il est intelligent, plus que la moyenne.</em></p><p>— Mais moins que toi, termina Nagato.</p><p>— <em>Je... Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, il a un potentiel énorme, bien plus que moi, il est seulement bridé et...</em></p><p>Un soupir.</p><p>— <em>Je regrette d'être né le premier, souvent. Il aurait eu moins de soucis si j'étais le second.</em></p><p>— Pas sûr. Je veux dire, il aurait peut-être été plus gêné encore d'être moins doué que son cadet et... Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent froisser l'ego des familles traditionnelles...</p><p>— <em>À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette question et je pense qu'il est homosexuel.</em></p><p>Nagato retint un rire, mordillant ses lèvres, puis il souffla discrètement pour reprendre une contenance.</p><p>— Tu vois, m'est avis que ça serait mal passé auprès de ta famille et tu n'y es pas pour grand-chose.</p><p>— <em>Moi, je m'en fiche</em>, précisa-t-il immédiatement, <em>c'est mon petit frère, je me fiche du sexe de la personne qu'il aime, je veux seulement qu'il soit heureux. Mais… Tu as raison pour les familles traditionnelles et… Non, Kurama, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment, vire ta queue de sous mon nez… Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps… Pardon, excuse-moi, le chat a décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour s'installer sur moi.</em></p><p>Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans la façon de prononcer ce nom qui fit battre le cœur de Nagato si fort qu'il s'en sentit retourné jusqu'à l'âme. Sa respiration se bloqua, une drôle de chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient, un nouveau sourire invincible s'agrippant à ses lèvres. C'était peut-être parce qu'Itachi avait réellement appelé son chat Kurama, mais l'émotion le saisit si profondément qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger. Il se força tout de même à prononcer quelques mots :</p><p>— C'est lui qui commande ?</p><p>— <em>Exceptionnellement</em>, confirma dignement Itachi. <em>Je suis couché et je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour le sortir de ma chambre, pas à… il est déjà quatre heures et demie… Je suis désolé de te tenir éveillé si tard.</em></p><p>L'image qui se dessinait dans l'esprit de Nagato – Itachi un peu somnolent, le chaton cherchant de l'affection, les ronrons puissants qui s'entendaient laissant imaginer l'animal blotti dans le cou de son propriétaire – fit déborder son cœur d'une tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir.</p><p>— Ce n'est pas grave, je dors peu, de toute façon. Kurama ronronne fort, je l'entends d'ici.</p><p>— <em>Il n'a sans doute pas été bien sevré, donc il a tendance à être bruyant quand il s'est mis en tête de… Ça va être bizarre, mais, eh bien, de téter mes cheveux.</em></p><p>L'information supplémentaire colora l'image mentale de Nagato d'une touche de ridicule qui le fit éclater de rire.</p><p>— C'est une manie étrange, je l'aurais plutôt imaginé téter un vêtement.</p><p>— <em>D'habitude c'est mon pyjama, mais je n'en porte pas, aujourd'hui, alors…</em></p><p>Nagato piqua un fard brutal, quand l'image se transforma, acquérant une langueur nouvelle, diablement érotique et il secoua la tête pour l'en sortir. C'était probablement la pire des idées de s'enticher de lui. Après toutes celles qu'il avait déjà eues, bien sûr.</p><p>Il ne sut quoi répondre à une telle phrase, aussi choisit-il de ne rien dire et un silence s'étendit entre eux, uniquement brisé par les ronrons du chat. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce silence, alors qu'il recommençait à s'endormir, il entendit une voix l'appeler doucement :</p><p>— <em>Nagato ?</em></p><p>— Hm ?</p><p>— <em>Merci d'avoir répondu présent.</em></p><p>— Je t'en prie, c'est trois fois rien. C'est quand tu veux.</p><p>— <em>Je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher, </em>admit Itachi à voix basse après un nouveau silence.</p><p>— Alors parlons toute la nuit, accorda Nagato en s'installant plus confortablement dans son lit, se mettant dans une position qui ne l'encourageait pas à s'endormir. Je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire de ce collègue que j'avais, quand je travaillais encore ? Celui qu'on appelait le papillon ?</p><p>— <em>Non, ça ne me dit rien.</em></p><p>— Alors voilà, c'était à l'époque où je venais seulement d'être recruté, j'étais encore un jeune ingénieur, j'avais eu mon diplôme deux mois avant et…</p><hr/><p><em> <strong>Shizune [17:08] :<br/></strong> </em> <em>Dis donc, sale gosse, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke [17:08] :<br/></strong> </em> <em>D'acheter des poires. Je voulais acheter des poires.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Shizune [17:08] :<br/></strong> </em> <em>Tu veux que je me fâche ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke [17:09] :<br/></strong> </em> <em>Je plaisante, je suis en route, le prof m'a retenu à la fin du cours. Je serai là dans dix minutes.</em></p><p><em><strong>Sasuke [17:09] :<br/></strong></em><em>Avec le goûter </em>😘</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shizune [17:10] :</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>C'est de la corruption d'agent de probation, ça. </em>😛<em> Je fais chauffer le café.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 6</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Excuse-moi, j'ai mis le feu chez moi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Pardon ? Ça va ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Oui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Mais que s'est-il passé ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'adore cuisiner ? Ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que je suis affreusement nul. Je ne comprends pas, je fais tout comme c'est marqué, mais ça ne fonctionne jamais.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis le feu à la poêle et à son contenu. Impossible de comprendre comment. Je me fatigue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Oh tu sais, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être doué à quelque chose pour aimer le faire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais bien un jour arriver à cuisiner quelque chose sans que ça ressemble à un foirage total.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Y a une autre possibilité aussi. Tu es trop exigeant envers toi-même et tu ne remarques pas tes réussites.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Non. </em>
  <em>Enfin oui, je suis très exigeant envers moi-même. Mais là…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/></em>
  <em>*Pièce jointe : Photo003<br/>Je te laisse juger par toi-même.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Je ne sais que dire. Je ne te jugerai pas, je suis incapable de prendre soin de moi en termes d'alimentation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Merci pour cette largesse, je saurai m'en souvenir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi</strong>
  </em>
  <em> :<br/>Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais manger ce soir, vu qu'il est 23h et que je n'ai absolument pas fait de courses.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato</strong></em><em> :<br/>Mon pauvre.</em>😂</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>14 février</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>— Hey, Uchiwa !</p>
<p>Sasuke pivota vers la voix qui l'avait ainsi hélé, reconnaissant le timbre flegmatique de Shikamaru qui pénétrait dans la salle de classe du Première Année avec une assurance relativement inédite. Le flemmard soupira longuement avant de lui faire un signe de tête en direction de la porte.</p>
<p>—Comme t'as une heure de libre, ça te tente d'aller boire un café avec moi ? J'ai deux ou trois trucs à voir avec toi, au sujet de ton oral sur la théorie quantitative de la monnaie, j'ai relu ton brouillon.</p>
<p>Sasuke masqua comme il le put son agacement en finissant de ranger ses affaires, puis il se leva, glissant son sac sur ses épaules, fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Quel est le problème ? lança-t-il en contournant la table pour s'engager dans l'allée et quitter la classe.</p>
<p>Shikamaru lui emboîta le pas, désignant la sortie est de l'établissement.</p>
<p>— Eh bien, tu es peut-être un peu trop… direct ? proposa Shikamaru.</p>
<p>Sasuke haussa un sourcil, laissant un ricanement acerbe lui glisser entre les lèvres, sillonnant dans le couloir sans même s'écarter du chemin de ceux qui arrivaient en contresens. C'étaient les autres qui se poussaient de sa route, lui ne déviait jamais sa marche.</p>
<p>Ils sortirent finalement du bâtiment et Shikamaru se mit à son niveau.</p>
<p>— Tu ne devrais peut-être pas affirmer si brutalement que c'est de la merde.</p>
<p>— C'est de la merde, confirma Sasuke. Partir d'agrégats et d'une égalité comptables, donc de grandeurs créées de toute pièce et qui possèdent des limites très visibles, pour déduire une théorie sur la circulation de la monnaie qui débouche à la simple validation d'autres théories, c'est pas de la science, c'est de la merde. Y a des millions de détails qui montrent que c'est vaseux. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu approuves ce genre de foutaises.</p>
<p>— Je ne le fais pas, contra Shikamaru, mais moi, je peux me le permettre, je suis en troisième année. Toi non. Tu devrais peut-être te contenter de suivre ce que les professeurs te demandent.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas un mouton sans cervelle.</p>
<p>Sasuke cessa de marcher pour se tourner franchement vers Shikamaru, dardant sur lui un regard furibond. Finalement, Shikamaru leva les mains en signe de paix et Sasuke accepta de se détendre un peu en grommelant.</p>
<p>— OK, je ferai semblant d'être d'accord.</p>
<p>Il n'avait pas envie que le prof d'histoire de l'économie l'ait dans le nez à cause de ça. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à passer le plus inaperçu possible, se contentant de travailler dans son coin. Pourtant, les exposés allaient l'amener face à un amphithéâtre plein de personnes parfois hostiles et il en ressentait une angoisse diffuse.</p>
<p>Shikamaru porta la main à son épaule pour la tapoter légèrement, taquin.</p>
<p>— Nan, c'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis seulement qu'il faut être plus fin dans tes contradictions. Tu peux pas arriver, défoncer des portes, casser la gueule du prof, t'essuyer les pieds sur sa veste, piquer son déjeuner et t'attendre à être bien accueilli.</p>
<p>Le jeune Uchiwa ne pouvait que donner raison à son camarade, aussi soupira-t-il en guise d'approbation.</p>
<p>Arrivé devant les grilles, Sasuke s'approcha de l'agent de sécurité qui le fouilla, puis il passa finalement la limite de l'école, rejoignant Shikamaru.</p>
<p>— Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux, son regard se portant sur la rue alors que l'autre garçon déployait son parapluie pour les couvrir tous les deux.</p>
<p>Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'explorer le quartier de l'école depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, se contentant de ce qu'il voyait sur le chemin jusqu'à son appartement moisi. Shikamaru le conduisit dans un petit café qu'il affirma être relativement tranquille à ce moment de la journée. Ils s'installèrent à une table et travaillèrent un bon quart d'heure.</p>
<p>Shikamaru en était à terminer sa cinquième relecture du texte, sur lequel il avait apporté en amont beaucoup de corrections et commentaires – principalement sur les tournures de phrases – et les derniers mots lancés à l'encontre de Sasuke étaient « mais où as-tu détaillé tes sources ? ». Repoussant la tasse de thé sur le côté, Sasuke se pencha un peu sur la table pour lire le devoir puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru.</p>
<p>— C'est de la pure logique. Pas besoin de sources.</p>
<p>Le troisième année grommela en frottant ses yeux avant d'humecter ses lèvres. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand un éclat de voix perturba le calme du café : deux tables plus loin, Naruto s'était relevé, plaquant durement ses deux mains sur la table et avait crié un « RETIRE ÇA ! », brandissant son poing en direction de Sai qui s'était paré d'un air goguenard.</p>
<p>L'éclat de voix incita les deux jeunes hommes à tourner la tête vers l'origine du cri. Naruto grimaça en constatant qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde et Sakura tira sur sa veste pour le forcer à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce en se penchant sur la table.</p>
<p>Le regard vert de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses heurta durement celui de Sasuke et il le soutint, haussant un sourcil presque amusé. Il porta une main à sa manche pour la relever, par réflexe. Un dégoût profond passa sur le visage de Sakura qui finit par le dédaigner, attirant sur lui le regard de Karin.</p>
<p>Elle effleura des yeux le tatouage de l'avant-bras de Sasuke, tirant sur sa manche pour s'assurer que le sien était couvert. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui portait un regard triste. Naruto s'empara de sa main, récupérant son attention et Shikamaru se racla la gorge pour que Sasuke revienne à son devoir.</p>
<p>Voyant que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il soupira bruyamment :</p>
<p>— Oh galère… Tu veux en parler ?</p>
<p>— De quoi ?</p>
<p>— J'sais pas, de toi sortant avec Sakura par amusement et la trompant sans honte avec Karin, de toi entraînant Karin dans Taka, de Karin portant la responsabilité du cambriolage qui a mal tourné parce que tu t'es barré avec tes deux autres complices en la laissant sur place… Bref, de ton comportement de trou du cul.</p>
<p>Sasuke haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Ce qui est fait est fait. En parler n'effacera rien.</p>
<p>Shikamaru secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Ça a été un véritable enfer, pour elles.</p>
<p>— Pas mon problème. On peut revenir à la théorie quantitative de la monnaie ? C'est plus intéressant que parler de ces-</p>
<p>— Fais bien gaffe à comment tu vas les qualifier, prononça Shikamaru d'une voix blanche, mon affection pour toi a ses limites et je suis moins tolérant que Naruto.</p>
<p>Sasuke tourna les yeux vers ce dernier, le contemplant alors qu'il était affalé sur la table, écoutant Sai qui énonçait un discours interminable à voix basse.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai forcé personne, siffla le repris de justice. Elles ont choisi de me suivre en leurs âmes et consciences. Venir me reprocher ça une fois que ça a mal tourné, c'est culotté. Je suis celui qui s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule, pas elles. Elles peuvent aller et venir comme bon leur semble, elles font les études qu'elles aiment, elles sont entourées de gens aux petits soins pour elles, elles ont quelqu'un à blâmer pour leurs agissements, de quoi elles se plaignent, exactement ?</p>
<p>— Tu ne regrettes rien, constata Shikamaru avec dépit.</p>
<p>Comme il baissa les yeux sur la copie de son tutoré, il rata le voile qui vacilla sur la rétine de Sasuke.</p>
<p>Bien sûr qu'il regrettait certains de ses agissements. Cependant, il n'était pas pour lui question de s'appesantir sur les événements d'il y a quatre ans. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer sa vie à se consumer de regrets sous prétexte que ça ferait se sentir mieux les personnes qu'il avait blessées.</p>
<p>Il préféra ne rien répondre et replonger dans le travail, ses coups d'œil réguliers en direction de la table de Naruto suivant ceux de Shikamaru.</p>
<p>L'heure se déroula dans un calme relatif, puis, au moment de se lever, Naruto se lança à leur poursuite.</p>
<p>Le blondinet n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Le soir même, à la résidence, après son service, ils organisaient une fête de Saint Valentin tous ensemble. Il voulait vraiment inviter Sasuke à les rejoindre, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et essayer de le réintégrer au groupe d'amis, mais il n'était pas certain que le moment fût arrivé.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, Naruto comprenait totalement les sentiments de Sakura et Karin et il ne comptait pas leur forcer la main, loin de là. C'était seulement que Sasuke était quelqu'un de très important pour lui et ça le chagrinait de devoir systématiquement choisir entre l'un et les autres – principalement parce qu'il savait qu'il donnerait à chaque fois la priorité à Sasuke, pour des tas de raisons absolument indépendantes de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami, cela allait de soi, même si ledit sentiment était probablement pour quelque chose dans l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve.</p>
<p>Il héla Shikamaru qui s'arrêta près de la porte, lui tendant un regard poli et Naruto sourit, jetant un œil rapide sur Sasuke :</p>
<p>— Tu rentres à quelle heure ?</p>
<p>— Y a conseil de classe, ce soir, quelle galère. J'en sais rien, tu seras sûrement déjà parti bosser.</p>
<p>— OK, tu verras avec Sai, alors ?</p>
<p>Hochant la tête, Shikamaru activa la poignée pour ouvrir la porte et il finit par sortir avec son camarade, laissant Naruto observer leurs silhouettes qui s'en retournaient vers l'école.</p>
<p>Naruto retourna vers la table où étaient assis ses amis. Sakura fit remarquer que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Sai précisa en se levant que les volontaires avaient diminué et qu'après les charges de police agressives encaissées par les cortèges des manifestants, beaucoup préféraient renoncer.</p>
<p>Naruto sourit en coin avant d'annoncer qu'il avait pris les devants et que, grâce à Hanzô, beaucoup des anciens de la Salamandre seraient de retour pour la prochaine manifestation et qu'il attendait simplement que l'ancien dirigeant de la Salamandre le recontacte.</p>
<p>Ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'école, apercevant les silhouettes de Sasuke et Shikamaru quelques pas devant eux. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté : le jeune Uchiwa avait adapté sa démarche à celle, bien plus lente, de Shikamaru.</p>
<p>Ce ne fut que lorsque Sasuke marqua un arrêt brutal que Naruto remarqua la silhouette raide comme un piquet qui attendait près de l'entrée. L'homme – tout du moins, avec la distance, il lui semblait que c'était un homme – parut s'avancer vers son meilleur et ce dernier l'évita, avec un geste contrarié.</p>
<p>Bien malgré lui, Naruto accéléra le pas, sentant comme une angoisse au fond du cœur : les choses pouvaient si rapidement basculer, avec Sasuke, il préférait se trouver à proximité. Un regard en arrière lui signala que, suivant son mouvement, Karin et Sakura avaient elles aussi décidé de presser l'allure. Il sourit : malgré tout, elles étaient toujours un peu inquiètes pour Sasuke.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il dut stopper sa course quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche : c'était Hanzô qui le rappelait. Échangeant une œillade avec Sakura, il mordilla ses lèvres, hésitant entre répondre à l'ancien dirigeant de la Salamandre – actuellement en cavale – ou se jeter entre l'homme en uniforme et son meilleur ami. Son dilemme fut de courte durée, Sakura posant une main sur son épaule.</p>
<p>— Réponds à Hanzô, on va gérer Sasuke, d'accord ?</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête, laissant sa meilleure amie et Karin filer vers la rixe, pendant qu'il décrochait son téléphone.</p>
<p>Quand elles arrivèrent sur les lieux, ce fut pour saisir une des paroles de l'homme :</p>
<p>— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Cousin, essayait-il, tentant d'ignorer que leur rixe était le point de mire de tous les élèves alentour.</p>
<p>Tenter d'apaiser la colère de Sasuke était encore la meilleure chose qu'il pût faire. Les mains levées en guise de reddition, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son cousin, le ton le plus doux qu'il pût, Shisui tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là en ennemi, qu'il était un allié.</p>
<p>Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme qui accompagnait son cousin lui faire signe de ne pas s'engager dans cette voie, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Sasuke éclatait d'un rire froid et sans joie, un peu fou.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha d'un pas, frôlant Shisui qui gardait les mains levées et il appuya la sienne sur le mur derrière lui, pour fixer sur lui un regard scrutateur. Il observa le teint frais et sans cerne, l'uniforme rutilant, le grade placardé sur les épaulettes, les gants d'apparat qui dépassaient de la poche.</p>
<p>— Tu penses ? susurra-t-il dangereusement. Alors, explique-moi, <em>colonel</em>, qu'est-ce que je ressens ?</p>
<p>Shisui détourna le regard, incapable de répondre. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'éprouvait le cadet d'Itachi, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi celui-ci avait à ce point mal tourné. Le garçon derrière fit un pas. Sasuke dut le percevoir dans sa vision périphérique, car il le fusilla d'une œillade assassine :</p>
<p>— Reste à ta place, Nara, personne te demande de jouer les héros.</p>
<p>Le susnommé se figea et le regard de Sasuke revint vers Shisui :</p>
<p>— J'attends.</p>
<p>— Ok, céda Shisui pour calmer le jeu. Effectivement, je ne comprends pas, tu as raison.</p>
<p>Il soupira, laissant finalement retomber ses mains. Sasuke les suivit du regard une seconde, s'assurant qu'aucune d'elles ne saisissait une arme, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Shisui déglutit le temps de trouver ses mots et il imprégna toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son cousin sur son visage en prononçant :</p>
<p>— Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?</p>
<p>La proposition vibra sur les prunelles de Sasuke et il relâcha un peu sa vigilance. Shisui continua :</p>
<p>— On pourrait peut-être aller discuter, tous les trois, avec Itachi et–</p>
<p>La vitesse du geste de Sasuke le prit au dépourvu : son cousin saisit sa lame d'apparat, la plaçant sur sa gorge et Shisui bloqua tout mouvement pour éviter que ça ne dégénère, alors qu'il sentait le couteau contre sa pomme d'Adam. La fille aux cheveux roses inspira bruyamment de terreur, son visage changeant de couleur, alors que celle à côté parvenait difficilement à maîtriser ses tremblements.</p>
<p>— Je <em>t'interdis</em> de prononcer son nom devant moi, feula Sasuke, le regard complètement ivre de rage. Tu ne sais rien, <em>rien </em>de ce que j'ai traversé.</p>
<p>— Wowowo, scanda Naruto en posant sa main sur celle de Sasuke. C'est bon, messieurs, vous pouvez ranger vos pénis, on les a bien vus, on sait qu'ils sont grands, gros et velus.</p>
<p>Sasuke lâcha prise immédiatement et le couteau trouva sa place entre les doigts de Naruto qui s'interposa entre les deux après avoir lâché l'arme au sol. Chacune de ses paumes trouva place contre le plexus des deux hommes qui se toisaient et il jeta un regard à l'un, puis à l'autre. Il secoua la tête en dardant sur l'homme en uniforme une œillade plein de reproches puis il tourna le menton vers son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>— Il ne s'est rien passé.</p>
<p>— Mais, Naruto–</p>
<p>Sakura se tut, pourtant, quand il darda sur elle un regard flamboyant.</p>
<p>— S'il te plaît, Sakura… Karin… Il ne s'est rien passé.</p>
<p>Les deux jeunes femmes crispèrent les mâchoires avant de se consulter du regard et de finalement hocher la tête de concert.</p>
<p>— Mais on le fait pour toi, spécifia Karin. Certainement pas pour lui.</p>
<p>— Je vous en dois une, sourit-il avant de se tourner franchement vers Sasuke. Toi, tu vas en cours.</p>
<p>Sasuke ne bougea pas et Naruto ancra son regard dans celui, encore empli de colère, de son meilleur ami. Il força un peu sur son torse pour le guider jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.</p>
<p>— Sasuke, va en cours. Shikamaru, accompagne-le.</p>
<p>Le petit génie hocha la tête, sans même envisager de se plaindre du plan galère que Naruto lui imposait. Il avait vraiment eu peur, en voyant Sasuke saisir une arme blanche, c'était comme s'il était transformé. Et considérant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Karin et Sakura, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles le côtoyaient quand il était dans un tel état. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il avait été à deux doigts de péter les plombs, encore.</p>
<p>Sasuke finit par lancer son mégot au pied de l'homme en uniforme, puis il tourna les talons, passant le portique qui sonna. Il ignora le gardien qui héla et Shikamaru obtempéra sans plus attendre.</p>
<p>Naruto suivit son meilleur ami du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les bâtiments, puis il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, reportant un peu le moment où il parlerait avec l'homme en uniforme.</p>
<p>— Ça va ? Karin, tu es toute blanche…</p>
<p>Elle secoua la main avec un sourire pâle.</p>
<p>— Ça ira. Toi ?</p>
<p>— J'ai connu pire, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.</p>
<p>Elles passèrent devant lui, effleurant son épaule au passage, Sakura déposant un baiser sur sa joue en le remerciant d'être intervenu, puis elles disparurent à leur tour.</p>
<p>Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il retira son pied de la lame, se baissant pour l'attraper et la tendre à son propriétaire.</p>
<p>— Joli canif, commenta-t-il.</p>
<p>Shisui massa sa gorge avec une moue contrite.</p>
<p>— J'ai manqué de prudence et de clairvoyance, je dois bien le reconnaître. Shisui Uchiwa, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Naruto qui s'en empara.</p>
<p>— Naruto Uzumaki. Mon vieux, vous et moi, on a des choses à se dire.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> [16:35] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je me suis trouvé en retard à un rendez-vous important à cause d'une manifestation de ces idiots d'indépendantistes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> [16:43] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hmmmm… Cela t'ennuie-t-il que l'on considère ce sujet comme tabou ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à ce propos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> [16:44] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tu penses qu'on se disputerait ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> [16:45] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oui, je le crois sincèrement. Je t'apprécie et j'aime mieux m'imaginer que nos convictions politiques sont similaires.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> [16:45] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oui, moi aussi et je suis perplexe. Sur quoi te bases-tu pour penser que nous différons sur ce point-là ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> [16:46] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tu les as qualifiés d'idiots.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> [16:47] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non vraiment n'insistons pas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> [17:17] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oui, en effet, c'est idiot de manifester pour l'indépendance d'Ame alors que la collaboration avec Konoha apporte tant aux deux parties. La santé, l'éducation, les routes, une économie stable, tout ça résulte des Accords et de l'intervention du Pays du Feu... Vouloir y renoncer, c'est, rationnellement, stupide.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> [17:18] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je ne répondrai pas à ces foutaises d'ignorant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> [17:18] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vraiment, je t'en prie, gardons ça pour une autre fois. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> [17:20] :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comme tu veux.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Le cours que Naruto séchait était heureusement sans réelle importance. Il analysa avec contrition le bar dans lequel il avait traîné Shisui Uchiwa, remarquant avec dépit que c'était un bouge crasseux dans lequel le colonel de l'armée de Konoha – il retint un sourire ironique en se forçant à laisser ses convictions politiques de côté. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait absolument pas de ça – était présentement assis, examinant avec circonspection la tasse qui contenait ce qu'il avait commandé.</p>
<p>Naruto n'avait pas souhaité conduire le militaire dans le café où il se trouvait précédemment avec Karin et Sakura parce que c'était un lieu ouvertement indépendantiste. S'il n'était pas illégal d'avoir des opinions politiques – pas encore, du moins, mais ça ne saurait tarder si Danzô Shimura continuait à gagner des responsabilités et du pouvoir –, c'était suicidaire d'entrer dans ces lieux en étant clairement pas dans la mouvance indépendantiste.</p>
<p>— Vous êtes qui, en fait ? demanda Naruto sans user du moindre tact – il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.</p>
<p>Il leva son verre de jus de pomme en braquant ses yeux bleus dans le regard cent pour cent Uchiwa qui lui faisait face.</p>
<p>— Un cousin, répliqua Shisui en s'attirant l'œillade moqueuse de Naruto.</p>
<p>— Sans dec, va falloir être plus précis.</p>
<p>— Je suis le meilleur ami d'Itachi.</p>
<p>— Oh !</p>
<p>Naruto hocha la tête, se détendant légèrement. Shisui fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que le nom d'Itachi provoquait une telle réaction et Naruto haussa les épaules en guise d'excuses :</p>
<p>— Maaaah, j'l'aime bien, moi, c'est pas un méchant.</p>
<p>— Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, rétorqua Shisui. Et je suis mort d'inquiétude.</p>
<p>Il n'avait ni honte ni scrupule à dévoiler ses craintes au jeune homme face à lui.</p>
<p>En dépit du ton détaché et plein d'humour qu'il adoptait, il était évident qu'il en avait vues des vertes et des pas mures et peut-être même plus qu'à son tour. Dans ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose de brisé, une sagesse acquise dans la douleur et, selon comment la lumière éclairait son visage, il paraissait parfois beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être.</p>
<p>Le jeune blond se redressa, appuyant sur ses avant-bras, visiblement préoccupé par les inquiétudes de Shisui. Ça lui plut énormément.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?</p>
<p>Shisui avala une gorgée de café.</p>
<p>— On se tutoie ?</p>
<p>Naruto approuva avec un sourire. Il était mal à l'aise avec les formalités langagières de façon générale.</p>
<p>— Je vois bien que tu as à cœur de protéger Sasuke de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.</p>
<p>— Y compris lui-même, confirma Naruto d'une voix ferme.</p>
<p>— Et je t'en remercie, continua Shisui en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Moi c'est Itachi que j'essaie de protéger. Il ne va pas bien. Il s'enferme dans le travail, il ne sort quasiment pas, il refuse de s'absenter plus de quelques jours d'Ame…</p>
<p>Naruto gratta sa tête, un peu perdu.</p>
<p>— Il a toujours été comme ça, non ? Enfin, du temps où Sasuke vivait avec lui, c'était clairement pas le mec vers qui je serais allé pour organiser une soirée beuverie et décadence.</p>
<p>Shisui le lui accorda sans trop de difficulté avant de soupirer légèrement.</p>
<p>— C'est encore pire. Je ne sais pas… Ce soir, je lui ai proposé de passer chez lui et il a refusé, prétextant des choses à faire…</p>
<p>— En même temps, ricana Naruto en jetant un regard amusé à Shisui, on est le 14 février, la Saint Valentin. Tu penses pas qu'Itachi a mieux à faire ? Genre être avec sa copine… Mince, comment elle s'appelle, déjà… Sasuke arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre… Izuna ? … Tazuna ? Non, Tazuna, c'est le chef déco de Killer Bee… IZUMI.</p>
<p>— Elle l'a quitté, soupira Shisui en proie au désespoir.</p>
<p>— Bah tu m'étonnes, murmura Naruto, il respire tellement l'antifun, ce mec, c'est un enterrement ambulant. Cela dit sans animosité, ajouta-t-il en sentant le regard contrarié de Shisui sur lui, être chiant ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de méchant et de détestable.</p>
<p>— Il n'est pas chiant, contra le colonel en secouant la tête, loin de là. Tu ne l'as probablement pas connu sous son meilleur jour. Sans aller prétendre qu'il serait doué en one man show, ça reste une personne fiable et… Ah peu importe, là n'est pas le sujet, libre à toi de mal le juger… C'est… Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Sasuke depuis longtemps… Et… Ça lui fait du mal. Et je crois qu'il est en train de baisser les bras.</p>
<p>Naruto détourna les yeux, grimaçant douloureusement et un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine. Bien sûr qu'il perdait espoir. <em>Et c'est probablement de ma faute</em>, pensa Naruto. Parce qu'il avait été incapable d'arrêter Sasuke, quand il était parti.</p>
<p>Il ferma douloureusement les paupières et pinça les lèvres.</p>
<p>— Très bien, cependant, t'as bien dû remarquer, Sasuke n'est pas spécialement motivé pour se rabibocher avec son frangin.</p>
<p>Il soupira.</p>
<p>— J'irai lui parler. Je devais le faire de toute façon, j'ai reculé le moment, mais j'irai lui parler.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je ne suis pas doué pour les bavardages autour de la machine à café.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ça me vaut une réputation terrible, parmi les employés de la comptabilité.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il paraît que je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement froid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>À quoi cela rime-t-il, sincèrement ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Arg, je te comprends tellement. Être obligé de s'enquiller les 300 photos de vacances de ton collègue en faisant semblant de trouver ça merveilleux alors que tu t'en bats les reins et qu'il te tire dans les pattes toute l'année et que même un bol de cyanure, tu voudrais bien ne pas le partager avec lui... arrrrrg</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>J'avais un collègue qui faisait ça. Je dois avouer qu'il est dans les côtés positifs à ne plus être apte à exercer ma profession.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>J'avais oublié que tu ne travaillais plus, tu parles tellement souvent de ton atelier...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hm est-il nécessaire d'être rémunéré pour dire qu'on travaille ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je veux dire</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être oisif, ma kiné exige même de moi que je lève le pied parce que je ralentis ma guérison.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chose que je suis par ailleurs incapable de faire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eh bien</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je ne sais pas. ️</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>J'allais affirmer d'un ton péremptoire que la rémunération est obligatoire pour parler de travail, mais après vérification, il semblerait que ce soit beaucoup moins consensuel que je ne le pensais.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il serait vraiment temps que je sorte de ma biologie et que je m'intéresse à la marche de ce monde.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vas-y doucement, tout de même, c'est dangereux.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je me suis perdu sur une page d'encyclopédie en ligne qui parle d'économie néolibérale et j'ai atterri sur un site expliquant comment filtrer son urine pour la boire... comment... ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Au départ, je voulais simplement me plaindre de Shiho de la compatibilité qui m'appelle « La Reine des Glaces »...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je t'appellerai ainsi désormais.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mais enfin ! Je ne suis pas un sorbet ! ️</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hm, ton sang est fait de sucre et tu es tout froid. On peut dire que si.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je préfère la crème glacée. Je veux être une crème glacée.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>[Message supprimé]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Qu'as-tu dit ?</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato</strong> :</em><br/><em>L'intérêt de supprimer un message c'est qu'il ne soit pas lu par son destinataire.</em> 😛</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je trouve ça fourbe. Je vais m'interroger sur ce que tu n'as pas voulu que je lise toute la journée, maintenant.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>— J'ai pété les plombs, lança-t-il en brisant le silence.</p>
<p>Il jouait avec ses doigts, battant un rythme nerveux, puis il se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le bureau du docteur Terumi.</p>
<p>Elle restait silencieuse, ne montrant pas que la prise de parole de Sasuke la surprenait un peu.</p>
<p>— J'étouffais. J'avais l'impression que le monde entier m'attendait au tournant. Je faisais des efforts, des efforts, des efforts, mais je stagnais et... Personne peut s'imaginer combien c'est difficile d'être sur les traces d'un putain de génie, quand on n'en est pas un ! justifia-t-il avec colère.</p>
<p>Parlait-il de son frère ? Ou de Naruto ? Il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je me sentais prisonnier entre mon frère et mon meilleur ami.</p>
<p>Mei connaissait l'histoire d'Itachi Uchiwa, major au concours le plus dur du pays à seulement treize ans. Elle posa son stylo sur le bureau et Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle.</p>
<p>— Naruto n'a pas de limites. Il progresse sans jamais s'arrêter. Je l'ai connu quand il était encore un perdant et… Je l'ai vu s'améliorer, encore et encore… Et encore… Et me dépasser et devenir… inaccessible ? Je…</p>
<p>Il exhala, passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p>
<p>— Et moi, je… J'ai fait encore plus d'efforts, pour… Mais je devais travailler deux à trois fois plus, pour… Simplement maintenir l'écart, avec l'un comme avec l'autre. C'était comme si je n'aurais jamais pu les suivre sur leurs chemins.</p>
<p>Il fit silence, durant lequel il renifla. Mei en profita pour s'immiscer dans le silence et reprendre le contrôle de la séance :</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi votre propre chemin ?</p>
<p>— J'ai essayé, on voit comme ça m'a réussi, ironisa-t-il en désignant son bracelet électronique.</p>
<p>Mei garda les yeux fixés sur lui, sans ciller. Il céda.</p>
<p>— Mon chemin… La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais vraiment doué n'était qu'un enfantillage, récita-t-il en se rasseyant sur le sofa. Je n'aurai jamais fait la fierté de mon père avec.</p>
<p>— Mais à présent, il est mort.</p>
<p>— Oui, il est mort. Pas ses principes.</p>
<p>Sasuke haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Orochimaru est venu me trouver avec un chemin prêt à parcourir. C'était… facile. Et au moins, parmi eux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du talent.</p>
<p>— C'était une question d'ego ?</p>
<p>— Une question de survie. On a tous besoin d'être un peu spécial. C'est impossible d'être spécial en étant le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa et le meilleur ami de Naruto Uzumaki. À côté d'eux, le monde entier fait pâle figure.</p>
<p>Il se tut, regroupant contre lui ses genoux et son regard se perdit sur le carrelage moche du bureau de la psychologue. Il se sentait bête d'avoir réagi avec autant de colère face à Shisui et un agacement nouveau s'empara de lui, alors il grogna.</p>
<p>— Y a Shisui qui est venu me faire une leçon de morale, ce matin, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Et notre cousin. Plus jeune colonel de Konoha depuis Madara Uchiwa en personne.</p>
<p>Il ricana.</p>
<p>— Voilà à quoi ressemble l'entourage de mon frère. Il est parfait, sa petite amie est parfaite et son meilleur ami est un peu au-dessus du lot. Son meilleur ami…</p>
<p>Il écarta une mèche de devant ses yeux.</p>
<p>— Encore un qui ne peut absolument pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Il s'est ramené en uniforme devant l'école, exhibant son putain de grade de colonel, sa médaille du mérite, l'ensemble de sa carrière exemplaire punaisé sur son torse. Il était là, devant moi, à me parler comme si… Mais je suis toujours un Uchiwa, s'agaça-t-il. Et c'est énervant d'entendre ce… ce…</p>
<p>Il exhala.</p>
<p>— Il me juge, mais qu'il fasse mon parcours dans mes chaussures, pour voir. Il userait peut-être moins de ce ton autoritaire pour s'adresser à moi.</p>
<p>Finalement il se rassit, jetant une œillade sombre à Mei qui lui tendit une balle antistress. Il hocha la tête, elle la lança, il l'attrapa au vol avant de la malaxer avec violence.</p>
<p>— Quelle était cette activité pour laquelle vous étiez doué, Sasuke ?</p>
<p>Il humecta ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Je… Je me débrouille en dessin, répondit-il en frottant sa nuque, un peu embarrassé. J'ai… un peu repris depuis la prison, mais…</p>
<p>— C'est ce que vous faites, pendant nos séances ?</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Je voudrais que vous continuiez, enchaîna Mei.</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Je me passais de votre approbation.</p>
<p>Il se leva finalement en consultant l'horloge silencieuse, puis il empoigna son sac en le glissant sur son épaule, s'avançant vers la porte d'un pas plus détendu. Il posa la main sur la poignée, puis il appuya son front sur le battant.</p>
<p>— J'ai peur, souffla-t-il. Il a suffi que… Il a suffi que Shisui mentionne Itachi pour que je perde le contrôle de ma colère… Que se passera-t-il quand je reverrai mon frère ? Est-ce que je…</p>
<p>Mei pinça les lèvres et se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'au moins, à présent, il envisageait de se trouver face à face avec son aîné, chose qui était encore impossible à considérer la semaine passée.</p>
<p>— Mais il y a cette rage en moi, cette violence… Je pensais que j'avais réussi à la contenir, ces derniers mois. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.</p>
<p>Il se tourna sur le battant et la psychologue vit toute la détresse qu'il y avait dans le regard du jeune homme. Il avait fallu presque quatre mois pour qu'il accepte de lui montrer sa faiblesse. Elle cligna des paupières, lentement.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après vous ?</p>
<p>L'alarme marquant la fin de la séance résonna dans la pièce et elle secoua la tête, réenclenchant le compteur, puis elle lui fit signe de se réinstaller. Il avait enfin lâché prise.</p>
<p>C'était maintenant qu'elle allait pouvoir commencer son travail.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Kisame</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tu souris à ton téléphone assez régulièrement depuis quelques semaines.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Kisame</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais parler ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non. N'ai-je pas le droit de sourire ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Kisame</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>C'est plutôt rassurant de constater que tu n'as oublié pas comment faire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Kisame</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cependant, quelque chose en particulier pourrait te faire sourire. Enfin, si tu n'as rien à dire ou si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je vais en rester là.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Itachi</strong> :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je te remercie. Bonne journée.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naruto coupa le moteur du scooter du restaurant et retira son casque, descendant de l'engin pour s'approcher du coffre d'où il retira un sachet en kraft, avant de lever la tête vers l'immeuble où il devait effectuer sa livraison. Il soupira, secouant la tête, puis il s'engagea dans le hall après avoir tapé sur le clavier le code permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Pensif, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage où il se rendait, un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver là, sentant fourmiller une forme d'angoisse en lui, rappel qu'il n'avait pas le droit de travailler dans les Quartiers Hauts.</p>
<p>Il sonna à la porte et patienta.</p>
<p>— Yo, salua le livreur.</p>
<p>Itachi battit des paupières en reconnaissant Naruto et ses yeux glissèrent sur l'uniforme du jeune homme, passant du k-way aux couleurs d'Ichiraku au casque de scooter qui pendait à son coude. Ses cheveux étaient humides et son regard fatigué.</p>
<p>— Bonsoir, Naruto.</p>
<p>— Tu me laisses entrer une minute ?</p>
<p>Itachi s'écarta du chemin, laissant le blond trempé pénétrer dans son appartement. Il demeura dans le vestibule, ne s'avançant pas plus et il confia son repas à son client, avant de s'ébrouer. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur le chaton qui s'était approché, curieux de savoir qui était cette nouvelle odeur et l'eau le fit fuir avec précipitation et un miaulement indigné. Itachi le regarda traverser le couloir jusqu'au salon d'un air dépité et il jeta une œillade désespérée à Naruto.</p>
<p>— C'était Kurama. Il est soupe au lait.</p>
<p>Le blond fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom de l'animal mais il secoua la tête sans plus attendre, le visage fermé.</p>
<p>C'était inhabituel de le voir ainsi. C'était, d'ordinaire, un jeune homme bruyant, plein d'énergie, qui aimait polariser l'attention sur lui. Il peinait à rester silencieux plusieurs minutes d'affilée et c'était encore plus rare qu'il se tût pour arborer cette mine sévère.</p>
<p>Itachi fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à entrer dans le salon.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer chez les clients des hauts quartiers, plaida Naruto et Itachi insista si bien qu'il finit par céder.</p>
<p>Il ôta son vêtement trempé pour ne pas risquer de mettre de l'eau partout, ses yeux parcourant le décor qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu.</p>
<p>La table basse du salon semblait toujours crouler sous les livres, l'ordinateur portable régnait en maître et le désordre se cantonnait à cet unique meuble, le reste de la pièce semblait être millimétrée au détail près. Il nota la disparition des photos que sa copine avait mises partout pour égayer la pièce.</p>
<p>— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Je vais bien. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais pour Teuchi.</p>
<p>— Ça fait quelques années maintenant, j'ai un loyer à payer et les tournages d'été ne suffisent pas à couvrir mes frais du reste de l'année.</p>
<p>Le biologiste sentit une légère surprise se peindre sur son visage avant de se rappeler que Naruto était cascadeur professionnel et qu'il courait les castings dans l'espoir de décrocher un rôle dans un film à grand budget.</p>
<p>— Curieux, je commande souvent à Ichiraku, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu avant ?</p>
<p>— Je sers pas les Hauts Quartiers, mais Karui est malade, aujourd'hui. En temps normal, la commande est annulée, mais là, bon, comme je te connais et que j'avais justement un ou deux trucs à te dire, Teuchi m'a fait confiance.</p>
<p>— Installe-toi, je te prie.</p>
<p>Itachi avait délaissé son repas sur la table à manger qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, invitant le plus jeune à s'installer au salon et Naruto secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Vas-y, mange, je vais pas te trouver impoli.</p>
<p>— As-tu dîné ?</p>
<p>— Ouais, avant le service.</p>
<p>— Comment va ton tuteur ? s'enquit Itachi poliment.</p>
<p>Jiraya était un homme haut en couleur qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois. Bien qu'il ait Naruto à charge, ce dernier avait toujours fait montre d'une indépendance farouche face à ce tuteur qui débarquait si tard dans sa vie, il avait donc continué à vivre sa vie à sa manière, sans se soucier d'obtenir l'approbation d'un adulte.</p>
<p>Itachi vit Naruto se tendre et déglutir, puis détourner le regard, avant de soupirer.</p>
<p>— Il est décédé. Il y a quelques années.</p>
<p>— Je n'en ai rien su, je suis désolé...</p>
<p>Naruto esquissa un geste pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave et il laissa Itachi terminer son repas en silence, continuant son examen des lieux. Une légère odeur de pivoine flottait dans l'atmosphère, mêlée à cet effluve propre aux deux frères Uchiwa, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais qui lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être à la maison. Il y avait la même dans l'appartement de Sasuke, même s'il était incontestablement moins luxueux.</p>
<p>Il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'en vieillissant, Sasuke ressemblait à son frère. C'était léger, ça se remarquait dans la couleur de leurs yeux, la forme de leurs traits, une expression du visage, mais ça sautait aux yeux de Naruto, comme le nez au milieu de la figure.</p>
<p>— Puisqu'on est dans les sujets qui fâchent...</p>
<p>Naruto tira finalement la chaise qui faisait face à son aîné et le regarda s'arrêter de manger pour l'inciter à continuer.</p>
<p>— Je suis venu te parler de Sasuke.</p>
<p>Itachi déglutit, soupira et posa ses baguettes sur le bord de son bol, attendant la suite.</p>
<p>— Il est sorti.</p>
<p>— Sa chargée de réinsertion m'en a averti, en effet. Le jour même.</p>
<p>Naruto eut un sourire.</p>
<p>— Il est revenu à l'école en septembre et ce n'était pas facile, il se laissait pas approcher, mais ça y est ! J'aurais dû passer te rassurer plus tôt, mais j'avais pas beaucoup à dire alors je voulais avoir du positif donc... Enfin... Je sais combien tu aimes ton frère et je sais quelle tête de mule il peut être, alors je me doute qu'il est pas revenu te voir une seule fois depuis sa sortie...</p>
<p>Naruto prit une respiration puis il enchaîna, ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de répliquer.</p>
<p>— Il commence à retrouver le sourire, et il est bon dans ce qu'il fait et il est encore un peu grognon mais bon, c'est Sasuke, alors, il faut pas non plus espérer qu'il se mette d'un coup à chanter de bonheur à tous les instants. Sa chargée de réinsertion fait très attention à lui et il mange bien, et il socialise pas mais vous êtes pas très branchés socialisation dans la famille alors tout va bien, je pense.</p>
<p>Il humecta ses lèvres, examinant doucement quel effet ses paroles avaient. Le téléphone d'Itachi vibra sur la table basse, perdu dans la paperasse. Son propriétaire chercha le son du regard puis décida que ce que Naruto disait était plus important et d'un hochement de tête, il l'incita à en dire plus.</p>
<p>— J'ai bataillé sec, et depuis fin décembre, il accepte ma présence à ses côtés. Ça me soulage, à vrai dire, j'aimais pas le voir seul…</p>
<p>Itachi essaya d'intervenir et les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche, bloqués par une boule d'émotion indescriptible qui faisait trembler ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre assez de contenance pour prononcer un vague « merci » et le sourire éblouissant de Naruto se teinta d'un peu de culpabilité.</p>
<p>— J'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse, l'autre fois. J'ai échoué. J'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de partir.</p>
<p>Les pensées d'Itachi vacillaient de <em>« mais il a essayé de te tuer »</em> à <em>« pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ? »</em> sans parvenir à choisir laquelle des deux étaient la moins dérangeante. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait écrasé par cette responsabilité si lourde à porter. Avait-il passé ces dernières années à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su retenir Sasuke ? S'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir su assumer une responsabilité qu'il avait lui-même déchargé sur des épaules qui ne méritaient pas ce poids ?</p>
<p>Il voulut, réellement, rassurer le jeune homme, lui dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, jusqu'à risquer sa vie, que personne ne lui demandait de l'y laisser, mais les mots ne purent, une nouvelle fois, franchir ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, Naruto finit par lui tendre un sourire confiant, rivant le bleu de ses yeux dans son regard.</p>
<p>— Sauf que je tiens toutes mes promesses et je compte bien tenir celle-ci aussi.</p>
<p>Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'accentua, éclairant tout son visage.</p>
<p>— Je suis incapable de me résigner.</p>
<p>Itachi retint son souffle et il secoua la tête, éloignant ses pensées des <em>Chroniques d'un ninja tenace</em>. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dresser des liens, des points communs, entre ce héros de roman à qui il aurait pu confier ce qu'il avait de plus cher et le jeune homme assis devant lui.</p>
<p>Il sentit le sourire qui naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres sans pouvoir le retenir et ses mots se libérèrent enfin. Avec horreur, il s'entendit prononcer un « je compte sur toi », se déchargeant une nouvelle fois de toute responsabilité sur quelqu'un qui croulait déjà sous la pression et il se traita de lâche, enfouissant cette sensation dans le plus profond de son âme.</p>
<p>Naruto finit par se lever, prenant congés et ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il réalisa, aplatissant sa main sur son front :</p>
<p>— Mais c'était un album du Quintet du Son, qu'il écoutait !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 7</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Numéro inconnu</strong> </em> <em> [13:34] :<br/></em> <em>Pouik-Pouik, mon Pouik-Pouik adoré ! Je suis à Ame, ce week-end, pour un colloque, on va boire un café ensemble ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke</strong> </em> <em> [13:36] :<br/></em> <em>Mais comment tu as eu ce numéro ?</em></p><p><em><strong>Obito</strong></em><em> [13:36] :<br/></em><em>C'était bien plus simple que tu sembles le croire, il suffisait de demander à Shisui qui l'a obtenu auprès du juge. </em>️<em> Alors, ce café ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke</strong> </em> <em> [13:37] :<br/></em> <em>Impossible, pas disponible.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke</strong> </em> <em> [13:45] :<br/></em> <em>Sincèrement, ça aurait été avec plaisir.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke</strong> </em> <em> [13:45] :<br/></em> <em>J'ai vu que tu revenais en juin, y a des affiches pour ta conférence à mon école.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sasuke</strong> </em> <em> [13:50] :<br/></em> <em>On pourra peut-être boire un café à ce moment ?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>8 mars</strong>
</p><p>Il n'était pas loin de vingt-et-une heures quand Itachi interrompit sa marche au milieu du terminal de l'aéroport, alors qu'il fendait la foule à contresens pour récupérer Obito au sortir de son avion.</p><p>Il se mit un peu en retrait, à l'abri d'un pilier de béton afin de tirer son téléphone de sa poche pour le déverrouiller et froncer les sourcils face au message qui ornait l'écran d'accueil de l'appareil : <em>« je suis doublement terriblement embêté »,</em> disait Nagato, <em>« je suis coincé sur quelque chose et j'ai envie de t'en parler, mais je ne peux pas parce que ce serait trahir un secret que j'ai le goût de conserver »</em>.</p><p>Sa curiosité attisée par cette phrase mystérieuse, le biologiste choisit pourtant d'ignorer le SMS pour reprendre sa marche jusqu'à la porte de débarquement de son cousin. Il était un peu en avance, l'avion venait à peine de se poser. Il s'installa contre un mur puis sortit de nouveau son téléphone pour expédier une réponse concise – <em>« As-tu la possibilité de rester évasif ? »</em> – puis il laissa ses prunelles vagabonder sur les gens qui étaient présents, avisant le teint blafard et les traits d'un vieux monsieur, les frémissements d'un sourire sur le visage d'une femme.</p><p>Depuis les précédentes fêtes de fin d'année, il s'était noté plus enclin à l'observation de ses contemporains comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois que l'humanité était plus qu'une somme d'individualités amenées à se côtoyer, comme si la seule lecture du livre d'Obito avait bousculé tout ce qu'il pensait savoir du monde, comme si tout semblait à présent nouveau, recoloré.</p><p>Il était évident que la personne qui vivait dans son téléphone avait aussi sa part de gloire dans les changements qui s'opéraient chez Itachi.</p><p>Souvent, les réactions et les réponses de Nagato laissaient son correspondant pantois, le forçant à reconfigurer sa pensée, à chercher d'autres solutions à des problèmes qu'il n'avait même pas remarqués. Leurs discussions le tenaient régulièrement éveillé et songeur, et il sentait quelque chose glisser en lui : des comportements qui jadis l'auraient profondément heurté ne le choquaient plus tant que ça, un vocabulaire nouveau teintait ses dires et une impatience certaine vibrait en lui quand il s'éveillait le matin.</p><p>Il attendait de plus en plus le premier message que lui enverrait Nagato et qui lancerait la discussion qui perdurerait jusqu'à tard, même si entrecoupée d'une journée de travail éreintante et ces échanges lui manquaient quand ils n'avaient pas lieu – malheureusement, Nagato n'engageait pas la conversation chaque matin et la discussion était parfois moins rythmée, espacée sur plusieurs jours.</p><p>Itachi consulta la réponse qui lui était parvenue, levant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'Obito n'avait pas franchi les portes, puis, ne le voyant pas venir, il s'attacha à déchiffrer le message qui lui était adressé : <em>« Hm </em><em>Je peux essayer, mais tu es trop perspicace pour mon propre bien. Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que je tentais de me prendre pour un écrivain ? En fait, j'écris un livre à partir des notes laissées par mon père décédé, et j'ai un trou scénaristique dans ses planifications. Un des protagonistes devient soudainement gentil, mais je n'arrive pas à justifier ce revirement. Dans le premier tome, rien ne semble indiquer qu'il ait une possibilité de rédemption. »</em></p><p>Un second message lui parvint, du même expéditeur : <em>« Oh, excuse-moi, je viens de me souvenir que c'était ce soir que tu récupérais ton cousin à l'aéroport, je vous laisse vous retrouver, passe un bon week-end ! »</em></p><p>Frustré, Itachi soupira avant de rempocher son téléphone, parfaitement conscient que Nagato était sans doute déjà reparti au travail sans se soucier une seule seconde d'avoir une réponse. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau, pour lui. Son ami était une personne qui aimait la solitude, qui appréciait réellement se trouver seul avec lui-même pour réfléchir, pour travailler. Il n'était pas comme Izumi, ou Shisui, qui s'inquiétaient dès le moindre signe d'isolement, bien au contraire. Il comprenait.</p><p>Souriant à Obito qui s'approchait, Itachi se décolla du mur où il s'était appuyé pour avancer jusqu'à son cousin bien trop chargé pour une personne qui ne restait qu'un week-end.</p><p>— Bonsoir, Obito. As-tu fait bon voyage ?</p><p>— Inconfortable, grommela Obito en s'étirant. Dans ces satanées machines, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'étendre ma jambe et je suis toujours fourbu en descendant.</p><p>Tendant la main vers les sacs, Itachi sourit, proposant de les transporter plutôt qu'en laisser la charge au plus âgé et ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air atterré.</p><p>— Ok, je te laisse faire, mais uniquement parce que je sais que tu ferais ça avec n'importe qui, pas seulement parce que je suis handicapé.</p><p>Étonné, Itachi coula un regard à Obito alors que ce dernier commençait à s'avancer vers la sortie. Il lui emboîta le pas pour se mettre à son niveau, calquant son allure sur celle du sociologue boiteux.</p><p>— Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une personne dépendante des autres, avoua Itachi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça.</p><p>Obito se fendit d'un sourire qui tira sur sa cicatrice, laissant Itachi sortir en premier : c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux les lieux.</p><p>— Quel est le programme ? interrogea-t-il finalement.</p><p>Itachi pivota vers lui, tâtant ses poches pour trouver ses clés de voiture et déployant son parapluie pour les protéger.</p><p>— Si tu n'as pas dîné, je peux te conduire vers un de mes restaurants préférés. Le centre-ville est un peu bouché, ce soir, se souvint-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a des manifestations en cours.</p><p>Obito observa le profil de son cousin, notant sa contrariété, mais il ne dit rien, pas immédiatement, préférant d'abord s'installer dans la voiture bien au sec.</p><p>— Ça semble te chagriner.</p><p>— Oui, convint Itachi avec réticence. Pour plusieurs raisons.</p><p>Il n'en dit pourtant pas un mot de plus. Obito retint un rictus : ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler certains entretiens qu'il avait faits pour ses enquêtes. Il hésita quelques secondes – devait-il relancer ou pas ? – mais finalement, Itachi soupira.</p><p>— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les indépendantistes ne sont pas contents de ce que Konoha leur a apporté. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont prêts à tuer pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Avant les Accords, aucun d'eux n'aurait mené la vie qu'il mène en ce moment, le Pays du Feu a apporté la modernité à Ame, le confort, les infrastructures, l'éducation… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nagato les défend, c'est pourtant quelqu'un d'intelligent.</p><p>Le sociologue ne demanda pas qui était Nagato – il réservait cette question pour plus tard, il était rarement que son cousin fût contrarié à l'idée qu'un ami n'eût pas la même opinion que lui.</p><p>— Tu lui as demandé ? relança Obito quand le serveur du restaurant les laissa près de la table.</p><p>— Non. J'ai peur de découvrir qu'il est indépendantiste.</p><p>— Ça changerait quelque chose ?</p><p>— Ils ont tué mes parents, souffla Itachi. Bien sûr que ça changerait quelque chose.</p><p>Il grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Il exhala.</p><p>— Je n'en sais rien et ça m'inquiète.</p><p>Cette nouvelle forme d'honnêteté surprit Obito qui lui jeta un regard oblique par-dessus la carte. Seul le haut du crâne dépassait par-dessus celle que lisait Itachi et une réflexivité nouvelle contracta les traits du sociologue. Il soupira, farfouillant dans sa sacoche pour extraire sa boîte de médicaments, après avoir reposé la carte sur le bord de la table.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, annonça-t-il à Itachi quand ce dernier émergea de derrière la carte. Les noms des plats sont… Très compliqués et je ne vois pas ce qu'ils représentent.</p><p>— C'est de la gastronomie moléculaire, sourit Itachi, c'est très amusant.</p><p>— Je te laisse choisir pour moi, alors.</p><p>Lorsque le serveur se présenta, Itachi s'exécuta avec plaisir, un sourire sur les lèvres puis, finalement, son regard revint vers Obito et la conversation initiale.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, parce que je ne sais même pas ce que veulent les indépendantistes, à part semer le trouble et la mort.</p><p>Obito saisit la carafe et versa de l'eau dans leurs verres. Il examina les lieux avec minutie, son regard s'arrêtant sur un couple qui dînait en tête à tête, murmurant à voix basse. L'endroit baignait dans une lumière vive, éclairant l'intérieur industriel avec force. Le sociologue n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais dîné dans un lieu qui sentait autant le privilège de classe.</p><p>Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir les langages qui s'exprimaient, ne pouvait saisir le moindre mot de langue native et rien, dans les manières, n'indiquait que ce lieu était fréquenté par les gens originaires d'Ame. Un coup d'œil aux prix sur la carte le fit grimacer discrètement.</p><p>— Connais-tu l'histoire d'Ame ?</p><p>Itachi secoua brièvement la tête.</p><p>— Très peu, mes cours d'Histoire se sont principalement centrés sur les grandes puissances.</p><p>— Eh bien, voilà qui nous occupera tout le repas, se réjouit Obito.</p><p>Il se tut quand le serveur déposa devant eux des assiettes emplies de petites billes colorées.</p><p>— Déjà ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la bande qui sépare Iwa, Konoha et Suna n'est pas un seul territoire unifié. Cette bande était il y a encore deux-cents ans, répartie entre quatre grandes peuplades, elles-mêmes subdivisées en tribus, qui sont devenues des villages avec la sédentarisation… Ame est l'un d'entre eux. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi les tribus ont choisi de se sédentariser, pas plus que je ne pourrais t'expliquer les raisons de ce manque de cohésion entre les tribus des mêmes peuplades.</p><p>Il continua, expliquant les conflits intestins entre ces peuples, la finale stabilisation des frontières de la bande puis il arriva sur la Grande Guerre qui avait affaibli Suna et Konoha, des conflits qui avaient ravagé le territoire des kawas et mordu les frontières d'Ame, la victoire du pays du Feu sur Suna grâce aux troupes menées par le général Madara Uchiwa, le <em>statu quo</em> qui avait résulté de l'échec des négociations entre les politiques des deux pays.</p><p>Il retraça rapidement les erreurs diplomatiques ayant conduit à la Seconde Grande Guerre, « la mal-nommée ». Il raconta comment Madara Uchiwa, déjà vieillissant, avait eu l'idée de contourner Kawa, passant par Ame pour atteindre Suna. Il avait envoyé des troupes en nombre, espérant attirer sur lui le regard de Suna qui avait répliqué pour répondre à l'appel à l'aide d'Ame, puis il avait amené d'autres troupes avec lui, traversant Kawa, prenant à revers les soldats du pays du Sable, l'attaque-surprise réveillant de vieilles rancœurs et déclenchant les hostilités avec Iwa qui avait traversé et dévasté Kusa pour arrêter les armées de Madara, piétinant Taki au passage pour tenter de prendre une Konoha pensée sans défense. Il expliqua que le général Hashirama Senju avait laissé leur pays imprenable, laissant les troupes ennemies à l'extérieur de leurs frontières.</p><p>Quand il fit une pause, Obito scruta le visage de son cousin pour y découvrir l'air émerveillé des enfants à qui on raconte une histoire et Itachi s'engouffra dans le silence pour commenter :</p><p>— Il se dit que pas un homme d'Iwa n'a posé un seul orteil sur le territoire du pays du Feu grâce à la finesse de la stratégie du général Senju et de la ruse de ses soldats.</p><p>— En effet. De même, Madara a laissé s'écraser ses troupes sur les murailles de Suna, les usant jusqu'à la corde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lâchent et il y parvint, après plusieurs mois de siège. La question qui subsiste alors est la suivante : si les défenses de Konoha et de Suna étaient réellement imprenables, où les troupes d'Iwa, Suna et Konoha se sont-elles affrontées ?</p><p>Itachi se tut, pourtant il connaissait la réponse : sur la bande de territoire occupée par des peuplades jugées barbares. Il secoua la tête, atterré, alors qu'Obito engloutissait une cuillère entière de riz avec des billes de curry. Il reprit après avoir avalé :</p><p>— Nos livres d'Histoire encensent la ténacité des troupes de Madara qui se sont heurtées à des opposants puissants et acharnés, qui n'ont jamais reculé et ont lutté jusqu'à la mort, refusant la reddition, entraînant ce qu'on appelle « la prise d'Ame ». À vrai dire, à ce moment-là, la petite ville qu'était Ame a été presque entièrement rasée. Rien n'a été épargné, ni les habitations, ni les lieux de culte, ni les cultures. En repartant, Madara a laissé la ville exsangue. Une paix provisoire s'est installée, Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju ont été adulés comme des héros, puis des dissensions personnelles entre eux ont commencé à émerger, mais je ne t'apprends rien.</p><p>— En effet, confirma le biologiste, ce sont des histoires que me racontait mon père quand j'étais enfant. Madara est celui qui a élevé notre clan au rang noble qu'il occupe actuellement.</p><p>Obito hocha le menton, clignant des paupières.</p><p>— On en arrive donc à la Troisième Guerre, celle qui a pris fin il y a trente ans. Elle s'est étendue sur toute la bande, de Taki à Kawa, le port de Kawa ayant été le lieu d'une bataille navale épique, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. C'est bel et bien Ame qui a été le point de rencontre des trois armées, au début de la guerre. Rapidement, la ville est devenue un lieu démilitarisé et les heurts entre les troupes se sont excentrés dans les campagnes qui ont connu des bombardements de toute sorte. La guerre a duré environ une quarantaine d'années, si on compte de son déclenchement à la signature des Accords et du traité de paix. La guerre a changé, est devenue économique, des délégations se sont installées sur la bande et des batailles rangées continuaient de faire rage par ci et par là.</p><p>— Puis finalement, le général Sarutobi et le général Namikaze ont œuvré pour la paix, malgré la mort du dernier, je sais tout ça. Nos gouvernements ont travaillé de concert avec le gouvernement d'Ame pour instaurer une paix durable, des équipes formées et diplômées sont venues sur les terres d'Ame qui ont été rattachées à Konoha après négociation et la modernisation accélérée du pays a eu lieu, nous amenant à cette métropole que je connais aujourd'hui. D'où ma question, que veulent les indépendantistes, exactement ? Nous avons la paix, le confort, les infrastructures… Que veulent-ils de plus ?</p><p>Obito humecta ses lèvres, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>— Tu n'as pas fait attention à ce que j'ai dit au début, affirma-t-il de ce ton qu'il utilisait avec ses élèves quand il les prenait en faute. Quelle était la structure politique d'Ame au moment de la signature des Accords ?</p><p>— C'était des tribus indépendantes les unes des autres et… Oh… Qui était ce gouvernement qui a signé les Accords ?</p><p>Obito hocha la tête, reprenant une bouchée pour terminer son assiette.</p><p>— C'est le point que soulèvent les premières mouvances indépendantistes. Elles critiquent la légitimité des Accords.</p><p>Pensif, Itachi garda le silence quelques instants puis il repoussa son assiette.</p><p>— Mais tout ça, c'était il y a trente ans. Depuis, ils ont bien dû constater que leur pays va mieux. Ils ont provoqué une nation plus puissante, ont perdu, la nation plus puissante a généreusement décidé de les prendre sous son aile… Alors peut-être qu'effectivement, il y a un problème de légitimité dans ces traités, mais n'est-ce pas pour le mieux, finalement ? Au moins, il y a la paix.</p><p>— Digère déjà ça, conclut Obito. Et essaie de porter un regard critique à ce que je viens de dire. Quand ce sera fait, nous parlerons des revendications des Natifs indépendantistes.</p><p>Le biologiste hocha la tête, l'esprit encombré par toutes les informations que son cousin avait ravivé dans ses souvenirs. Bien entendu, il avait déjà entendu la plupart de ce que son cousin lui avait énoncé. Il savait tout des exploits militaires de leur ancêtre.</p><p>Ils achevèrent leur dîner dans un silence concentré et quittèrent finalement le restaurant.</p><p>Le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Itachi resta tout aussi muet, chacun étant absorbé dans ses pensées, le calme n'étant brisé que par les émissions de la radio. Le plus jeune des deux mit du temps à réaliser que son cousin lui avait posé une question et, coupant le contact, il secoua la tête.</p><p>— Oui, à Ame, c'est suicidaire d'avoir des parkings souterrains, ils sont tous aériens, dans les Quartiers Hauts. La pluie perpétuelle noie les sous-sols.</p><p>Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui leur permettrait de redescendre vers l'appartement où vivait Itachi et Obito commenta longuement la beauté de l'architecture, se tournant avant la fermeture de la porte pour s'étonner :</p><p>— Cette vue de la ville, c'est vraiment magnifique.</p><p>Itachi sourit doucement en hochant la tête alors que le signal sonore avertissant du début de la descente retentissait.</p><p>— Oui, c'est sublime, mais je dois bien admettre ne jamais en profiter. Je ne suis pas souvent chez moi, je passe la plupart de mon temps à Oto Corp.</p><p>Il laissa passer quelques secondes durant lesquelles Obito lui jeta un regard étonné puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte et, au moment de déverrouiller l'appartement, Itachi jeta une œillade en biais à Obito, mordillant ses lèvres, un peu gêné.</p><p>— Le silence me gêne, avoua-t-il. Alors j'essaie d'être le moins possible à la maison.</p><p>Le battant bascula sur ses gonds et le propriétaire des lieux activa l'interrupteur pour éclairer l'entrée, invitant Obito à le suivre. Il referma la porte derrière son cousin et lui présenta succinctement les lieux.</p><p>— Sur ta gauche, il y a la cuisine, à droite, c'est le salon, où tu dormiras… Probablement avec le chat. Et au fond, ce sont nos chambres.</p><p>Inutile de demander qui était ce « nous », remarqua Obito. Il suffisait de remarquer l'air éteint de son hôte quand ses yeux glissèrent sur la porte de la chambre de son frère. Au fond de lui, le sociologue fut ému de voir qu'Itachi pensait toujours que son frère reviendrait, qu'il lui avait conservé un lieu à considérer comme la maison. Il trouvait ça touchant. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils parviendraient à se réconcilier et, doucement, il pressa l'épaule de son cousin qui parut revenir à lui, lui indiquant le chemin du salon.</p><p>Obito déposa son sac sur le côté du canapé, se décidant à prendre place dans le meuble qui paraissait moelleux. Son entreprise fut pourtant interrompue par un feulement et, surpris, il se tourna vers l'assis pour contempler une boule de poils roux minuscule qui lui tendait un regard courroucé.</p><p>Itachi s'avança, et les poings fermés sur les hanches, il soupira :</p><p>— Kurama, on en avait parlé, tous les deux, et tu sais que le canapé, c'est non. Tu as un panier pour toi.</p><p>Malgré le ton sévère, il n'obtint pas ce qu'il désirait, puisque l'animal se contenta de bâiller avant de se remettre en boule. Obito choisit donc de s'asseoir à côté du chat, un rire montant le long de sa gorge.</p><p>— Apparemment, cette décision était unilatérale, s'amusa-t-il alors qu'Itachi attrapait Kurama par la peau du cou pour le lever au niveau de ses yeux.</p><p>Le regard ennuyé, le chat refusa de ciller et Itachi secoua longuement la tête, lèvres pincées avant d'aller le poser dans son panier.</p><p>— Je crains que tu aies raison, pour cette fois, affirma-t-il en s'installant aux côtés de son cousin. Bienvenue chez moi, en tout cas.</p><p>— La décoration est vraiment pas terrible, commenta Obito sans prendre de pincettes en observant les murs dépouillés.</p><p>Itachi suivit son regard et parcourut rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce avant de laisser un sourire orner ses lèvres.</p><p>— Je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'en occuper. C'était Izumi qui…</p><p>Il ferma les paupières et déglutit, troublé. Il esquiva la mine inquiète d'Obito qui grimaçait, honteux d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir. Itachi frotta ses yeux puis affronta finalement le malaise d'Obito, pivotant légèrement vers lui.</p><p>— C'était elle qui gérait la décoration de l'appartement, finit-il par souffler.</p><p>— Tu tiens le coup ?</p><p>— Étonnamment, oui, admit Itachi avec une moue contrite. Je pensais vraiment finir ma vie avec elle. Qu'on aurait 2,3 enfants, un joli mariage, que je mourrais à 82,6 ans et qu'elle me rejoindrait quatre ans plus tard.</p><p>Il y eut un silence déconfit pendant lequel Obito papillonna des cils. Il grimaça.</p><p>— C'est censé être romantique ?</p><p>— Non. Je voulais seulement qu'elle m'apporte la normalité dont je manquais. Je l'aimais, vraiment, tendrement, mais pour les mauvaises raisons.</p><p>Il prit le temps de respirer plusieurs fois avant de finalement confesser :</p><p>— Elle n'a jamais réussi à éloigner le silence.</p><p>Obito bougea légèrement sur le canapé et Kurama bondit sur l'accoudoir, passant des genoux de l'invité aux genoux de son propriétaire où il s'installa. Les doigts d'Itachi se perdirent dans son pelage pendant qu'il caressait l'animal et Obito hésita avant de lancer :</p><p>— Alors qui l'a fait ?</p><p>— Tous les matins, depuis la fin décembre, à sept heures précises, je reçois une playlist constituée de morceaux que je ne connais pas. Quand je rentre, le soir, j'allume mon ordinateur et je laisse la musique casser le silence pesant. Et…</p><p>Finalement, il baissa la voix et les yeux vers le sol, embarrassé.</p><p>— C'est Nagato. Il a réussi à éloigner le silence en moi.</p><p><em>Alea jacta est</em>, pensa Obito en contemplant la gêne de son cousin et les lueurs qui brillaient au fond de ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce là une des clés qui manquaient pour qu'Itachi se pardonne finalement ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke.</p><hr/><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:02] :<br/></em> <em>NARUTO !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:02] :<br/></em> <em>Je compte jusqu'à 5 et si t'es pas levé, je te jure que ça va être ta fête !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:03] :<br/></em> <em>1</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:04] :<br/></em> <em>2</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:04] :<br/></em> <em>3</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:05] :<br/></em> <em>4</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:05] :<br/></em> <em>5, ça va chier !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Naruto</strong> </em> <em> [07:05] :<br/></em> <em>Non, non, non, c'est bon, je suis debout, je suis debout !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Naruto</strong> </em> <em> [07:05] :<br/></em> <em>J'arrive !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sakura</strong> </em> <em> [07:05] :<br/></em> <em>Trop tard.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>9 mars</strong>
</p><p>— Tu as reçu le message de Hanzo, toi aussi ?</p><p>Nagato hocha la tête en déglutissant légèrement, tendant son visage au vent qui soufflait. Ils avaient profité d'une accalmie pour sortir hors de la chambre de Konan. Son ventre rond émerveillait toujours Nagato et il avait longuement négocié pour que son amie accepte d'être alité pour la fin de sa grossesse. La clinique privée était agréable, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.</p><p>— Oui. Ça m'a surpris d'être encore dans la liste de diffusion, d'ailleurs. Tu as eu plus d'informations ? Je suis assez isolé du milieu militant, depuis quatre ans.</p><p>Elle dégagea une mèche de devant ses yeux et commença à agiter ses pieds, mettant en mouvement la balançoire sur laquelle elle était assise, sentant le regard de Nagato la suivre avec attention.</p><p>— D'après ce que j'ai compris, commença-t-elle, le mouvement s'essouffle un peu à cause de la réponse musclée des forces de l'ordre. Les jeunes en ont marre de se faire cogner sur le coin du museau.</p><p>Elle se tut un instant et s'immobilisa pour observer le profil de son meilleur ami puis elle murmura :</p><p>— C'est Naruto qui a lancé l'appel à l'aide auprès de Hanzo.</p><p>— Quoi ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que Naruto…</p><p>Il prit une respiration difficile, sa nuque claquant douloureusement quand il tourna la tête vers Konan dans un mouvement vif et douloureux.</p><p>— Depuis trois ans, environ, expliqua-t-elle avec réluctance. Il fait ça avec quelques-uns de ses copains d'école, il a pris la relève, vu que Yahiko et moi avons pris du recul.</p><p>— Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Nagato.</p><p>Une part de lui ne pouvait se retenir d'être immensément fier. Il leva les yeux sur le ciel nuageux, laissant un sourire triste retourner ses lèvres, alors que sa meilleure amie lui jetait une œillade inquiète, comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Il trouva ça cocasse : c'était elle qui était hospitalisée, pas lui. Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il l'observa, pensif, et finit par secouer la tête.</p><p>— Finalement, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Et je suis sûr qu'il saura faire bouger les choses. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour.</p><p>Elle hésita un instant et lui coula un regard doux, donnant une impulsion sur le sol pour reprendre les balancements.</p><p>— Il aurait besoin que tu le lui dises.</p><p>Nagato secoua la tête, essuyant une goutte de pluie qui s'écrasa sur son front.</p><p>— Je suis la dernière personne dont il cherche l'approbation, à mon avis… Je te ramène dans ta chambre, il commence à pleuvoir.</p><p>Arrêtant la course de la balançoire, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au fauteuil roulant qu'il poussait pour elle. Depuis qu'elle était entrée en clinique, elle n'avait pas pu parcourir plus de cinq mètres sur ses pieds sans qu'une armée d'infirmiers débarque pour tenter de l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, afin de ne pas déclencher l'accouchement trop tôt. Et Nagato se prêtait au jeu avec bonheur.</p><p>La première fois qu'il était venu, il avait éclaté d'un rire qui masquait les souvenirs horribles qui remontaient à se trouver dans un univers aseptisé et il avait attrapé les poignées de la chaise roulante avec empressement, murmurant à son oreille « je suis heureux d'être ton chauffeur de fauteuil, ça change agréablement d'être utile » et elle l'avait frappé doucement, ponctuant d'un « tu es bête, tu m'es indispensable ».</p><p>Ils parvinrent à la chambre après quelques minutes de marche.</p><p>— Et ton correspondant ? s'enquit Konan. Comment va-t-il ?</p><p>Nagato ouvrit la porte alors que son amie lui offrait un sourire taquin.</p><p>— Il va bien, répondit Nagato très succinctement.</p><p>— Oh allez, te fais pas prier, raconte !</p><p>Il lui tira la langue le temps qu'elle se remette dans son lit, qu'il mit à profit pour tirer les rideaux, allumer les spots et fermer la porte. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur elle, redressa le lit en appuyant sur la télécommande adaptée puis elle lui jeta une œillade amusée.</p><p>— Ça c'est du confort que j'aimerais avoir à la maison, si tu sais pas quoi me fabriquer pour mon prochain anniversaire, rit-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Allez, raconte-moi.</p><p>— Y a rien à raconter, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Je t'assure.</p><p>— Mais je ne te crois pas. Tu as les yeux qui brillent quand tu parles de lui.</p><p>L'exhalation qui envahit la pièce la fit grimacer un peu, elle lissa les couvertures.</p><p>— Oui. Il est… Il est super intéressant, vraiment. On discute de tout et de rien, c'est génial et je ne regrette pas, finalement, d'avoir envoyé le premier message.</p><p>— Mais ?</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>— Mais rien. C'est un ami.</p><p>— Quelque chose dans ta façon de le dire montre que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, devina-t-elle.</p><p>— Je te vois venir. Il est hétéro, Konan, laisse tomber. C'est pas grave. C'est seulement que j'adore sa façon de penser et le son de sa voix.</p><p>Il finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle, portant une main à son ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger.</p><p>— J'ai hâte qu'il soit là, avoua-t-il.</p><p>— Moi aussi, il pèse sur ma vessie et j'en ai marre de rester couchée, mais ne change pas de sujet, on parlait de ton amoureux.</p><p>— Ce n'est pas, protesta-t-il en sentant ses joues cuire, ce n'est pas mon petit ami–</p><p>— Pas encore...</p><p>— Oh arrête ! Quand bien même il serait intéressé… Quand bien même il serait intéressé, répéta-t-il, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ses parents sont <em>morts</em> dans l'attentat perpétré par Katsu il y a douze ans. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça condamne d'entrée de jeu une quelconque relation entre lui et moi.</p><p>La taquinerie qui luisait dans les yeux de Konan disparut et le coin de ses lèvres s'abaissa.</p><p>— Katsu, murmura-t-elle. Enfoirés de bellicistes, grogna-t-elle. Ils sont forts pour attirer les regards sur la cause, mais…</p><p>Elle soupira, secouant la tête puis elle lia leurs doigts dans un geste empreint de tendresse et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, elle murmura doucement « c'est pas grave, moi, je t'aime bien assez pour plusieurs, tant pis pour lui » et il sourit tristement, lui rendant son mot d'amour.</p><hr/><p><em> <strong>Yahiko</strong> </em> <em> [17:28] :<br/></em> <em>C'est un enfer.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Naruto</strong> </em> <em> [17:29] :<br/></em> <em>De quoi tu parles ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Yahiko</strong> </em> <em> [17:31] :<br/></em> <em>J'ai dit « mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, va voir Konan à la clinique, je vais m'occuper de monter la chambre tout seul, hahaha ! »</em></p><p><em> <strong>Yahiko</strong> </em> <em> [17:32] :<br/></em> <em>Hahaha. Ben c'était une idée de merde. Le schéma me dit de mettre la vis 15 dans le trou C</em></p><p><em> <strong>Yahiko</strong> </em> <em> [17:34] :<br/></em> <em>MAIS Y A PAS DE TROU C OU DE VIS 15 !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Yahiko</strong> </em> <em> [17:35] :<br/></em> <em>J'AI DES VIS BLEUES ET DES TROUS BLEUS, MAIS PAS DE VIS 15 ET DE TROU C.</em></p><p><em><strong>Naruto</strong></em><em> [17:36] :<br/></em>…</p><p><em> <strong>Naruto</strong> </em> <em> [17:37] :<br/></em> <em>Tu te rends compte que même moi, j'aurais essayé de mettre la vis bleue dans le trou bleu, hein ?</em></p><p><em><strong>Yahiko</strong></em><em> [17:38] :<br/></em>… 😮 <em>T'es un génie !</em></p><p><em> <strong>Naruto</strong> </em> <em> [17:39] :<br/></em> <em>Clairement pas ce qu'on me dit le plus. Il est temps que Bébé arrive, tu es fatigué, je pense.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yahiko</strong></em><em> [17:40] :<br/></em><em>Si tu savais à quel point</em> 😭</p><hr/><p>
  <em>« Es-tu de retour ? »</em>
</p><p>Le battant de la porte claqua alors que Nagato posait son parapluie dans le dévidoir, permettant à l'objet de ruisseler de l'eau qu'il avait accumulée, souriant au message qu'il consultait en même temps qu'il avançait dans l'entrée, se dépêtrant comme il le pouvait du lourd manteau qui l'avait protégé toute la journée des courants d'air insidieux. Il répondit un concis <em>« Oui, à l'instant »</em> en déposant son vêtement sur le portemanteau puis il s'engagea dans le salon, jetant une œillade tout à la fois menaçante et désespérée sur la machine à écrire.</p><p>Une feuille pendait mollement au-dessus des touches, pincée et blanche alors que tout autour s'éparpillaient des dizaines de feuilles couvertes de notes et de caractères imprimés, révélant tout de ses échecs à débloquer ce scénario.</p><p>Résistant à l'envie d'aller s'installer dans le canapé, il se força à avancer jusqu'à l'appareil, tirant la chaise pour s'y asseoir, un regard torve dirigé vers les nombreuses pistes qui n'aboutiraient jamais. Ses doigts saisirent le bloc de papier qui constituait le chapitre précédent, unique et dernier qui fut planifié par Jiraya et ses rétines frôlèrent les mots comme ses mains touchaient les feuilles, apprenant leurs aspérités, les lettres embossées par les marteaux de la machine à écrire.</p><p>Il murmura les dernières phrases du passage pour rompre le silence qui régnait à son poste de travail, puis le papier bruissa doucement quand il revint sur la première page avec un soupir, aplatissant le chapitre sur la table.</p><p>Il remonta ses manches, posa le bout de ses doigts sur les touches.</p><p>Le premier essai du jour lui tira un grognement dépité entre les fautes d'orthographe et les contradictions, il était très loin d'exceller le génie créateur de son père adoptif. Le second test fut interrompu en cours, son attention appelée par une ombre qui passait près de la fenêtre dont les lumières s'affadissaient avec le coucher du soleil. Il oublia la phrase qu'il voulait inscrire, arracha la feuille pour froisser et la boule de papier termina sa course près d'un tas constitué des tentatives avortées de la veille.</p><p>Il finit par saisir son téléphone, espérant avoir reçu un message qui n'était pas arrivé. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il porta ses prunelles vers le plafond, pour rappeler à son souvenir les conseils que son père égrenait de son vivant.</p><p>Repoussant la machine à écrire, il attrapa son carnet et un stylo pour y dessiner un schéma de relations, réfléchissant, et une nostalgie soudaine, inattendue, saisit son cœur, voilant son regard d'une tristesse immense.</p><p>— Bientôt quatre ans, murmura-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre contenance. Je dois finir.</p><p>Alors bien sûr, écrire ce roman à la place de Jiraya ne lui rendrait pas la vie et Nagato le savait parfaitement. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était principalement réussir à apaiser son cœur, à apaiser les sentiments amers qui l'envahissaient jusqu'à la nausée quand il restait trop longtemps seul, enfoui dans un silence épais.</p><p>Son portable vibra sur la table, lui arrachant un sursaut bienvenu, offrant ainsi une diversion inespérée.</p><p>
  <em>« As-tu réussi à sortir de ton impasse romanesque ? »</em>
</p><p>Si Konan avait vu la douceur qui s'imprima sur le visage de son meilleur ami quand il déverrouilla pour répondre, si elle avait noté la réponse immédiate qui fut réceptionnée, elle aurait probablement souri d'un air entendu, dardant sur Nagato une œillade amicale et taquine.</p><p>Elle lui aurait sans doute glissé, l'air de rien, que cette affection méritait d'aboutir à quelque chose de plus fort, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans ce silence punitif pour toujours, qu'il devait avancer, avec ou sans Naruto, avec ou sans Jiraya.</p><p>Un coup de tonnerre fit vibrer les carreaux et il s'arracha à son assise pour aller activer l'interrupteur, illuminant le salon d'une lueur douce et légèrement orangée et son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois sur la table, se déplaçant vers les bords. Il se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il s'écrase au sol, le retournant pour voir l'écran, puis il se hissa de nouveau à son siège, massant sa cuisse de sa main droite, par réflexe. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le message, puis il les releva vers ses notes, un soupir réflexif accroché à ses lèvres entrouvertes.</p><p>Il hésita un instant, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour discuter de ce roman sans en dévoiler le titre. Ses doigts tapotèrent l'appareil qu'ils tenaient, manquant de le lâcher et, exaspéré de lui-même, Nagato jura, rattrapant au vol une idée qui manqua de lui échapper, se promettant d'inscrire ses maladresses dans les gestes de son héros.</p><p>— Au pire, il saura, trancha-t-il dans la solitude de la maison. Est-ce si grave que ça, s'il l'apprend ?</p><p>Seul le silence lui répondit et il contempla longuement la bibliothèque et ses portes vitrées qui protégeaient de la poussière les épais volumes que Jiraya avait amassés tout au long de sa vie. Il se leva une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers la cuisine, enclencher la bouilloire, se laissant quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaires, hésitant une fois de plus. À l'écrit, il était plus facile pour lui d'éviter de laisser échapper le nom des personnages, reconnaissables entre mille. La tasse sortie, il glissa sa cuillère à thé emplie dedans, arrosant largement d'eau brûlante, puis il revint prudemment vers la machine à écrire, veillant à ne pas renverser de thé sur lui et il se décida enfin.</p><p>Quelques secondes après qu'il eut envoyé un court <em>« De vive voix, ce sera peut-être plus simple », </em>le son d'un appel entrant retentit dans la pièce et il décrocha avec plaisir, son sourire résonnant contre les fenêtres.</p><p>— Bonsoir Itachi, dit-il en décrochant, comment se passe la visite de ton cousin ?</p><p>— <em>Étonnamment bien</em>, répliqua son ami, <em>il est incroyablement bavard et intarissable sur ses recherches, mais il ne m'agace plus comme autrefois.</em> <em>Comment se sentait ta meilleure amie ?</em></p><p>— Oh, elle râle à cause des infirmiers qui sont aux petits soins, de son ventre qui l'empêche de voir ses pieds, du temps pourri, et même de la nourriture, je pense qu'on peut considérer qu'elle se porte à merveille.</p><p>— <em>Encore combien de semaines avant la naissance ?</em></p><p>— Normalement cinq. Je dois avouer avoir vraiment hâte de rencontrer mon filleul. Il ne fallait pas te déranger pour moi, tu sais, affirma-t-il, mais sa voix sonnait comme un merci. J'aurais bien fini par trouver la solution tout seul.</p><p>— <em>Tu ne me déranges pas</em>, répondit Itachi. <em>Obito dîne avec ses collègues, ce soir, pour prolonger la conférence et continuer les débats. Puis-je t'aider à réfléchir ? À deux cerveaux, on devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour te permettre d'avancer.</em></p><p>L'aiguille de l'horloge glissa sur le douze, et les mécanismes grincèrent avec difficulté. Nagato se prit à penser que peut-être c'était Itachi dont il avait besoin pour avancer, que peut-être, en effet, sans lui, il n'y parviendrait pas. Cependant, il fut incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait du roman ou de sa vie.</p><hr/><p><em> <strong>Sushi</strong> </em> <em> [22:21] :<br/></em> <em>T'es rentré ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sushi</strong> </em> <em> [22:23] :<br/></em> <em>Il était comment ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sushi</strong> </em> <em> [22:23] :<br/></em> <em>Il était en forme ?</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sushi</strong> </em> <em> [22:24] :<br/></em> <em>J'aurais dû aller le voir en février quand je suis passé à Ame.</em></p><p><em> <strong>Sushi</strong> </em> <em> [22:24] :<br/></em> <em>Il est mal, hein ?</em></p><p><em><strong>Sushi</strong></em><em> [22:25] :<br/></em><em>Je me sens tellement coupable. </em>😱</p><p><em> <strong>Sushi</strong> </em> <em> [22:26] :<br/></em> <em>En plus, je sais qu'il est tout seul…</em></p><p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> [22:36] :<br/></em> <em>Être une telle mère poule te fera avoir une attaque un jour.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [14:18] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Je suis un peu le célibataire endurci du coin. Et les relations d'un soir ne m'intéressent pas. J'aime mieux prendre mon temps. Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher le premier soir. Ni même le premier mois. Alors de fil en aiguille, je me retrouve à être célibataire depuis cinq ans. Je pense que Konan et Yahiko espéraient vraiment que ce site de malheur me permettrait de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [15:25] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Et à la place, tu m'as trouvé moi.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato [15:26] :<br/></strong></em><em>Je ne suis pas certain de perdre au change, à vrai dire</em> 🙂</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>16 mars</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Le bouton poussoir de la bouilloire claqua lorsqu'il revint à sa position initiale, l'eau qu'elle contenait enfin parvenue à ébullition. Sasuke tendit la main vers la poignée du récipient pour le porter jusqu'à la table, laissant à Shizune le soin d'emplir leurs tasses alors qu'il se détournait pour ouvrir la porte du frigo et sortir les pâtisseries qu'il avait achetées en prévision de sa visite.</p>
<p>Le ruissellement du liquide brûlant fut ponctué par le son mat du plateau posé sur la table. Sasuke tira sa chaise et s'assit finalement, contemplant sa chargée de réinsertion, scrutant ses gestes. Elle délaya une cuillère de sucre dans sa tasse, tapota le couvert sur le bord et le reposa sur la table.</p>
<p>— J'aime beaucoup comment tu as arrangé la pièce, glissa-t-elle avec humour en observant les murs dépouillés.</p>
<p>Tout était rangé avec soin, l'endroit sentait bon la pivoine – mélangée à une tenace odeur de rance due à la vétusté de l'appartement – mais la décoration restait tout aussi inexistante que s'il venait à peine d'emménager. Il y avait une table supplémentaire, par rapport au maigre contingent des lieux à son arrivée et Shizune savait très bien que c'était Naruto qui l'avait ramenée pour pouvoir s'installer et travailler quand il débarquait chez son ami.</p>
<p>Les premiers temps, la chargée de réinsertion avait tenté de dissuader Sasuke de maintenir ce lien d'amitié, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait que constater le bien fou que ça lui faisait.</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules et désigna les mignardises sur la table avant de serrer la main sur sa tasse.</p>
<p>— Pas la peine de perdre mon temps avec la décoration. Je compte pas m'éterniser ici. C'est rare que tu passes si tôt le matin, je pensais que tu viendrais ce soir.</p>
<p>— Je sais quel jour on est, soupira-t-elle et il baissa les yeux, un sourire douloureux s'imprimant sur son visage.</p>
<p>Il écarta bien vite le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour souffler doucement sur son thé brûlant.</p>
<p>— C'est bien, répliqua-t-il avec acidité, tu as appris les jours de la semaine.</p>
<p>Elle sourit, attrapant une pâtisserie dans laquelle elle croqua avec entrain et la moue mesquine de Sasuke retomba. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shizune continuait de prendre avec humour toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui balançait quand elle s'approchait trop près d'un sujet sensible.</p>
<p>À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas la moitié de la relation qu'il avait avec elle. Il arrivait à appréhender toute la partie où elle s'occupait de lui parce que c'était son boulot, il pouvait même s'accommoder de sa sympathie pour lui en se disant qu'elle était consciencieuse, mais il savait très bien que prétendre une telle chose était une vaste fumisterie : il y avait plus entre eux qu'une simple relation de travail.</p>
<p>S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il avait trouvé en elle la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? finit-il par demander en cessant de se cacher derrière sa tasse.</p>
<p>— Seulement que tu me dises si ça va.</p>
<p>Il hocha brièvement la tête, pas convaincu que ce fût pourtant la vérité. Elle scruta avec attention le moindre changement dans son expression, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que ses cheveux avaient pas mal poussé – lui qui avait horreur de ça, parce qu'il trouvait qu'il ressemblait trop à son frère avec les cheveux longs.</p>
<p>La communication faite autour de la commémoration des victimes de l'attentat perpétré par Katsu était diffusée <em>ad nauseam</em> et elle avait eu de la peine pour toutes les familles des personnes ayant perdu la vie dans cette explosion. La célébration ne servait que de tremplin politique aux nouveaux gouvernants. Ils couplaient cette cérémonie en grande pompe de messages visant à rappeler qu'ils avaient arrêté le chef des indépendantistes plusieurs mois auparavant et qu'il était toujours en cellule. Et si l'arrestation d'Hanzô de la Salamandre avait été un des arguments clés pour maintenir une politique autoritaire à Ame, il n'en restait pas moins que le feu indépendantiste brûlait toujours parmi la population native.</p>
<p>Et Shizune, à chaque fois qu'elle traversait le quartier où vivait Sasuke pour le rejoindre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre un peu pourquoi les Natifs étaient si mécontents, bien qu'elle se gardât de faire part de son avis sur la question au jeune homme qu'elle avait à charge.</p>
<p>Même s'il ne le disait pas, il avait grandement souffert des événements qui lui avaient arraché ses parents et il ne pardonnait que difficilement aux indépendantistes. Elle humecta ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide :</p>
<p>— J'ai déjà une psy, Shizune, et elle a des diplômes qui l'autorisent à exercer. Si c'est nécessaire, je lui en parlerai.</p>
<p>Il capitula après avoir affronté son regard inquiet pendant quelques minutes.</p>
<p>— Je vais <em>bien</em>. J'ai fait mon deuil de mes parents, ils sont morts il y a longtemps.</p>
<p>Elle s'apprêta à insister, mais percevant l'air fermé de Sasuke, elle décida de lever les mains en signe de reddition, puis elle esquissa un sourire.</p>
<p>— J'ai reçu une copie de ton dossier scolaire. Tu es vraiment excellent, tes professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges.</p>
<p>L'œillade sceptique qu'elle reçut la fit changer de voie.</p>
<p>— Particulièrement le directeur, il se félicite d'avoir décidé de te reprendre dans son école. C'est bien, ça joue en ta faveur. Continue comme ça, et on pourra peut-être renégocier les conditions de ta conditionnelle et faire retirer ce bracelet !</p>
<p>Baissant les yeux sur sa cheville encerclée, Sasuke haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— M'en fiche, grommela-t-il, c'est pas important.</p>
<p>Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ressentait un sacré soulagement à cette nouvelle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [07:05] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>J'ai réfléchi à cette conversation qui m'a mis mal à l'aise.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato [07:23] :<br/></strong></em><em>Tu as </em><em><strong>encore</strong></em><em> relu nos messages au réveil, tu veux dire ? </em>😛</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [07:25] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Je fais ça uniquement parce que tu bouscules mes convictions et mes croyances.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [07:26] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Eh bien, voilà un compliment qu'on ne m'avait jamais fait.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>— Ça va ?</p>
<p>La question avait surgi semblait-il de nulle part et Naruto tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver d'où provenait la voix de Sakura. Il mit du temps à la repérer, à l'abri sous un auvent, emmitouflée dans un manteau de mi saison. Elle finit par traverser l'allée qui les séparait pour se positionner à sa droite alors qu'il reportait ses yeux vers l'entrée principale de l'école.</p>
<p>— Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air gelé.</p>
<p>— Un peu, mais rien de dramatique, ça vivifie, sourit-elle.</p>
<p>Une partie de son visage était encore tuméfié des derniers tumultes de la manifestation de la Salamandre. Leurs masques ne protégeaient pas assez et il n'était pas rare que des militants se blessent à cause de lui. Naruto et Shikamaru étaient en train de réfléchir à une solution pour tout de même préserver l'intégrité physique des membres qui les suivaient, mais ils peinaient à élaborer une alternative convaincante. Et, chaque fois qu'il voyait sa meilleure amie et son visage couvert d'ecchymoses, Naruto se sentait coupable. C'était lui, après tout, qui l'avait entraînée là-dedans, et elle avait amené avec elle tous les autres, les forçant ainsi à multiplier des blessures qu'auparavant il portait seul.</p>
<p>Il tendit les doigts, effleura le bleu avec une grimace contrite.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé pour ça. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me suivre.</p>
<p>— Arrête tes bêtises tout de suite, gronda-t-elle en tendant le poing, sinon je te frappe. C'est toi le chef, mais je ne te suis pas. Ce sont mes convictions.</p>
<p>Elle accentua son rictus qui fondit quand elle vit qu'il ne parvenait pas à illuminer l'outremer des yeux de son meilleur ami qui les reporta sur les fenêtres qu'il épiait.</p>
<p>— C'est là qu'il a cours ? demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard.</p>
<p>Inutile de préciser qui était cet « il ». Depuis la rentrée scolaire, Sasuke était l'objet de toutes leurs disputes, l'étudiante de médecine demeurait fermement convaincue que les efforts de Naruto étaient trop cher payés pour les maigres résultats qu'il obtenait.</p>
<p>Il avait passé des mois entiers, sacrifiant toutes ses autres relations, prenant le risque de mettre en péril leur groupe d'amis – dont il était la fondation la plus solide –, il avait séché des cours, contourné des règles et elle était sûre qu'il y avait encore plein d'autres choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Sasuke accepte de lui parler le midi et ne le foute pas dehors quand Naruto se présentait à sa porte.</p>
<p>Mais le leader de la Salamandre – le <em>vrai</em> leader de la Salamandre, pas Hanzô qui avait pris sa retraite depuis déjà deux ans pour céder la place à Naruto – ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il n'obtenait pas la juste rétribution de ses efforts.</p>
<p>Et finalement, à bien y réfléchir, pensa Sakura, il avait toujours été ainsi avec lui.</p>
<p>— Oui, souffla Naruto, mais il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il a une dérogation.</p>
<p>Elle grimaça, acquiesçant sans un mot. La journée était marquée par le deuil de tout Ame. Quand le 16 mars tombait un samedi, la Salamandre aussi mettait en pause ses actions pour honorer la mémoire des victimes de l'attentat de Katsu, marquant ainsi la désapprobation totale pour les méthodes guerrières et assassines déployées par les militants bellicistes.</p>
<p>Tout le monde avait perdu un proche dans cet attentat. Ou du moins, c'était ce que les gens avaient fini par croire, à force de se l'entendre dire et redire. Il était vrai, au moins pour Sasuke, que les morts étaient des personnes réelles qui avaient eu des familles et, dans le cas du commissaire général Uchiwa et de son épouse, des enfants qui attendaient leur retour.</p>
<p>Sakura se souvenait encore du dégoût de lui-même qui brillait dans les yeux de Sasuke, le lendemain de l'attentat. Elle y avait souvent réfléchi et c'était clairement ça qui marquait le début de sa descente aux Enfers. Il n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase à propos de tout ceci : « Hier, Itachi est rentré tôt de l'école. »</p>
<p>— Tu as des nouvelles de…</p>
<p>Elle hésita, grimaça. Le tabou sur le nom de Nagato était difficile. Déglutissant, elle choisit une autre voie :</p>
<p>— Tu as des nouvelles de Konan et Yahiko ?</p>
<p>— Oui, sourit-il. La grossesse se passe bien. Konan est furieuse parce qu'elle doit rester alitée le plus possible et tu la connais, elle déteste ça, peut-être encore plus que toi. J'essaie de passer la voir le plus possible, mais… C'est compliqué. Vu que la clinique est en-dehors de la ville, je n'y passe pas aussi souvent que je le peux, tu sais… À cause de son bracelet électronique, Sasuke ne peut pas me suivre, alors… Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.</p>
<p>Sakura pinça les lèvres avec force, détournant ses yeux du bâtiment que Naruto scrutait. Elle souffla et prit son courage à deux mains.</p>
<p>— Franchement, Naruto… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes autant pour ce mec. Tout le monde prend des pincettes avec toi et évite le sujet, mais j'en ai marre, moi. Il mérite pas les efforts que tu fais pour lui. Pendant des années, tu lui as couru après, tu as tenté de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau, <em>nous</em> avons tenté de le sauver de lui-même et il a persisté. Tu te souviens ? Le jour, il faisait semblant d'être notre ami, d'être mon petit-ami et la nuit, il sortait dans des endroits louches, et là-bas, il sortait avec Karin, rentrait totalement ivre, voire pire. Tu n'as pas pu oublier, quand même. Il a choisi de partir et de nous laisser derrière lui. Il l'a <em>voulu</em>. Et quand tu as essayé de le convaincre, il t'a <em>poignardé</em>. Et quand Karin ne s'est plus révélée utile à ses yeux, il l'a laissée tomber et porter le chapeau de ses exactions. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai pas oublié.</p>
<p>Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Ses mains tremblèrent, il les serra en poing, contractant les mâchoires et un courant d'air vif et glacé le fit frissonner.</p>
<p>— Mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme, souffla-t-il. Il n'a tué personne et je peux le sauver. Je dois le sauver.</p>
<p>Elle laissa passer un silence épais, le temps qu'il se reprenne et détourne les yeux pour en chasser les larmes. La rancœur dans son ton la poussa à s'approcher, effleurer ses cheveux du bout des doigts, mais il se déroba à la caresse.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu essaies de régler tes problèmes avec Nagato par l'intermédiaire de Sasuke ? tenta-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Ah, ne me parle pas de celui-là !</p>
<p>La main de Naruto claqua sur celle de Sakura quand il esquiva une caresse amicale de plus et elle lui porta un regard malheureux.</p>
<p>— Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, je veux seulement pouvoir oublier que j'ai un jour pensé qu'il faisait partie de ma famille. Je veux oublier que j'ai un jour pensé qu'il était comme un frère pour moi et rayer son existence de ma mémoire.</p>
<p>Pourtant, malgré la colère qui pulsait contre ses tempes quand il se souvenait de Nagato, la haine qui se déversait dans ses veines à la seule mention de son nom se mariait toujours à une nostalgie indicible, des regrets inénarrables et une tristesse qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir surmonter.</p>
<p>Il massa ses yeux, secoua la tête et exhala.</p>
<p>— Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas parler de lui, je ne le veux pas. Sasuke, ce n'est pas la même chose.</p>
<p>— En quoi ? tança Sakura, dans l'expectative.</p>
<p>Du bout du pied, il repoussa loin d'eux un caillou. Peut-être que c'était le moment, après tout. De le dire à Sakura. Elle méritait de savoir. Il soupira à s'en fendre le cœur avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie, embarrassé.</p>
<p>— Je suis amoureux de Sasuke, annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Elle s'étouffa dans sa surprise, lui tendant une œillade hallucinée, persuadée de ne pas avoir correctement entendu. Son cœur se serra – bien entendu qu'il se serra, compte tenu des sentiments ambigus qu'elle éprouvait pour lui – et elle se sentit pâlir. Se méprenant, il se détourna, baissant la tête.</p>
<p>Il se sentait mal d'éprouver de telles émotions pour son meilleur ami, pour l'ex de sa meilleure amie. Pour l'homme qui avait gâché la vie de Sakura et Karin. Il avait l'impression de les trahir toutes les deux, peut-être plus Sakura que Karin, d'ailleurs. Parce que quand Sakura sortait avec Sasuke, il était vert de jalousie. Il aurait voulu être elle. Même quand elle avait découvert qu'il la trompait, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, même là, Naruto aurait voulu être elle, pour avoir connu au moins une fois la saveur d'un de ses baisers.</p>
<p>Il papillonna des cils pour chasser les larmes. Dans son champ périphérique, il vit Sakura bouger et il releva les bras pour se protéger du coup – qu'il savait douloureux – qui allait immanquablement suivre, mais rien ne vint. Elle referma simplement ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaude et douce.</p>
<p>— Mon pauvre, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Je suis désolée, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Ça fait longtemps ?</p>
<p>— Depuis toujours, je crois, croassa-t-il, étranglé par l'émotion qui le prenait en tenaille.</p>
<p>Elle lui pardonnait. Elle lui pardonnait d'avoir aimé le même homme qu'elle, alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de sangloter.</p>
<p>— Je sais combien c'est dur de l'aimer, lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Il est sacrément con, quand il s'y met.</p>
<p>Ricanant, Naruto leva la manche pour essuyer ses yeux et elle s'écarta de lui, ses immenses yeux verts fouillant dans son regard pour y trouver le torrent contradictoire qui l'envahissait.</p>
<p>— Je ne t'en veux pas, sentit-elle obligée de préciser. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Personne choisirait d'aimer Sasuke de son plein gré.</p>
<p>Un nouveau rire, qui disparut aussi vite du visage de Naruto.</p>
<p>— Je me sens tellement mal, vis-à-vis de toi. Tu es tellement forte, et Karin, aussi. Vous avez réussi à tourner la page, à ne plus l'aimer et moi… Je n'y parviens pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir, à vrai dire.</p>
<p>Elle soupira, glissant ses doigts le long du bras droit de Naruto, les entremêlant à ceux de son meilleur ami qui reporta ses yeux sur les fenêtres, en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.</p>
<p>— J'étais tellement focalisé sur ma relation avec lui, tellement heureux qu'il soit sorti que j'avais complètement oublié son frère.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas le rapport, s'interrogea Sakura à voix basse.</p>
<p>Naruto grimaça, ses doigts serrèrent ceux de sa meilleure amie.</p>
<p>— Je lui ai fait une promesse facile, avoua Naruto, un peu en colère contre lui-même. Je lui ai promis que je lui ramènerai Sasuke, tu sais, le jour où… Le jour où il est parti. Je… Je ne pensais pas à mal, en faisant cette promesse, mais… De toute façon, promesse ou pas, j'aurais couru après Sasuke. C'est mon domaine d'expertise, ironisa-t-il, j'ai passé ma vie à courir derrière lui pour tenter d'être digne de lui.</p>
<p>Il fit une pause et prit une respiration bruyante alors que deux élèves passaient près d'eux, déployant un large parapluie aux couleurs acidulées. Ils les suivirent du regard quelques instants puis Naruto reprit :</p>
<p>— J'étais tellement content de le retrouver que j'ai totalement oublié Itachi. Il attendait, pourtant, et je lui ai fait une promesse et je ne l'ai pas tenue. Il a fallu qu'un cousin en uniforme vienne me le rappeler, je me suis senti tellement mal, c'était indécent.</p>
<p>Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux et il s'éternisa, leur laissant le temps de scruter la première vague d'étudiants sortant de cours pour se rendre précipitamment vers la cantine. Le canevas de parapluie qui s'ouvraient composait une toile riche et colorée, amusante à observer. Il se passa quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, en même temps que la voix de Sakura s'élevait :</p>
<p>— Je ne pense pas qu'Itachi t'en veuille de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse de ramener Sasuke, commença-t-elle.</p>
<p>La porte claqua avec force et Sasuke siffla :</p>
<p>— Pardon ?</p>
<p>Pâlissant d'un coup, Naruto se retourna d'un mouvement vif.</p>
<p>— Attends, je vais t'expliquer, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois.</p>
<p>Avant même la fin de sa phrase, Sasuke était passé entre eux, les bousculant, refusant d'en entendre plus.</p>
<p>Naruto soupira en le suivant du regard et il prit le temps de terminer sa discussion avec Sakura. De toute façon, son meilleur ami se rendait à l'endroit habituel, il l'y rejoindrait. S'il le suivait en chemin, Sasuke pourrait aussi bien prendre un autre chemin et partir, alors que sur le toit, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'écouter.</p>
<p>— Non il ne m'en veut pas, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'attendre, expliqua-t-il. Alors, je la tiendrai, cette promesse. Même si, soupira-t-il, ça risque d'être compliqué, vu qu'il n'a probablement pas entendu le reste de la conversation.</p>
<p>Il planta un bisou sur sa joue.</p>
<p>— À ce soir. Va te mettre au chaud, tu vas attraper froid.</p>
<p>Elle sourit en le contemplant se jeter à la poursuite de Sasuke.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [23:59] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Seulement, je trouve ça bizarre de coucher avec son meilleur ami.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato [00:00] :<br/></strong></em><em>Tu trouves ça bizarre de coucher tout court</em> 😂</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [00:00] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Oui, mais particulièrement avec son meilleur ami.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato [00:02] :<br/></strong></em><em>C'est comme la masturbation : c'est une façon de faire du bien à quelqu'un qu'on aime.</em> 😛</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [00:03] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Va dire ça à ceux qui ont une pauvre estime d'eux-mêmes.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato [00:04] :<br/></strong></em><em>Je ne comprends vraiment pas les gens qui te trouvent froid, je te trouve drôle, moi. </em>😂</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [00:09] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Je </em>
  <em>
    <strong>suis</strong>
  </em>
  <em> drôle. En plus de tout le reste.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [00:10] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Seulement, je choisis avec attention les personnes à qui je le fais savoir.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Il passa la porte du toit et se figea quand il constata que Sasuke s'y tenait, résolument dos à lui, tremblant de colère et tête baissée.</p>
<p>— Ça fait longtemps que t'es le toutou de mon frère ?</p>
<p>Le ton de sa voix, son attitude, tout en lui respirait l'ire incontrôlable qui l'avait envahi quelques années auparavant, quand il s'était retourné contre son ami pour rejoindre le cercle d'Orochimaru.</p>
<p>C'était un spectacle auquel Naruto ne s'était pas attendu. Il aurait pu parler, répondre et expliquer, mais il avait déjà vécu cette scène et il savait que les mots ne parviendraient pas à atteindre Sasuke, pas quand il était dans un tel état.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, il aurait préféré pouvoir le raisonner, lui souffler qu'il n'était le toutou de personne, qu'il avait seulement fait une promesse concernant quelque chose qu'il aurait fait de toute façon, mais Sasuke était difficilement raisonnable quand il s'agissait de son frère aîné. Il avait toujours été comme ça, impétueux, colérique et envieux de son aîné. Admiratif. Convaincu d'être moins bien.</p>
<p>Jamais Naruto ne pourrait le persuader du contraire sans se dévoiler et il n'était pas question pour lui de révéler ses sentiments. Un jour, peut-être, quand il pourrait en rire. Quand il pourrait dire « Hey, Sasuke, j'étais amoureux de toi quand on était jeunes, qu'est-ce que j'étais con ».</p>
<p>Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait simplement pas prononcer une telle phrase. S'il en parlait maintenant, ce serait pour espérer un retour de sentiments, il le savait, il attendrait un « je t'aime aussi », bien qu'il sache parfaitement que Sasuke était hétéro. Si jamais Sakura ne l'avait pas convaincu de ce fait, alors, la double-relation avec Karin aurait terrassé le moindre doute.</p>
<p>Et puis, clairement, tout dans la gestuelle de Sasuke montrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. S'il devait s'exprimer, il le ferait autrement, il le ferait en cognant. Comme s'ils étaient capables de communiquer autrement, de toute façon. Entre eux, ça n'avait jamais été que ça : des rixes dont on ne savait jamais si elles terminaient la précédente dispute ou entamaient la nouvelle.</p>
<p>Même si Naruto s'était échiné à se livrer et à se raconter, ces derniers mois, sachant que son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait pas, ou feignait de ne pas l'écouter, il avait tenté de montrer qu'un autre type de relation était possible entre eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de communiquer par les coups. C'était une façon d'exprimer : « Tu vois, Sasuke, je suis toujours là et si on peut plus se cogner sans risquer que tu repartes en taule, alors, on peut aussi parler. C'est bien aussi. »</p>
<p>Mais actuellement, son meilleur ami était redevenu comme avant. Avant la prison. Cela se voyait à son air fermé, ses mâchoires crispées et ses poings qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Oh, non, Sasuke n'avait pas du tout l'intention de parler : il voulait en découdre.</p>
<p>Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui parut rationnelle : il serra le poing et l'envoya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.</p>
<p>Le coup percuta Sasuke au coin de la tempe et il n'eut que le temps de reprendre son équilibre – l'impact l'avait fait vaciller un court instant – avant qu'un second coup se saisisse de sa pommette.</p>
<p>— Mais qu'est-ce que–</p>
<p>— Bats-toi, demanda Naruto en reprenant ses appuis.</p>
<p>Il s'élança et Sasuke l'esquiva, éberlué. Il n'eut pas le temps de se récrier, il avait à peine quelques dixièmes de seconde pour se retourner et affronter la silhouette de son ami qui revenait à la charge.</p>
<p>Alors il laissa la colère l'envahir et il frappa.</p>
<p>Il y mit toute sa rage, toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers sa famille, envers sa mère qui avait eu l'audace de mourir dans un attentat, envers son père qui avait refusé de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour lui dire qu'il était fier de lui aussi, qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Itachi, que lui aussi méritait de vivre.</p>
<p>Il se jeta en avant, pour saisir à bras le corps les indépendantistes qui avaient détruit toutes les chances qui s'offraient à lui, qui avaient réduit en charpie l'ensemble de ses espoirs, qui avaient changé en pierre la relation pourtant vivante et chaleureuse qu'il avait eue avec son frère.</p>
<p>Naruto dévia le coup porté, saisissant son poignet pour le faire pivoter et, entraîné par son élan, Sasuke s'écrasa sur le muret du toit.</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête en se levant, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Naruto, si bleus, et la voix de Sakura résonna dans son esprit <em>« Je ne pense pas qu'Itachi t'en veuille de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse de ramener Sasuke. »</em>, l'agaçant encore plus, laissant tomber un voile de colère devant ses yeux.</p>
<p>Déjà, Naruto revenait vers lui. Il sentit une vigueur nouvelle l'envahir. Alors ça aussi, il allait le lui prendre ? La seule chose de vraiment bien qu'il avait, son meilleur ami, ça aussi, Itachi allait se l'accaparer et le garder pour lui ? Naruto aussi s'était laissé avoir et avait cédé ?</p>
<p>Et d'un coup, ce n'était plus Naruto, face à lui, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il aurait voulu que son pied percute son frère ou son propre reflet, s'il maudissait son aîné ou sa propre image.</p>
<p>Il ne remarqua pas que les mouvements de Naruto se faisaient plus rapides, plus précis, il ne nota pas que l'autre faisait tout pour ne pas le toucher, qu'il se laissait frapper, qu'il le laissait passer sa rage sur lui, quitte à cracher du sang qui macula ses lèvres, la chemise de son uniforme et le sol du toit, rapidement dilué dans la pluie qui battait le pavé à l'oblique.</p>
<p>Sasuke ne remarqua pas non plus que ses propres coups perdaient en force, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à serrer ses doigts, qu'il ne faisait que frapper mollement du plat de la main l'épaule de Naruto, qu'il sanglotait comme un idiot, que Naruto l'enlaçait et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui serait impossible de s'effondrer, ainsi ancré au sol par la présence-tuteur de son ami de toujours.</p>
<p>Ils tombèrent à genoux mais Naruto refusa de le lâcher, prêtant toujours son épaule aux coups sans force qu'il abattait dessus à chaque nouveau sanglot, plus vraiment conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.</p>
<p>Quand il reprit ses esprits, ils avaient bougé.</p>
<p>Allongés sur le toit, les bras étendus sur le sol humide, Naruto s'étouffa un peu avec sa salive alors qu'il déglutissait, en espérant parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, le visage enflant doucement au niveau de sa pommette, puis de sa tempe, où les poings de Naruto l'avaient heurté avec force.</p>
<p>Bien malgré lui, il sentait quelque chose d'incroyablement doux détendre ses traits alors qu'il observait ceux du blond allongé près de lui. Peut-être que c'étaient les endorphines, peut-être que c'était seulement la nostalgie de leurs vieux combats sur le ring, il ne savait pas. Ou peut-être que c'étaient seulement cet amour qu'il éprouvait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.</p>
<p>Pourtant, ankylosé, il avait la certitude de ne pas vouloir bouger d'ici, quitte à laisser la pluie dévaler son visage, courir dans sa nuque et finir de détremper ses vêtements déjà bien humidifiés.</p>
<p>Naruto finit par s'orienter vers lui, un air satisfait sur le visage – satisfait et quelque chose de plus que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à identifier, quelque chose qui fit danser ses entrailles avec délices.</p>
<p>— Tu te sens mieux ? murmura-t-il d'un ton éraillé. Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?</p>
<p>Sasuke cilla, reporta son visage sur le ciel, espérant que son sourire ne se verrait pas. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre et il le fit d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus cassante :</p>
<p>— T'as cru que tu pourrais me faire mal ? Tu frappes comme une mauviette.</p>
<p>— T'es vraiment un sale con, Sasuke.</p>
<p>Pourtant leurs mains s'effleuraient et aucun d'eux n'envisagea une seule seconde de cesser ce contact qui fixait un sourire béat sur leurs lèvres.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:28] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Tu débauches à peine ? Ta supérieure ne dit rien ? Tu dois bien travailler 13 heures par jour…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [22:28] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle l'ignore. Et j'ai encore tellement à faire, en rentrant. J'ai réalisé que la réunion du département approchait et que je n'avais toujours pas commencé le rapport d'activités du second semestre de l'année dernière. Ça va occuper ma soirée.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:29] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Quand je te lis, je suis vaguement heureux de n'avoir jamais eu de telles responsabilités. Ma soirée sera consacrée au visionnage en streaming d'un concert du chanteur pop Utakata.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [22:30] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>De la pop ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas ce que je t'imaginais écouter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:32] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Ce serait dommage de se fermer à un genre musical parce qu'il a mauvaise réputation. Tous les domaines possèdent leurs génies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:33] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Mais si je devais être parfaitement honnête, Utakata n'est pas un génie de la musique pop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [22:34] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Alors pourquoi l'écouter pendant tout un concert ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:34] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, je le regarde. Je le trouve particulièrement beau et il danse bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [22:35] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>C'est suffisant pour t'infliger sa musique ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:36] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Très sincèrement ? Oui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:36] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>J'ai toujours eu une petite préférence pour les bruns.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [22 :36] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [22:45] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Comme ce qui se passe dans mon lit ne concerne que moi, je ne l'ai pas précisé. J'aurais dû ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [22:45] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Peut-être me prévenir pour tes goûts atroces, ça m'aurait évité la déconvenue d'avoir un ami fan d'Utakata.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>9 avril</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ni Shikamaru ni Neji n'avaient tenté de lui adresser le moindre mot, le matin même, quand il s'était levé. Il aurait de toute façon refusé de répondre, enfermé dans son monde, au moins pour toute la journée.</p>
<p>Ce jour-là, il n'allait pas consulter ses SMS. Ni décrocher un mot à quiconque. Et encore moins se rendre en cours. C'était un jour unique, celui où il acceptait qu'il était si souvent dépassé par les événements, par ses sentiments et par la colère sourde qui vibrait en lui, uniquement dirigée sur un seul sujet, qui polarisait à lui seul tous ses échecs.</p>
<p>Alors, en se levant, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler son uniforme, glissant dans un pantalon et un sweat-shirt noirs, les cheveux plats, et les yeux désertés de la moindre trace de chaleur. Quelque chose le hantait depuis longtemps maintenant, lui serrant douloureusement le cœur et douchant sa bonne humeur habituelle.</p>
<p>S'il était d'ordinaire d'un optimisme crasse, cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à baisser les bras un jour par an.</p>
<p>Il ne pleuvait pas, constata-t-il en sortant de la résidence universitaire. Levant les yeux, il sourit difficilement en constatant qu'il y avait même des éclats de ciel bleu. C'était ironique, quand on y pensait, qu'il fasse beau le seul jour où il aurait bien voulu qu'il pleuve.</p>
<p>Il remonta le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée principale, son regard traversant sans les voir tous les amis qu'il croisa sur sa route et il ne daigna pas répondre à Sasuke quand celui-ci arriva en sens inverse, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme, la cravate légèrement défaite.</p>
<p>Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an et quiconque le connaissait depuis son enfance dirait sans doute que c'était un jour de trop. L'unique jour où il s'autorisait à être en colère, à être ravagé par la souffrance, à la laisser gagner et l'envahir.</p>
<p>Il marcha longtemps, parfaitement conscient des pas qui le suivaient, peinant parfois à deviner la route qu'il allait prendre, posant une question indiscrète quand il s'arrêta devant l'épicerie pour acheter quelque chose. Sasuke renouvela sa question quand Naruto se remit en marche mais il n'obtint pas plus de réponse.</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta devant la grille du cimetière un demi-seconde, le temps de prendre de la force et de rassembler son courage.</p>
<p>Il leva le nez vers le ciel qui ne paraissait pas vouloir tourner à l'orage et ses yeux trouvèrent son meilleur ami, toujours près de lui, qui lui jetait un regard empli d'une incompréhension palpable.</p>
<p>— Tu as changé, Naruto, regretta presque Sasuke à voix basse.</p>
<p>Il garda pour lui la question qui heurtait son esprit quand il croisa le regard bleu empli d'une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver là.</p>
<p>— Oui, confirma-t-il en faisant signe à son meilleur ami de le suivre.</p>
<p>Surpris, Sasuke s'engouffra à sa suite dans les allées du cimetière alors qu'il naviguait entre les tombes avec une triste aisance, sans un regard vers les anonymes qui pleuraient et se recueillaient un peu partout. Le silence qui flottait entre eux était contrit, difficile et le brun n'avait pas envie de s'habituer à ce nouveau Naruto bien trop calme et abattu. Le Naruto qu'il connaissait était quelqu'un qui convertissait la souffrance en énergie, en plaisanterie et en force, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait simplement se taire en déambulant dans un lieu de recueillement.</p>
<p>Sasuke voulait faire une réflexion à ce propos, il le souhaitait sincèrement, il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait comprendre. Pourtant, quand Naruto s'immobilisa devant une tombe, s'agenouillant devant en soupirant, rien ne vint. Les moqueries gentillettes se coincèrent et la taquinerie se mua en un « oh bon sang » quand il lut le nom sur la tombe.</p>
<p>Naruto esquissa un sourire pâle, papillonna des cils quand ses doigts effleurèrent le marbre et il grimaça quand il vit les offrandes qui avaient été déposées avant son arrivée : Nagato, sans le moindre doute, avait dû venir dès tôt le matin et rester des heures entières. Yahiko lui avait dit que son aîné faisait ça. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose.</p>
<p>Pour la première fois en quatre ans, Naruto ne retira pas les offrandes faites par son frère adoptif. Il se contenta de les décaler pour pouvoir déposer la sienne, une glace à partager, souvenir si cher à son cœur, les éclats de rire qu'il avait échangés avec Jiraiya devant cette sucrerie gelée le saisissant aux tripes avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose.</p>
<p>Il resta plusieurs minutes dans le silence, puis finalement il secoua la tête, effleura le nom de ses doigts.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, en fait. Changer.</p>
<p>Il tourna le menton, à peine assez pour faire apparaître les jambes de Sasuke dans son champ de vision.</p>
<p>— Je venais de te perdre, quand c'est arrivé.</p>
<p>Sasuke déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, Naruto lui fit signe de se taire le temps qu'il finisse : il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de s'y essayer deux fois, pour cette confession.</p>
<p>— Même si je n'avais pas fait cette promesse à ton frère, je serais venu te chercher. Tu as toujours eu une place à part, pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu être comme toi, tu sais. Tu étais… Tout, pour moi. Tu étais mon modèle, mon rival, mon ami et mon… Tu étais mon monde. Et je n'ai pas su te retenir. Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu souffrais, je n'avais pas vu toutes les questions que tu te posais, tes doutes, tes amitiés étranges, je n'ai pas vu la noirceur qui commençait à t'ensevelir. Tu étais tellement fort, à mes yeux, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer que ça pouvait arriver. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, petit à petit, tu étais devenu inaccessible pour moi, derrière ce mur si haut qu'il était impossible à escalader.</p>
<p>Durant la pause qu'il prit pour trouver ses mots, Sasuke essaya de parler, de s'excuser, partager un peu de ses regrets, peut-être même l'interroger sur le terme qui manquait dans le monologue de son ami. Mais l'émotion dans le ton de Naruto nouait leurs gorges et Sasuke ne put simplement pas s'engouffrer dans ce silence pour prononcer sa culpabilité.</p>
<p>— Je ne t'en veux pas, avertit Naruto. Vraiment. J'ai passé quelques mois à l'hôpital pour me remettre de mes blessures. Et ça a recommencé. Avant… Avant je me suis toujours appuyé sur les autres. Je me suis appuyé sur toi et Sakura, puis sur Maître Iruka, je comptais sur vous pour réparer mes erreurs, corriger mes bêtises et être présents. Puis ensuite, Jiraiya m'a retrouvé, il m'a dit qui était mon père, il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a présenté ses trois enfants. À partir de là, c'était sur eux que je comptais pour m'épauler, pour m'encadrer, pour me guider sur leur chemin, je les admirais tous les trois presque autant que je t'admire, toi, et ce n'est pas rien de le dire. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où toi, Nagato, Yahiko et Konan – bénie soit cette femme – vous m'avez sauvé d'une embrouille plus grosse que moi parce que je fanfaronnais beaucoup, parce que je brandissais mes rêves à tout-va mais que finalement, je ne me donnais pas les moyens de les réaliser.</p>
<p>Il humecta ses lèvres.</p>
<p>—Pendant que j'étais en convalescence, j'ai perdu Jiraiya. À ce moment-là, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que changer. Qu'il fallait que j'évolue. Que je grandisse. Soudainement, je ne pouvais plus m'appuyer sur personne, il n'y avait plus l'ombre protectrice de ma famille pour me tirer de l'embarras. Il n'y avait plus toi, il n'y avait plus lui, précisa-t-il en désignant la tombe, et il n'y avait plus…</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête et se tourna franchement vers Sasuke, ce même sourire triste imprimé sur ses lèvres et quelque chose de nouveau scintilla dans ses yeux quand il prononça la dernière phrase :</p>
<p>— Parce que, tu vois, c'est Nagato qui a tué Jiraiya.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [06:04] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Est-ce que les ongles de tes orteils sont vernis ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [06:11] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Oui. Pourquoi regardes-tu une photo de mes pieds à 6h du matin ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [06:14] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Pièce jointe : « Photo0045 »<br/></em>
  <em>Je voulais vérifier, mes pancakes ont l'air normaux.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [06:15] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Heureusement que je sais que je t'ai envoyé une photo où on voit mes pieds ET des pancakes. Si par normaux, tu veux dire comestibles, oui, je confirme, ils ont l'air très bons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [06:15] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>De toute façon, ma recette est inratable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [06:43] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Tu t'es empoisonné ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [06:46] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Non, j'hésite à poser un congé et à rester dans ma cuisine à faire des pancakes et à les manger toute la journée. Pourquoi tes ongles d'orteil sont-ils vernis ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nagato [06:47] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Pièce jointe : « Photo0345 »<br/></em>
  <em>Tous mes ongles. Au début je ne faisais que les mains, mais bon, à force… J'aimerais trouver une raison noble derrière ça. Mais c'est juste pour cacher la crasse qui s'accumule dessous et qui est parfois tenace, l'huile de moteur, la graisse…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi [06:48] :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Ingénieur.</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato [06:48] :<br/></strong></em><em>Rat de laboratoire. </em>😛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nara</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [17:59] :<br/></em>
  <em>Hey, Uchiwa, je dois faire l'appel, tu viens à la conférence sur la dette ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [17:59] :<br/></em>
  <em>Je peux pas, j'ai mon cours de danse.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:01] :<br/></em>
  <em>de karaté*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nara</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:03] :<br/></em>
  <em>… Foutue correction automatique ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:04] :<br/></em>
  <em>Oui, exactement. C'est évident que je fais de la danse.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:04] :<br/></em>
  <em>Que je fais du karaté.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nara</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:05] :<br/></em>
  <em>Tu sais, au pire, t'as le droit de prendre ton pied en dansant, je m'en fous, moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:05] :<br/></em>
  <em>De toute façon, danse ou karaté, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi cette conversation s'éternise-t-elle ?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span>9 avril</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était réveillé, mais le confort de son lit, la chaleur apaisante de ses couvertures et les songes qu'il avait faits durant la nuit l'empêchaient de se lever, incapable de se séparer immédiatement de cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Il était encore tôt. Le jour n'avait pas commencé à baigner sa chambre de cette lueur propre au printemps et il était parfaitement reposé. C'était seulement la paresse, l'envie d'un moment doux qui le fit rester au fond de son lit, réinstallant son oreiller pour continuer à rêver éveillé, dans une torpeur tellement agréable qu'il sentait ses paupières se refermer pour le guider de nouveau dans le sommeil.</p><p>Il papillonna des cils et se retourna pour attraper son téléphone, le débranchant pour le ramener avec lui sous les couvertures, illuminant l'écran et pénétrant dans le menu des messages. Le soir précédent, il avait veillé extrêmement tard, refusant d'admettre sa fatigue, tirant toujours plus pour prolonger au maximum leur échange. Il eut un doux sourire en revenant au début de la conversation, la faisant de nouveau défiler avec la même fébrilité, son cœur tressautant sur les mêmes répliques et son sourire s'accentua encore.</p><p>Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un jeu de drague, une tentative de séduction réciproque. À vrai dire, il pensait qu'il était fort probable qu'Itachi n'ait aucune envie de s'élancer dans un tel échange et qu'il était sûrement le seul à le ressentir ainsi. Mais ça lui faisait du bien d'imaginer des choses, de se projeter dans un monde où cette histoire était possible.</p><p>Il pouvait bien se moquer d'Itachi qui relisait aussi leurs messages au réveil, quand ils avaient des désaccords, des débats houleux – évitant au maximum la politique mais confrontant tout de même leurs points de vue souvent divergents. Lui le faisait pour toutes leurs discussions. Il avait longuement hésité entre mignon et pathétique, mais il avait préféré se dire que c'était mignon, il se blâmait suffisamment par ailleurs pour ne pas se reprocher de sentir son cœur battre plus fort l'espace de quelques minutes le matin.</p><p>Nagato tourna dans son lit, remontant à son moment favori de la conversation pour le relire, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres.</p><p>Il avait fallu si peu de temps pour que son correspondant devienne plus qu'un simple divertissement, plus qu'un moyen de prouver à ses meilleurs amis qu'il allait bien. Lui-même était étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à cet homme qui vivait dans son téléphone. Il attendait les SMS, les discussions avec une impatience impérieuse, et plus encore, il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir un jour le contempler dans ses mouvements et ses impulsivités. Il souhaitait le rencontrer et devenir aux yeux d'Itachi un peu plus qu'un emoji rond et jaune. Il voulait devenir tellement plus…</p><p>Son regard se voila légèrement et il secoua la tête, quittant le menu des messages, n'osant pas envoyer le premier si tôt et revenant sur l'écran d'accueil de son téléphone, il aperçut la date.</p><p>Une horreur sans nom se saisit de lui quand il réalisa qu'il avait <em>oublié</em> quel jour commençait en se réveillant, qu'il avait réussi à passer outre et un grondement sourd, mêlant douleur, colère et culpabilité envahit la pièce.</p><p>Il se leva précipitamment et se fit mal, un flot de jurons franchit la barrière de sa bouche, noyant la chambre dans un bourdonnement vulgaire qui ne s'acheva que lorsqu'il se redressa totalement, frottant sur son visage des mains tremblantes.</p><p>Le confort qu'il avait ressenti au réveil s'était évanoui, ne laissant plus qu'en lui un tourbillon de sentiments aigres, dirigés principalement contre lui-même. Et, terrassé par l'horreur d'avoir oublié que quatre ans auparavant, jour pour jour, il avait tué son père, il fondit en larmes, glissant contre le mur pour s'effondrer.</p><p>La seule pensée qui le convainquit de reprendre le cours de sa journée fut l'idée que s'il n'allait pas tôt au cimetière, il risquait d'y croiser Naruto et qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Alors, forçant comme il le pouvait, il se releva, commença sa routine.</p><p>Trente minutes plus tard, il était prêt à partir et il claqua la porte sans hésitation, levant un regard accusateur sur le ciel qui avait l'audace d'être plus dégagé que jamais.</p><p>Il resta perdu dans ses pensées longtemps, marchant automatiquement vers le cimetière, ne voyant rien du trajet, retraçant les événements mille fois pour savoir lesquels il ferait autrement, arrivant à chaque fois à la conclusion que tout et rien aurait pu être différent. Quand il parvint finalement devant la tombe de Jiraiya, son esprit était empli des hurlements de terreur qui n'étaient pas sortis de sa gorge, ce jour-là, de la paralysie qui l'avait saisie, plus psychologique que physique, qui l'avait empêché de se redresser, de se précipiter. La douleur dans sa jambe se réveilla, le forçant à s'appuyer davantage encore sur sa béquille et il massa son épaule, son visage déformé par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même.</p><p>Quand la souffrance se calma finalement, il trouva la force de tendre les doigts pour caresser le nom, la date de mort.</p><p>En temps normal, Yahiko et Konan venaient avec lui. Ils étaient présents pour le soutenir, pour partager sa peine et pour apaiser ce qu'il ressentait. C'étaient eux qui, comme toujours, prenaient sur eux pour faire taire le tumulte grondant dans son esprit, pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries.</p><p>— T'aurais dû me laisser crever, Papa, chuchota-t-il.</p><p>C'était tellement tentant de se laisser envahir par le défaitisme, de se convaincre que le monde, que sa famille auraient été mieux sans lui.</p><p>« Papa ». Ce mot, encore aujourd'hui, avait du mal à franchir ses lèvres quand il parlait de Jiraiya. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais exigé, il n'avait même jamais demandé à être aimé comme un père, et pourtant… Fils unique, orphelin, il avait découvert en Yahiko et Konan une fratrie bienveillante, en Jiraiya un parent dévoué et attentif. En Naruto un cadet agité, agaçant, attachant. Il les avait tous adorés avec tendresse, avec force. Et il avait tout gâché.</p><p>Les souvenirs de leurs jours heureux étaient bien plus douloureux aujourd'hui que l'année passée. Probablement parce qu'il avait, pour une fois depuis quatre ans, voulu espérer en construire de nouveaux, sans lui. Sans eux.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il s'était pris à penser qu'il méritait un peu de bonheur, une accalmie.</p><p>Qu'il méritait le beau temps qui vient après la pluie.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sushi </em>
  </strong>
  <em>[21:06] :<br/></em>
  <em>Je ne le reconnais plus. Vraiment. « Nagato a fait ci, Nagato a dit ça »... c'est inquiétant non ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Obito </em>
  </strong>
  <em>[21:06] :<br/></em>
  <em>Oui, bon, il est en train de tomber amoureux. Rien de très effrayant.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sushi </em>
  </strong>
  <em>[21:07] :<br/></em>
  <em>On parle d'Itachi, là. Il m'inquiète. Une telle fascination c'est pas lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Obito </em>
  </strong>
  <em>[21:17] :<br/></em>
  <em>Roh mais laisse-le tranquille, pour une fois qu'il peut être lui-même sans réserve avec quelqu'un ! C'était ce que tu voulais pour lui, non ?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Sushi </em></strong><em>[21:34] :<br/></em><em>Oui mais. Et si, finalement, Nagato lui brise le cœur ? </em>😱😱😱</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Obito </em>
  </strong>
  <em>[21:35] :<br/></em>
  <em>Mais t'as fini de faire la mère poule, deux minutes ? </em>
  <em>Cookie est un grand biscuit, tu sais. Ils ne sont même pas encore ensemble, ils échangent seulement beaucoup de messages, respire !</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sushi </em>
  </strong>
  <em>[21:56] :<br/></em>
  <em>Ouais t'as raison. Je dois me calmer.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Jetant un regard à son téléphone qui était resté silencieux toute la journée, Itachi glissa sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe quant au manque de nouvelles qu'il avait de son correspondant.</p><p>Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de chez lui, pensif, hésitant à lancer la conversation pour savoir s'il allait bien, s'il y avait eu un problème avec Konan. Finalement, refermant la porte derrière lui, il choisit de garder le silence. Si son ami n'avait rien écrit, c'était probablement qu'il n'avait rien à dire, voilà tout.</p><p>Kurama miaula doucement, passant entre ses jambes de manière à former un huit et Itachi jura en essayant d'avancer dans le couloir sans marcher sur le chat. Il cessa tout mouvement et braqua sur la boule de poils un regard dur, lui chuchotant sévèrement :</p><p>— Vas-tu me laisser rentrer, avant de me disputer ?</p><p>Kurama miaula plus fort encore et Itachi roula des yeux.</p><p>— De toute façon, je repars, c'est mon soir de jogging, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré tôt. Je te donne des croquettes et je sors.</p><p>Le beau temps, qu'il avait aperçu par les fenêtres toute la journée, l'avait nargué, l'enjoignant presque à enfiler ses baskets et à aller courir à travers les Quartiers Hauts. Depuis quelques mois qu'il avait repris la course à pied, il sentait son souffle revenir à la normale, ses foulées s'allonger et, rapidement après avoir commencé à courir, un désir roulait dans ses jambes, aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. C'était une sensation qui lui avait manqué.</p><p>Il avait arrêté de faire du sport quand il était entré en thèse, trop investi dans ses recherches, par ses problèmes avec son frère qui occupaient tout de même une partie de ses pensées en permanence. Il n'avait plus eu le temps de prendre soin de lui comme il en avait l'habitude et, très vite, il avait laissé Shisui partir sans lui pour leurs dix kilomètres en commun lors des fêtes de fin d'année.</p><p>Ses premières sorties de course avaient été difficiles. La respiration ne suivait plus, les muscles avaient perdu le pli et son esprit n'était plus capable d'encaisser tant de champ libre pour vagabonder, pour ressasser le passé et pour réfléchir. Il était rentré essoufflé, lessivé, à deux doigts de jeter l'éponge et de se dire qu'il avait passé l'âge.</p><p>Finalement, il avait fini par télécharger une application de running conseillée par Shisui, qui lui avait concocté un programme de remise en forme dès qu'il avait su que son cousin préféré souhaitait se remettre sérieusement à l'exercice.</p><p>La course à pied avait ceci d'avantageux qu'elle permettait de combler tout ce qu'il pouvait rechercher dans un sport. Elle lui servait à calmer ses frustrations et ses colères, laisser du temps à ses questionnements, vainquait les insomnies et endormait les inquiétudes.</p><p>À présent, il constituait lui-même ses propres playlists pour aller s'exercer. Il avait été tenté de demander à Nagato de l'aider à trouver l'équilibre idéal dans la musique qui accompagnait les dix kilomètres qu'il courait tous les deux jours, mais il avait préféré se débrouiller seul, son ami lui ayant avoué, quelques semaines avant, souffrir d'une blessure qui lui avait retiré une partie de sa mobilité. Si marcher était compliqué pour Nagato, était-il nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait plus courir ?</p><p>Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais réellement parlé de ce genre de choses, Itachi craignait de le heurter par inadvertance, alors il avait choisi ne pas évoquer le sujet et il avait pioché dans la formidable masse de morceaux qu'il avait accumulés depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Nagato.</p><p>Colorer ses sorties sportives de musiques rythmées l'avait aidé à se dépasser. Il était à présent de nouveau capable de courir ses dix kilomètres sans s'arrêter, sans fractionner la course, alternant avec des temps de marche pour reprendre son souffle.</p><p>Il lui faudrait bientôt changer ses baskets, constata-t-il en les enfilant. La prochaine étape était l'amélioration de ses performances, travailler ses foulées, aller chercher dans le muscle le meilleur qu'il pouvait donner.</p><p>C'était encore quelque chose qu'il aimait dans la course à pied, dans l'athlétisme de façon générale : la lutte était principalement menée contre un adversaire intérieur, l'opposition résidait dans celle qu'offrait le corps et c'était contre lui-même qu'il se battait. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'âme d'un compétiteur, il n'en avait pas besoin et il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises dans le passé. Si on lui désignait un objectif, il l'atteignait. Et, bien trop souvent, sans réellement avoir à fournir d'efforts. C'était parce qu'il savait très bien que de telles facilités ouvraient la porte à beaucoup d'orgueil qu'il avait continué à travailler aussi dur que possible. C'était pour lui-même qu'il avait fourni ces efforts, pas pour des autres éthérés qui n'avaient que peu d'importance dans son quotidien.</p><p>Lorsqu'il parvint en bas de l'immeuble, par réflexe, il tendit le visage à la pluie, surpris de ne pas la sentir glisser sur sa peau. Il ajusta le son de son téléphone, lança la playlist en même temps que l'application qui guiderait ses pas sur son circuit habituel à travers les Quartiers Hauts, frissonna un peu quand un vent frais s'emmêla dans ses cheveux noués.</p><p>Sa course commença et il laissa ses pensées le saisir et l'engloutir tout entier. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, déjà, qu'il se prenait à vouloir inviter Nagato à sortir. Simplement sortir. Il n'avait aucune destination, aucun programme, pas le moindre plan, à part cette envie de le voir.</p><p>Mais la formulation d'une telle proposition – « Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? » – l'empêchait de franchir le pas, par crainte de lire une réponse qui dirait « Mais pour aller où ? ». Parce qu'il ne savait pas. Nulle part. Ailleurs. Partout. Y être ensemble.</p><p>Parfois, il réalisait le second sens de cette expression et elle le forçait à sourire avec une pointe d'amusement.</p><p>Quand il regardait en arrière, qu'il se rendait compte que ça ne faisait que quatre mois qu'il discutait avec Nagato, qu'ils connaissaient l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu se montrer, il n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir côtoyé toute sa vie et cette relation lui faisait un bien fou.</p><p>Il ignorait encore quel sentiment mettre derrière ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, il ignorait comment qualifier l'empressement avec lequel il consultait les messages qu'il recevait, l'étrange sensation qui l'envahissait quand ils prolongeaient toujours plus la conversation, se sachant très fatigués, mais continuant tout de même, pour le plaisir de l'échange. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur quel nom donner à tout ceci. Pas avant d'avoir résolu le problème des convictions politiques de Nagato. Pas avant de savoir s'il était effectivement indépendantiste, ce que désiraient ces gens.</p><p>Le cours magistral qu'il avait reçu d'Obito avait soulevé beaucoup de questions et, bien qu'il ait cherché des réponses, il n'avait rien pu découvrir qui corroborait les dires de son cousin. Même s'il savait que le sociologue n'était pas un fabulateur – Obito avait plein de défauts, mais certainement pas celui de mentir –, il était difficile de concevoir que sa nation ait commis de tels crimes.</p><p>Les conclusions qui se dessinaient dans son esprit étaient cependant bien loin du « tort partagé » qu'il espérait et c'était dur à avaler. Dur à croire.</p><p>Les indépendantistes avaient tué ses parents. C'était un événement qui avait marqué un tournant dans son existence, qui l'avait meurtri à tout jamais, le poussant à endosser des responsabilités qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer, comme il l'avait démontré par la suite. Et rien ne pourrait jamais l'obliger à pardonner à Katsu, ou aux indépendantistes, de prendre la vie de personnes innocentes pour faire entendre leurs voix. Il serait incapable de supporter le moindre discours visant à justifier de tels actes, ou à les expliquer.</p><p>Il força l'allure, bien malgré lui de nouveau énervé.</p><p>Quand il eut fini de parcourir ses dix kilomètres, il rentra à la maison, en sueur, haletant, mais satisfait. Il franchit la porte de chez lui, retira ses écouteurs et s'accroupit devant le chat qui commit l'erreur de se frotter à son maître, les poils s'humidifiant sur la transpiration qui trempaient les mollets et, boudeur, l'animal s'éloigna pour retourner vers le salon et sa place sur le canapé alors qu'Itachi riait un peu.</p><p>— Tu le sais, murmura-t-il, que je colle quand je rentre de ma course à pied. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à demander des câlins à ce moment et à ne plus les vouloir quand je suis propre et sec.</p><p>Dans la pièce à côté, le chat lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et Itachi s'avança vers la salle de bains dans laquelle il s'enferma par réflexe et entreprit de terminer ses étirements afin de s'éviter des courbatures.</p><p>Sa douche fut brûlante, longue et savoureuse.</p><p>Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu d'une tenue décontractée, il se rendit directement dans le salon, saisissant son portable, un peu intrigué de la notification qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'accueil :</p><p>
  <em>« Œil de lune : vous avez un nouveau message ».</em>
</p><p>Surpris, il remarqua immédiatement le pseudo de Nagato, se demandant pourquoi ce dernier transitait par ce site qu'ils avaient – il lui semblait – tous deux déserté dès l'instant où ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone.</p><p>Avisant son ordinateur, il reverrouilla son mobile et s'approcha du canapé, poussant Kurama qui dormait en travers, attrapant son pc pour l'installer sur ses genoux et l'allumer.</p><p>Il ouvrit le message et le survola, s'étonnant de sa longueur et décida de se positionner plus confortablement quand il revint vers le début, Kurama se déplaçant pour s'allonger le plus près possible de son maître, tendant la tête à des gratouilles.</p><p>
  <em>« Il y a trente ans, Ame, sa campagne, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que tu en connais. Je n'ai pas grandi en ville, je vivais avec mes parents dans un petit village pas très loin de la frontière avec Konoha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis né en plein milieu du conflit, avant les Accords.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mes parents travaillaient pour l'hôpital. Mon père était médecin et ma mère infirmière. Même si l'hôpital a été en partie rasé par une frappe chirurgicale, ils continuaient à s'y rendre pour soigner les malades, donner du réconfort et essayer d'améliorer les choses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand ils étaient à l'extérieur, j'avais pour consigne de me cacher dans une de nos nombreuses alcôves à vivres qu'il y avait partout dans la maison, mon père et ma mère avaient dissimulé plein de ces cachettes pour contrer les pillards qui sévissaient dans la région. La nourriture était rare, alors, nous faisions tout pour l'économiser autant que possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'avais sept ans et demi quand, alors que mes parents devaient rentrer des champs, j'ai vu deux hommes pénétrer dans la maison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ils avaient l'uniforme des forces armées de Konoha. Alors je suis resté caché, me retenant de respirer, observant par une fente. Je les ai vus retourner toutes les caches, je les ai vus fouiller, je les ai vus piétiner nos photos de famille. Et j'attendais, paralysé par la peur, j'attendais qu'ils me trouvent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j'ai vu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur mes parents. Les deux hommes de Konoha ont réagi immédiatement, alors que mon père brandissait un râteau récupéré dans le jardin, tremblant de tout son être.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ces hommes ont froidement abattu mon père, puis ma mère. Je suis resté caché le temps qu'ils s'en aillent, puis j'ai prolongé quelques jours pour être sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu viens de Konoha, qui n'a jamais vu de conflit dans ses frontières, vu que le pays du Feu préfère mener ses guerres sur des territoires qui ne sont pas les siens, donc tu ne peux pas imaginer quelle odeur a la mort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne te souhaite pas de le vivre un jour, c'est une odeur qui colle à la peau, qui reste dans le nez pendant longtemps. Je suis resté là sans bouger, n'osant même pas pleurer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malgré le temps qui est passé, j'ai toujours du mal à raconter ces souvenirs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Au bout de ces quelques jours, j'ai vu deux enfants d'à peu près mon âge entrer dans ma maison. Le petit garçon a de suite vérifié si mes parents vivaient encore et la petite fille a préféré fouiller les caches, finissant par me trouver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je venais de rencontrer Yahiko et Konan. Je ne me souviens plus comment j'y suis parvenu, mais je me suis réveillé dans un lit d'infirmerie, dans un orphelinat. Konan était à mon chevet, me scrutant d'un air inquiet et Yahiko montait la garde devant la porte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps dépassé. Ils venaient tous les jours pour voir comment j'allais, alternant leur présence à mon chevet, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je me réveille seul : eux avaient été terrifiés de reprendre conscience dans un endroit inconnu après avoir tout perdu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eux-mêmes ont perdu leurs parents dans cette guerre. Ceux de Yahiko sont morts abattus par des membres du clan Uchiwa de Konoha, ceux de Konan ont été pris dans un bombardement de Kumo, une de ces frappes chirurgicales qui ne fait pas de victime civile et ne tue que des militaires hyper entraînés, quelle foutaise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous avons très vite sympathisé. Je leur devais la vie et même après, ils ont continué de me protéger. La vie à l'orphelinat était austère. Nous avions école de façon aléatoire, en fonction de la disponibilité des professeurs et le reste du temps, nous passions nos journées à travailler dans les champs, à tenter de maintenir un certain niveau de vivres. À sept ans, je déchiffrais à peine mon nom et je n'en étais pas malheureux. Yahiko, Konan et moi avions trouvé un bon rythme de vie, où nous trouvions le bonheur malgré tout.</em>
</p><p><em>Puis mon père est arrivé.</em> <em>Mon père adoptif. Jiraya était un membre issu de l'aristocratie de Konoha. Il militait pour la fin de la guerre et, à sa petite échelle, il essayait de réparer les dégâts causés par les siens. C'est à mes huit ans qu'il est devenu mon précepteur.</em></p><p>
  <em>Il m'a adopté peu de temps après. Au début, il voulait nous adopter tous les trois, mais il n'a pas pu, en raison des Accords.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le savais-tu ? Ces maudits Accords empêchent les orphelins de guerre d'être adoptés par des originaires du pays du Feu, dans la crainte que ces enfants n'aient été conditionnés pour exécuter des représailles... J'imagine que tu l'ignorais. Les gens du pays du Feu ont tendance à penser que les Accords n'ont eu que des bénéfices pour nous et qu'on devrait les remercier de nous avoir sauvés de la menace qu'ils ont eux-mêmes importée sur nos terres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Par chance, je suis un Uzumaki. Malgré la disparition de mon clan et la survie d'à peine quelques membres disséminés à travers le monde, ce nom a encore un poids dans les grands pays. Jiraya a donc pu m'adopter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il a décidé de nous installer dans une maison, j'y ai vécu de mes huit ans à mes vingt-et-un ans. Il m'a appris à lire, à écrire, à compter, m'a débusqué des livres quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la physique, il s'occupait aussi de Yahiko et Konan qui s'échappaient régulièrement de l'orphelinat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mes souvenirs avec eux trois sont tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Imagine donc le nombre de soirées en kigurumi grenouille que nous avons faites...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout n'était pas rose, bien sûr. Loin de la ville, la vie restait compliquée et difficile, même si les Accords prétendent le contraire. Mais Yahiko et Konan étant ce qu'ils sont, les difficultés étaient toujours perçues comme des défis à relever et non plus comme des freins à notre avancée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vers mes quatorze ans, je me suis engagé avec eux au sein d'un groupe indépendantiste pacifique. Le seul tort que nous faisions était des manifestations et des sittings, nous réclamions le retrait des troupes et la démilitarisation des frontières, nous réclamions un cessez-le-feu durable et garanti, que les grandes nations fassent la paix et surtout qu'elles arrêtent de venir faire la guerre chez nous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rapidement, Yahiko est arrivé à la tête de notre bande. De nous trois, c'est lui qui est charismatique, et charmant, et sympa, et drôle. Moi je suis plutôt le type invisible qui fait le maximum pour ne pas se faire remarquer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Notre petit groupe a été repéré par un autre groupe, plus large, de militants pacifistes, La Salamandre, qui était à l'époque présidée par Hanzô et dont tu as probablement déjà entendu parler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yahiko a été choisi pour être le représentant de la Salamandre dans notre région. Et bien sûr, il a décidé que Konan et moi serions ses bras droits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon père nous encourageait dans cette voie, avec un sourire fier, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir attiré l'attention d'Hanzô. Il nous arrivait souvent de discuter pendant des nuits entières des mesures qu'il fallait prendre, en écoutant de la musique sur un vieux gramophone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est de lui que je tiens mon amour pour la musique. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais, il m'a appris à écouter, à entendre, à voir les couleurs musicales. Il m'a donné le goût de la lecture, de la littérature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est lui qui m'a offert mes premiers outils. Il me ramenait plein d'objets cassés, des radios, des machines, qu'il me laissait démonter et remonter, il m'a vu créer mes premières machines à l'âge de neuf ans. Et il m'a encouragé à aller à l'école, à poursuivre dans cette voie. Il a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il m'aimait tellement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cette époque, avec eux trois.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a déménagé à Ame l'année de mes 21 ans. Mon père avait passé des années à rechercher son filleul et venait finalement de le retrouver dans un orphelinat d'Ame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était un petit garçon extraordinaire et lumineux. Toujours plein d'énergie, toujours motivé, avec un sourire incroyable, il ressemblait à Yahiko, ils avaient le même caractère battant. La vie lui avait mis des coups durs sur sa route, mais malgré ça, il restait incroyablement optimiste, comme son père.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son père, le général Namikaze, enfant chéri du pays du Feu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vois-tu, le général Namikaze croyait dur comme fer qu'une paix durable pouvait s'installer. Il était marié à une fille de chez nous et il voulait montrer que le métissage de nos pays nous pouvait être qu'un bénéfice incroyable pour tout le monde. Mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu aller au bout de ses convictions. Je me demande bien ce qu'il penserait de ce qu'est devenu le monde…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand mon père m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre ici, ce qui impliquait de quitter mes groupements politiques, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, j'ai quitté la Salamandre. Je voulais donner une famille à cet enfant, qu'il sache ce que c'est d'avoir des frères et sœurs, comme Yahiko et Konan l'ont été pour moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À cette époque, nos casiers judiciaires étaient déjà relativement chargés. Rien de bien grave, mais ça restait handicapant. À nous trois, nous avions cumulé presque une année complète de garde à vue pour des délits mineurs, entrave aux forces de l'ordre, participation à des manifestations non autorisées…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Konan et Yahiko nous ont suivis, ils étaient en couple, déjà, à l'époque, et ils pensaient qu'à la capitale, ils auraient plus d'opportunités. Malgré nous, on s'était laissé prendre dans les discours proprets et propagandistes qui étaient colportés partout, nous promettant une vie meilleure en ville.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Même si on était une famille unie, ils ont enchaîné les difficultés. Ame était devenue une sorte d'annexe du pays du Feu et la méfiance à l'égard des campagnards était grande. Ils n'ont pas la chance, comme moi, de pouvoir mettre en avant un père adoptif comme le mien, ou de jouer de leur nom de famille.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors ils ont galéré. Pour trouver un boulot, déjà. Encore quelque chose que tu ignores sans doute, mais pour travailler dans les Quartiers Hauts, les Natifs doivent obtenir une autorisation auprès de la bureaucratie du Feu et montrer patte blanche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme nous sommes tous les trois fichés comme activistes, pour eux, c'est foutu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moi, je suis relativement épargné, une fois de plus, par le sang qui coule dans mes veines et par mon affiliation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et même dans les Quartiers Bas, c'était compliqué.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Konan a passé des années à travailler comme serveuse dans un fast-food ou comme masseuse – je te laisse imaginer ce à quoi ressemble un salon de massage des Quartiers Bas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yahiko, lui, s'est retroussé les manches et a postulé pour tous les emplois les plus ingrats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est lui le meilleur de nous trois et c'est lui qui se retrouvait à occuper les postes dont personne ne voulait : il a travaillé dans des pompes funèbres, par exemple, il creusait les fosses communes où les corps d'anonymes natifs étaient jetés.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pas la peine de se mentir sur la raison de cette injustice : les Accords ont fait peser un énorme poids sur les natifs d'Ame. Venir d'ici, c'est comme être frappé d'un sceau d'infamie. Les portes se ferment, les employeurs deviennent frileux et refusent leur confiance et c'est un calvaire de trouver un appartement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de te rendre dans les quartiers bas d'Ame. J'imagine que non, et c'est tant mieux, tu aurais des problèmes là-bas, ce sont de véritables coupe-gorges. Les pauvres, la racaille et les natifs y sont parqués dans des immeubles et des appartements insalubres, loin des jolis immeubles proprets et bien décorés à la disposition des envahisseurs. C'est dans un de ces quartiers que Yahiko et Konan ont trouvé leur premier appartement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'irai pas plus loin sur cette partie de l'histoire, elle leur appartient, mais leurs épreuves n'ont jamais cessé de raviver en moi le feu indépendantiste. Je voulais que les envahisseurs qui avaient tué ma famille et ruiné la vie de mes amis les plus précieux rentrent chez eux, je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent et qu'ils arrêtent de piller notre nation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis retourné vers la Salamandre, me plaçant sous les ordres d'Hanzô, ô combien célèbre « chef de file des indépendantistes ». Évidemment, Yahiko et Konan m'ont rejoint rapidement, on a essayé de tenir mon frère cadet à l'écart de ces conflits politiques, cependant, il était encore si jeune, si plein d'espoir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais ses espoirs n'ont pas duré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il y a quatre ans, mon frère s'est retrouvé exsangue, entre la vie et la mort. Il a été trahi et agressé par-derrière par un de ces biens nés du pays du Feu, à qui il avait offert son amitié sans limites, sans concessions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'allais le voir aussi souvent que possible à l'hôpital, mais il était éteint, brisé, on ne savait même pas s'il pourrait reprendre ses études et réaliser le rêve qui était le sien, il avait les larmes aux yeux tout le temps et ne souriait plus du tout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ça m'a brisé le cœur, mais je ne pense pas devoir m'étendre plus en avant à ce sujet, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça fait de voir son cadet pour qui on ferait tout et n'importe quoi dans un tel état.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À peu près au même moment, l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaillais a enchaîné les coups pendables : d'abord ils ont pris un de mes projets, sur lequel j'avais travaillé seul faute de personnel et l'ont attribué à un autre ingénieur, relativement incapable. C'est lui qui est allé le défendre devant les investisseurs et c'est lui qu'on a récompensé en lui attribuant la paternité de l'innovation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puis ils m'ont rétrogradé au seul motif que mon nom n'était pas assez solide pour porter le projet. En réalité, ils ont appris que mon père n'était que mon père adoptif, que je n'étais donc pas originaire d'un des grands pays. C'est autorisé par les Accords, donc parfaitement légal. N'importe quelle entreprise peut se séparer ou rétrograder un employé natif si elle pressent que celui-ci peut être un danger pour son développement économique.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deux mois plus tard, Konan a perdu son premier enfant à sept mois de grossesse et a failli y laisser la vie. Elle n'était pas prioritaire dans les soins. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi. Elle n'a même pas pu voir le corps de son fils. « Il y a eu une erreur », lui a-t-on dit, « on l'a déjà incinéré. Désolés, hein. ». Ils n'ont pas pu choisir le prénom à donner à leur enfant mort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans la foulée, l'employeur de Yahiko lui a laissé le choix entre Konan et son emploi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yahiko lui a craché au visage. Il est parti en garde à vue et il faut voir dans quel état il en est sorti, son visage était tuméfié et il a craché du sang pendant un bon moment. Il paraît que c'est le modèle policier hérité de Konoha et de son clan allégué à la protection des populations. Va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La caméra est mystérieusement tombée en panne, on n'a jamais pu voir les bandes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne suis pas comme Yahiko, moi. Je ne suis pas capable d'être positif tout le temps, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me force à l'être. Et là, je n'avais plus personne. Mon père travaillait beaucoup, en plus. Il donnait des informations aux partisans pacifistes du pays du Feu afin de pouvoir contrer les abus réguliers des forces de l'ordre. Et des habitants de Konoha de façon générale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis retrouvé avec mon frère hospitalisé, ma meilleure amie hospitalisée, mon meilleur ami en sale état. Et tout ça était dû à ceux qui prétendaient nous protéger.</em>
</p><p><em>La suite est aisément devinable, non ?</em> <em>Je me suis radicalisé. J'étais tellement en colère et ma colère a pris le pas sur tout.</em></p><p>
  <em>Un ancien contact de la Salamandre, qui avait été expulsé du groupe en raison de ses positions guerrières m'a rappelé pour me proposer d'agir véritablement et de nous libérer. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde. J'ai dit oui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai intégré à ce moment-là un groupe indépendantiste belliciste que tu connais bien, malheureusement. Katsu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai glissé tellement rapidement… Toute la colère que j'avais accumulée depuis le meurtre de mes parents est ressortie d'un coup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon groupe politique avait réussi à me convaincre que les méthodes de la Salamandre étaient inefficaces. Que la seule et unique libération passerait par la force. Qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'on pourrait, nous les Natifs, espérer une vie meilleure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'étais bien parti pour m'impliquer dans un attentat, je devais rejoindre les autres insurgés, mais mon père a eu vent de mon projet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il est monté avec moi dans la voiture et il m'a sermonné tout le trajet. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne m'avait pas élevé pour ça, qu'il voulait que je devienne, comme mon frère, un symbole de ce que l'union de nos pays pourrait apporter, il m'a redit à quel point il croyait en cet avenir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et je lui ai ri au nez. Je l'ai traité de vieux fou. J'ai rejeté en bloc toute son éducation, ses idéaux, je lui ai fait savoir tout le mal que je pensais de sa béatitude écœurante face au monde, combien je vomissais sa philosophie niaise à souhait. Et j'ai refusé de me détourner de la voie que j'avais choisie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il a donc empoigné le volant et a délibérément jeté la voiture dans un fossé pour m'empêcher de rejoindre mes camarades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il n'a pas survécu à l'accident. Moi j'ai été propulsé à l'extérieur du véhicule par le choc. J'ai vu la voiture prendre feu, j'ai vu le feu venir jusqu'à moi. Et j'étais incapable de bouger, sonné. Mon père était toujours à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il était inconscient. Il est mort sous mes yeux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais à l'hôpital. Il y avait Yahiko et Konan à mon chevet. Mon frère était assis plus loin. C'est lui qui m'a rappelé ce que j'avais fait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis chanceux. Je m'en suis sorti avec 45% de mon corps brûlé, une perte de mobilité et une stérilité définitive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais j'ai tué mon père. Et mon frère ne me l'a jamais pardonné.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre ans que j'ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et je ne parviens pas à me regarder en face. Et j'ai honte de moi quand je me rappelle que j'ai pu oublier même rien qu'un instant de quoi je suis responsable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j'ai honte de t'en vouloir pour ça. Parce que c'est toi qui me fais oublier qui je suis, un parricide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parce que tu es incroyable. Et que tu me donnes l'impression d'être incroyable aussi. Tu es vraiment un bon menteur, bien malgré toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis vraiment désolé, Itachi. »</em>
</p><p>Le clapet de l'ordinateur se ferma brutalement dans le silence de l'appartement et une exhalation douloureuse échappa à Itachi.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:20] :<br/></em>
  <em>C'est abuser de te demander de me ramener des ramens de ton boulot, ce soir ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:25] :<br/></em>
  <em>J'ai cours jusqu'à tard et je vais être crevé. Et Shizune est en vacances, elle a pas rempli mon frigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Naruto</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:27] :<br/></em>
  <em>Un cours de danse ? Sérieusement ?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Sasuke</em></strong><em> [18:27] :<br/></em><em>Je vais tuer Nara.</em> 😑</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Naruto</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:30] :<br/></em>
  <em>Mais pourquoi de la danse ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:32] :<br/></em>
  <em>C'est ce qu'il y a de plus proche des sports de combat.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:33] :<br/></em>
  <em>C'est ma psy qui m'a conseillé ça.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Naruto</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:33] :<br/></em>
  <em>Ok, ok, mais ça te plaît ? Genre tu portes un justaucorps et un tutu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:34] :<br/></em>
  <em>Bien sûr que non, c'est pas de la danse classique que je fais, imbécile.</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Naruto</em></strong><em> [18:41] :<br/></em><em>Dommage</em>… ️</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [18:42] :<br/></em>
  <em>Dommage ?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Naruto</em></strong><em> [18:43] :<br/></em><em>Oui. Je suis sûr que tu aurais été super sexy en justaucorps.</em> 😁</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sasuke</em>
  </strong>
  <em> [19:05] :<br/></em>
  <em>Bon, quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, tu pourras répondre à ma question, tocard ?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Tu me connais, je ne suis pas facilement inquiet.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Mais bon…</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Je t’ai envoyé une quinzaine de messages, tous lus, tous sans réponse.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Je me suis aperçu qu’à aucun moment je ne te posais la question, alors…</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Est-ce que ça va ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Non.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Non.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Merci de t’inquiéter. Ça ira mieux.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Peux-tu seulement me dire si c’est grave ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Ça dépend du point de vue, j’imagine.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Oui.</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Cookie</strong> :<br/>Non.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>J’ai seulement besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Ça concerne ton Nagato ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Oui.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Très bien. Hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Shisui et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Cookie :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Merci.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">13 avril</span> </strong>
</p><p>Le chauffeur de bus donna un coup de frein brutal et Naruto bascula vers l’avant, tentant de se retenir à la barre métallique sans lâcher le large paquet qui encombrait ses bras. Il avait peut-être vu trop grand, pensa-t-il en se collant dans un angle pour ne plus subir les aléas de conduite. La pluie s’écrasait diluvienne contre les carreaux du véhicule et comme tous les autres passagers, Naruto laissait son parapluie goûter et inonder le sol qui luisait d’humidité.</p><p>D’ici quelques arrêts, il parviendrait à la clinique privée où Konan avait finalement accouché. Quand il avait reçu le texto de Yahiko – « Bébé arrivé, Konan en pleine forme, mais fatiguée. On t’aime » –, il avait senti ses mains trembler d’excitation, puis d’un peu de terreur, et de nouveau cette sourde joie qui lui donnait envie de sauter partout.</p><p>Immédiatement, il avait entraîné Sasuke avec lui pour aller acheter un cadeau, le brun avait mollement donné son avis en bougonnant qu’il pleuvait des cordes et que ce n’était pas le moment de sortir.</p><p>Naruto avait choisi exprès de venir voir le couple ce jour-là : Sasuke avait son rendez-vous avec le docteur Terumi, puis ensuite, il devait passer chez Shizune qui était rentrée de congés, puis le juge pour faire un point sur son comportement depuis sa libération. C’était un événement important et Sasuke avait refusé que Naruto l’accompagne, alors il avait décidé de rendre visite à sa famille.</p><p>Il appuya sur le bouton d’arrêt à la dernière minute en remarquant que, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait failli rater la station, s’excusa bruyamment quand le chauffeur pila et le remercia avec force avant de se jeter hors du bus, le parapluie protégeant davantage le cadeau qu’il transportait que lui.</p><p>Quand il pénétra dans la clinique, il prit le temps de s’ébrouer, gouttant lentement dans l’entrée et repliant son parapluie. Il était impatient de rencontrer le fils de ceux qu’il considérait comme un pan entier de sa famille, le dernier pan de sa famille. Même s’il s’était éloigné d’eux, les quelques années qui avaient précédé, il tenait à eux et souhaitait absolument prendre part à leur bonheur.</p><p>Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois en s’approchant de l’accueil. Ils en avaient bavé, eux aussi. Tous les natifs en bavaient, mais eux avaient cumulé les emmerdes, il était plus que temps que la roue tourne et leur apporte un peu de félicité.</p><p>— Bonjour, salua-t-il, je cherche la chambre 324, s’il vous plaît !</p><p>L’hôtesse lui adressa un immense sourire pour lui indiquer la direction des ascenseurs qui lui permettraient d’accéder au troisième étage, il la remercia chaleureusement avant d’embarquer son cadeau et son parapluie.</p><p>Killer Bee l’avait sollicité pour un tournage, cet été, le genre de plans qu’il ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout depuis qu’il avait dépensé toutes ses économies pour Bébé. Il fallait qu’il se reconstitue son pécule et, malheureusement, l’interdiction de travail dans les Quartiers Hauts n’était pas près de toucher à son expiration.</p><p>Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se demander comment Sasuke allait se débrouiller sans lui pendant deux mois.</p><p>Si Naruto avait pensé que la conversation que son meilleur ami avait surprise avec Sakura forcerait Sasuke à s’éloigner définitivement, il n’en était rien. Bien entendu, il continuait à y faire allusion régulièrement, sous forme de piques acerbes et rancunières, mais Naruto n’en prenait pas ombrage.</p><p>Il s’engouffra dans le premier ascenseur qui accepta de se présenter à lui et appuya sur le bouton qui le conduirait jusqu’au troisième étage.</p><p>Quand il fut arrivé sur le bon palier, il leva immédiatement le nez pour repérer la chambre. Il était quelque peu en avance sur l’heure convenue, mais ça devrait aller. Il allait taper à la porte, la main sur la poignée, quand il perçut des voix à l’intérieur.</p><p>— Alors, disait Yahiko d’un ton étouffé, il n’était pas à moitié aussi intelligent que tu le disais et il ne te méritait pas, voilà tout.</p><p>— Et ce sera bien tant pis pour lui, renchérit Konan.</p><p>— Je vous aime tellement, remercia Nagato.</p><p>La main de Naruto glissa, retombant contre son corps alors qu’une exhalation fébrile lui échappait. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, se calquant sur la pulsation de l’angoisse qui montait en lui à l’idée de se trouver de nouveau face à son frère adoptif. Fronçant les sourcils, il mit une nouvelle fois les doigts sur la clenche : après tout, il n’y aurait pas des milliards de naissances dans la famille, il pouvait bien laisser ses rancœurs de côté pour faire plaisir à Yahiko et Konan qui auraient adoré les avoir tous deux à leurs côtés pour un tel moment, non ?</p><p>Il haleta de plus belle et reposa sa main sur la poignée, s’exhortant au calme. Il devait le faire. Il était capable de mettre ses rancœurs de côté l’espace de quelques minutes.</p><p>Pourtant la force ne lui venait pas. Il laissa la rancune mordre son cœur et récupéra ses doigts, foudroyant le battant de toute la colère qu’il éprouvait.</p><p>Quatre ans auparavant, Nagato était un modèle, pour lui. Si Naruto avait appris à aller piocher des inspirations un peu partout dans son entourage – il avait la chance de côtoyer des gens formidables et dignes d’admiration – son frère adoptif avait été un exemple d’engagement politique, au même titre que Konan et Yahiko. Refuser d’employer des méthodes guerrières, préférer les argumentations raisonnées, c’était tout à leur crédit. Il les avait vus agir et retourner des personnes fermement convaincues du bon droit des grandes nations et il s’était inspiré d’eux pour persuader Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata et même Sakura que tous auraient à gagner à viser une égalité parfaite.</p><p>Alors quand Nagato avait choisi de rejoindre Katsu, Naruto s’était senti trahi comme il ne l’avait jamais été.</p><p>Peut-être que c’était parce que c’était la seconde fois en peu de temps. Il s’était aussi senti trahi quand Sasuke avait décidé de partir, bien avant de se sentir coupable. Coup sur coup, les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui qui salissent tout ce qu’il pensait être un fondement pour lui. Il avait tenu bon, comme il avait pu, il était resté debout, mais le prix à payer pour ça était cette colère fourbe qui mordait son cœur par moments et manquer de l’étouffer.</p><p>Il ne parvint pas à abaisser la poignée pour entrer, il ne trouva pas la force de feindre la joie alors qu’une telle tristesse et une telle rage l’envahissait au simple son de la voix de Nagato.</p><p>Percevant des pas à l’intérieur de la chambre, il décida d’aller se cacher à l’angle du mur, embarquant avec lui le cadeau. Il savait que c’était puéril, mais pour l’instant, il n’était pas encore en mesure de se tenir face à Nagato sans lui sauter à la gorge, ce n’était pas possible.</p><p>Quand la porte claqua, Naruto ferma douloureusement les paupières avant d’émerger du coin du couloir lorsque les pas s’éloignèrent dans la direction opposée, lents et calculés. Il observa la silhouette recroquevillée de son frère adoptif, la démarche claudicante et raidie.</p><p>Un dégoût sans commune mesure monta en lui alors qu’il serrait les mâchoires. La colère dansa sur son visage et une tristesse toute neuve prit naissance au creux de son cœur lorsque Nagato s’appuya contre un mur, au bout du couloir, accablé par la douleur de ses blessures. Il le regarda tâter ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose – un antidouleur, peut-être – puis jurer d’une voix éraillée quand il ne trouva pas, se remettant en mouvement, adossé contre le mur, s’arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin pour étouffer une exclamation de souffrance.</p><p>Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Naruto lui en voulut d’être aussi pathétique, d’être aussi faible, de porter ses regrets comme un fardeau trop lourd. Il aurait préféré le retrouver en pleine forme, riant de bon cœur.</p><p>Parce que franchement, où était l’intérêt de haïr quelqu’un qui se débrouille bien mieux tout seul pour se blâmer ?</p><p>D’un mouvement de tête, il chassa ses pensées et cette envie indécente de se porter au-devant de lui pour lui offrir de l’aide, puis s’avança dans le couloir pour taper à la porte de la chambre de Konan. Le bruit attira l’attention de Nagato qui se tourna vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. L’aîné prit une respiration et voulut prononcer un mot, mais il parut se rétracter, baissant la tête, détournant les yeux et Naruto pénétra dans la chambre avec un sourire.</p><p>— Coucou ! s’exclama-t-il.</p><p>Aussitôt qu’il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il oublia la présence de son frère adoptif dans le couloir pour se concentrer sur les jeunes parents. Yahiko s’approcha de lui pour l’enlacer avec fougue et ébouriffer ses cheveux, Naruto lui rendant son étreinte avec force en le félicitant avec entrain. Il le lâcha et s’avança vers Konan, hésitant à faire de même. Il la consulta du regard, une grimace embarrassée sur le visage :</p><p>— J’ai envie de te faire un câlin, mais j’ai peur de serrer trop fort et de tout casser dans ton ventre.</p><p>Le sourire sur ses lèvres trouva un écho fatigué chez Konan qui attrapa sa main pour la presser.</p><p>— Seulement un bisou, tu me serreras fort quand je pourrai rentrer à la maison, d’accord ?</p><p>Naruto embrassa son front avec tendresse, puis il fit demi-tour, repoussant Yahiko pour s’approcher du berceau.</p><p>— Waaaah, chuchota-t-il, il est beau, votre fils… Bonjour Ryuusuke, c’est Tonton Naruto ! Là, je parle pas fort parce qu’on est dans un hôpital, mais tu verras, d’habitude, je suis toujours en train de rigoler. J’ai hâte que tu grandisses pour que je t’apprenne à rendre chèvre tes parents !</p><p>— Fils, c’est Papa, répliqua Yahiko, surtout ne l’écoute pas ! C’est pas gentil de vouloir rendre les gens chèvres !</p><p>Le rire de Naruto envahit la pièce, contagieux.</p><hr/><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Je sais que t’es inquiète, moi aussi.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Tu veux que j’aille casser la figure à Itachi ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Ça changera pas grand-chose, mais ça se tente, non ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Je peux aussi passer le voir.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>On dira du mal de Konoha en se rappelant le bon vieux temps.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>D’habitude il aime bien quand on fait ça.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Je me rendrai ridicule en jouant du saxophone.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>En mangeant des pancakes.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>L’option cassage de gueule reste valide, je peux m’arrêter en chemin.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>T’en penses quoi ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nagato :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Que tu t’es planté de conversation.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Ah.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Yahiko :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Mais du coup, t’es chaud ?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">29 avril</span> </strong>
</p><p>— Il n’est pas venu me voir en prison.</p><p>La phrase tomba dans le silence du studio de Sasuke. Naruto était assis au bout du lit, près de la table qu’il avait installée pour pouvoir travailler sur ses cours et son meilleur ami était allongé, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre sur laquelle ruisselait toujours la pluie battante. Les pieds de Sasuke effleuraient presque le dos de Naruto, mais aucun d’eux ne semblait s’en soucier.</p><p>Le blond releva la tête et se tourna vers lui, muet. Il n’était pas nécessaire de demander de qui il parlait. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne capable de rendre Sasuke aussi triste et en colère à la fois.</p><p>— Je sais qu’il a été informé de ma condamnation. Et il n’est jamais venu.</p><p>— T’aurais voulu qu’il le fasse ? T’aurais accepté de lui parler ?</p><p>Nouveau silence. Sasuke arracha son regard à la grisaille qu’il apercevait à travers le carreau.</p><p>— J’en sais rien. J’aurais voulu avoir la possibilité de choisir. Même ça, c’est lui qui a décidé à ma place.</p><p>Sa voix était devenue basse sur la dernière phrase. La colère qui vibrait dans ces quelques mots incita Naruto à se tourner plus franchement vers lui.</p><p>La pluie avait forci, dressant entre la fenêtre du studio et son vis-à-vis un épais rideau d’eau. Avril, pluies diluviennes ; mai, orages violents, se souvint Sasuke. Dans peu de temps, des éclairs majestueux zébreraient le ciel.</p><p>Quand il était plus jeune, souvent l’envie lui avait pris de monter sur le toit pour les observer. Les orages avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de savoir en maîtriser le pouvoir destructeur, d’en comprendre le fonctionnement ? Il avait lu des dizaines et des dizaines d’articles, fouillant dans les vieux cours de son frère pour obtenir des informations, dont certaines lui échappaient trop souvent et cette frustration s’était rajoutée aux autres. Puis il avait grandi, compris, et la foudre n’avait jamais cessé d’exercer sur lui cette envie dévorante.</p><p>Sasuke n’était pas stupide au point de penser que son frère n’avait pas ressenti le besoin de le visiter en prison. C’était ça qui le mettait en colère, plus que tout le reste. Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir essayé et d’avoir décrété d’entrée de jeu que le cadet refuserait tout contact. Plus encore : ça le contrariait de savoir que son aîné avait probablement raison.</p><p>— J’aurais voulu qu’il fasse quelque chose pour moi, même s’il savait que c’était inutile, je crois. Qu’il puisse perdre sciemment son temps pour moi. Et il ne l’a pas fait.</p><p>Naruto haussa les épaules.</p><p>— Il attend ton retour, informa-t-il.</p><p>— L’aurait-il fait, si tu ne lui avais rien promis ?</p><p>— Est-ce réellement si important ?</p><p>— Pour moi, ça l’est.</p><p>Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d’examiner Sasuke. C’était rare qu’il soit aussi prompt à se livrer et il craignait de faire un faux-pas qui l’inciterait à se refermer. C’étaient des conversations qu’il menait en équilibriste, réfrénant son impulsivité, pesant le poids de ses mots avant de les prononcer, par crainte du retour en arrière.</p><p>— Ton frère t’aime, Sasuke.</p><p>— Et parce qu’il m’aime, je devrais lui pardonner de le faire si mal ?</p><p>— Je n’ai pas dit ça, soupira Naruto.</p><p>Sasuke s’était de nouveau braqué. Le blond se détourna, se replongeant dans son étude, alors que son ami saisissait le livre qu’il devait lire. Il n’était pas question pour Naruto d’insister. Même si son objectif était finalement de réconcilier les deux frères, de rendre à Sasuke un semblant de famille, il ne comptait pas y jouer la relative tranquillité qu’ils étaient parvenus à instaurer tant bien que mal.</p><p>— Mais peut-être, reprit-il en fermant son cahier pour en saisir un nouveau, peut-être que parce qu’il t’aime, il mérite une autre chance ?</p><p>— Pour toi, tout le monde mérite une autre chance, trancha Sasuke d’un ton sec.</p><p><em>Sauf Nagato</em>, compléta-t-il en pensée, son regard devenant flou sur les pages de son livre. C’était même étrange que Naruto semble considérer que son frère adoptif était le seul à ne pas avoir droit à l’erreur, une telle intransigeance ne lui ressemblait pas.</p><p>Naruto haussa les épaules, encore.</p><p>— Tu ne penses pas qu’il peut faire mieux ?</p><p>— Je n’ai pas envie de lui en laisser la possibilité.</p><p>Naruto roula des yeux avant de les glisser sur l’eau de pluie qui ruisselait contre les carreaux. Cette inflexibilité ressemblait tellement à son meilleur ami… C’était justement ce trait de caractère, cette sévérité qui l’avait si souvent poussé à vouloir faire mieux, à chercher à quel moment il échapperait enfin à ces jugements intraitables pour lui arracher un compliment. Le perfectionnisme de Sasuke n’avait aucun égal, il savait pointer tous les défauts, même les plus infimes. C’était motivant, quand il s’agissait de progresser, et énervant quand il retournait ce jugement sévère contre lui-même ou contre ses alliés.</p><p>— Comme tu veux, soupira Naruto. Mais Itachi, c’est pas un méchant. Il est à côté de ses pompes, je suis d’accord, mais clairement, c’est un mec gentil.</p><p>— J’avais oublié que c’est ton nouveau meilleur ami. Si tu l’aimes tant, te gêne pas pour aller chez lui, la clé est sur la porte.</p><p>L’ironie mordit Naruto qui eut un mouvement agacé, mais se força à souffler pour garder son calme. C’était difficile de ne pas envenimer la conversation, surtout quand Sasuke se dissimulait derrière son ton passif agressif habituel.</p><p>Trente minutes passèrent dans un calme seulement troublé par leurs respirations et le craquement de la nuque de Naruto quand il s’étira. La pluie cessa un court instant et la luminosité nouvelle de la pièce les fit plisser les paupières. Sasuke se renfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, tourna la page de son livre. Naruto bougeait les mains dans l’air, et son meilleur ami savait qu’il était en train de marquer ses pas, pour apprendre ses enchaînements. Il commençait à bosser sur son prochain tournage.</p><p>— Tu as toujours voulu être cascadeur, nota Sasuke.</p><p>Étonné, Naruto garda les mains en l’air pour lui jeter un regard perplexe.</p><p>— Oui, confirma-t-il. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Sasuke ramena ses genoux contre lui, tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.</p><p>— Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je ferai quand j’aurai mon diplôme.</p><p>Naruto ne réagit et Sasuke haussa les épaules, tournant ses yeux vers la fenêtre.</p><p>— J’imagine que je ne peux pas savoir ce que je veux faire, si je ne sais pas qui je suis.</p><p>— Moi, je sais.</p><p>Naruto, avec cette réplique, s’attira une œillade perplexe.</p><p>— T’es mon meilleur ami, clarifia Naruto avec un sourire lancé par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>Sasuke évalua Naruto des rétines, longuement, puis il s’attarda rapidement sur les mots imprimés dans son livre.</p><p>— Et si ça me suffisait pas ? murmura-t-il en détournant ses yeux quand le regard bleu le chercha avec curiosité.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?</p><p>Haussant les épaules, Sasuke repartit dans sa lecture sans répondre et Naruto décida d’ignorer cette phrase insensée pour se lever, faire quelques mouvements d’étirement. Son meilleur ami l’observa du coin de l’œil, grimaçant un peu quand son tee-shirt se souleva pour révéler la cicatrice qu’il arborait dans le dos.</p><p>Il détestait cette trace. Elle était inesthétique, hideuse, avait la forme d’un sourire sardonique qui paraissait se rire de lui à chaque fois qu’il l’apercevait, comme si elle chuchotait qu’elle ne lui laisserait jamais oublier qu’il avait voulu tuer Naruto et briser ce lien qui le rattachait au blondinet exubérant.</p><p>Il secoua la tête discrètement, se forçant à lâcher la marque des yeux pour se replonger dans son livre qu’il ne parvenait pas à trouver aussi passionnant que l’avait prétendu le professeur Sarutobi. C’était convenu, pauvre et assez mal écrit. Ça manquait peut-être d’un peu de sources, ça n’allait pas assez loin dans les mécanismes de formation des prix et toute la partie des marchés dérivés avait été totalement remisée au placard. Vraiment, ce livre n’avait pas grand-chose pour lui.</p><p>Ses pensées étaient attirées vers ses sentiments, vers le bien-être teinté de frustration qu’il éprouvait quand il était aux côtés de Naruto. Vers ce qu’il avait failli laisser échapper. Cette insatiable envie d’être plus qu’un meilleur ami, de s’installer de façon définitive dans le cœur de Naruto, de pouvoir faiblir devant lui, comme il l’avait fait et d’avoir la sensation qu’il pouvait le faire sans craindre de le perdre.</p><p>Quand Naruto lui tendit la main pour qu’il vienne l’aider à s’entraîner, il la saisit en restant dans ses pensées. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il aidait Naruto à marquer ses pas. C’étaient des mouvements lents, inachevés, il ne tapait jamais vraiment, ne prolongeait pas les gestes. C’était très semblable à une valse paresseuse et quand ils terminèrent leur course contre un mur, Sasuke n’émergea pas vraiment de ses pensées immédiatement.</p><p>Les doigts serrés sur les poignets de Naruto pour le maintenir contre le mur le temps de reprendre son souffle, Sasuke laissa ses rétines parcourir le visage de son meilleur, puis ses lèvres retombèrent légèrement, son regard se voilant de quelque chose que Naruto ne put identifier.</p><p>— Et si ça me suffisait pas ? relança Sasuke à voix basse. Et si je voulais être plus ? Et si…</p><p>Il détourna les yeux et déglutit.</p><p>— Et si…</p><p>Il hésita encore.</p><p>— Et si je ne voulais pas être <em>seulement</em> ton meilleur ami ?</p><p>L’œillade emplie de perplexité qu’il reçut en retour le fit reculer un peu, puis il s’approcha de nouveau, plus près, plus près, se perdant dans le bleu qui scrutait ses gestes.</p><p>Naruto avait le cœur battant, incertain de ce qui était en train d’arriver, pas sûr de comprendre ce que Sasuke voulait de plus ou ce qu’il pourrait y avoir au-dessus de « meilleur ami » dans la hiérarchie mentale de son vis-à-vis.</p><p>Il avait bien une idée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n’est-ce pas, il ne pouvait pas être en train de suggérer que, peut-être, ils pourraient être ensemble ? Si ? Il devait mal interpréter, il y avait forcément une signification qu’il n’avait pas vue et puis, d’abord, pourquoi était-il si près ? s’insurgea Naruto en sentant ses joues cuire de malaise.</p><p>Il arrêta de se poser des questions quand Sasuke l’embrassa.</p><p>Incapable de formuler ce qu’il ressentait, ce fut la première idée qui lui traversa l’esprit, pour faire comprendre à Naruto que, <em>merde</em>, ça faisait des années qu’il ne voulait plus être son meilleur ami. Alors, peut-être qu’il allait prendre une droite, que Naruto allait le repousser et lui expliquer que non, que jamais, que ça n’existait pas dans sa lecture du monde, mais sur l’instant, Sasuke ne s’en préoccupa pas.</p><p>Le baiser était maladroit. C’était plus une bouche qui s’écrase contre une autre, c’était un geste désespéré et brutal : la force qu’il y mit fit reculer le crâne de Naruto qui heurta le mur, le faisant vibrer. Les deux gardaient les yeux ouverts, comme ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait.</p><p>Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, Naruto battit des cils, Sasuke voulut s’écarter, s’excuser, trouver une explication plausible à son geste désespéré ; il ne put pas. Naruto avait levé les bras pour l’enlacer, les rapprocher, reprendre le baiser avec passion et Sasuke se laissa emporter dans ce tourbillon délicieux, abaissant finalement les paupières.</p><hr/><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Alors ??? Il t’a répondu ????</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Oui </em> <em>😄</em> <em> Pas besoin de s’inquiéter </em> <em>👍</em> <em>  Je me suis enflammé pour rien, il a seulement beaucoup de travail ! </em> <em>👍</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Même à l’écrit tu es un terrible menteur. </em> <em>🙄</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>😤</em> <em> Ok, il m’a répondu qu’il allait pas bien, mais qu’on peut rien faire pour lui.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Je suis à deux doigts de déserter pour aller le voir, là.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Quelle brillante idée, ça me permettrait d’éviter les partiels !</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>J’ai horreur des partiels.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Y a des étudiants stressés partout.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Et je suis encore plus stressé qu’eux.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Imagine que je me plante en répondant à une de leurs questions ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Fais soigner ton syndrome de l’imposteur.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Tu es professeur des universités, Obito, tu n’es plus un simple étudiant.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Tu as fait tes preuves, déjà !</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Crois en toi !</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Tu veux qu’on aille dîner ensemble ce soir ?</em></p><p><strong><em>Obito :<br/></em></strong><em>D’accord. </em>😁</p><p><strong> <em>Shisui :<br/></em> </strong> <em>… C’est fourbe, ce que tu viens de faire. Tu as détourné mon attention pour m’empêcher de déserter.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Obito :<br/></em> </strong> <em>Oui.</em></p><p><strong><em>Obito :<br/></em></strong><em>Mais je déteste vraiment les étudiants stressés, ils bavent et pleurent sur leurs copies en affirmant qu’ils n’y arriveront jamais et que les profs sont injustes, même si le sujet c’est « De quelle couleur est le cheval blanc de Madara ? </em>» 🤦🏻♂️</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">1<sup>er</sup> mai</span> </strong>
</p><p>Allongé à plat ventre dans son lit, les cheveux décoiffés et en pétard, sa peau nue recouverte de chair de poule partout où la fraicheur ambiante pouvait se déposer, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour contempler Naruto, assis près de lui.</p><p>La conversation avait commencé un peu plus tôt, alors qu’ils étaient toujours engourdis de plaisir et de sommeil, Sasuke s’adonnant bien plus facilement qu’il le pensait à la confession sur l’oreiller.</p><p>Il avait voulu expliquer à son ami – il avait encore toutes les peines du monde à rajouter « petit » devant ce mot – comment il avait pu tomber si bas.</p><p>C’était Mei qui lui disait que ce n’était pas une faiblesse de se raconter, de se confier. Que ça n’était pas donner des armes contre soi aux autres, mais, au contraire, leur offrir une chance d’être plus attentionnés et moins blessants. Il avait voulu essayer. Et les mots avaient fini par couler tout seuls, plus intimes que jamais.</p><p>— Le problème, affirma Sasuke en reportant ses yeux sur le plafond, c’est que ces types savent. Ce sont des connards sans race, mais ils ont un talent certain pour analyser la psychologie des gens. Ils savent appuyer sur tes faiblesses. Et je suis faible.</p><p>— Non, tu ne l’es pas, contredit Naruto en se redressant. Arrête.</p><p>Un ricanement cynique franchit les lèvres de Sasuke.</p><p>— Bien sûr que si, je le suis. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’ils m’ont choisi. Ils se sont engouffrés dans mes failles. C’est une stratégie classique de ce genre d’organisations. Exciter la violence. Appuyer là où ça fait mal.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>— C’est facile de tomber. Bien plus facile qu’on peut le croire. Avec les bons leviers, quelqu’un qui manque de confiance tombe vite.</p><p>— Je ne peux pas croire que tu manques de confiance, souffla Naruto, uniquement parce que ton frère est un putain de génie.</p><p>Son dos toucha de nouveau le mur et un frisson le parcourut.</p><p>— C’est pas ça, se froissa Sasuke.</p><p>Il tira la couverture sur lui, enlaçant son oreiller pour enfoncer son menton dedans.</p><p>— C’est plus compliqué. Tu sais que ma relation avec Itachi n’est pas simple. C’est pas à cause de ses capacités, il y a d’autres choses qui s’accumulent.</p><p>Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le matelas, effleura la cuisse nue de Naruto en réfléchissant à la prochaine phrase qu’il allait prononcer.</p><p>Comme il ne trouva pas de manière adéquate de formuler son idée, il fronça les sourcils et revint à son cheminement de pensée initial.</p><p>— Mais voilà, nous ne sommes que les pions de personnes plus puissantes que nous.</p><p>— Nous ?</p><p>Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s’ancrèrent dans ceux, trop bleus et hypnotisant, de Naruto. Le brun sourit tristement.</p><p>— Tu sais que Nagato me ressemble. Lui et moi avons suivi un cheminement similaire.</p><p>— Vous n’avez rien de commun, grommela Naruto, écartant par réflexe sa cuisse de la caresse qu’elle recevait.</p><p>Sasuke lui tourna une œillade sceptique et la peau de Naruto revint contre sa paume.</p><p>— Vraiment ? Deux gars irrémédiablement gays qui pètent un câble quand ils ont perdu tous leurs appuis, déçoivent tout le monde et se retournent contre quelqu’un qui veut les sauver ? La seule différence entre Nagato et moi, c’est…</p><p>Il déglutit, tourna les yeux.</p><p>— C’est que tu n’es pas mort. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas l’admettre.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Naruto de changer de position : il avança le buste, décolla ses jambes du matelas pour les replier et croiser les bras dessus.</p><p>— Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas l’admettre ?</p><p>Ça n’avait pas réellement de sens. Non, ce n’était pas pareil, Sasuke et Nagato n’avaient pas commis les mêmes choses du tout.</p><p>— Parce que si tu admets qu’on est pareils, alors, il te faudra lui pardonner, ou me retirer ton pardon. Ton sens inné de la justice, ironisa Sasuke. Mais tu ne peux faire ni l’un ni l’autre.</p><p>Naruto enlaça ses genoux, posa son menton dessus. Son petit-ami lui trouva l’air sombre alors qu’il gardait le silence un instant, ne répliquant pas immédiatement.</p><p>— Ton résumé était réducteur, asséna Naruto. Il y a plein d’informations que tu n’as pas.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>— Je peux te pardonner, parce que j’étais la victime. Je peux décider si c’était si grave ou pas si grave. Jiraiya est mort et je peux pas considérer que ce n’était pas si grave parce que c’est définitif. Les conséquences ne sont pas les mêmes.</p><p>— Pardonner, c’est considérer que ce n’est pas si grave ? demanda sincèrement Sasuke.</p><p>À vrai dire, si c’était le cas, alors jamais il ne pardonnerait à son frère. Naruto se trémoussa près de lui, caressa son dos avec tendresse.</p><p>— Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait bête d’amoindrir ses souffrances uniquement pour le pardon. Je ne peux pas non plus admettre qu’on peut trouver une solution, ou qu’il peut mieux faire, parce que Jiraiya est bel et bien mort et que rien ne le ramènera à la vie.</p><p>Sasuke ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, savourant d’abord la caresse. Il s’étira paresseusement et Naruto se dit qu’il ressemblait un peu à un chat.</p><p>— Essaie d’y penser, tout de même. Je n’ai pas toutes les informations, c’est vrai. Mais ça n’empêche pas le fond de la question. Tu me pardonnes d’avoir commis l’irréparable parce que j’ai été entraîné et que j’étais mal dans ma peau. Tu devrais peut-être écouter Nagato expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé pour lui, tu ne penses pas ?</p><p>Pas que Sasuke en ait grand-chose à faire, bien entendu. Si Naruto ne souhaitait pas accorder le pardon, ce n’était pas à lui de lui dicter sa conduite, il serait bien mal placé pour ça. Lui s’en fichait un peu, il avait son pardon et une place de choix dans sa vie, c’était bien suffisant et il n’avait certainement pas l’intention de pousser Naruto à aller s’expliquer avec son frère, ce bougre serait bien capable de lui demander d’en faire autant.</p><p>— J’irai parler à Nagato quand tu iras parler à Itachi, conclut Naruto d’un air satisfait.</p><p><em>Gagné !</em> Et c’était, bien entendu, parfaitement hors de question dans l’immédiat. Peut-être qu’un jour, il se sentirait prêt. Et peut-être qu’un jour, Naruto se sentirait prêt. Pour l’instant, c’était parfaitement exclu.</p><p>Sasuke s’était de toute façon promis de faire un premier pas vers sa famille en buvant un café avec son cousin Obito. L’homme avait toujours été très sympa avec lui. Il avait une tronche bizarre, mais son caractère affable était agréable. Jovial, à l’écoute, prêt à dégainer un surnom pourri pour toute personne qu’il appréciait, Obito était un des rares Uchiwa qui ne considérait pas la réussite professionnelle et économique comme un critère de respectabilité. Et il n’avait jamais marqué la moindre préférence entre Itachi et lui, ce qui était un avantage certain. Et il lui avait envoyé des nouvelles en prison.</p><p>Durant sa captivité, il n’avait reçu que peu de courriers. Et tous venaient d’Obito qui monologuait longuement à propos de ses recherches, la plupart du temps. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur, surtout quand son cousin avait évoqué la possibilité d’une sortie, de le voir.</p><p>Naruto et Obito se ressemblaient un peu : c’étaient de vrais battants, des exemples pour tous ceux qui avaient la chance de les regarder vivre.</p><p>Sasuke secoua la tête.</p><p>— Ne fais pas de promesses de ce genre.</p><p>— Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais très bien que je ne reviens jamais sur une parole.</p><p>— Tu remets entre mes mains ta relation avec ton frère, grommela Sasuke. C'est risqué.</p><p>Naruto haussa les épaules.</p><p>— J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.</p><p>Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'entraînant de nouveau sous la couette.</p><hr/><p><strong> <em>Conversation de groupe : Les Étagiers<br/></em> </strong> <em>[Participants : Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Saku…]</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Sakura</em> </strong> <em> : @<span class="u">Neji</span> ? Ça va ? On a entendu un grand bruit suivi d’un cri.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Shikamaru</em> </strong> <em> : Quelle galère… Oui, il va bien. Il s’est à moitié assommé sur son bureau.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Karin</em> </strong> <em> : Mais quelle drôle d’idée. Pourquoi ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : JE N’AI PLUS QU’UN AN POUR TERMINER MON MÉMOIRE ET JE NE SUIS QU’À L’ÉCRITURE DU PREMIER TIERS, TU SAIS CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Karin</em> </strong> <em> : Outch, je vois.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Hinata</em> </strong> <em> : @<span class="u">Neji</span>, tu refais une crise de stress. Tout va bien, tu es largement à l’avance.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : RIEN</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : NE</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> :VA</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : ET CE PC QUI REFUSE DE FAIRE CE QUE JE LUI DEMANDE.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QU’ON ME DEMANDE DE PRODUIRE MON MÉMOIRE EN TIMES NEW ROMAN AVEC UN INTERLIGNE 1,5 ? J’AI TOUT PENSÉ EN GARAMOND ! MA MISE EN PAGE EST FICHUE ! MON MÉMOIRE EST FICHU ! <strong>JE</strong> SUIS FICHU !</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : FICHU ! J’AURAI JAMAIS MON CONCOURS ET J’AURAI PLUS QU’À ALLER BRADER MES COMPÉTENCES OU PIRE, ALLER TRAVAILLER AVEC MON ONCLE.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Naruto</em> </strong> <em> : Fichu pour fichu, du coup, tu peux aussi bien venir avec nous dans le salon, te poser quelques minutes, respirer un grand coup et nous refaire une dernière fois ta présentation orale prévue demain ? Ça te permettra de déstresser.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Neji</em> </strong> <em> : Merci. J’arrive.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">14 mai</span> </strong>
</p><p>Outre leurs goûts pour les hommes, Sakura et Karin partageaient un amour certain du corps humain, de la médecine de façon générale. Elles avaient aussi en commun leur sens du travail qui rendait confortables les longs silences dans lesquels elles s’enfermaient pour étudier, chacune installée à un coin de la table qui occupait l’espace de leur appartement.</p><p>Le bout d’un stylo bloqué entre ses prémolaires, son regard balayant sur le fond alors qu’elle analysait la problématique du devoir qu’elle devait remettre au professeur, Sakura laissa ses réflexions l’orienter dans différentes voies, repensant à l’aveu que lui avait fait Naruto quelques semaines auparavant.</p><p>À vrai dire, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses et elle s’en voulait d’être passée à côté d’une telle information, alors qu’elle se prétendait sa meilleure amie. Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’en reparler et elle n’avait révélé à personne ce qu’elle avait appris, dans leur bande d’amis, se demandant bien comment elle pourrait annoncer à Hinata qu’elle perdait son temps à courir après Naruto, vu qu’il était irrémédiablement gay. Et amoureux de Sasuke. Depuis toujours.</p><p>Elle connaissait la douleur que c’était de contempler la personne aimée dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre et elle n’avait jamais souhaité être à l’origine de tels sentiments, encore moins si ça heurtait Naruto.</p><p>Au début, elle ne l’aimait pas. Elle était originaire de Konoha, sa famille s’était installée à Ame peu de temps avant sa naissance. Elle jouissait d’un appartement dans les quartiers hauts, alors, quand ce gamin débraillé des quartiers inférieurs était venu, s’était annexé à leur groupe, elle l’avait pris comme une offense : il n’avait aucune manière, il était bruyant et agité. Et il ne considérait pas les femmes comme des princesses à choyer.</p><p>Avec le recul, elle avait envie de claquer la gamine qu’elle avait été, elle avait envie de se secouer jusqu’à ce que les neurones se connectent. Sakura avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Naruto ne l’épargnait pas et ne la traitait pas comme une chose fragile, quand elle avait rencontré Konan. Elle avait d’abord pensé que la Native était une personne haute en couleur, très différente des femmes qu’elle connaissait, elle l’avait décrite comme étant masculine. Petit à petit, elle avait compris que c’étaient les femmes d’Ame qui étaient ainsi. À force, elle avait voulu devenir comme elle.</p><p>Comme elles.</p><p>Et le coup final avait été porté par la naissance de son amitié avec Karin. Si elles s’étaient d’abord haïes parce qu’elles avaient eu le malheur d’aimer le même homme, concentrant leurs regards sur leurs différences, elles avaient, petit à petit, accepté de voir leurs ressemblances. Et leurs souffrances communes, tellement pareilles, avaient été pour la plupart dépassées parce qu’elles avaient accepté l’idée que, peut-être, elles n’avaient pas mal pas à cause de celle qui leur faisait face, mais à cause de l’homme qui avait mal agi.</p><p>Elle adressa un sourire à son amie qui la regardait curieusement, puis elle tourna la tête vers la porte quand elle entendit des coups. Reposant le stylo qu’elle mâchouillait, elle se décida finalement à aller ouvrir et perdit toutes ses couleurs.</p><p>Derrière le battant qu’elle avait écarté avec entrain se tenait Sasuke.</p><p>Elle inspira une bouffée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, scrutant son visage, constatant qu’elle le trouvait – malheureusement – toujours incroyablement attractif.</p><p>Bien entendu, ce fut sa meilleure amie qui la tira de l’embarras dans lequel elle se noyait.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha Karin depuis la table.</p><p>Elle n’avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui provoquait une telle crispation dans les épaules de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière se plaça de sorte que Sasuke puisse voir Karin également et les yeux noirs du repris de justice glissèrent sur sa droite avant de revenir vers elle.</p><p>— Je souhaitais vous parler.</p><p>— Bah pas nous, dégage.</p><p>Sasuke sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez sous la réplique cinglante de Karin appuyée par le hochement de tête de Sakura. Il s’en fallut de peu pour qu’il tourne les talons en renonçant, mais un regard à Naruto le convainquit d’essayer encore.</p><p>— Très exactement, j’aimerais que vous m’écoutiez.</p><p>Elles échangèrent un regard, mais ne répondirent pas, il considéra que c’était un accord.</p><p>— Sakura, je me suis comporté avec toi comme le dernier des connards. Je n’ai aucune excuse pour justifier le mal que je t’ai fait ni pour l’expliquer et peu importent les problèmes que j’avais, j’aurais dû en parler avec toi qui étais mon amie plutôt que de passer ma colère sur toi. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Et tu méritais mieux que le petit ami lamentable que j’ai été en te trompant avec Karin et en te rabaissant sans cesse.</p><p>Sakura inspira une goulée d’air tremblante et Sasuke se redressa pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Karin.</p><p>— Karin, je suis désolé de t’avoir entraînée avec moi dans Taka. Je te serai toujours reconnaissant de ne pas m’avoir dénoncé pour le braquage et je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé porter cette responsabilité seule. Toi aussi tu méritais mieux que la personne violente et aigrie que j’étais.</p><p>Il prit une pause pour cocher mentalement ce qu’il avait dit, puis il passa de l’une à l’autre.</p><p>— Je vais faire mieux. Quand j’aurai fait mieux, je viendrai vous demander pardon. Merci de m’avoir écouté.</p><p>Il tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot de plus.</p><p>L’instant n’avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes, comme beaucoup de ces moments qui marquent pourtant un virage drastique dans une vie. Il n’avait pas fallu plus pour que la vie de Sakura s’effondre, pour que l’existence de Karin déraille.</p><p>Elles contemplèrent son dos alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans le couloir en direction des escaliers, talonné par Naruto qui leur jeta un regard équivoque.</p><p>Elles mirent bien quelques minutes de plus à échanger un long soupir, refermant la porte de leur appartement. Ce fut Karin qui parla la première en s’appuyant contre le battant :</p><p>— Je n’ai aucune envie d’avoir de la compassion pour ce connard.</p><p>— Clairement, approuva Sakura, je n’avais pas l’intention de me jeter dans ses bras non plus. Mais…</p><p>Elle se tut, mordilla ses lèvres et leva les yeux sur sa meilleure amie, en proie au doute.</p><p>— Il avait l’air sincère, souffla-t-elle finalement en trouvant la réplique de ses hésitations dans les gestes nerveux de Karin.</p><p>— J’aime pas ça, vraiment, je te jure, j’aime pas ça. Mais…</p><p>— Oui, reprit Sakura, oui, je suis d’accord. On pourrait… Lâcher du lest ? Pas devenir ses amies, tu vois, mais… Naruto me manque, balança-t-elle d’une voix douloureuse. Et il est toujours avec lui, alors, alors, si on l’acceptait de temps à autre, on pourrait… Tu vois ?</p><p>Karin hocha la tête.</p><p>— Et il sera toujours temps de dire non, finalement, si on se sent pas.</p><p>Soulagée, Sakura approuva et elles se replongèrent dans leurs révisions, ne parvenant pas vraiment à se concentrer. Ce ne fut que longtemps après que Karin lâcha :</p><p>— En attendant, Utakata est largement plus beau que lui.</p><p>— Utakata est plus beau que tout le monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Obito :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Hier, en faisant les courses, j'ai oublié d'acheter des yaourts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sushi :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Et puis ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Obito :</strong>
  </em>
  <em><br/>Et puis rien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sushi :<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>Y a pas de chute ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Obito :</strong>
  </em>
  <em><br/>De chute ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Obito :</strong>
  </em>
  <em><br/>Ben non, c'est pas une blague. J'ai juste oublié d'acheter des yaourts et je suis dégoûté parce que j'ai envie d'un yaourt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Obito :</strong>
  </em>
  <em><br/>Je ne suis pas un clown, je fais pas tout le temps des blagues.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>13 avril</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Trois jours.</p>
<p>Cela faisait bien des années entières que le temps ne lui avait pas paru aussi long. Cela ne faisait que trois jours.</p>
<p>Seul, engoncé dans le silence de la cage d'ascenseur, en appui sur sa canne qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était allé sur la tombe de Jiraiya – il refusait de penser « depuis qu'Itachi ne lui avait pas répondu » –, Nagato se sentait mal. Depuis l'anniversaire de la mort de Jiraiya, il lui semblait qu'il vivait dans un épais brouillard de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu mentir plus longtemps à Itachi. Peut-être même qu'il avait cherché à le repousser, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais à présent que c'était fait, il se sentait perdu.</p>
<p>Lorsque l'ascenseur parvint à l'étage où séjournait Konan, il jeta un regard désespéré au couloir d'une longueur indécente puis, avant que la porte ne se referme, il s'y engagea avec lenteur, arrivant à la chambre. Il frappa quelques coups au battant après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se remettre de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour avancer dans le couloir.</p>
<p>La porte s'ouvrit et Nagato se redressa, retenant une grimace à cause de la douleur qui transperça son mollet, irradiant jusqu'au genou. Il s'appuya tout de même dessus afin de ne rien montrer à Yahiko qui lui offrait une œillade à mi-chemin entre l'épuisement total et le ravissement absolu, air qui se mua très rapidement en inquiétude quand il nota les cernes et le teint grisâtre de Nagato.</p>
<p>Le néo-papa s'écarta du battant pour le laisser entrer, pinçant les lèvres, puis il effaça sa moue pour recevoir son meilleur ami entre ses bras, le sourire revenant en force sur son visage alors qu'il entendait les vœux de Nagato. Il finit par le relâcher pour l'encourager à s'approcher de Konan qui tenait leur fils contre elle, visiblement encore sous le contrecoup de l'accouchement.</p>
<p>Nagato lui offrit un sourire en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, elle leva les yeux de son bébé pour les porter sur le nouveau venu.</p>
<p>— Hey, Ryuusuke, chuchota-t-elle, regarde, Parrain est venu te dire bonjour !</p>
<p>— Bonjour, Ryuusuke, murmura Nagato d'une voix douce et émue sans oser tendre les doigts vers le nouveau-né.</p>
<p>Konan se trémoussa, Yahiko s'approcha d'elle pour récupérer le petit et le reposer dans son berceau, mais il le garda finalement dans ses bras, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin tenir son enfant. Si le peau à peau était essentiel, d'après les sages-femmes, il n'en restait pas moins que sa compagne fatiguait vite, alors il aimait prendre le relais, certain que le peau à peau marchait aussi pour le papa.</p>
<p>— T'as une sale tête, offrit Konan en attrapant la main de son ami.</p>
<p>— Hôpital et charité, non ? C'est rien, soupira Nagato en essayant de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres, c'est seulement un mauvais jour.</p>
<p>Konan et Yahiko échangèrent une œillade inquiète qu'il esquiva quand elle se reporta sur lui. Mordant sa lèvre avec gêne, le jeune papa s'approcha de son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>— Ça f ait quatre jours que c'est un mauvais jour, souligna-t-il avec angoisse.</p>
<p>Un voile de tristesse couvrit les prunelles de Nagato et il secoua la tête, empêchant son rictus de fondre.</p>
<p>— Je ne veux pas… Je… Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça. C'est la naissance de Ryuusuke, je ne veux pas vous polluer l'esprit avec mes problèmes, vous avez bien assez à gérer. C'est rien, maintint-il. Ça passera.</p>
<p>— C'est Itachi, c'est ça ?</p>
<p>La nuque de Nagato craqua tellement il tourna la tête rapidement vers Konan. Elle était beaucoup trop clairvoyante à son goût. La tournure des événements devenait de plus en plus évidente et il déglutit, mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>— Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai seulement très mal à la jambe.</p>
<p>Son timbre était plus sec que d'habitude, il souhaitait surtout changer de conversation : il ne voulait pas que cette journée, centrée sur la naissance de Ryuusuke, devienne une visite où il s'épancherait – <em>encore – </em>sur l'effroyable champ de ruine qu'était sa vie. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas le lieu, c'était une journée <em>heureuse</em>.</p>
<p>Dans l'espoir d'obtenir du soutien, il se tourna vers Yahiko qui pencha la tête et le toisa, signe évident qu'il se tenait aux côtés de sa compagne contre lui. <em>Pour lui. </em>Il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— C'est pas le bon jour pour en parler, affirma-t-il. Plus tard ?</p>
<p>Il se heurta à un mur de silence, ses deux amis refusant de céder. Il les trouva extraordinaires, quelque part au fond de son esprit, et se demanda pourquoi ils s'encombraient encore de lui. Le poids de leurs œillades à la fois tendres et inquiètes eut raison de sa volonté de ne rien dire.</p>
<p>Il prit une profonde inspiration pour raconter ce qu'il avait fait quatre jours avant, pour expliquer que son message avait été lu. Que depuis, les notifications s'étaient tues. Il avala une nouvelle bouffée d'air et la réplique qu'il prononça ensuite fut un joli mensonge, enrobé comme il le pouvait des accents de la vérité :</p>
<p>— Laissez tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance.</p>
<p>Il se força à sourire, mais ni Yahiko ni Konan ne fut dupe. Ils échangèrent une œillade contrite, le jeune papa replaça son fils entre ses bras et les baissa métaphoriquement.</p>
<p>— Si c'est ce que tu veux…</p>
<p>Un silence plana dans la chambre, uniquement brisé par les gazouillis du nouveau-né, puis Nagato poussa un soupir déchirant, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.</p>
<p>— Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux… Bon sang, il me plaît vraiment beaucoup, alors j'aimerais l'inviter à sortir et… J'aimerais qu'il… J'aimerais partager un morceau de mon existence avec lui et être heureux. Mais…</p>
<p>Dans cette contradiction, il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne pourrait toutes les dire, alors il choisit de n'en prononcer aucune. Il mordilla ses lèvres et se tourna vers eux pour les consulter du regard, tour à tour, tordant ses mains dans tous les sens. Finalement, il baissa les yeux avec une grimace.</p>
<p>— De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout fichu en l'air.</p>
<p>Konan fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son lit, suffisamment pour tendre le bras et effleurer la cuisse de son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr que non, soutint-elle sans hésiter avant de grimacer. Mince, j'ai tiré sur les sutures. Je suis certaine qu'il a seulement besoin de digérer tout ça. Ce n'est pas rien, ce que tu lui as dit, il faut du temps pour analyser ce genre de choses.</p>
<p>— Elle a raison, renchérit Yahiko après avoir reposé son fils dans le berceau, surtout que tu nous as dit qu'il venait de Konoha, donc il a dû grandir avec d'autres sons de cloche, c'est compliqué de remettre en cause tout ce qu'on a toujours cru savoir.</p>
<p>— Vous évitez sciemment la partie où je dis que je suis un meurtrier.</p>
<p>Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de s'embuer de larmes, pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards et leur inconditionnel soutien, parfois trop lourd à porter quand il se blâmait si fort.</p>
<p>— J'ai tué Jiraiya, souffla-t-il. Et je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez m'aimer au point de faire de moi le parrain de votre fils.</p>
<p>Le couple sourit d'un même mouvement, s'approchant encore plus de leur ami. Il sentait leurs mains chaudes contre son corps et il secoua la tête, portant ses doigts à ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient malgré tous ses efforts.</p>
<p>— Et je ne pense pas qu'Itachi puisse m'aimer comme vous le faites.</p>
<p>— Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, mon cœur, murmura Konan, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Oncle Ji' a sacrifié sa vie pour te sauver, pour te ramener sur le droit chemin. Il t'aimait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas qui tu es, que tu étais perdu et il a remis toutes ses croyances entre tes mains et il a tenté le tout pour le tout.</p>
<p>Yahiko hocha vivement la tête, entourant les épaules de Nagato de son bras pour le rapprocher de lui, le guider vers une étreinte chaleureuse et amicale.</p>
<p>— Je suis d'accord avec Konan. Tu ne l'as pas tué, il s'est sacrifié pour toi, parce qu'il t'aimait plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Oncle Ji' est un héros de guerre et te prétendre son tueur, c'est nier l'héroïsme dont il a fait preuve quand il a fait ce qu'il a fait.</p>
<p>Nagato se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, ses pleurs trempant légèrement le pull de Yahiko, ses bras se refermèrent sur lui et il serra tant qu'il put, le temps que ses sanglots silencieux se calment enfin. Appuyant sa joue contre le crâne de son ami, Yahiko le berça lentement, précautionneusement, sous le regard affectueux de Konan qui, si elle avait pu, aurait bien entendu rejoint le câlin.</p>
<p>— Et si jamais Itachi voit les choses différemment, acheva Yahiko, alors, il n'était pas à moitié aussi intelligent que tu le disais et il ne te méritait pas, voilà tout.</p>
<p>Konan hocha la tête avec vigueur, un véritable sourire étirant ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Et ce sera bien tant pis pour lui, affirma-t-elle avec entrain.</p>
<p>D'un mouvement qu'il espérait discret, il essuya les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux.</p>
<p>— Je vous aime tellement…</p>
<p>Une poignée de respirations plus tard, il soupira profondément, essuyant ses larmes.</p>
<p>— Je vais y aller, murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>— Déjà ?</p>
<p>Konan était un peu déçue, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste plus longtemps. Elle savait que Naruto allait venir, alors, elle espérait qu'ils se croiseraient et qu'ils pourraient discuter, que la naissance de son fils serait une bonne occasion de les pousser à recréer les liens qui s'étaient brisés.</p>
<p>Nagato baissa les yeux, lui tendant une moue désolée.</p>
<p>— Je ne mentais pas en disant que c'est une mauvaise journée. Je suis fatigué et endolori…</p>
<p>— Rentre te reposer, alors, approuva Yahiko. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas à quelques minutes près, tu auras toute la vie pour rester avec Ryuusuke.</p>
<p>De sa démarche claudicante, le jeune parrain se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie après avoir embrassé ses amis et son filleul. Quand il passa le seuil, la porte lui échappa et claqua derrière lui, le faisant grimacer avec culpabilité. Il souffla un grand coup et se décida finalement à avancer vers les ascenseurs qu'il avait quitté si peu de temps auparavant.</p>
<p>Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une nouvelle vague de douleur irradia toute sa jambe, le forçant à prendre appui sur le mur, mordant dans sa main pour ne laisser qu'un gémissement ténu de souffrance. Il tâta ses poches, à la recherche de son tube d'analgésiques puis, ne le trouvant pas, il se souvint qu'il avait changé de veste et que dans son empressement à vouloir venir rendre visite à ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas transvasé l'ensemble de ses affaires.</p>
<p>— Putain, merde, grogna-t-il avant de souffler fébrilement.</p>
<p>Continuant à garder appui sur le mur, il se traîna un peu plus dans le couloir, plusieurs pas qui lui coûtèrent tant en énergie, le forçant à s'arrêter deux mètres plus loin, une nouvelle fois. Il ahana de douleur et le son qu'il émit se répercuta dans le couloir, l'amenant à se figer pour guetter des bruits de pas provenant de la chambre, apeuré à l'idée d'avoir peut-être alerté Yahiko qui avait clairement autre chose à faire que s'occuper de lui.</p>
<p>Il se tendit immédiatement quand des coups furent frappés contre la porte et il pivota, rencontra le regard de Naruto.</p>
<p>Son frère tressaillit alors qu'il amorçait un geste vers lui, le mouvement de recul du cadet rappelant douloureusement à l'aîné les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne se parlaient plus et Nagato baissa la tête, laissant Naruto entrer dans la chambre sans chercher à le retenir davantage.</p>
<p>Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme s'il était digne du pardon de son frère adoptif. Il reprit la route vers l'ascenseur, laissant le cube glacé des regrets descendre le long de sa trachée.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Conversation de groupe : Le lézard]<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>(Participants : Sai, Karin, Sakura, Naru…)</em>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <em>*conversation secrète</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sai</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ce soir ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Oui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Karin</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Heure ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Comme d'hab ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Oui. Par contre, je vais avoir du mal à m'esquiver, Neji a décidé de s'installer dans le salon, il décède dans le canapé en pleurnichant pour son oral de soutenance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sai</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ne rentre pas après les cours, va chez Saspillère.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sai</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Peu importe comment je l'appelle. Tu sais que c'est ta seule solution.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ouais.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Itachi n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ne porter aucune attention à l'encart inquiétant qui clignotait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Jouant de sa main gauche avec un stylo, la droite restant immobile et à portée de son clavier, il fixait son bureau d'un air éteint, incapable de finalement se concentrer sur son travail.</p>
<p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que c'était ainsi. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer plus de dix minutes sans que son esprit s'en aille et revienne vers le message qu'il avait reçu, vers la sensation qu'il avait laissée en lui, dérangeante, gênante et insomniaque.</p>
<p>Elle le réveillait en pleine nuit, forçant des cernes à se dessiner sous ses yeux, son teint tournant au grisâtre au fur et à mesure qu'il manquait de sommeil.</p>
<p>Quelque chose s'était grippé. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ça ne fonctionnait plus. Il ne parvenait pas à analyser la situation comme il l'avait toujours fait, à écarter son ressenti pour apposer aux faits une méthodologie froide et scientifique.</p>
<p>La main qui s'abattit violemment sur son bureau le fit sursauter et Itachi observa un regard à Anko qui, énervée, le dévisageait sans ciller.</p>
<p>— Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle et que tu ne m'écoutes pas.</p>
<p>— Je te prie de m'excuser, sourit-il d'une voix contrite, j'étais ailleurs.</p>
<p>Elle croisa les bras, sans cesser de froncer les sourcils, mais quelque chose dans son air changea, transformant la colère en inquiétude.</p>
<p>— Ouais, j'ai bien vu que t'es pas dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours. T'es moins productif, tu laisses passer des erreurs grossières… Ramène pas tes problèmes au bureau, cingla-t-elle. Ok ?</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête de la façon la plus convaincue qu'il le pouvait puis il baissa les yeux. Oh oui, il aurait adoré ne pas ramener ses problèmes avec lui quand il venait travailler, mais ses pensées noires lui collaient à la peau, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire. Il mordilla sa lèvre, ses rétines se perdant sur son clavier d'ordinateur qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Il avait mal dormi, la nuit précédente. Il avait rêvé de Sasuke, de l'attentat, et l'angoisse l'avait arraché à son sommeil, l'empêchant de se reposer convenablement.</p>
<p>Anko se racla la gorge et il revint vers elle en retenant un soupir.</p>
<p>— Bon, vas-y, casse-toi.</p>
<p>— Pardon ?</p>
<p>— Tu sers à rien, là, tu occupes une chaise et c'est tout. Au prix que tu coûtes à l'entreprise, si tu es là seulement pour décorer, autant que tu rentres chez toi. Prends le reste de la journée. De toute façon, vu ton nombre d'heures accumulées, tu peux te permettre de prendre une demi-journée pour te reposer.</p>
<p>— Mais–</p>
<p>Sa tentative de protestation tourna court au regard flamboyant qu'elle lui lança, son index fusant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour l'éteindre.</p>
<p>— Rentre chez toi, Uchiwa. Et repose-toi. Ordre de ta hiérarchie.</p>
<p>Il finit par approuver, se levant et récupérant son manteau, puis son parapluie. Au-dehors, la pluie battait de plus en plus fort contre les carreaux. Il quitta Oto Corp. d'une allure fatiguée, sachant très bien que, par la fenêtre, Kisame devait l'observer avec inquiétude. Malheureusement, Anko avait raison : il était proprement inutile, au laboratoire. Il avait eu, pourtant, l'habitude de se consacrer à son travail pour ne plus voir les problèmes et pour les ignorer. Cependant, cette fois, ça ne fonctionnait pas.</p>
<p>Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi se noyer dans le travail ne parvenait pas à écarter les émotions délicates qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il ne cessait de faire se rencontrer les images de Sasuke et Nagato dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, inconsciemment, il associait les deux.</p>
<p>Rester enfermé chez lui ne lui réussissait pas plus. Il s'ennuyait, ressassait, regrettait de n'avoir pas fait plus pour son cadet, maudissant sa lâcheté, cette même lâcheté qui l'avait empêché d'aller voir son frère en prison.</p>
<p>Il n'avait pas été capable de prendre sur lui pour le faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la réaction qu'il redoutait le plus : que son frère refuse de le voir ? Ou qu'il accepte pour lui faire des reproches ? Il avait préféré fuir. Ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre.</p>
<p>Exactement comme avec Nagato.</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête et la pensée dérangeante le fit se lever avec vivacité.</p>
<p>Le son de la pluie s'écrasant contre les carreaux pour seul bruit de fond le rendait aussi inconfortable qu'autrefois. Il en avait perdu l'habitude, depuis décembre. Depuis Nagato. Depuis qu'il discutait avec un indépendantiste belliciste, comme ceux qui avaient tué ses parents. La douleur de la réalisation ne paraissait pas vouloir s'estomper, noyant le reste du récit sous une couche bien épaisse d'un malaise qui lui donnait envie de se gratter jusqu'au sang.</p>
<p>En temps normal, quand il rentrait du travail, il allumait son ordinateur pour aller consulter ses mails et écouter la playlist du jour. Elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à son coucher, rythmant ses tentatives ratées en cuisine, ses lectures et le reste de son travail. Pourtant, il n'avait pas retouché à son pc depuis qu'il l'avait brutalement fermé. La batterie à sec, il s'était probablement éteint, et Itachi n'avait pas souhaité le rallumer, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu relire le récit directement sur l'écran et se replonger dedans.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il l'avait fait, il s'était usé les yeux sur cette histoire, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas voir que Nagato était un fichu indépendantiste, comment il avait pu passer à côté des indices même pas discrets qui s'étaient glissés dans toutes leurs conversations. Parce qu'il les avait relues, toutes. Depuis le premier message échangé jusqu'au dernier. Certaines choses écrites par son correspondant avaient pris du sens à la lumière de son nouveau savoir, il avait compris des éléments qui lui avaient échappé et s'était mille fois traité de tous les noms.</p>
<p>Kurama miaula d'indignation, peu habitué à voir son humain s'agiter de la sorte, faisant les cent pas, répétant les mêmes gestes : tendre la main vers son téléphone, ouvrir la messagerie, vouloir taper un message, la refermer, jeter le téléphone sur le canapé, revenir vers lui, le récupérer et recommencer. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon ? Qu'il se sentait trahi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, en vérité. C'était lui-même qui n'avait pas voulu voir.</p>
<p>Agacé de tourner encore et encore, il attrapa une dernière fois son portable, pressant ses pas jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il se changea. Courir lui ferait du bien. Courir lui permettait toujours de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent cette fois.</p>
<p>Puis quand il aurait remis de l'ordre dans ses pensées vis-à-vis de Nagato, il se pencherait sur tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour son frère et réfléchirait à un moyen de corriger son comportement, de faire mieux. S'il s'en trouvait le courage.</p>
<p>Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, il installa ses écouteurs et, avec une satisfaction enfantine, il enclencha une playlist qui n'était pas constituée de morceaux envoyés par Nagato.</p>
<p>La pluie s'apaisa un peu quand il sortit et il mit de côté toutes ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son souffle, sur ses foulées et sa trajectoire, focalisant toute son attention sur sa performance physique en essayant d'oublier tout le reste.</p>
<p>Au dernier croisement, il s'arrêta alors que la musique s'affaiblissait dans ses écouteurs pour que la voix féminine de son application de course lui annonce qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre à gauche. Partir dans cette direction lui permettrait d'effectuer un grand tour des Quartiers Hauts, exactement la distance qu'il avait programmée, revenant à pas lents jusqu'à chez lui.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Les pauvres, la racaille et les natifs y sont parqués dans des immeubles et des appartements insalubres, loin des jolis immeubles proprets et bien décorés à la disposition des envahisseurs. »</em>
</p>
<p>Fronçant les sourcils comme pour couper court à cette voix dans sa tête qui n'avait de cesse de répéter encore et encore les mots de Nagato, les imprimant sur sa rétine jusqu'à l'écœurement, il tourna vers la droite, faisant ainsi un pied de nez à l'indépendantiste qui lui avait déconseillé de le faire.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, Nagato avait deviné juste, Itachi n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre dans ces parties de la ville et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le faire. Quelque part en lui, il espérait que celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami mentait et qu'il ne verrait rien de ces scènes aux drôles de couleurs qui se dessinaient dans son esprit.</p>
<p>Il força sur ses jambes, accéléra l'allure et monta le son de la musique, s'efforçant à ne pas penser à quel point les playlists quotidiennes lui avaient manqué les derniers jours, isolant à grand-peine le sentiment diffus de trahison qu'il éprouvait quand il se souvenait de cette fois où il s'était ouvert à Nagato sur l'attentat qui lui avait ravi ses parents, sans savoir qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un qui avait ri avec ses instigateurs.</p>
<p>Quand il franchit enfin la frontière entre Haut et Bas, il ralentit avec force, passant d'une course rythmée à un trot contrôlé, ses yeux se portant partout où il le pouvait.</p>
<p>Et Nagato avait raison.</p>
<p>Les rues étaient sales, une odeur tenace de moisissure le saisit, mêlée à des effluves d'échappements, les façades des immeubles étaient noircies par la pollution, taguées. Sur le mur face à lui, quelqu'un avait essayé d'effacer le tag « Kono-assassins » qui se lisait toujours, bien trop clair sur la crasse qui recouvrait le bâtiment.</p>
<p>Choqué, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, s'étouffa dans la bouffée d'air qu'il aspira. Il ne voulait pas que Nagato ait raison. Quelque chose de profondément meurtri passa sur son visage alors qu'il se redressait, les mains sur ses flancs, la transpiration glissant le long de ses tempes, les yeux portés sur le décor qui s'offrait à lui.</p>
<p>Oui, il s'était senti trahi en lisant le récit de Nagato. Il s'était confié à cet illustre inconnu, lui avait raconté des choses personnelles, des épreuves, des doutes, des conflits internes. Ils avaient échangé sur mille sujets, tous plus divers et il s'était attaché à quelqu'un qui lui faisait du bien. Parce que depuis que ses parents étaient morts, il avait sans cesse eu la sensation d'être à côté de la plaque, d'être submergé, il avait prétendu être fort et être en état de gérer par peur qu'un « on » très indéterminé finisse par lui prendre la seule famille qui lui restait.</p>
<p>Cette terreur sourde de se retrouver seul l'avait conduit à faire des milliers d'erreurs – et il en découvrait encore de nouvelles – et ces erreurs avaient mené à la mort de sa relation avec son cadet, cette même mort qu'il avait redoutée à l'instant où ses parents avaient péri dans l'attentat de l'hôtel de ville.</p>
<p>Et il s'en était ouvert à quelqu'un qui l'avait consolé, cajolé et soutenu, qui lui avait témoigné de la compassion. Et qui avait probablement ri des victimes et des morts de ces attentats avec ses camarades bellicistes. L'idée d'avoir prêté le dos aux caresses réconfortantes d'une personne de ce genre lui était insupportable. L'idée d'avoir donné de l'affection à une personne en tout point semblable à ceux qui lui avaient volé ses parents était inadmissible.</p>
<p>Il jappa, son regard fuyant accrochant la silhouette recroquevillée d'une vieille native qui lui portait une œillade méfiante.</p>
<p>Non, rien ne justifiait la violence, affirma-t-il pour lui-même, afin de faire taire la colère qui montait en lui en constatant l'horrible réalité des Quartiers Bas. Rien. Les Accords avaient apporté du bon à Ame, et s'il y restait des quartiers insalubres, c'était probablement seulement que la politique d'urbanisation de la ville n'avait pas encore développé son projet pour eux.</p>
<p>Sans reprendre sa course, ôtant ses écouteurs, il s'engagea plus profondément dans le quartier. Les rues étaient animées et les visages fatigués, mais souriants. Un léger mouvement de foule s'enfonçait encore plus dans le dédale d'artères et Itachi suivit le groupe, intrigué. La marche finit par le conduire sur une petite place où les gens s'arrêtaient, observaient et repartaient vaquer à leurs occupations ou restaient. Lui-même ne percevait pas grand-chose. Il allait faire demi-tour pour reprendre sa course quand ça commença.</p>
<p>La rumeur enfla. Des bruits de pas rythmés provinrent de sa droite et il se pencha pour observer un groupe encapé, masqué, qui s'approchait à une allure calculée. Ils bougeaient comme un seul homme. Plissant les paupières pour mieux les distinguer, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une flash mob, puis leurs tenues lui permirent de mettre de côté cette idée.</p>
<p>Non, c'était une manifestation de la Salamandre, ces indépendantistes dont tous les médias commentaient les actions et les exactions. Observant la foule, Itachi essaya de repérer des journalistes, des photographes, puis il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.</p>
<p>Rester ou partir ? S'il restait, il aurait bien trop l'impression de les encourager, et ce n'était pas le cas. S'il partait, il n'aurait pas les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait reçu le message de Nagato.</p>
<p>Il choisit finalement de rester pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.</p>
<p>Les manifestants firent le tour de la place pour installer des barrières et maintenir les spectateurs à distance. La plupart des gens autour de lui paraissaient rompus à l'exercice et il les imita, reculant suffisamment loin pour ne pas gêner la pose de ces protections.</p>
<p>Quand ils commencèrent à chanter, Itachi comprit finalement pourquoi ce spectacle semblait tellement attendu par le reste de la population des Quartiers Bas.</p>
<p>Face à lui, sur la place qui servait de scène improvisée, ce n'étaient plus de la politique qui se faisait, c'était une représentation. Les manifestants étaient devenus artistes, armés d'instruments de musique et le chœur qu'ils formaient le toucha bien plus qu'il ne voulut le montrer.</p>
<p>Ce qu'ils chantaient était du charabia, pour lui, un babillage inconsistant, dépourvu du moindre sens. Pourtant, il comprit le message. Il vit la bonne humeur se diffuser, circulant de l'un à l'autre des badauds qui flânaient par là, lui inclus, il ressentit profondément le sens de ces chansons.</p>
<p>Et, avant Nagato, il serait passé à côté. Si son correspondant n'avait pas pris le temps de lui apprendre à écouter la musique, il aurait raté les subtilités, le rythme ternaire, les tonalités joyeuses. Avant Nagato, il n'aurait pas compris ce que voulait dire la Salamandre, il n'aurait entendu qu'un bruit inintelligible.</p>
<p>Impressionné, peut-être un peu envoûté, il resta bien plus longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, malgré le froid qui commençait à le faire frissonner.</p>
<p>Puis ça dégénéra.</p>
<p>Tout alla tellement vite qu'Itachi eut du mal à reconstituer le film des événements.</p>
<p>D'abord les manifestants chantaient, la joie se diffusait, les spectateurs commençaient à danser, à prendre de l'espoir, à sourire et la place centrale du Quartier Bas où il se trouvait changeait de couleur, retrouvant petit à petit un aspect moins triste, toujours délabré, mais plein d'espérance.</p>
<p>L'instant d'après, une odeur agressive se répandait, charriant avec elle une fumée opaque. Des hommes lourdement armés aux couleurs de la police surgissaient, défonçaient les barrières et lançaient une charge contre les manifestants. La foule alentour se dispersait et lui restait là, statufié sur ses jambes, incapable de se mouvoir, l'horreur qui se distillait dans ses veines l'empêchant d'agir pour… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Empêcher la police de commettre une telle erreur ? S'enfuir à son tour pour éviter d'être mêlé à la foule ?</p>
<p>Près de lui, à quelques mètres à peine, une manifestante chuta après avoir reçu un coup. Il ne put retenir le mouvement qu'il fit pour lui venir en aide, elle tourna la tête, et l'élastique qui tenait son masque céda. Le temps d'un instant, il aperçut son visage et une horreur glacée se répandit dans tout son corps quand il reconnut le visage tuméfié qui se trouvait sous le masque.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakura… ?</em>
</p>
<p>Oui, c'était l'ex-petite amie de son frère, il en était presque certain. Elle se dépêcha de remettre l'objet qui dissimulait ses traits, se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour se protéger des coups qui commencèrent à pleuvoir sur elle. Itachi amorça de nouveau un geste – il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, Sakura était probablement mêlée à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris, c'était une jeune femme très gentille, elle ne méritait pas ça – mais un agent de police l'écarta rapidement, repoussant petit à petit tous les civils au loin.</p>
<p>Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention hébétée et choquée alors que l'agent de police le maintenait à distance. L'homme en uniforme tenta un geste pour empêcher la silhouette de franchir le cordon de sécurité, mais elle l'esquiva, son regard se tourna vers Itachi. Leurs yeux se percutèrent et le nom qui vibra contre l'esprit d'Itachi dansa douloureusement, le clouant sur place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto… ?</em>
</p>
<p>Éberluées, les prunelles anthracite suivirent le cheminement du jeune homme, le voyant se précipiter sur la femme à terre, écarter les agents de police qui tentaient de la maîtriser, la redresser vivement et l'inciter à partir, parant un coup qui essayait de le saisir. Itachi se sentit secouer la tête, le souffle court. Il observa la cape, la haute stature, le masque de céramique derrière lequel il avait cru reconnaître le meilleur ami de son frère.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Le seul tort que nous faisions était des manifestations et des sittings »</em>
</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête plus fort encore. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Naruto, tenta-t-il de se convaincre pour éloigner les bribes de texte qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Et son instinct vibra encore plus. Évidemment que c'était Naruto. Même si l'échange avait été éphémère, le gamin qu'il avait connu était bien le genre de trouble-fête à se trouver entre une personne à terre et un homme armé.</p>
<p>Itachi recula de plusieurs pas.</p>
<p>Mais si la Salamandre était vraiment la réunion de militants pacifistes, alors pourquoi les forces de l'ordre avaient-elles donné l'assaut ? Avait-il raté quelque chose ? Quand ils étaient arrivés, le petit groupe était assis au sol, leurs seules armes étaient leurs instruments de musique et leurs voix et, eh bien, pendant qu'il les avait écoutés, il avait eu l'impression que leurs chants réchauffaient son cœur, il avait senti son pied battre au rythme des chansons.</p>
<p>Alors, bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, si ?</p>
<p>L'agent de police revint vers lui, l'enjoignant à quitter les lieux au plus vite et il obtempéra, jetant par-dessus son épaule un dernier regard à la silhouette de Naruto qui hurlait en natif un cri de ralliement, vite repris par les autres indépendantistes qui se dispersaient.</p>
<p>Jamais Itachi ne fut si rapidement chez lui qu'après avoir fui les ruines de cette manifestation.</p>
<p>Son poids contre la porte la fit se refermer, alors que ses yeux, toujours emplis de trouble, se posaient sur le plafond.</p>
<p>Son rythme cardiaque était revenu à la normale, mais sa respiration continuait à lui jouer des tours.</p>
<p>Il était sûr que la jeune femme à terre, c'était Sakura, que celui qui était passé pour s'interposer était Naruto.</p>
<p>Il voyait encore et encore l'arme frapper les côtes de la jeune femme déjà à terre, ces images se mêlant aux souvenirs d'une fillette joyeuse avec un nœud dans les cheveux, se collant à Sasuke qui retenait un sourire, ses mains occupées à droite par les doigts de la petite, à gauche par ceux d'un blondinet au sourire immense.</p>
<p>Et cette jeune femme à terre, qui, entre deux cris de douleur, scande des slogans pacifiques, le visage en sang.</p>
<p>Ses paupières se fermèrent brutalement et il serra le poing en sentant ses doigts trembler, ses appuis cesser de le porter. Il s'affaissa contre la porte, saisi au cœur par la pensée sournoise que ça aurait pu être Sasuke. Il frissonna, sans parvenir à savoir s'il s'agissait du froid, ou de l'angoisse sourde qui battait contre ses tempes.</p>
<p>Ça aurait pu être Sasuke. Son petit frère adoré. Il aurait pu se trouver là-bas, avec ses deux amis, il aurait pu tenter d'amortir les coups reçus par ses camarades, il aurait pu les encaisser à leur place et finir le visage ensanglanté, à terre, roué de coups.</p>
<p>Son poing se serra davantage et il crispa les mâchoires pour retenir le grognement de frustration qu'il sentait monter.</p>
<p>C'était intolérable. Et c'était ça, l'ordre et la paix qu'il avait vantés ? C'était ça qu'il avait prôné tout ce temps ? C'était ça, les Accords si chers à son père ?</p>
<p>C'était insupportable. L'odeur des fumigènes, si âpre, la panique sur le visage des manifestants – bon sang, le plus vieux d'entre eux devait avoir vingt-deux ans – restaient gravée en lui et il lui semblait que cet instant serait à jamais dans sa mémoire.</p>
<p>Inconsciemment, geste tant répété qu'il n'était plus nécessaire tellement il connaissait le récit par cœur, il ouvrit le message que Nagato lui avait envoyé et auquel il n'avait pas su répondre.</p>
<p>Il se demanda un instant, relisant l'histoire de sa vie à Ame, comment lui aurait réagi, à sa place.</p>
<p>La colère qui courut dans ses veines quand il imagina Sasuke vivre chacune de ces brimades lui retourna l'estomac. Il porta une paume à sa bouche, se forçant à respirer lentement, refusant de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol de son couloir.</p>
<p>Kurama s'approcha et il tendit la main, tapotant sa tête.</p>
<p>Une nouvelle vague de colère remonta le long de sa trachée et il saisit l'animal, pour le serrer contre lui, maigre tentative de trouver un quelconque réconfort.</p>
<p>Les mots du message surgissaient dans sa tête <em>« le visage de Yahiko était tuméfié »</em>, se superposaient aux images de Sakura en sang. Il chassa le tableau imaginaire où c'était Sasuke d'un mouvement de nuque et l'arrière de son crâne heurta le battant dans un bruit sourd.</p>
<p>La haine monta en lui, il souffla longuement pour se calmer, incapable, pourtant, de l'empêcher de fourmiller contre sa peau, parce que ça aurait pu être son frère. Ça aurait pu être Sasuke et cette idée était insupportable. Comment aurait-il pu, lui, rester calme si son frère était rentré à la maison dans un tel état, pour avoir eu le culot de donner de l'espoir aux habitants d'un quartier ?</p>
<p>Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, mais il refusa de les laisser couler.</p>
<p><em>« Toute ma colère est remontée d'un coup »</em> et Itachi la sentait courir en lui, l'obligeant à respirer fébrilement, un voile bleu maculant sa vue. Il comprenait. Il comprenait enfin.</p>
<p>Mieux que personne, il comprenait l'impuissance ressentie quand quelqu'un de cher souffre, et que faire contre une nation ?</p>
<p>Malgré lui, presque comme un automatisme, il se vit relever son téléphone, pénétrer dans son carnet d'adresses et appuyer sur un nom présent dans le journal d'appels. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois et son cœur cogna. Finalement, son cousin décrocha :</p>
<p>— <em>Itachi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'appelles jamais.</em></p>
<p>Il prit une longue respiration puis il consentit à répondre :</p>
<p>— Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi la police d'Ame, formée et gérée par notre clan, agresse des manifestants pacifistes.</p>
<p>Le soupir qui lui répondit ne lui plut pas. Il se releva, posant le chat à terre.</p>
<p>— Shisui, j'ai vu de mes yeux des policiers armés jusqu'aux dents s'en prendre à des militants de la Salamandre à peine plus vieux que mon frère, désarmés, qui ne faisaient que chanter. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te bats ? Est-ce pour défendre <em>ça</em> que mes parents sont morts ?</p>
<p>— <em>Non</em>, rétorqua sèchement Shisui, <em>bien sûr que non</em>.</p>
<p>— Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est ce bordel ?</p>
<p>— <em>Une réalité dont je voulais te protéger, cousin.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Le lézard<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>[Participants : Sai, Karin, Sakura, Naru…]</em>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <em>*conversation secrète</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : </em>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <em> ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ouais ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Est-ce que c'était bien qui je pense ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ouais.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Aucune idée. Ça va, toi ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ça va. C'est pas la première fois que je me prends un coup de tonfa dans les côtes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Karin</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : On est safes, avec la présence d'Uchiwa ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Non.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Oui. On est safes, il nous balancera pas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sai</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Uchiwa ? Saspillère ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto </strong>
  </em>
  <em>: Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Non, l'autre Uchiwa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sai</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Comment il aurait pu vous reconnaître, de toute façon ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Le masque de Sakura est tombé. Et je l'ai vu avoir un mouvement de recul en croisant mon regard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Je suis certain qu'il m'a reconnu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Et je suis certain qu'il ne dira rien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Moi, si. C'est un type bien. Fais-moi confiance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Ok… Tu rentres, ce soir ? On fait une soirée avec les autres.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Non, je vais aller embêter Sasuke !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakura</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Encore…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Il est toujours tout seul, lui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Karin</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Et tu n'as pas besoin de lui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naruto</strong>
  </em>
  <em> : Conversation close, je suis devant sa porte.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>17 avril</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ce fut un cauchemar qui le tira du sommeil, ce matin-là. Ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes aux environs de cinq heures, il était en nage, un sentiment d'angoisse diffus vissé au fond du cœur. Nagato rejeta la couverture quand une vague d'anxiété le frappa, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger une nouvelle fois.</p>
<p>Ses pieds se posèrent sur le parquet et il frotta son visage dans l'espoir d'en faire partir la fatigue et la sensation désagréable que la journée serait totalement perdue.</p>
<p>Son téléphone resta sur la table de chevet alors qu'il se levait, ouvrant les volets puis la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il tira les couvertures vers le bout du lit pour faire sécher les draps, humides des sueurs froides qui l'avait saisi pendant la nuit, se promettant de les changer dans la journée, puis il quitta sa chambre, ne jetant qu'un vague regard à sa silhouette dans le miroir.</p>
<p>Une fois parvenu jusqu'à la cuisine, il regretta de ne pas avoir mis ses chaussons. Le froid du carrelage mordait ses talons, le faisant frissonner, pourtant, il n'eut pas l'envie de faire demi-tour, toujours plongé dans de sombres pensées.</p>
<p>Le bouton de la cafetière fut enclenché, anticipant son allumage automatique prévu une heure plus tard. Le temps que le café passe, il choisit d'aller se laver et de s'habiller.</p>
<p>Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il s'étonna d'avoir faim. Ce n'était pas monnaie courante pour lui de souhaiter prendre un petit déjeuner.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha d'un placard qu'il ouvrit, saisissant une boîte de biscuits. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de papier scotché sur le paquet, recouvert de l'écriture de Konan « ceux-là sont très bons », disait-elle, « je suis sûre qu'ils te plairont ».</p>
<p>Nagato sourit tristement, refermant le placard, attrapant une tasse propre posée sur l'égouttoir. Il la remplit de café puis la porta jusqu'à la table, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'installer.</p>
<p>Quand le biscuit qu'il attrapa s'émietta un peu sur le sol, il fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les paupières.</p>
<p>— Shuriken, grommela-t-il, je me suis pas occupé de Shuriken.</p>
<p>Il déjeuna rapidement, abandonnant sa tasse vide dans l'évier, puis il repassa dans sa chambre pour ouvrir son placard et récupérer un bandeau à glisser dans ses cheveux, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas assez de longueur pour pouvoir les attacher. Il aimait ce bandeau : c'était le premier cadeau de Naruto. Son frère s'était amusé à fixer une plaque de fer sur le morceau de tissu, pour protéger son crâne des meubles où il avait souvent tendance à se cogner en se redressant un peu trop vite.</p>
<p>Il repassa dans son atelier, attrapant au passage l'engin qu'il devait bricoler et il actionna l'interrupteur, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur puissante.</p>
<p>L'endroit sentait la poussière et les travaux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu et il savoura quelques instants. Malgré tout, il se sentait bien, entouré de ses outils. Il jeta un œil sur un de ses vieux projets qu'il n'avait pas menés à terme, fronçant les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir quel était le but de cette manœuvre, puis il s'approcha de l'établi, s'installant sur son siège et braquant une lueur sur Shuriken.</p>
<p>Il passa le reste de la matinée dans le silence de son travail, dévissant, testant, remplaçant ce qui ne fonctionnait plus, armé de son fidèle multimètre, punaisant sur son tableau de liège des morceaux de papier couverts d'inscriptions illisibles pour quiconque n'étant pas lui.</p>
<p>Il dut refaire quelques soudures et l'odeur d'étain fondu eut sur lui un effet prodigieux et apaisant. Son visage se détendit et il ferma les paupières, le cœur soudainement moins lourd.</p>
<p>La matinée fila sans qu'il n'eût le temps de s'en rendre compte et quand il releva la tête pour contempler Shuriken et ses mouvements, un sourire ravi illumina ses yeux.</p>
<p>Il s'étira, descendant de la chaise, puis il s'approcha de Shuriken pour l'empoigner, le ramenant avec lui dans le reste de la maison. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il n'envisagea pas de manger et il tâta ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Se rappelant qu'il l'avait laissé dans la chambre, il haussa les épaules, décidant d'aller faire autre chose dans la maison.</p>
<p>Shuriken se baladait en couinant légèrement.</p>
<p>Nagato s'installa dans le canapé, allumant la télévision et il se laissa bercer par la voix de la présentatrice du journal de mi-journée.</p>
<p>Quand il se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, Shuriken avait disparu et une émission sur la maternité avait commencé. Un bâillement le saisit, il massa sa nuque endolorie, se relevant pour finalement aller récupérer son téléphone.</p>
<p>Avant de débrancher l'appareil de sa charge, il referma la fenêtre et il retira les draps de son couchage, les regroupant sur le seuil pour les mettre à laver en sortant de sa chambre.</p>
<p>Il s'assit au bord de son lit, et attrapa son téléphone, le tenant dans sa main droite, les doigts de la gauche jouant avec la fiche micro-USB pour la déconnecter.</p>
<p>L'écran de son smartphone s'éclaira sous le mouvement, dévoilant une notification en attente, et Nagato se figea, ses doigts glissant, entraînant avec eux le câble qui se détacha.</p>
<p>Son cœur s'emballa et il verrouilla l'écran pour ne plus voir la pastille lui signalant un nouveau SMS, reçu aux alentours de sept heures trente le matin même. En provenance d'Itachi. Il garda son téléphone dans la main un long moment, contrôlant sa respiration, tentant d'apaiser le rythme erratique de son souffle et la nouvelle salve d'angoisse qui montait en lui.</p>
<p>Se fustigeant à voix basse, il ferma les paupières, se focalisant sur autre chose que ses mains tremblantes.</p>
<p><em>De toute façon,</em> pensa-t-il, <em>il faudra bien le lire à un moment, ce texto.</em></p>
<p>Alors il prit son courage à deux mains. Son index appuya sur le bouton de verrouillage pour éclairer l'écran, son pouce fit glisser la notification vers la droite pour ouvrir le message.</p>
<p>Les tremblements de ses doigts s'accentuèrent davantage encore quand ses rétines parcoururent les mots qu'il avait reçus huit heures plus tôt et finalement, sa main qui tenait le téléphone s'affaissa, alors qu'il sentait des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il les laissa dévaler ses joues, s'écrasant sur son pantalon et l'écran de son portable, puis, levant la main serrée dessus, il les essuya d'un revers de manche.</p>
<p>— J'ai vraiment une chance insolente de t'avoir dans ma vie, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son téléphone.</p>
<p>
  <em>« À aucun moment je ne t'ai menti. Si tu t'es senti incroyable, ce n'est pas grâce à moi, c'est parce que tu l'es. »</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Nagato </strong>[19:50]</em> <em> :<br/>Ça fait des heures entières que je veux t'écrire mais je ne trouve pas quoi dire.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[19:50]</em> <em> :<br/>Je suis dans une situation similaire.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[19:51]</em> <em> :<br/>J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si je peux simplement continuer comme avant.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato </strong>[19:53]</em> <em> :<br/>C'est ce que tu veux ?</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[19:57]</em> <em> :<br/>Non.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[20:03]</em> <em> :<br/>Oui.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[20:13]</em> <em> :<br/>Je ne veux pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, parce que c'était important pour toi et pour moi, même si je ne souhaite pas en parler davantage maintenant.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[20:14]</em> <em> :<br/>Mais je voudrais pouvoir discuter avec toi aussi librement qu'avant, sans ressentir de malaise.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi</strong> [20:14]</em> <em> :<br/>Je ne sais pas quoi faire, donc je contemple stupidement mon téléphone depuis que je suis rentré du travail.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[20:15]</em> <em> :<br/>Même le chat se demande ce que je suis en train de faire.<br/></em> <em>*Itachi a partagé une photo</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Nagato</strong></em><em> [20:15] :<br/>Tu m'avais manqué. </em>😂</p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi </strong>[20:16]</em> <em> :<br/>Reste à savoir si tu parles de moi ou de Kurama, en disant ça.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>15 mai</strong>
</p>
<p>Rien n'avait véritablement changé entre eux, constata Naruto, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Les pauses pour le déjeuner restaient relativement identiques à ce qu'elles avaient été jusqu'à présent : ils se retrouvaient sur le toit après leurs cours, partageaient leurs repas, échangeaient peu de mots, Sasuke préférant s'enfermer dans sa musique, lui-même continuant à réviser les mouvements et les combats qu'il devrait mener pendant l'été.</p>
<p>Prochainement, il allait partir. Pas longtemps, bien sûr, le temps d'un mois, pour un tournage. Killer Bee avait spécifiquement demandé sa présence, maintenant qu'il avait sa certification. Pourtant, Naruto, bien que très enthousiasmé par ce projet, avait hésité longuement avant d'accepter le job. L'idée de laisser Sasuke seul pendant quatre semaines le dérangeait, il craignait que la solitude ne renfonce son petit-ami dans sa noirceur.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, Naruto ne s'en était pas ouvert à Sasuke, il savait ce qu'il lui répondrait : « Ça va, j'ai déjà Shizune et Mei qui se prennent pour mes nounous, j'ai pas besoin d'un troisième chaperon ». Risquer de déclencher une nouvelle dispute uniquement pour formuler cette crainte ridicule n'était clairement pas utile, alors Naruto s'était tu.</p>
<p>Il était assis sur le banc, tenant un livre qu'il devait lire pour une option qu'il n'aurait pas choisie s'il avait su que c'était si théorique. Le nom de la matière l'avait inspiré, Hinata s'était réjouie et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle en cas de problème, mais clairement, la sociologie des sports de combat n'était pas réellement un domaine qu'il espérait explorer davantage. L'auteur scandait en introduction que la sociologie elle-même était un sport de combat et cette métaphore lui avait échappé, le faisant grogner : comme si tout et n'importe quoi pouvait être affilié aux arts martiaux, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.</p>
<p>Assis par terre, appuyé contre ses jambes, Sasuke avait sorti un carnet dans lequel il dessinait. Naruto avait jeté un œil sur le croquis et avait reconnu Sakura, mais il n'avait pas encore émis le moindre commentaire.</p>
<p>Après quelques minutes supplémentaires durant lesquelles il hésita à renoncer à la lecture de ce livre – il trouverait bien une vidéo qui le résume, non ? – il se pencha en avant, déposant sa veste sur les épaules de Sasuke en le sentant trembler.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas du dessin ton métier ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Sasuke soupira, son crayon continuant à danser sur le papier à grain.</p>
<p>— C'est une occupation pour les enfants, le dessin. Personne ne peut espérer en faire son métier.</p>
<p>— Ah bon, s'étonna Naruto. Alors ce sont des enfants qui font tous les dessins qu'on voit partout ?</p>
<p>La question était innocente et fit tiquer Sasuke.</p>
<p>— Je finirai mes études d'économie et j'irai travailler dans un cabinet d'audit, trancha Sasuke. Le dessin, ça restera une pratique après le travail. Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis.</p>
<p>— Ce n'était pas mon but. C'est seulement que je trouve ça dommage, tu dessines super bien.</p>
<p>Sasuke referma son carnet en faisant claquer sa langue et les deux sursautèrent quand la porte du toit s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru.</p>
<p>Si le nouvel arrivant s'étonna de les trouver si proches, la main de Naruto caressant la nuque de Sasuke, il n'en dit rien, se contentant d'avancer vers eux en fixant Sasuke.</p>
<p>— Je te cherchais, Uchiwa, soupira Shikamaru. T'es pas venu alors qu'on devait faire un point.</p>
<p>Sasuke rangea son carnet en portant sur son tuteur un regard étonné.</p>
<p>— Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, sinon, j'aurais été là.</p>
<p>Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans son téléphone avec un « Oh » contrit.</p>
<p>— En effet, désolé, le message est pas parti. Bon. Bah on va le faire là, tant pis.</p>
<p>Il s'installa face à Sasuke pendant que celui-ci se décalait des jambes de Naruto, pour laisser son petit ami descendre d'un niveau et s'asseoir près de lui.</p>
<p>Rien n'avait changé, finalement, entre eux. Et ils n'avaient pas dit à leurs amis que leur relation avait évolué, se suffisant de se retrouver chez Sasuke après les cours, les soirs où Naruto n'était pas crevé par son boulot, les soirs où Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'être tout seul. C'était peut-être là l'unique différence : à présent, quand il affirmait vouloir être seul, son petit-ami n'insistait pas, se contentant d'approuver et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.</p>
<p>Et c'était très bien ainsi. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, de toute façon.</p>
<p>Il se passa encore quinze minutes durant lesquelles l'essentiel de la conversation tourna autour des études de Sasuke, de ses notes, des appréciations laissées par les enseignants et de taux marginal de substitution technique. Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de la signification de ce qu'ils racontaient, aussi resta-t-il en retrait, se contentant d'écouter avec concentration pour essayer de suivre.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il ne cacha pas son soulagement quand Hinata passa finalement la porte du toit, lui adressant un large sourire.</p>
<p>— Je viens de lire ton message, clama-t-elle, tu as des soucis avec la sociologie du sport ?</p>
<p>— Ouais. La sociologie du sport.</p>
<p>Un rire échappa à Hinata alors qu'elle s'approchait et que Naruto se décalait un peu pour ne pas déranger les deux autres. Il observa à la dérobée la jeune femme qui s'installait, constatant que, malgré la hausse des températures, elle portait toujours le pull qui allait avec leur uniforme.</p>
<p>C'était Sakura qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi Hinata ne quittait jamais ce vêtement : en raison de sa forte poitrine, les chemises fournies par l'école avaient tendance à trop s'écarter, offrant une vue imprenable sur son soutien-gorge et ses seins, lui attirant des commentaires peu flatteurs de camarades mal aimables.</p>
<p>Elles bataillaient dur pour pouvoir obtenir un changement dans les standards, pour que soient donnés de simples tee-shirts qui permettraient d'éviter ce problème.</p>
<p>Il lui adressa un sourire, constata que sa frange avait un peu poussé, et elle le lui rendit avec un rien de timidité qu'il savait due aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retourner.</p>
<p>— Déjà, expliqua-t-il, il commence par dire que la sociologie est elle-même un sport de combat et je ne comprends pas.</p>
<p>Elle prit tout le temps nécessaire pour lui détailler ce que signifiait cette métaphore, comment elle pouvait être interprétée, puis ils se plongèrent dans l'ouvrage pour qu'elle lui définisse ce qui lui échappait.</p>
<p>Au bout d'un moment, Hinata finit par remarquer que Sasuke et Shikamaru écoutaient leur conversation, que la main de Sasuke était très près de celle de Naruto, suffisamment pour qu'elles se touchent, que leurs doigts se caressent doucement, et, troublée, elle bafouilla, baissant les yeux. La gorge serrée, elle fit une pause pour les examiner tour à tour, avant de sourire avec tristesse.</p>
<p><em>C'était donc ça</em>, pensa-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. <em>C'était pour ça qu'il ne me voyait pas. Parce qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles.</em></p>
<p>Quelque part, cette révélation la soulageait : ce n'était pas elle qui avait un problème et qui n'était pas assez bien. Elle n'était seulement pas son type. Elle leur adressa un sourire bienveillant, leurs mains s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et Shikamaru toussota pour masquer sa gêne.</p>
<p>Se reprenant, Sasuke risqua une œillade vers son petit-ami et fronça les sourcils. Ça ferait plaisir à Naruto s'il tentait d'établir un contact cordial avec quelqu'un de son étage. Le problème était qu'Hinata ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Comme la plupart des gens.</p>
<p>— Tu veux être sociologue, Hinata ?</p>
<p>C'était un peu pauvre comme entrée en matière, mais ça avait le mérite de la détourner de leurs mains qui s'étaient frôlées par réflexe. Timidement, elle lui adressa un vague rictus.</p>
<p>— Oui, chuchota-t-elle, j'aimerais bien, mais pour l'instant, je suis–</p>
<p>— Sur le point de dire une bêtise, j'suis sûr, genre qu'elle a pas le niveau, ou une bêtise grosse comme un camion de ce type, interrompit Naruto avant de chercher le regard de Sasuke. Hinata est la meilleure de sa classe en sociologie, elle les éclate tous ! Elle sait tout sur tout, c'est impressionnant.</p>
<p>Le compliment était sincère et il fit rougir Hinata qui se tortilla un peu. Un silence revint. Les téléphones de Naruto et Shikamaru vibrèrent en même temps et ils échangèrent un regard, s'excusant auprès d'Hinata et Sasuke, puis ils se levèrent pour aller parler à voix basse à l'autre bout de la terrasse.</p>
<p>Le repris de justice fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi ils discutaient et ce que pouvait bien lui cacher Naruto, puis il décida que si ça l'avait concerné, son petit-ami lui en aurait touché deux mots.</p>
<p>Hinata baissait toujours la tête et le silence entre eux devenait inconfortable. Sasuke hésita, avant de dire :</p>
<p>— Je… Je connais quelqu'un qui est sociologue.</p>
<p>Mal à l'aise, constatant à quel point sa tentative de conversation était médiocre, il se gratta la nuque, haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Mais j'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup de sociologues. Alors tu ne le connais peut-être pas.</p>
<p>— Dis toujours, encouragea Hinata. Je commence à connaître pas mal d'auteurs. Tu sais… À force de lire…</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête, croisa son regard.</p>
<p>— Je… C'est un de mes cousins. Obito Uchiwa ? Tu le connais ? Je crois qu'il est sociologue de la sexualité, ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas trop.</p>
<p>L'air émerveillé qui passa sur le visage d'Hinata choqua Sasuke. Les yeux de l'étudiante pétillèrent de joie, elle prit une teinte rosée et s'avança vers lui – pas assez pour empiéter sur son espace vital, mais suffisamment pour qu'il remarque le geste.</p>
<p>— J'adore ses travaux, révéla Hinata. Quelle chance d'être de la famille d'une telle sommité… C'est lui qui m'a donné envie de me spécialiser dans la sexualité et le genre.</p>
<p>L'aveu avait glissé hors de ses lèvres avec excitation et elle continua à parler, parler, parler, sans s'arrêter, laissant Sasuke suffoqué par l'avalanche discursive qui lui tomba dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel monologue venant de la jeune Hyuuga qu'il se rappelait timide et peu encline aux phrases trop longues.</p>
<p>Pourtant, elle raconta comment elle avait lu chaque ouvrage du Professeur Uchiwa – elle en parlait avec déférence, du même Obito que celui qui lui envoyait régulièrement des vidéos de gens qui se cassent la gueule en précisant « j'adore rire » avant, ce même Obito que Kakashi adorait tourner en dérision, celui qui se mettait plus souvent qu'à son tour dans des situations aussi rocambolesques que ridicules. Cet Obito-là était admiré pour ses analyses, pour la richesse de ses études, la diversité de ses méthodes et les éclaircissements qu'il apportait sur la sexualité et le genre.</p>
<p>Pour Sasuke, Obito avait toujours été une sorte de clown. C'était un Uchiwa bizarre, un de ceux qu'on ne mettrait pas dans l'histoire du clan, parce qu'il faisait honte aux dirigeants. Il riait fort, plaisantait souvent, aimait les jeux de mots et n'hésitait pas à se rebeller contre le sens commun, contre les coutumes ancestrales, contre tout ce qui cimentait le clan Uchiwa de Konoha. C'était un marginal, en somme.</p>
<p>Jamais Sasuke n'avait pensé qu'en fait, malgré le doctorat d'Itachi, malgré les grades et les médailles de Shisui, c'était peut-être Obito qui avait le mieux réussi. Cependant, Hinata ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de parler, chacune de ses phrases contenait un compliment à l'adresse d'Obito et une curiosité toute neuve s'empara de lui.</p>
<p>Elle raconta, ensuite, comment elle espérait pouvoir effectuer un stage auprès de lui. Elle avoua qu'elle aurait voulu l'avoir comme directeur de mémoire, mais qu'elle n'osait pas le lui demander.</p>
<p>Soudainement, il eut envie de voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Si l'Obito qu'elle décrivait pouvait exister quand il était présent, si l'Obito que lui connaissait pourrait refroidir la jeune femme dans cette passion tout académique qu'elle éprouvait. Il s'entendit dire, bien avant de pouvoir réfléchir cette phrase :</p>
<p>— Il doit venir en juin, je vais sans doute le voir après sa conférence. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai te le présenter. Ou lui parler de toi, ajouta-t-il à contretemps quand il remarqua que cette proposition avait fait blanchir Hinata d'un coup. Ou ne rien dire du tout et arrêter d'essayer de tenter des trucs, finit-il en voyant qu'elle pâlissait de plus en plus.</p>
<p>Elle allait répliquer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait répondre, probablement un mélange entre « Tu ferais ça ? » et « Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas encore digne de ça », ce qui aurait donné quelque chose sonnant comme « Gah » ou « gyeh ».</p>
<p>Le hasard fit qu'elle ne put pas. Quand elle voulut prendre la parole, la porte du toit d'ouvrit de nouveau avec force, alla taper contre la butée au moment où Karin faisait un pas. Le battant revint à son positionnement initial, heurtant la jeune femme, la porte se referma sur un « AÏE » sonore.</p>
<p>Sasuke et Hinata échangèrent un regard – inquiet pour la seconde, un peu atterré pour le premier – et ils ne surent pas vraiment ce qu'il leur fallait faire. Par réflexe, l'un comme l'autre se tourna vers Naruto qui était toujours en pleine discussion à l'autre bout du toit. La conversation semblait houleuse, le blond s'exprimait à grand renfort de gestes, alors que Shikamaru secouait la tête, ponctuant rarement de mots monosyllabiques qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre.</p>
<p>Les yeux d'Hinata revinrent vers Sasuke, puis vers la porte et de nouveau vers l'ancien prisonnier et il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le battant se rouvre avec plus de douceur, révélant Sakura qui tentait comme elle le pouvait de ne pas rire, la main enserrant le poignet de sa meilleure amie mortifié qui avait le visage rougi pour la rouste assez méchante que l'ouverture lui avait infligée.</p>
<p>Elles s'approchèrent, hésitèrent un long moment, Sakura fronçant les sourcils quand elle constata que Naruto et Shikamaru étaient en plein milieu d'un débat.</p>
<p>Le silence s'épaissit entre les quatre qui restaient là à s'observer, ne sachant pas vraiment qui devait commencer à prendre la parole et Sakura serra les dents en allant s'asseoir près d'Hinata, forçant Karin à faire de même.</p>
<p>Encourageante, la future sociologue hocha la tête pour leur montrer tout son soutien. Karin croisa les bras, visiblement contrariée à l'idée de se retrouver face à Sasuke. Surtout Sasuke dont la bouche frémissait d'un rire contenu.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? grogna-t-elle à son adresse.</p>
<p>— Rien, rien, écarta-t-il en soufflant.</p>
<p>Sakura pinça les lèvres pour tenter de faire passer son rire pour de la désapprobation envers celui de Sasuke, mais personne ne fut dupe et finalement, Karin gonfla ses joues, vexée, pour darder sur sa meilleure amie un regard furieux.</p>
<p>— Mais t'es pas sympa, j'ai eu super mal.</p>
<p>Sakura ne put plus se retenir, elle partit à s'esclaffer si fort qu'elle fit se retourner vers eux Shikamaru et Naruto. Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Karin pour s'empêcher de tomber, son rire commençant à lui tirer les abdominaux de façon douloureuse. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux.</p>
<p>— Pardon, mais, chérie, c'était beaucoup trop drôle, t'y as mis toute ta déter, et…</p>
<p>Elle déglutit, crachota, se força à se calmer pour porter un regard à Hinata.</p>
<p>— Mais j'imagine que c'était pas si ridicule que ça, en fin de compte.</p>
<p>— Ah si, ça l'était, intervint Sasuke, un rictus toujours sur les lèvres. C'est totalement toi, Karin. Hyper déterminée, brutale et ridiculisée à la fin.</p>
<p>Elle s'apprêta à s'insurger, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, soufflée par la fin de la réplique.</p>
<p>— Mais ça fait partie de ton charme, ajouta-t-il en laissant son sourire s'épanouir.</p>
<p>Rosissant, elle baissa les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et de ne pas sentir son cœur s'emballer face à ce nouveau Sasuke auquel elle pourrait sans doute s'accoutumer un peu trop. Sakura saisit sa main et Karin s'y accrocha pour ne pas sombrer, laissant sa meilleure amie faire diversion :</p>
<p>— Vous parliez de quoi ?</p>
<p>La discussion reprit et bientôt, Sasuke n'eut même plus besoin de participer, les trois jeunes femmes déviant sur des conversations inachevées qu'elles avaient commencées à leur résidence.</p>
<p>Quand Naruto et Shikamaru revinrent, ils les trouvèrent donc en pleine discussion, détendue, pacifique et, terrassé, le leader de la Salamandre ne s'assit pas de suite aux côtés de son petit ami, prenant le temps d'observer les interactions qu'il avait avec les autres.</p>
<p>Bien sûr, il parlait bien plus facilement à Shikamaru qu'aux autres et, évidemment, les mots qu'il échangeait avec Sakura et Karin étaient un peu tendus, mais quelque chose dans cette scène le ramena des années en arrière, quand Sakura et Sasuke venaient chez lui, quand ils se retrouvaient à partager leur repas avec Jiraya, Konan, Yahiko et Nagato.</p>
<p>Il lui semblait percevoir un peu de cette ambiance chaleureuse et familière, et son cœur se serra quand il constata que, malgré tout, quelque chose manquait toujours.</p>
<p>Il finit par s'asseoir pour se mêler à la conversation, écartant bien vite cette impression.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>*Itachi a partagé deux photos</em>
</p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>J'ai gaffé, mais où ?</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Obito</strong></em><em> :</em><br/><em>Oh bordel </em>😂</p>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a pire que moi.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Je t'en prie, où est-ce que j'ai mal fait ?</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>On vient seulement de se réconcilier, je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne de la distance.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Il a des sentiments pour toi.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Oui, je sais.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Où est le rapport ?</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Oh.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Je crois que j'ai compris.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Je suis terriblement mauvais pour flirter.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Comment je rattrape ça ?</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> :<br/>Je suis célibataire depuis 35 ans, tu es sûr que je suis la bonne personne à qui demander ?</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>3 juin</strong>
</p>
<p>Le canapé s'affaissa quand Neji s'installa dedans, le teint blême, de larges cernes sous ses yeux bleu clair. Il gémit en épousant la forme de l'assise, les muscles totalement relâchés et, lentement, il pivota la tête vers sa droite, pour constater qu'il s'était mis près de Sasuke, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Une vague surprise s'imprégna sur ses traits et il maugréa "je suis trop stressé pour m'étonner, salut, Uchiwa". Le susnommé humecta ses lèvres et se pressa davantage contre l'accoudoir, son malaise s'accentuant quand il sentit tous les regards converger sur lui, comme si chacun guettait sa réaction face à Neji.</p>
<p>Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Hyuuga. Ce n'était pas son type de personnes préféré, mais clairement, ce n'était pas à Sasuke qu'il fallait demander des conseils sociaux. Jusqu'aux événements, ils s'étaient l'un et l'autre contentés de s'ignorer, de se saluer sans jamais pousser plus loin le rapport cordial qu'ils entretenaient.</p>
<p>— Salut, répondit-il en plongeant les yeux au fond de son verre.</p>
<p>Rapidement, Neji fit comme s'il n'était pas là, sans que ça semble choquer Sasuke. L'étudiant en littérature se redressa pour saisir un verre en plastique propre et le remplir d'une boisson au hasard – elles étaient de toute façon sans alcool – puis il exhala de nouveau, tendant un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble du groupe qui commençait à reprendre des conversations par petits blocs de deux ou trois.</p>
<p>— J'en peux plus, je vais mourir de stress, lança Neji.</p>
<p>Sa réflexion tomba dans le vide et, charitable, Sasuke finit par la ramasser au vol, se tournant vers lui pour se forcer à sourire. C'était sûr que Naruto faisait exprès de ne pas vraiment lui parler pour l'obliger à communiquer avec d'autres personnes et Hyuuga était encore le plus à même de faire office de conversation acceptable.</p>
<p>— Que t'arrive-t-il ?</p>
<p>— Mon oral de soutenance de mémoire approche, révéla Neji. Et je ne suis pas sûr de satisfaire aux exigences de mon directeur de mémoire.</p>
<p>— Sur quoi porte ton travail ?</p>
<p>Quelqu'un parmi les habitants de l'étage s'exclama "Oh non, pas encore le mémoire de Neji" et aussi bien le concerné que Sasuke ignorèrent la réflexion. L'étudiant en lettres avala une grande gorgée de son jus de fruits avant de se lancer :</p>
<p>— Je travaille sur les traces laissées par la guerre dans la littérature contemporaine d'Ame. Je mène une réflexion sur l'impact des événements traumatiques sur les écrivains.</p>
<p>Les sourcils de Sasuke se soulevèrent un instant puis retombèrent presque aussitôt pour se froncer.</p>
<p>— Ça doit être intéressant. C'est une étude comparative ?</p>
<p>Neji le considéra une seconde, pencha légèrement la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question puis il finit froncer les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Je ne comprends pas ce que je devrais comparer.</p>
<p>Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre posant son verre sur la table pour attraper une poignée de chips pendant qu'il se penchait.</p>
<p>— Peut-être que je définis mal ton sujet. Pour moi, tu travaillais sur les actes de guerre et les survivants des actes de guerre. Alors… Est-ce que tu compares les actes de guerre légitimes et ceux, par exemple, perpétrés par Katsu et les séparatistes ?</p>
<p>Neji papillonna des paupières et secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je… Est-ce que tu es en train de comparer des bombardements et des exécutions massives à un attentat à la bombe ?</p>
<p>— Les bombardements et les actes militaires sont des actes légitimes en période de conflit. Katsu tue des civils et des innocents sciemment au nom de l'indépendance. Pour moi, ça se vaut.</p>
<p>Sasuke perçut instantanément le silence que son affirmation avait provoqué. Il examina avec attention les visages des étudiants autour de lui, ses yeux passant de Sakura à Karin, s'arrêtant un moment sur Sai, puis arrivèrent vers Naruto qui, les rétines chargés d'une inexplicable tristesse, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.</p>
<p>— Ouais, Katsu… C'est pas vraiment des indépendantistes, Katsu. Enfin, je préférerais qu'ils ne le soient pas.</p>
<p>Les yeux bleus se troublèrent un peu, Sakura humecta ses lèvres, Karin déglutit de malaise et Sasuke fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Son buste s'orienta naturellement vers Naruto, leurs genoux se touchèrent et Naruto tourna les rétines vers son petit ami, lui adressant un sourire pâle.</p>
<p>— Il existe plusieurs courants indépendantistes, expliqua Naruto, et toutes ne sont pas bellicistes. À vrai dire, la plupart des mouvements pour la libération d'Ame sont extrêmement pacifistes. La Salamandre, par exemple.</p>
<p>Il prit une pause, baissa les yeux sur ses mains.</p>
<p>— Le problème, c'est que les médias se concentrent surtout sur ceux qui font trop bruit, comme Katsu. Eux, ils posent des bombes, ils commettent des meurtres, kidnappent des dignitaires, alors forcément, ça attire l'attention. Leur but est clairement de faire peur et de faire monter les revendications indépendantistes jusqu'aux gouvernements. Mais…</p>
<p>— Mais ? souffla Sasuke, le cœur au bord des lèvres.</p>
<p>Les mains contractées pour éviter qu'elles tremblent, il avait l'impression que son monde était sur le point de s'effondrer, que Naruto était sur le point de lui avouer qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation indépendantiste. Qu'il était du côté de ceux qui avaient ruiné sa vie.</p>
<p>— Mais ça ne marche pas. Tuer des gens n'a jamais été un bon moyen de porter un message, jamais.</p>
<p>Neji toussa un peu, attirant l'attention de Sasuke. De fait, ce dernier rata l'échange de regards qu'il y eut entre les membres de la Salamandre, la négation de Shikamaru qui invita doucement Naruto à changer de sujet : ce n'était clairement pas le moment de dire à Sasuke qu'ils étaient tous – ou presque – des membres de la Salamandre, indépendantistes jusqu'au bout des ongles.</p>
<p>Naruto ne pouvait qu'approuver : de toute évidence, Sasuke n'était pas prêt à entendre une telle chose. Et le blond ne voulait surtout pas que son petit-ami pense qu'il était du même avis que ceux qui avaient assassiné Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Si leurs objectifs étaient semblables, les différences de méthodes rendaient les rapports entre la Salamandre et les bellicistes tendus.</p>
<p>— Après, je m'intéresse assez peu aux indépendantistes, je m'intéresse particulièrement à ce que tu appelles les actes militaires légitimes et leurs réceptions par les civils, admit-il. M'intéresser aux indépendantistes serait une gageüre. Déjà parce que c'est très dur de les trouver, personne ne se réclame ouvertement d'un mouvement indépendantiste. Ensuite, parce qu'ils ne sont pas nécessairement majoritaires. Mon oral me permettra de fixer si je suis sur la bonne voie. Je vais commencer par une analyse des <em>Chroniques d'un ninja tenace</em>, qui est tout de même un bel exemple des conséquences de la guerre sur la littérature d'Ame.</p>
<p>— Sauf que, intervint Naruto, cet auteur n'était pas d'Ame, il vient de Konoha.</p>
<p>Le sourire qu'il offrit à son ami était assuré, loin de révéler toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait à voir Sasuke aussi tendu.</p>
<p>— Non, c'est vrai, confirma Neji, mais c'est Ame, qu'il dépeint. « Si c'est à la portée d'un shinobi, alors je tenterai tout pour apporter la paix aux hommes. J'y travaillerai sans relâche ». Cette phrase est particulièrement significative, elle porte l'ensemble du roman et le structure de bout en bout. Et l'auteur, mine de rien, était au cœur des événements, des conséquences que les guerres successives ont eues sur les civils, il était précepteur dans divers orphelinats d'Ame et informateur pour le Pays du Feu. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit mort. Cette trilogie s'annonçait extraordinaire.</p>
<p>— Ouais, répondit Naruto en baissant les yeux sur la table basse, c'est dommage.</p>
<p>Un réflexe malheureux incita Sasuke à saisir la main de Naruto, entremêlant leurs doigts dans un geste sans équivoque. Le silence qui régnait autour d'eux s'épaissit davantage alors que Sai s'étranglait dans son jus de fruits, recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes par Karin.</p>
<p>Le geste tendre aurait pu passer inaperçu, un simple réconfort d'un ami à un autre. Il n'était pas rare que des postures similaires soient surprises dans leur groupe, mais c'était différent, cette fois. C'était Naruto et Sasuke.</p>
<p>Quand il nota la gêne que son mouvement impulsif avait eu sur l'ensemble du groupe d'amis, Sasuke retira sa main des doigts de Naruto comme s'il s'était brûlé, sentant ses joues chauffer alors qu'il évitait avec soin de croiser les yeux de son petit-ami.</p>
<p>Le malaise perdura autant que le silence et ce fut Hinata qui le brisa d'un soupir. Elle se leva pour récupérer le plat qui contenait les tranches de cake aux olives, tendant son regard à Sasuke.</p>
<p>— Ne tiens pas compte de ces idiots, murmura-t-elle en vissant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. Je suis très contente pour vous et personne, ici, n'a de problème avec ça.</p>
<p>Le ton menaçant de l'apprentie sociologue réveilla d'abord Sakura qui se remit en mouvement, suivie par Karin puis Neji. Seul Sai restait statufié et finit par s'écrier :</p>
<p>— Ah, mais si, moi j'ai un problème avec ça !</p>
<p>Il consentit à développer sa pensée quand une énergie négative et désapprobatrice le heurta de plein fouet.</p>
<p>— Mais tout le monde a oublié ce qu'il a fait, ce connard ? Vous avez si peu de mémoire que ça ? Vous avez oublié Sakura qui a passé des semaines à pleurer ? Le nombre de fois où on a dû s'interposer parce que Karin et elle essayaient de s'entretuer ? Ou, je sais pas, combien de mois Naruto a passés à l'hôpital ?</p>
<p>— Personne n'a oublié, intervint Shikamaru en prenant la parole pour la première fois.</p>
<p>Il se leva, et la lumière qui baignait le salon l'enveloppa de telle manière que son ombre paraissait dominer toutes les autres.</p>
<p>— Cependant, le choix de Naruto, de Karin et de Sakura, c'est de pardonner ou au moins d'essayer. Aucun de nous n'a son mot à dire sur cette décision. Si la présence d'Uchiwa aux côtés de son petit-ami t'importune, je t'invite à quitter les lieux, ici, tu n'es pas chez toi.</p>
<p>Il chercha du soutien auprès de Neji qui pesa le pour et le contre et hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Deux contre un. Uchiwa est le bienvenu, que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou en tant que copain de Naruto. Les seuls trucs que j'ai contre lui sont pas entre mes mains, je m'en remets donc à la décision des concernés.</p>
<p>D'un mouvement, Sai se retourna contre Karin et Sakura.</p>
<p>— Et vous avez pris cette décision sans penser à ma sœur.</p>
<p>— Allons bon, ricana Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, à Ino, exactement ?</p>
<p>Sai l'ignora et Sakura se redressa sur le bout de canapé qu'elle partageait avec Karin.</p>
<p>— Ino a pris un râteau il y a dix ans, éclaircit Sakura. Ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que Karin et moi avons vécu et ta sœur s'en est très bien remise, si j'en crois les récits de ses sex-adventures pendant son séjour à l'étranger.</p>
<p>Le frère protecteur s'étouffa avec cette information, pendant que Karin hochait la tête avec vigueur, se penchant vers Hinata pour lui dire :</p>
<p>— Apparemment, Ino a trois copains en même temps. Elle s'amuse bien, à l'étranger.</p>
<p>— Dire que moi, murmura Hinata, dépitée, quand je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon, il est homosexuel…</p>
<p>L'aveu eut le mérite de faire redescendre Sai d'un cran ou deux dans sa colère. Le béguin d'Hinata pour Naruto était de notoriété publique et elle était probablement celle qui devait avoir le plus de mal avec ce retournement de situation.</p>
<p>Il déglutit, lui portant un regard désolé.</p>
<p>— Ouais, ok, c'est bon, je lâche l'affaire.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi </strong> </em> <em>[23:46] :<br/>Comment faire pour flirter ?</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Shisui</strong> </em> <em> [23:47] :<br/>As-tu raté ta recherche internet ou me demandes-tu conseil ?</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> [23:47] :<br/>Un peu des deux.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Itachi</strong> </em> <em> [23:50] :<br/>Je voulais chercher sur internet, mais j'ai commis une erreur d'application. Et après réflexion, je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien te poser la question.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Itachi</strong></em><em> [23:50] :<br/>Internet me suggère de lui dire que ses lèvres feraient un joli collier pour mon pénis, mais je ne suis pas convaincu.</em>️</p>
<p><em> <strong>Shisui </strong> </em> <em>[23:51] :<br/>Ok, au moins tu as un bon instinct, effectivement, flirter de cette façon amène très peu de résultats.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>18 juin</strong>
</p>
<p>— POUIK-POUIK, MON COUSIN CHÉRI !</p>
<p>Se tournant vivement vers la voix qui l'avait interpelé, Sasuke grommela.</p>
<p>— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !</p>
<p>Le rire qui lui répondit lui permirent de distinguer sous quel parapluie se dissimulait Obito et il s'en approcha, se figeant soudainement quand il remarqua quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait près de son cousin.</p>
<p>Les yeux noirs de Sasuke, pleins de rancœur, analysèrent Shisui de pied en cape, notant avec une pointe de suspicion que cette fois-ci, il était venu en civil, même si sa tenue – un pantalon à pince gris et un manteau trois-quarts bleu marine – ne pouvait tout à fait effacer le maintien somme toute très militaire du colonel.</p>
<p>Sasuke torsionna légèrement son cou pour observer Obito avec agacement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque : Shisui avait fait un pas vers lui, glissant sa main gauche dans la poche de son manteau, l'autre agrippait fermement la poignée de son parapluie.</p>
<p>— Bonjour, cousin, tenta l'officier de Konoha avec un semblant de rictus.</p>
<p>Il y avait au fond des yeux noirs – typiques de la famille Uchiwa – quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité et Sasuke modifia ses appuis, recula légèrement son pied gauche, prêt à faire demi-tour à tout instant.</p>
<p>— Tu n'étais pas prévu, répondit le repris de justice. Pourquoi t'es là ?</p>
<p>— Je suis en mission courte, je savais qu'Obito venait faire une conférence à ton école, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir.</p>
<p>C'était trop pour Sasuke qui laissa une exhalation méprisante franchir ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Personne ne s'est soucié de moi quand j'étais en prison et je suis soudainement devenu l'attraction préférée du clan Uchiwa ?</p>
<p>L'aigreur de son ton fit baisser les yeux de Shisui, alors qu'Obito dardait sur lui un regard étonné et un peu déçu. Lui-même avait pris le temps, le plus régulièrement possible, d'écrire de longues lettres à son cousin enfermé. Ce n'était pas comme une visite, mais c'était au moins quelque chose. Mal à l'aise sous l'œillade sévère, Shisui se tortilla et déglutit.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis venu pour te demander pardon. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois, et tu as raison, je n'ai aucun droit de porter le moindre avis sur la vie que tu mènes.</p>
<p>Un silence s'étendit entre eux et les épaules de Sasuke se relâchèrent.</p>
<p>— Ça va, je m'en fous, lâcha-t-il finalement après un instant pendant lequel il considéra le laïus de son cousin.</p>
<p>De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait attendu quoi que ce soit des Uchiwa. Il avait compris bien longtemps auparavant que pour ces gens, il n'avait aucune importance.</p>
<p>— Non, ça ne va pas, insista Shisui. J'ai été nul avec toi. Je me sens terriblement mal de t'avoir laissé tomber.</p>
<p>— Bah vis avec, rétorqua sèchement Sasuke, y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.</p>
<p>Obito soupira sans un bruit, ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol alors qu'il se positionnait un peu plus près de Sasuke, lui témoignant un soutien discret, mais sincère. Le sociologue finit par hausser les épaules.</p>
<p>— Non, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Peut-être, par contre, est-il possible de ménager de l'espace aux autres pour qu'ils essaient de se rattraper ? Tu peux être si intransigeant, parfois, Pouik-Pouik, tu devrais lâcher du lest.</p>
<p>Il y avait de l'affection dans le timbre d'Obito, bien plus que Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais cru. À travers la toile transparente de son parapluie, il porta sur son cousin un regard sec.</p>
<p>— Tu parles comme Naruto. Il m'a dit pareil.</p>
<p>Le sourire éclatant d'Obito surgit en même temps que son hilarité, et soulevant son parapluie pour éviter qu'il s'entrechoque avec celui de Sasuke, il s'approcha du plus jeune pour enlacer ses épaules.</p>
<p>— Probablement un mec sympa, ce Naruto, s'il est d'accord avec moi ! J'aime les gens d'accord avec moi, ils sont pleins de sagesse.</p>
<p>Et Shisui ne pouvait pas nier : Naruto était réellement une bonne personne. Il se demanda vaguement si ce jeune homme était responsable des changements discrets qu'il percevait chez Sasuke. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir pour en avant, Sasuke capitulant devant les moqueries pleines d'amour délivrées par Obito.</p>
<p>— Un café, offrit-il en captant le regard de Shisui. Et c'est toi qui paies.</p>
<p>Hochant la tête, l'officier sourit.</p>
<p>— D'accord. Où souhaites-tu aller ?</p>
<p>Mal à l'aise, Sasuke se racla la gorge, avant de se tourner vers l'établissement scolaire.</p>
<p>— Je suis encore limité dans mes mouvements. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'école les jours où j'ai cours. C'est toléré que je vienne jusqu'au portail parce que Shizune sait que je sors pour fumer.</p>
<p>Shisui déglutit pour ne pas signifier toute la désapprobation qu'il ressentait en apprenant l'addiction de Sasuke et Obito prit les devants, s'avançant de nouveau vers la grille qu'il ne cessait passer ce jour.</p>
<p>— Allons au restaurant universitaire, alors, suggéra-t-il. Moi, ça me dérange pas, il est vraiment bien, j'y ai pris mon petit-déjeuner, ce matin. J'ai été très surpris par la qualité des marchandises, c'est pas comme ça la Bijuu Université.</p>
<p>Lui emboîtant le pas, Sasuke désigna le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter, puis il se tourna vers Obito après l'avoir dépassé.</p>
<p>— Oui, c'est normal, dans le public, ils ont tendance à négliger la bouffe, c'est un pôle de dépense hyper facile à réduire. Ici, on est dans un établissement privé.</p>
<p>— Le mess des officiers est de bonne qualité, glissa Shisui.</p>
<p>— C'est ça, vante-toi. J'attends toujours que tu m'invites !</p>
<p>Obito retroussa une lèvre faussement boudeuse et Sasuke retint un sourire face aux pitreries de son cousin préféré. Il franchit le détecteur de métaux et l'alarme se déclencha, stridente, faisant grimacer les deux autres Uchiwa. L'agent de sécurité soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, faisant signe à Sasuke de passer, renonçant à la fouille pour cette fois.</p>
<p>L'étudiant et le garde étaient accoutumés à ces moments. La lassitude avait fini par envahir l'agent qui, à présent, ne fouillait plus Sasuke systématiquement, particulièrement quand il allait seulement fumer une cigarette.</p>
<p>— C'est très agressif, commenta Obito quand ils se furent éloignés du portail, s'engageant sous la canopée qui reliait l'entrée à la galerie des amphithéâtres derrière laquelle se trouvait le restaurant.</p>
<p>— Je me suis habitué, répondit Sasuke. De toute façon, je peux pas enlever cette saloperie, j'ai encore dix-huit mois à tirer avec. Je m'en débrouille. Puis ça permet de garder les parasites à l'écart, ça me gêne pas.</p>
<p>— Tu n'as pas d'amis ?</p>
<p>La question avait franchi les lèvres de Shisui et était emplie d'une tristesse presque palpable. Sasuke lui lança une œillade difficile à interpréter avant de choisir d'ignorer l'interrogation. Ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie ne le regardait pas. Ceci dit, son téléphone ne cessait de vibrer depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses cousins et cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit Naruto le cherchait partout et le harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, soit la conversation de groupe à laquelle il avait été ajouté contre son gré contenait une multitude de nouveaux messages qu'il lirait en diagonale.</p>
<p>Il vérifia, tirant son portable de sa poche et il constata que c'était un savant mélange des deux.</p>
<p><em>« Je t'avais dit que je voyais mon cousin. Je suis occupé, là », </em>répondit-il à la dizaine de messages envoyée par son petit ami, puis il ignora la conversation de groupe.</p>
<p>Naruto finit par les retrouver alors qu'ils avaient entamé aussi bien leurs boissons chaudes que les pâtisseries qu'Obito avait achetées pour accompagner le breuvage. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Sasuke, dardant un doigt désappointé sur ses côtes, le foudroyant du regard.</p>
<p>— Je t'ai cherché partout, maugréa le blond sans se soucier de la cousinade alignée en face de lui, t'abuses, tu pourrais être plus précis dans tes messages.</p>
<p>— J'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu me rejoignes, répliqua Sasuke en se massant les côtes.</p>
<p>— Méchant petit-ami, bouda Naruto avant de paraître remarquer Shisui et Obito. Oups.</p>
<p>Sasuke roula des yeux avant de lever les mains en signe de renoncement.</p>
<p>— Obito, Shisui, je vous présente Naruto. Mon crétin de petit-ami.</p>
<p>Le sociologue s'inclina, prononçant un « enchanté » étranglé, très amusé par le gargouillement outré de Naruto qui vola la pâtisserie dans laquelle Sasuke s'apprêtait à manger.</p>
<p>— C'est mon croissant, signala le repris de justice.</p>
<p>— Ce qui est à toi est à moi, surtout concernant la bouffe, expliqua Naruto. Comment ça va, Shisui ?</p>
<p>— Je vais bien, je te remercie. Naruto et moi avions fait connaissance en février, expliqua-t-il quand Sasuke leur lança une œillade perplexe.</p>
<p>D'un hochement de tête, Sasuke accepta le détail offert et récupéra la moitié de son croissant avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement dans la bouche de Naruto, qui, sans prendre le temps d'avaler, demanda :</p>
<p>— Cobbent ba I-achi ?</p>
<p>Shisui hésita, ses yeux dévièrent sur Sasuke qui fronça les sourcils et relâcha sa moitié de croissante.</p>
<p>— Mais quoi ? s'insurgea Naruto après avoir avalé en voyant l'air rembruni de Sasuke. Je peux quand même demander comment il va, non ?</p>
<p>Repoussant sa tasse vide, Sasuke secoua la tête, esquivant le regard appuyé que lui portait son petit-ami.</p>
<p>— Si je voulais entendre parler de mon frère, j'irais dans un symposium de biologie.</p>
<p>— J'ai seulement demandé comment il va, insista Naruto. Je le connais, y a son meilleur ami assis à notre table, ce serait grossier de ne pas demander.</p>
<p>Obito et Shisui retinrent tous les deux de donner raison à Sasuke, échangeant un regard contrit de se trouver mêlés à une dispute de couple.</p>
<p>— Tu réagirais comment, toi, questionna Sasuke, si je me mettais à demander à tout-va comment se porte Nagato ?</p>
<p>— Ah ça va, pas la peine de le mettre sur le tapis, celui-là…</p>
<p>Il se contracta, son regard se chargeant de colère. Une partie de la colère qu'il ressentait était due au sentiment diffus que si quelqu'un demandait des nouvelles de Nagato devant lui, il ne serait pas aussi furieux. Il serait soulagé de finalement savoir s'il allait mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Et soulagé que quelqu'un demande à sa place. Même s'il ne l'admettait pas, l'état dans lequel était son frère quand ils s'étaient aperçus en avril l'avait préoccupé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.</p>
<p>Il n'était pas prêt à pardonner à Nagato. Pour autant, il ne souhaitait pas que son frère meure et il semblait se laisser mourir. Il massa douloureusement ses tempes.</p>
<p>— Ok, pardon, faisons comme si j'avais rien demandé.</p>
<p>— J'aimerais bien un autre café, offrit Obito à Sasuke.</p>
<p>— Et ? demanda celui-ci.</p>
<p>Obito poussa sa tasse vers lui.</p>
<p>— Et si tu te dévoues pour aller m'en chercher, ça permettra à Shisui de répondre à la question sans que tu sois là et ça te permettra de décolérer un peu, afin d'éviter d'envenimer une conversation qui était anodine.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune des Uchiwa eut un semblant de sourire devant le clin d'œil complice offert par Obito, puis il hocha la tête, s'emparant de la tasse.</p>
<p>— Disons que je me propose par pure générosité.</p>
<p>— Tout à fait ton genre, mon Pouik-Pouik, ponctua Obito alors que Sasuke se levait et s'éloignait avec la tasse de son cousin.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir, devant lui se trouvait un groupe de trois jeunes étudiantes, dont Hinata et elles commentaient la conférence qui avait eu lieu le matin même en attendant leurs commandes. Ce fut quand Hinata récupéra son muffin, son autre bras serré sur un livre, et se tourna pour quitter l'endroit que Sasuke se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui présenterait Obito.</p>
<p>Depuis que Naruto et lui étaient sortis du placard, il y avait une gêne entre Hinata et Sasuke, principalement du fait des sentiments qu'Hinata entretenait pour le blond énergique qui vivait si près d'elle. Et Sasuke ne savait plus vraiment comment lui parler sans passer pour un connard, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il se réjouissait de la déconvenue amoureuse de la jeune femme – parce qu'il s'en réjouissait effectivement, puisque son bonheur conjugal allait strictement de pair avec le chagrin d'Hinata. Et bon sang, que c'était compliqué, les rapports humains.</p>
<p>Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et, mu par un instinct, Sasuke la saisit par le coude pour la retenir. Il abandonna sa place dans la file, tira sur son bras en prononçant un vague « viens avec moi » et elle couina, se tournant vers ses amies pour leur signaler qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.</p>
<p>— Tu me fais mal, haleta-t-elle au bout de quelques pas.</p>
<p>Il finit par la lâcher, lui adressant un regard contrit, mais décidé puis il la saisit par le poignet, répétant « viens avec moi » et elle accepta de le suivre jusqu'à la table, pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer.</p>
<p>— Obito, cousin, laisse-moi te présenter Hinata Hyuuga, lança Sasuke en arrivant à proximité des trois autres.</p>
<p>Joignant le geste à la parole, Sasuke poussa l'étudiante en avant et elle trébucha, se retenant comme elle le put pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur son idole. Quand elle se redressa, serrant contre elle le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, elle foudroya Sasuke du regard. Il l'ignora, bien entendu.</p>
<p>— Elle est en troisième année de sociologie et elle cherche un stage pour cet été. Prends-la.</p>
<p>Obito cilla et ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur l'étudiante qui évitait son regard depuis qu'elle avait manqué de le percuter – il ne saurait lui en tenir rigueur, bien entendu, vu que c'était son cher cousin qui avait cherché à provoquer cette collision.</p>
<p>Il allait refuser, dire qu'il ne prenait pas de stagiaire, pas sur cette enquête, mais il lut le titre de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entre les mains.</p>
<p>— C'est un de mes livres, constata-t-il.</p>
<p>Hinata confirma, ne croisant toujours pas ses yeux puis, finalement, elle se dit que si Karin et Sakura avaient eu le cran de rester tant de temps en compagnie de Sasuke, après le mal qu'il leur a fait, elle pouvait très bien relever la tête et affronter son idole. Elle rassembla donc tout son courage, redressa le menton et accepta de regarder Obito dans les yeux.</p>
<p>— Oui. J'ai lu tous vos travaux, professeur, je les trouve très enrichissants et j'ai basé la plupart de mes devoirs de cette année sur des problématiques concernant la sexualité en m'appuyant sur vos écrits.</p>
<p>Elle sourit, il rosit à peine suffisamment pour que Shisui lui file un coup de coude.</p>
<p>— Pouvoir travailler avec vous, c'est mon rêve.</p>
<p>Le ton vibrant de passion résonna et, cette fois-ci, Obito s'empourpra véritablement, bégayant un peu, cherchant une aide inespérée du côté de Shisui qui riait sous cape devant l'air perdu de son cousin.</p>
<p>Il était rare qu'il suscite l'admiration. Et il était encore plus rare que quelqu'un ait le cran de lui énoncer de cette façon. Il considéra la jeune femme qui l'observait droit dans les yeux, puis son regard passa de l'un à l'autre de ses cousins. Il finit par soupirer, l'invitant à s'asseoir :</p>
<p>— Ok, entretien d'embauche surprise, installez-vous. Rassurez-vous, le plus nerveux de nous deux, c'est moi.</p>
<p>Le regard de Shisui glissa vers le visage de Sasuke qui, fier de son action, tentait de dissimuler la joie qu'il ressentait, laissait ses yeux se promener sur les étudiants qui allaient et venaient sans leur prêter réellement attention.</p>
<p>« Il a changé » se dit l'officier de Konoha. Plus détendu, plus calme. Plus ouvert aux autres.</p>
<p>Au fond de lui, Shisui espérait que bientôt, il serait prêt à écouter ce qu'Itachi avait à lui dire.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> [22:40] :<br/>Juge-moi fort.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Cookie</strong> </em> <em> [22:40] :<br/></em> <em>Pour quel crime ?</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> [22:43] :<br/></em> <em>J'arrive pas à me mettre à bosser. J'ai des milliards de trucs à faire, la date limite approche et pourtant, je suis en caleçon devant mon pc, je regarde des vidéos de chatons sur internet, j'arrive pas à m'y mettre. Alors j'ai besoin qu'un bourreau de travail qui n'arrive pas à s'arrêter me juge fort.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> [22:43] :<br/></em> <em>Je me dis que si tu me fais culpabiliser suffisamment, je me mettrai peut-être à bosser.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Cookie</strong> </em> <em> [23:03] :<br/></em> <em>Excuse-moi pour le retard, je sors à peine du travail.</em></p>
<p><em> <strong>Obito</strong> </em> <em> [23:05] :<br/></em> <em>Vas-y, continue, juge-moi plus fort, je sens que ça vient !</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à signaler votre passage par un petit mot ou un petit coeur !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>